Un mariage de rêve
by Wilka
Summary: Jasper est avocat à Philadelphie. Alors qu'il fête les fiançailles de son meilleur ami avec sa soeur Rosalie, il finit la soirée en charmante compagnie. Le lendemain matin, il doit rencontrer l'organisatrice du futur mariage... AH/AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, qu'on se le tienne pour dit._**

**_A/N: Jasper est avocat à Philadelphie. Alors qu'il fête les fiançailles de son meilleur ami avec sa soeur Rosalie, il finit la soirée en charmante compagnie. Le lendemain, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, il doit rencontrer l'organisatrice de mariage que sa soeur a embauché... J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai écris jusque maintenant! N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Réminiscences

J'ouvris un œil péniblement. Le soleil perçait au travers des volets de ma chambre. Il devait déjà être tard. Je jetai un œil au radio réveil sur ma table de nuit. 12h39. _Midi et demi !!!_ Bon sang comment avais-je pu dormir si tard !!! Tout en réalisant que la moitié de la journée était passée, je pris conscience d'un autre fait. Ma tête était très lourde, nébuleuse, et semblait prise dans un étau que je reconnaissais comme étant signe d'une belle gueule de bois.

Merci Emmett ! La veille, celui qui se clamait être mon meilleur ami m'avait traîné dans un bar après le boulot, et m'avait annoncé avec fierté qu'il avait (enfin) demandé la main de sa petite amie de longue date et accessoirement ma sœur Rosalie. Cette dernière avait accepté, et il avait conclu que nous devions fêter ça. Je m'étais promis de ne boire qu'une bière ou deux, car je devais me préparer à ma plaidoirie du lendemain… La plaidoirie !!!! J'allais être en retard, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de relire le dossier !!! J'étais complètement foutu sur cette affaire, j'allais devoir improviser. C'était bien ma veine, ma carrière se jouant sur ce cas…

Sautant rapidement sous la douche, du moins aussi rapidement que ma tête me le permit, j'essayai de me rappeler comment les choses avaient dégénérées. Nous avions commandé une bière, puis deux, et puis les tournées s'étaient mises à défiler sans que je puisse comprendre comment. Je me rappelai vaguement avoir bu un whisky, et aussi de la tequila. Bon sang Jasper, tu sais pourtant que les mélanges d'alcool ne te réussissent pas !!!

En sortant de la douche, j'attrapai une serviette qui traînait là et me mit en tâche de me raser. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un message écrit au rouge à lèvres sur la vitre !!!

_« Merci pour la nuit dernière. Au plaisir, Alice. »_

Bon sang, je devais vraiment avoir abusé de l'alcool la veille pour ne pas me rappeler avoir ramené une fille à la maison… En me rasant puis en m'habillant, je fis travailler ce qu'il me restait de mémoire pour me souvenir de cette Alice. Je revoyais tout à fait Emmett hurler à tout le monde qu'il allait se marier avec la fille la plus extraordinaire du monde, je le voyais aussi s'effondrer sur la table la plus proche tandis que je riais bêtement. Mon dieu maintenant j'avais honte. A près de 28 ans, il serait temps que j'apprenne à me tenir et à connaître mes limites…

Attrapant mon attaché-case, je me rendis au parquet pour ma plaidoirie. Mon téléphone sonna. Rosalie. Elle allait me tuer pour lui avoir rendu son fiancé dans un état proche du coma éthylique… Mais ne pas répondre équivaudrait sans doute à une mort plus cruelle encore. Je pris donc l'appel.

_« Hey Sis' ! Quoi de neuf ? »_

_« Pas de « Hey Sis' » avec moi Jasper. En revanche des excuses seraient fortement conseillées… »_

_« Je suis désolé Rose, les choses ont un peu… dérapées ? Emmett était tellement content que tu ais accepté sa demande que… »_

_« Je ne veux rien savoir. En revanche si tu tiens à la vie tu ferais mieux de venir au Starbuck en bas de chez moi à 18h tapantes. »_

_« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »_

_« Parce que tu vas rencontrer avec moi l'organisatrice de mariage que j'ai embauché. Je veux que tu utilises tes compétences d'avocat pour me dire si elle te semble réglo. »_

_« Tu es parano Rose. Et puis j'ai une plaidoirie qui m'attend, j'ai mieux à faire que jouer les dames mariages. »_

_« 18h Jazz, ne me force pas à appeler à ton bureau. »_

A ces mots elle raccrocha sans que je puisse lui répondre. Génial. Maintenant j'étais coincé avec une gueule de bois monumentale, une plaidoirie mal préparée et un rendez-vous avec ma sœur pour l'organisation de son mariage. Il y avait des jours comme ça… Devant le tribunal, je retrouvai un Emmett aussi groggy que moi, peut-être même dans un état pire que le mien. Il me salua brièvement, occupé à étudier son propre cas.

Nous nous étions rencontrés à la fac, tous deux spécialisés en droit international. Colocataires, le courant était de suite bien passé entre nous, et une solide amitié s'était nouée avec les années. C'est pourquoi quand il avait commencé à fréquenter ma sœur, je leur avais souhaité tous mes vœux de bonheur, et ne m'était pas opposé à leur relation quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble un an plus tard. Bien que je pense toujours qu'Emmett devait être complètement frappé pour être attiré par une harpie comme Rosalie…

_« 'Lut ! Remis de notre cuite monumentale d'hier soir ? »_

_« Bah, Rose était fâchée, mais ça lui passera. Et toi, la fin de soirée a été bonne ? La fille que tu draguais hier soir était plutôt mignonne… »_

_« Fiche toi de moi si tu veux, mais j'ai un black-out complet sur ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu sois monté sur le comptoir pour hurler ton amour pour ma sœur… »_

Emmett partit d'un grand rire franc, qui effrayait toujours les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas d'ailleurs, avant de me gratifier d'une grande bourrade dans le dos. Il me rafraîchit la mémoire en me reparlant un peu de ce qu'il se rappelait. Apparemment, j'avais rejoint une jolie fille au bar, et nous avions discuté. Il me jura que je ne m'étais pas embarrassé, et qu'elle semblait réellement normale. A mesure qu'il me racontait les évènements de la soirée, des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent, et je revis la paire d'yeux dorés, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, la petite robe rouge dessinant chaque courbe de son corps, et un rire cristallin… Oui, ça me revenait maintenant. Comment avais-je pu oublier une beauté pareille !

Nous avions discuté un moment. Elle m'avait d'abord prise pour son frère qui devait la rejoindre au bar, elle s'était même retournée sur moi en disant quelque chose comme _« Tu m'as fait attendre ! »_. Un peu désinhibé par les nombreuses tournées d'alcool, j'avais répondu dans un fort accent texan _« Je suis navré M'dame »_ et elle avait ri. Un rire angélique, qui avait fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. Je me rappelai soudain avoir pensé « C'est elle. ».

J'espérai secrètement n'avoir pas été un trop gros malotru durant la soirée, et surtout la nuit qui avait suivi. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après, et cela valait peut-être mieux, car il y avait peu de chance que je la recroise dans une ville aussi grande que Philadelphie ! C'est ce moment que choisit mon assistante pour me rappeler que mon cas passait devant la Cour dans quinze minutes, et qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux que je sois là-bas dans l'instant si nous ne voulions pas perdre tous les deux notre boulot. Je saluai Emmett qui me souhaita bonne chance, et entrai dans le grand bâtiment que j'affectionnais tant.

Trois heures plus tard, j'étais ressorti, et j'étais fier de moi. Soit j'étais particulièrement doué, soit je pouvais remercier mon ange gardien pour sa protection. Toujours était-il que j'avais défendu mon client avec brio, et que toutes les charges retenues contre lui avaient été levées par la Cour suite à ma plaidoirie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 17h30. Mince. Ca me laissait moins d'une demi-heure pour remonter jusque chez Rose, et la rejoindre au café de sa rue. Evidemment je n'avais pas pris ma moto, jugeant le métro plus approprié pour aller au Tribunal en partant ce midi.

_« Sors du Tribunal. Serai un peu en retard. Attends-moi stp. Thx J. »_

Voilà, un texto devrait calmer sa colère. Sautant dans le premier métro que je trouvai, je me félicitai pour avoir opté pour ce costume. Il avait dû impressionner les jurés, et il impressionnerait son organisatrice de mariage. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une de ces riches bourgeoises désœuvrées qui aidaient les jeunes fiancées à survivre à l'enfer des préparatifs en échange de sommes indécentes. La présence d'un avocat devrait suffir à régler ce souci. Le train s'arrêta finalement à la station, et je descendis en vérifiant l'heure. 18h06. Bouh, j'allais vraiment devoir m'excuser auprès de ma sœur, et le pire c'était que je savais qu'elle n'attendait que ça… Surtout après la soirée d'hier et l'état dans lequel je lui avais renvoyé son fiancé…

Je poussai enfin la porte du café, maudissant le petit bruit de clochettes qui vrilla une fois de plus les tympans. J'aperçus rapidement une tignasse blonde à ma gauche, et me mis en route vers sa table. Une autre silhouette était assise à son côté, que je devinai être la fameuse organisatrice du mariage.

_« Désolé pour le retard Rose, la session a duré plus tard que prévu, et j'ai dû prendre le métro. Je me présente, Jasper Whitlock, avocat et accessoirement frère jumeau de votre cliente. »_

_« Enchantée Mr. Whitlock. »_

Je tournai immédiatement les yeux vers la voix qui venait de me parler. Tandis que je serrai la main qu'on me tendait, une paire d'yeux dorés familiers me sourirent chaleureusement. C'était elle, aucun doute…

* * *

**_Et voilà, le prochain chapitre se focalisera surement sur le point de vue d'Alice, à très bientôt!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Au risque de me répéter, tout l'univers de Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Cette fois-ci, penchons nous sur la version d'Alice..._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Une douce imprudence

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, craignant d'avoir manqué le réveil. J'allais me retourner pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts, quand un bras qui ne m'appartenait pas m'empêcha de me retourner. Mon regard encore vitreux suivi le membre confortablement enroulé autour de ma taille pour remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Il appartenait à un homme incroyablement séduisant, mais apparemment profondément endormi.

Mes souvenirs refirent doucement surface comme j'essayais de m'extraire de son étreinte pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps où elle se trouvait, car ce loft était si grand qu'on eût dit un labyrinthe ! En chemin je remis la main sur mes escarpins et aussi ma robe qui avait atterris à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je souris en me rappelant comment tout était arrivé grâce à cette petite robe…

La veille, j'avais décidé de quitter le boulot de bonne heure. Mes rendez-vous s'étaient terminés relativement tôt, ma paperasse était à jour et je venais de rappeler mon dernier client. Pour me féliciter de mon bon travail, je m'étais octroyée une heure de shopping, et j'avais craqué sur cette magnifique petite robe rouge au décolleté généreux, et qui aucun doute possible était faite pour moi. Ne me risquant pas à regarder le prix je l'avais achetée, j'aurais bien le temps de me le reprocher plus tard au moment de faire mes comptes… J'étais ensuite repassée chez moi, où je l'avais essayée. Exactement comme je le pensais, elle m'allait comme un gant. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi mon frère Edward pour m'appeler.

Prétextant vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles, il m'avait en fait appelée pour me demander de lui rendre un service, et je devais donc le retrouver dans ce petit bar près de son bureau d'ici une bonne heure, le temps pour lui d'en finir avec ses interminables réunions. Parfait, avais-je pensé, ce sera l'occasion d'étrenner ma nouvelle robe ! Je l'avais assortie de mes magnifiques escarpins de la même couleur, et j'avais un peu arrangé mes cheveux et mon maquillage.

J'avais ensuite attrapé mon sac à mains où j'avais glissé porte-monnaie et portable avant de quitter la maison pour ledit bar. J'avais fait fi des sifflets et remarques désobligeantes des passants mâles dans le métro, resserrant ma veste sur ma poitrine. Je voulais plaire certes, mais certainement pas ressembler à une prostituée !!! Une fois sur place, je m'étais trouvé un tabouret au comptoir, bousculant un type énorme qui était visiblement déjà bien éméché et qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait se marier. Je plaignais sincèrement celle qui avait dit oui… Elle ne savait visiblement pas à quoi elle se préparait…

Et puis quelqu'un était venu s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du mien. Sur le coup, je crus avoir à faire à Edward, c'est pourquoi je m'étais tournée vers l'inconnu en déclarant _« Tu m'as fait attendre ! »_. Aussitôt les mots avaient-ils franchi mes lèvres que je m'apercevais que ce n'était pas mon frère, mais un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu nuit, faisant battre la chamade à mon pauvre petit cœur. Le moment de confusion passé, il me sourit et répondit _« Je suis navré M'dame »_ avec un accent texan à couper au couteau. En temps normal je me serais vexée, ou je l'aurais ignoré, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement beau garçon, et qu'un peu de flirt n'avait jamais tué personne.

J'avais donc accepté le verre qu'il m'avait offert, et nous avions commencé à échanger des banalités. Peu bavard, il m'avait quand même dit son nom. Il était né à Houston, Texas, mais avait emménagé à Philadelphie après ses études quand il avait décroché un poste ici. D'où l'accent. Il m'avait fait rire en me disant qu'à présent que je connaissais son prénom et son lieu de naissance, je l'avais sous ma coupe, et pouvait lui faire subir toutes sortes de tourments. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il disait ça, il avait simplement répondu de sa voix chaude et terriblement sexy qu'à la seconde où il m'avait vue entrer dans le bar, j'avais dû lui jeter un sort car il n'avait pas pu décrocher ses yeux de moi une seconde. Une fois encore, j'avais ri. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, il était très fort. Ca ou bien la seconde Margarita que je venais de boire faisait déjà effet…

J'avais ensuite reçu un coup de fil de mon frère s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir venir me rejoindre, une réunion importante le retenant au bureau jusque tard dans la soirée, voire la nuit. Il me demandait de prévenir sa fiancée Bella qui était également ma meilleure amie, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis. Un peu contrariée, j'avais raccroché le téléphone et avait envoyé un message à mon amie pour la prévenir du retard de son aimé.

_« Pfff, il a une secrétaire pour ce genre de chose… Et comment je vais rentrer maintenant ?! »_

_« Si vous me faites confiance, nous pouvons partager un taxi. »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… »_

_« C'est à vous de voir, mais ça m'ennuierait de vous savoir rentrer à pieds dans les rues de Philadelphie. »_

Bien que toujours sur le ton de la séduction, elle avait senti une pointe de sincérité et d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle avait finalement accepté son offre. Après avoir mis son ami, qui se trouvait être l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure, dans un autre taxi, nous étions montés dans le suivant, et il me laissa donner mon adresse au chauffeur, me promettant de ne pas la noter en guise de bonne foi.

Pour ajouter à ma malchance, dix minutes plus tard notre taxi était tombé en panne. Folle de rage, j'étais sortie dans la rue et avait commencé à marcher avec détermination et frustration en direction de mon appartement qui se trouvait une bonne dizaine de blocs plus loin. Une main chaude et large m'avait alors retenue, et une fois de plus je m'étais retrouvée à me noyer dans un océan bleu nuit qui me fixait intensément.

_« J'habite à deux blocs d'ici, pourquoi ne monteriez-vous pas, le temps d'appeler un autre taxi ? »_

_« Très subtil Sherlock »_

_« Je vous promets que je ne ferai rien que vous ne désiriez vraiment… »_

J'aurais dû le gifler. Pourtant il émanait une telle sensualité de lui que ma main resta le long de mon corps, et mes pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Je ne pouvais pas me le cacher, j'avais envie de cet homme. Sauf que c'était un inconnu, et qu'aussi sexy et sympathique fût-il, je ne savais rien de lui.

_« Juste pour appeler un taxi ? »_

_« C'est ce que j'ai dit… »_

Et alors je l'avais suivi. Je sais, c'était complètement fou, et imprudent, et inapproprié, mais je le fis quand même. Nous étions montés dans son appartement, qui d'ailleurs avait la taille de tout l'étage de mon bâtiment. Chaque pièce était immense, et décorée avec goût. Je ne dénotai aucune trace d'une présence féminine, si ce n'est la propreté impeccable des lieux. Il m'avait entraînée vers le salon, et m'avait tendu le téléphone tandis qu'il s'était mis à la recherche de l'annuaire. J'avais composé le numéro, et avait effectivement demandé à ce qu'un taxi vienne me récupérer. Lorsque j'avais raccroché, il était revenu à mes côtés, un verre de vin dans chaque main.

_« J'ai pensé qu'un verre serait le bienvenu en attendant votre taxi. »_

Nous voyions tous les deux l'éléphant au milieu du salon, et pourtant nous continuâmes à jouer le jeu. Et puis le taxi était arrivé, et avait klaxonné. Je m'étais levée de la banquette, et m'étais dirigée vers la sortie. Quand ma main s'était posée sur la poignée de la porte, j'avais senti la sienne se poser sur mon bras.

_« Reste… »_ avait-il murmuré, si bas que je n'étais pas sure de l'avoir vraiment entendu.

Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de ses mains parcourant mon corps avec avidité. Nous nous étions embrassés passionnément un moment, appuyés contre la porte d'entrée, tandis que le taxi klaxonnait avec insistance. Mettant fin à notre étreinte il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens, nos fronts se touchant, et quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées avec pour seul bruit celui de nos respirations erratiques. J'avais alors repris ses lèvres avec ardeur, glissant mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'avait alors portée jusque sa chambre, où il s'était empressé de me défaire de mes vêtements, pour me faire l'amour avec fougue une partie de la nuit.

Et voilà comment maintenant, le lendemain matin, je me retrouvai dans la salle de bain de mon formidable amant d'un soir, à me demander comment j'allais faire pour rentrer à la maison me changer et arriver au boulot sans être en retard. Je me fis une rapide toilette à l'aide d'une serviette et d'un gant propre trouvés dans le meuble sous le lavabo, et avait entrepris de me remaquiller. Car je n'étais pas jolie jolie à voir. Mon mascara avait coulé, mon rouge à lèvres s'était en partie fait la malle, et c'était sans parler de mes yeux de panda et de mes cheveux en bataille. En plus, j'avais cet air de quelqu'un s'étant fraîchement envoyé en l'air, et il me serait difficile de le cacher au boulot…

Je me remis en état en un temps record, et quittai la salle de bain en laissant un petit message sur la vitre à l'aide de mon stick de rouge à lèvres. J'avais un jour vu ça dans un film, et avais toujours rêvé de le faire. Sur la pointe des pieds, je retraversai la chambre où il dormait encore. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, un peu embarrassé sur ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Et puis peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas avoir à me parler, me considérant comme la fille d'un soir qu'on ne rappelle pas. Car aussi blessant que cela sonne, c'était ce que j'étais. Attrapant mon sac resté dans l'entrée, je quittai l'appartement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte.

Je m'étais empressée de rentrer chez moi en prenant le métro, et après une bonne douche revigorante, avait sauté dans un tailleur beige qui je l'espérai cacherai la misère de ma nuit presque blanche. Attrapant une pomme sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je ressortis aussitôt, direction le bureau où je devais récupérer des papiers pour préparer ma rencontre avec une nouvelle cliente potentielle plus tard dans la journée. En chemin j'avais appelé mon frère pour lui passer un savon pour m'avoir abandonnée dans un bar douteux en pleine nuit, et il s'était excusé platement. J'avais fini par lui dire qu'un gentleman avait accepté de partager un taxi avec moi, sans rentrer dans les détails.

A peine installée à mon bureau Bella m'avait littéralement assaillie, curieuse de savoir comment s'était passée ma soirée de la veille. Mon abruti de frère avait encore parlé trop vite… Tout en me chargeant des formalités administratives habituelles, je m'empressai de lui raconter ma soirée de la veille, avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout !

_« Et tu as passé la nuit chez ce type ?! Alice, il aurait pu être un psychopathe ! »_

_« Un psychopathe diablement séduisant alors ! Et ses yeux ! Bella je te promets, tu ne dis pas non à un type avec des yeux pareils. Sans parler de son accent, rien que d'y penser ça me rend toute chose…»_

_« Bref… Et il était aussi bon amant que sexy alors ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée !!! »_

Prenant garde de ne pas me faire repérer par notre chef, je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'était de bien meilleure humeur que j'attaquai mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée. Je devais retrouver ma cliente à 17h45 au Starbucks quelques rues plus bas. Elle venait de se fiancer, et souhaitait absolument que son mariage soit parfait. Pour ce que j'en avais déduit au téléphone, c'était LA cliente qu'il ne fallait pas manquer. Jeune, jolie, riche, et insupportable. La meilleure publicité possible pour notre firme.

Nous avions bavardé un moment, celle-ci m'ayant expliqué que son frère avocat allait nous rejoindre pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Une fiancée mannequin, un frère avocat, pas de doute, c'était le contrat de ma carrière !

Mais je manquai de renverser mon café lorsque je vis une silhouette plutôt familière se rapprocher de nous, pour s'arrêter à notre table. Il se tourna d'abord vers la jeune femme blonde.

_« Désolé pour le retard Rose, la session a duré plus tard que prévu, et j'ai dû prendre le métro. Je me présente, Jasper Whitlock, avocat et accessoirement frère jumeau de votre cliente. »_

_« Enchantée Mr. Whitlock. »_

Prenant ma voix professionnelle, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser le trouble m'envahir. C'était lui, c'était mon bel inconnu de la nuit dernière…

* * *

**_Et voilà! Merci à tous pour les nombreuses mises en alerte et les reviews! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir! A très vite je l'espère!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Au cas où vous viendriez d'une lointaine planète, je rappelle que les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je me contente de les faire intéragir selon le gré de ma fertile imagination!_**

**_A/N: D'abord merci un million de fois pour toutes les reviews et visite de ma fic! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle attire autant de monde, j'espère que je vais réussir à garder ce niveau! Voilà donc la suite, du point de vue de Jasper, celui d'Alice sera le suivant... R&R!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Retrouvailles tendues

Il me fallut tout mon self-control et ma présence d'esprit pour ne pas perdre la face devant elle. Nous étions en effet en rendez-vous d'affaire, je me devais donc de faire bonne figure. Un regard vers Rosalie, bien, apparemment elle n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble, ni la petite étincelle qui s'était allumée dans le regard d'Alice.

Tandis que je les laissai discuter fleurs, gâteaux et robes, je jetai un œil au contrat. Par chance, le nom complet de l'agent en charge du dossier apparaissait en haut de page, ainsi que ses informations de contact. Alice Cullen… Au moins elle avait été honnête sur son nom, c'était déjà ça. Comme je m'y étais préparé, la somme demandée pour les services de sa société était exorbitante, et j'étais même surpris que Rosalie soit d'accord pour signer pareil accord.

_« Hum… 20,000 dollars pour un mariage ?! Dites-moi, le bouquet de la mariée est en or massif ou quoi ? »_

Peut-être aurais-je dû formuler ma remarque de manière un peu plus professionnelle… Mais j'avais été tellement choqué par le montant que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche. Et visiblement, ils n'avaient pas plu à Alice… Bravo Jasper, je venais de ruiner toute chance de sortir avec cette fille un jour… Mais, qui avait dit que je voulais la revoir ? Oh ce n'était pas la peine de me mentir, je crevais d'envie de la revoir, et de préférence sobre cette fois ci… Je tentai un regard dans sa direction, essayant de préserver un minimum de contenance. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, sauf que cette fois ce n'était ni de désir ni de malice, mais plutôt de contrariété et de colère. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade…

_« Mr. Whitlock, sachez qu'un mariage coûte cher à organiser aujourd'hui, et que les frais que nous facturons sont tous justifiés et serviront à couvrir les dépenses qui seront nécessaires pour répondre aux désirs de votre sœur. »_

_« Jasper, je ne veux pas d'un mariage discret, tu le sais. Et je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour revoir les tarifs, ça je m'en suis déjà occupée. C'est à ça que servent les brochures. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu vérifies l'aspect légal de tout ça, c'est tout. Et que tu présentes tes excuses à la jeune femme qui a travaillé dur pour monter ce dossier. »_

Et voilà, j'avais gaffé, c'était officiel. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir à ce rendez-vous ce soir et rentrer me reposer et fêter ma victoire d'aujourd'hui devant un bon film… Désireux de ne pas en rajouter, je grommelai quelques excuses avant de me replonger dans la lecture des termes et conditions de la société prenant en charge l'organisation du mariage. Tout semblait en ordre, et rapidement j'eus passé en revu l'ensemble du dossier. Cela me permit d'observer Alice à son insu, parfaitement professionnelle et plongée dans l'explication des différentes étapes qu'elle et Rosalie allaient suivre ensemble dans les semaines à venir.

Elle était superbe dans son petit tailleur beige qui rehaussait encore davantage la blancheur de sa peau. Elle avait réussi à cacher les cernes sous ses yeux avec un maquillage léger, et ses cheveux étaient maîtrisés avec quelques barrettes ici et là. Une fois encore des bribes de souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire à mesure que mes yeux s'attardaient sur les formes agréables d'Alice. Je me revoyais l'embrasser avec force contre la porte d'entrée, ses mains enfouies dans mes boucles blondes…

Un instant ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et elle buta sur le mot qu'elle allait prononcer. Alors moi aussi j'étais capable de la troubler… Elle se reprit aussitôt, et bientôt le rendez-vous toucha à sa fin. Nous levant tous les trois, des poignées de mains strictement professionnelles furent échangées, tandis qu'intérieurement je m'extasiais sur la douceur de sa peau, et la finesse de ses doigts…

Ma sœur se dirigea vers la sortie du café, me saluant au passage. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Rosalie, elle ne s'attardait jamais en banalités d'usage. Dès qu'elle fût sortie, je me tournai vers Alice. Elle était en train de regrouper l'ensemble de ses notes dans une pochette, et faisait mine de ne pas m'avoir vu.

_« Comme quoi Philadelphie n'est pas une si grande ville que ça… »_

Elle se retourna vers moi, les joues adorablement empourprées. Si quelque chose devait jamais arriver entre cette fille et moi, tout se jouait maintenant, sur cette conversation. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Je me rendais bien compte que j'avais l'air ridicule de me raccrocher à une fille que je connaissais à peine, et qui ne voulait peut-être plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mais je ne l'avais pas imaginée, cette petite étincelle dans son regard au moment où je m'étais présenté à elle…

_« La vie est parfois faite de bien des coïncidences Mr. Whitlock… »_

_« Plus besoin d'être aussi formels, ma sœur est partie… »_

_« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille au contraire être très formels. Votre sœur est ma cliente, je ne peux donc être familière avec vous. Ce serait déplacé, non professionnel, et pourrait me coûter mon travail si on apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »_

Alors elle préférait renier l'attirance évidente qu'il y avait entre nous, pour une supposition. C'était vrai, légalement il était déconseillé à un employé d'avoir une liaison avec un client. Mais qu'en était-il du frère d'une cliente ? C'était un cas différent non ? Et puis pourquoi je m'emballais, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait vraiment y avoir quelque chose entre nous, on avait juste parlé de conversation amicale…

_« Alice, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais raconter à tout le monde que nous avions passé une nuit incroyable tous les deux, je disais simplement que nous n'étions pas obligés de nous comporter en parfaits inconnus compte tenu de nos antécédents. »_

_« Bien, si vous le dites… A présent je dois partir, je dois encore passer à mon bureau déposer ce dossier. Bonne soirée à vous ! »_

Déjà elle partait, le cliquetis de ses escarpins sur le sol résonnant à mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça. Dans un geste aussi irréfléchi que spontané, j'attrapai son poignet, l'obligeant à me faire face. J'avais bien conscience du côté théâtral de la situation. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que c'était la chose à faire, et que cette fille était spéciale. Cela faisait-il de moi un fou ? Peut-être, mais pour la première fois en 28 ans, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important de ma vie, un pas vers un changement radical. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait le destin ?

_« Lâchez-moi ! »_

_« Alice, est-ce que nous pouvons nous revoir ? »_

_« Evidemment ! J'organise le mariage de votre sœur avez-vous oublié ?! »_

_« Je ne parlais pas du mariage. »_

_« Je dois y aller, lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît… »_

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune colère, on aurait plus dit une supplication. Elle aussi sentait qu'un enjeu bien plus important se jouait derrière notre conversation. Et elle se souvenait surement bien mieux que moi de notre nuit ensemble pour ajouter à son trouble…

Je profitai encore quelques secondes du doux contact de nos deux peaux, avant de relâcher son poignet. Elle me regarda un instant, la confusion habitant son regard, puis tourna les talons et quitta le café. Mes yeux ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de ma vue. C'était officiel, j'aurais cette fille, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

* * *

**_Bon, ben maintenant ya plus qu'à écrire la version d'Alice, je sais ce qui m'attend ce soir ^^ _**

**_A très vite!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à Mme Meyer, grand bien lui soit fait pour les avoir inventés._**

**_A/N: Voilà maintenant le point de vue d'Alice, qui j'espère sera conforme à vos attentes! Merci pour les reviews et nombreuses visites, à ce rythme cette fic sera la plus populaire des trois que j'ai en route!!! Alors merci mille fois à vous tous et toutes!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Conflit intérieur

Lorsqu'il s'était assis entre Miss Hale et moi, j'avais senti un frisson parcourir mon échine. Cet homme me faisait un effet bœuf, et ce n'était absolument pas ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Je décidai donc de jouer la carte professionnelle, et de commencer à passer en revue les différentes choses que nous allions devoir décider pour le mariage. Jasper avait demandé à jeter un œil au contrat, et je les lui avais tendus aussitôt, trouvant le fait qu'il soit avocat atrocement sexy... Je comprenais mieux les raisons d'un tel appartement maintenant. Il semblait évident que ces deux personnes étaient issues d'une famille aisée, et l'emploi qu'il occupait devait probablement lui rapporter gros… pas comme mon pauvre salaire misérable qui me permettait à peine un petit extra dans le mois. Mais si ce mariage se faisait, alors je pouvais espérer une belle commission…

_« Hum… 20,000 dollars pour un mariage ?! Dites-moi, le bouquet de la mariée est en or massif ou quoi ? »_

J'avais sursauté en l'entendant faire sa remarque. Il semblait outré par le prix demandé pour nos services. C'était évident, aussi bon avocat soit-il, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que coûtait l'organisation du mariage de l'année ! Impliquait-il que ma compagnie se servait trop généreusement sur le prix demandé ? Car si c'était le cas, c'était atrocement vexant et impoli de le faire remarquer de manière si abrupte. Ayant passé des heures à établir le devis, c'était une façon inappropriée de me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas compétente dans mon travail. Tandis que ces pensées traversaient mon esprit, je sentis la colère s'accumuler en moi. Mais toujours professionnelle, je me contentai de répondre d'un ton froid et posé.

_« Mr. Whitlock, sachez qu'un mariage coûte cher à organiser aujourd'hui, et que les frais que nous facturons sont tous justifiés et serviront à couvrir les dépenses qui seront nécessaires pour répondre aux désirs de votre sœur. »_

Voilà, c'était dit, et il semblait déjà regretter d'avoir interrompu notre discussion. D'ailleurs sa sœur avait l'air de beaucoup moins bien gérer sa colère que moi. Peut-être devrais-je lui donner la carte de mon prof de yoga, ça pourrait lui faire du bien. Je notai en moi-même *_Penser à ne jamais la mettre en colère durant tout le temps de l'organisation du mariage_*…

_« Jasper, je ne veux pas d'un mariage discret, tu le sais. Et je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour revoir les tarifs, ça je m'en suis déjà occupée. C'est à ça que servent les brochures. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu vérifies l'aspect légal de tout ça, c'est tout. Et que tu présentes tes excuses à la jeune femme qui a travaillé dur pour monter ce dossier. »_

Il était vexé, je pouvais le voir. Se faire rabattre le caquet par sa propre sœur en face de la femme à qui vous avez fait l'amour toute la nuit passée devait être assez frustrant pour un homme comme lui… Il marmonna quelques plates excuses avant de se replonger dans les contrats. Il était amusant, si différent de l'homme confiant et décidé d'hier soir… Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer aussi ce trait de caractère. Un homme qui savait s'excuser et qui respectait sa sœur ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

Passant à autre chose, je repris mes explications à Rosalie. Cependant mon esprit était à ailleurs, dans un appartement King size dans la banlieue de Philadelphie pour être exacte. Je me remémorait la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains parcourant mon corps avec avidité, sa respiration qui s'accélérait alors que je le rendais fou de désir… Et puis nos regards se croisèrent. Une fraction de seconde, pas plus, mais cela suffit à me faire perdre le fil de ma conversation. En cet instant, il aurait bien pu balayer toute la table d'un revers de main pour m'y allonger et me prendre avec passion que je crois que je l'aurais laissé faire… Cette lueur dans ses yeux, il avait eu la même hier soir quand après m'avoir embrassée il m'avait intensément dévisagée, son front appuyé gentiment contre le mien.

Me forçant à reprendre contenance, je repris ma conversation, espérant que personne ne se soit aperçu de mon court moment de confusion. Et surtout pas lui. Car j'étais en train de me rendre compte que j'avais couché avec le frère de ma cliente, et pas des moindres, et que cela pourrait me valoir de gros soucis. Ma patronne n'était pas du genre compréhensive, et je savais déjà ce que mon amie Bella allait me conseiller quand je lui raconterai ce rendez-vous…

Ayant fait le tour des principales questions, je suggérai de mettre fin à cette réunion. Rosalie sembla satisfaite, et me serra la main. La bienséance m'y obligeant, je tendis également ma main vers Jasper. Lorsqu'il la prit, une sorte de courant me parcourut toute entière, et je priai intérieurement que cela ne se voit pas sur ma figure… la jeune femme quitta rapidement le café, prétextant une montagne de chose à faire, tandis que je mis un peu d'ordre dans mes papiers. Je pensais qu'il l'aurait suivie, mais une voix maintenant bien familière se pencha vers moi.

_« Comme quoi Philadelphie n'est pas une si grande ville que ça… »_

La surprise me fit me retourner, le rouge aux joues. Il fallait que j'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme me faire autant d'effet, en tout cas pas tant que je serai sur ce dossier. J'optai donc pour l'indifférence.

_« La vie est parfois faite de bien des coïncidences Mr. Whitlock… »_

_« Plus besoin d'être aussi formels, ma sœur est partie… »_

_« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille au contraire être très formels. Votre sœur est ma cliente, je ne peux donc être familière avec vous. Ce serait déplacé, non professionnel, et pourrait me coûter mon travail si on apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »_

_« Alice, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais raconter à tout le monde que nous avions passé une nuit incroyable tous les deux, je disais simplement que nous n'étions pas obligés de nous comporter en parfaits inconnus compte tenu de nos antécédents. »_

Luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas montrer l'effet que m'avait fait cette dernière réplique, j'essayai de rester stoïque. Il l'avait dit, pour lui aussi la nuit dernière était fabuleuse. Ce n'était donc pas juste mon imagination, il l'avait ressenti lui aussi ! Peut-être avions nous une chance de… Non Alice, encore une fois, je devais me rappeler qu'il était le frère d'une cliente. Et on ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec les proches des mariés… Il fallait vraiment que je quitte ce café maintenant, ou j'allais finir par lui sauter au cou sans pouvoir me contrôler davantage.

_« Bien, si vous le dites… A présent je dois partir, je dois encore passer à mon bureau déposer ce dossier. Bonne soirée à vous ! »_

J'étais fière de ma voix presque neutre et diplomate. Bien Alice, tu as agis en adulte mature et responsable ! Déjà je tournai les talons et fis quelques pas en direction de la sortie, quand il se saisit de mon poignet. Il ne me faisait pas mal, mais le maintenait fermement entre ses doigts. Sa paume était chaude, presque moite. Sortir d'ici… Je _devais_ sortir d'ici… Je le suppliai quasiment de me laisser partir. Il répliqua qu'il voulait me revoir. Evidemment que nous allions nous revoir, je m'occupais du mariage de sa sœur, nous allions avoir des tas d'occasions ! Des tonnes d'occasions… Non non non je devais me concentrer !!! Rentrer à la maison, et passer au bureau aussi… Et rappeler Bella… oui oui l'appeler de toute urgence…

Il relâcha finalement mon poignet, une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Je gardai mes yeux rivés aux siens quelques secondes, complètement confuse. Cet homme savait vraiment comment me mettre sens dessus dessous… Et je le connaissais depuis moins d'un jour !!! Attrapant mon sac tombé au passage, je me dirigeai finalement vers la sortie, bénissant le petit vent frais qui me balaya le visage une fois dehors. Les prochains mois allaient être durs…

* * *

**_La suite avec Jasper très bientôt!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec! ^^_**

**_A/N: Désolée pour la longue attente, des soucis familiaux m'ont tenue loin de mon PC ces derniers jours. Promis je vais vite me rattraper, et l'histoire va reprendre de plus belle. Voilà en attendant un petit chapitre qui était en attente de postage (je ne sais pas si ça se dit), et que j'ai terminé hier soir! Je m'atèle au suivant dès ce soir! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Se revoir…

JPOV

Trois jours avaient passé. Trois jours où je n'avais pas pu me retirer Alice de la tête. Au bureau, à la maison, de jour comme de nuit, son visage souriant me hantait inlassablement. J'aurais pu l'appeler, j'avais son numéro à son travail… Mais je n'étais pas idiot, même si j'avais vu l'étincelle que je cherchais dans ses yeux, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, et encore moins passer pour un psychopathe. Il me fallait donc une raison de l'appeler. De préférence neutre… Ah si seulement il y avait eu une erreur dans le contrat, n'importe quoi, un mot à changer, une condition à modifier, une signature à obtenir, mais elle avait bien fait le boulot, le dossier était impeccable, même si je persistais à penser que payer 20,000 dollars pour un mariage c'était du vol. Mais ce que femme voulait…

Comment pourrais-je la revoir ? La question se retournait encore et encore dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que mes réflexions ne soient interrompues par un appel. Décrochant le combiné, la voix nasillarde de mon assistante se fit entendre.

_« Mr. Whitlock, un appel pour vous. Une certaine Alice Cullen de DreamWedding. Elle dit que c'est au sujet du mariage de votre sœur. Vous prenez l'appel ? »_

Je manquai de tomber de ma chaise. Trois jours que je remuais ciel et terre pour essayer de trouver une excuse pour l'appeler, et voilà qu'elle le faisait elle-même. Où était donc passé l'époque où les hommes avaient toutes les cartes en main ?! Hum… Dissimulant l'excitation de ma voix, je pris mon ton professionnel dont j'étais si fier, et acceptai la communication.

_« Jasper Whitlock ici. »_

_« Bonjour, Alice Cullen de… Oui enfin vous savez qui je suis… Je vous appelais au sujet d'un amendement au contrat qui va être fait. Votre sœur a insisté pour que nous gérions également la partie administrative de son mariage. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez… Enfin vous êtes avocat, et je ne suis pas juriste… »_

J'étais au paradis. Je devais être mort, et j'arrivais devant les portes du paradis ! Non seulement j'étais en train de parler à un ange, mais en plus elle me servait sur un plateau d'argent une opportunité de la revoir… En me donnant la chance de faire étalage de ma grande culture juridique en plus ! Oui bon d'accord j'étais spécialisé en droit international, mais j'avais suivie une formation générale en première année d'université ! Et j'avais des collègues qui bossaient dans le droit social qui pourraient bien me briefer… Je m'empressai de répondre, cachant mon impatience de mon mieux.

_« Seriez-vous en train de me demander mon aide ? »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. Je peux tout à fait faire appel aux avocats qui travaillent habituellement pour notre firme. J'ai seulement pensé qu'étant le frère de la mariée, ce serait plus simple ainsi… »_

Aïe, elle doutait. Elle ne devait pas douter, je devais trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments ! Si elle faisait appel aux avocats de sa firme, je n'aurai plus aucune excuse pour la revoir avant le jour du mariage. Je devais la convaincre du bienfondé de son idée, sans paraître accro et désespéré, ce que j'étais déjà…

_« Et plus économique pour tout le monde.»_

_« Aussi, c'est un fait. Alors ? »_

Ouf, la discussion était revenue en ma faveur. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui demander ce dont je rêvais depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans ce café trois jours plus tôt.

_« Pourrions-nous discuter de cela autour d'un déjeuner disons… demain ? 12h30 chez Gino ? C'est prêt de vos locaux si je ne m'abuse… »_

_« Oh… Euh… Demain midi, ça ira très bien. Je vous y retrouve là-bas alors. Merci pour votre aide, sincèrement. Bonne journée à vous, à demain ! »_

_« Excellente journée à vous aussi Alice, je vous vois donc demain. »_

Et je raccrochai le téléphone, jubilant comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui on avait promis une glace. Même professionnel, un rendez-vous restait un rendez-vous ! Convoquant mon assistante dans mon bureau, je lui demandai d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous avec des clients jusque demain midi, et de reprogrammer. J'avais du travail en perspective, car il n'était pas question que j'arrive à ce déjeuner sans maîtriser un minimum mon sujet! Roi de l'impro peut-être, mais pas suicidaire…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je raccrochai le téléphone, le cœur battant. Je l'avais fait, j'avais appelé Jasper. Trois jours que je cherchais une raison bidon pour réussir à le revoir seule, et tout d'un coup l'idée était apparue dans mon esprit, si évidente… A la vérité, Bella m'avait bien aidée sur ce coup là. Depuis que j'étais revenue de mon meeting avec Rosalie, et que je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'y était passé, elle n'avait eu de cesse de m'aider à trouver un moyen de résoudre mon « léger » conflit d'intérêt… Elle aussi était persuadée que le destin était en train de me jouer un drôle de tour, et bien que n'ayant jamais rencontré mon bel inconnu, elle voulait vraiment que je sois heureuse. Nous avions donc relu tout le dossier ensemble, à la recherche du petit détail qui allait me permettre de le revoir. Et elle avait miraculeusement trouvé cette histoire de procédure administrative qui était tout à fait crédible !

Et suite à cet appel, j'allais pouvoir déjeuner avec lui… Il fallait que je me présente sous mon meilleur jour, alors une séance d'essayage dans mon immense dressing allait s'imposer. Le soir à mon retour à la maison, je filai droit dans ma chambre, et commençai le défilé. Tout y passa, jupe, robe, pantalon… Mon choix se porta finalement sur un petit tailleur noir à la jupe un peu plus courte que nécessaire, et un petit haut blanc au décolleté raisonnable. Vint ensuite le tour du choix des chaussures, de la plus haute importance, et une paire d'escarpins blancs récemment achetés mais encore non portés me firent de l'œil, m'intimant de les mettre pour le lendemain. Parfait. Si avec ça je ne le séduisais pas, alors rien ne le ferait jamais. Mais au fait, depuis quand avais-je décidé de lui plaire ? Ne lui avais-je pas dit que je souhaitais que nos relations restent purement professionnelles ? Oh la belle affaire, je ne bluffais personne, il me plaisait et je voulais vraiment le revoir, les margaritas en moins cette fois ci.

J'allais donc me coucher excitée mais nerveuse, et rêvai de mon rendez-vous du lendemain qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Tout le reste de la journée de la veille, j'avais étudié avec acharnement les procédures administratives nécessaires et légales à l'enregistrement du mariage de ma sœur. Montant consciencieusement le dossier, je m'étais imaginé ce qu'Alice en penserait, et si elle serait séduite par mon côté professionnel… Oui bon, c'était à ça que servaient les rêves non ?

J'étais rentré le soir à la maison, toujours euphorique à l'idée de la revoir. J'avais même passé une bonne demi-heure devant ma penderie pour trouver LE costume qui la ferait craquer. Mon dieu, est-ce que je m'entendais ? Je sonnais exactement comme une fille ! Suite à cela j'avais quitté ma chambre, direction la cuisine, pour me prendre une bière et me mettre devant le match de baseball à la télé. Hum…

Le lendemain arriva finalement. Je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur mes dossiers en cours. Il ne s'agissait pas de prendre du retard sur les affaires du moment, ou je perdrais ma réputation, et par la même toute chance de passer Associé. Car j'avais entendu des bruits de couloir comme quoi j'étais pressenti pour être le prochain sur la liste, et ma victoire de l'autre jour m'avait valu l'appui de plusieurs membres du conseil d'administration. Je travaillai tant et si bien que ce fut mon assistante qui me rappela qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, et que j'allais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Miss Cullen. Miss Cullen, j'aimais bien le son… J'attrapai ma veste, mon attaché case et coupai mon Blackberry. Il n'était pas question que je sois dérangé dans les deux heures à venir.

J'arrivai au restaurant, et la reconnus immédiatement. Mon bel ange était assis à une table, occupée à classer quelques papiers. Elle portait aujourd'hui un joli petit ensemble noir avec un chemisier blanc, qui rappelait sa chevelure ébène et faisait ressortir le teint ivoire de sa peau. Ses lèvres peintes en rose appelaient aux baisers… Déjà mon cœur s'emballait, il fallait vraiment que je me calme… Je marchai aussi sereinement que possible jusqu'à sa table, serrant avec force la poignée de ma mallette en priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ahuri.

_« Bonjour Alice, j'espère ne pas être trop en retard… Une affaire de détournement d'argent m'a retenu plus longtemps que je ne le voulais… »_

_« Oh non, pas de problème, je viens d'arriver. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! »_

Elle me fit signe de prendre place face à elle, et je m'émerveillai de la légère rougeur qui envahit ses joues lorsque je la complimentai sur sa tenue.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Un Apollon… Vraiment. Il était encore plus séduisant que la fois précédente ! Et je ne savais pas si c'était volontaire, mais ce petit accent texan qu'il avait laissé pointer avait suffi à me laisser retomber sous son charme. Et ses yeux ! Non non du nerf, je devais rester professionnelle.

_« Je vous remercie d'être venu… Ce mariage semble parti pour être un grand évènement, et un peu d'aide est toujours la bienvenue. »_

_« Mais je vous en prie, c'est mon plaisir ! Mais prenons d'abord commande, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim ! »_

_« Oh… oui bien sûr. Vous devez être quelqu'un de très occupé… »_

_« En ce moment oui, assez. Je vise un poste d'associé dans la firme où je travaille. Alors je fais le nécessaire… Enfin vous savez ce que c'est ! »_

_« Oui évidemment… »_

Bravo Alice, la championne des banalités ! A ce rythme, tout souvenir de notre nuit d'amour passionnée s'estomperait de son esprit pour être remplacé par l'image d'une jeune femme ennuyeuse et sans conversation… Je devais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire… Il en allait de ma future vie amoureuse !

_« Hum… Jasper… Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? »_

_« Faites donc, je vous appelle bien par le vôtre. Et je vous l'ai dit, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, toutes ces formalités seraient oubliées depuis longtemps. »_

Je rougis à nouveau à ses mots. Etait-il trop tard pour faire machine arrière et oublier mon comportement froid et distant de l'autre jour ? Car en ce moment précis, ma seule pensée était de lui sauter dessus, de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise ainsi que sa cravate, peut-être même avec les dents, et de caresser les abdos qui se cachaient dessous… Oui bon d'accord, j'étais en plein fantasme, mais où était le problème ?! D'humeur mutine, je glissai mes jambes sur le côté de ma chaise, bien en vue. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer que ses yeux s'y attardèrent plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'autorisait, et je jubilai quand je l'entendis déglutir péniblement alors que je croisai mes jambes, dévoilant un peu plus de peau. Aucun doute possible, il me voulait autant que je le voulais. Restait juste à s'entendre sur les modalités…

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'oubliez pas les reviews!! :o)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire, car je découvre au fur et à mesure où elle me mène. Donc je vous le dis de suite, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner ^^. En attendant le chapitre prochain, bonne lecture et à très vite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Déjeuner d'affaire ?

JPOV

Elle aurait raison de moi, il ne pouvait en être autrement… Et ce mouvement de jambes, juste à l'instant, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être consciente de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi… Je respirai profondément, faisant tout mon possible pour être cohérent. Elle avait semblée peinée quand j'avais parlé de la formalité de nos relations. Etais-je encore en train de me faire des films ? Surement, allons, il fallait être réaliste, je ne la connaissais que depuis trois jours… et une nuit… Mais quelle nuit… Les souvenirs m'étaient maintenant tous revenus, et en cet instant, ils se faisaient plus vivaces que jamais. Si seulement je pouvais faire fi des convenances et l'embrasser fougueusement, là, devant tout le monde. Elle glisserait ses petits bras fins autour de mon cou, et elle répondrait avec la même ardeur à mon baiser, se collant contre mon corps et… Concentration Jasper, concentration que diable ! Je n'avais pourtant pas été élevé de la sorte ! Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de mes rêveries, son petit rire cristallin sonnant agréablement à mon oreille.

_« Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois… J'étais encore sous la surprise de vous revoir, et j'ai été un peu… froide dirons-nous… »_

Elle s'excusait ! La femme de ma vie était en train de me présenter ses excuses ! Il y avait donc une chance pour qu'elle ressente elle aussi ce que j'éprouvais, ce sentiment de destinée, de besoin presqu'incontrôlable d'être auprès d'elle… Au comble du bonheur, je lui souris, la faisant rougir une nouvelle fois.

_« Nul besoin d'excuses Alice… Nous avons tous les deux été très surpris de nous retrouver de la sorte… Et je dois reconnaître, au risque de vous voir vous enfuir en courant, que je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à vous depuis… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais aux anges ! Il venait d'avouer, sans détour, qu'il avait pensé à moi de manière autre que professionnelle… Devais-je avouer que moi aussi, je pensais à lui de cette façon ? Non, c'était inapproprié… Mais je _savais_ qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, cette étincelle lorsque nos regards se croisaient, ce désir presqu'indécent de me jeter sur lui… Mais un problème subsistait, il était toujours le frère de ma cliente… Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, je ne pouvais pas mettre ma carrière en jeu, et je n'avais pas les moyens de perdre mon emploi.

_« Jasper, ce n'est pas raisonnable de penser en ces termes. Vous êtes le frère de ma cliente. Je pourrais perdre ma place si on me voyait me rapprocher de vous. »_

_« Rien dans la loi ne dit qu'il nous est impossible de nous fréquenter. La preuve, nous sommes justes deux adultes parfaitement respectables partageant un déjeuner… »_

_« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit ne peut se reproduire. C'était un hasard, une coïncidence. Aussi longtemps que je m'occuperai de votre sœur, je ne serai pas en mesure de répondre à vos attentes. »_

_« Je peux être patient. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres tous seuls, sans que je puisse y réfléchir avant. En même temps, s'il y avait même une petite chance que je puisse vivre quelque chose avec cette femme, n'importe quelle condition me conviendrait… Et puis, un mariage, ça durait quoi, six mois, un an à organiser non ? Je serais bien capable de me retenir pour cette période quand même, je n'étais pas un animal ! Enfin peut-être pas… C'était très long, tout de même, six mois… Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un minimum d'affection ? Je veux dire, m'autoriserait-elle à au moins la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser ?

Non mais écoute-toi Jasper, tu sonnes comme un adolescent de quinze ans avec sa première petite amie… Pitoyable… Mais elle était spéciale, elle était Alice. Mon Alice. Holà on se calme… J'étais vraiment en train de m'emballer. Une chose à la fois. Timidement, je laissai ma main s'avancer vers la sienne sur la table, jusqu'à ce que le bout de nos doigts se frôle. Elle frissonna au contact, mais ne retira pas sa main. Audacieux, je la pris dans la mienne, caressant le dessus de mon pouce. Je m'émerveillai de redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau, le délicat de ses petits doigts de fée, la chaleur qui en émanait… Suppliante, elle planta ses magnifiques iris mordorés dans les miens.

_« Jasper, s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Alice, pourquoi nier l'évidence ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Oui, pourquoi ? Nous étions tous les deux en train de nous consumer de désir juste par le seul contact de nos doigts. Alors pourquoi continuais-je de le repousser ? Je pourrais si facilement céder, le laisser m'embrasser, là, dans ce petit restaurant, et apprécier ce moment magique. Pourtant cette agaçante petite voix dans ma tête continuait de me répéter, encore et encore, que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_« Parce que nous savons tous les deux que nous aurions de gros problèmes. Moi avec ma compagnie, et vous avec votre sœur ! »_

_« Rose se fiche bien de savoir qui je fréquente pourvu que je sois là pour le jour de son mariage. Et pour la petite histoire, je vous répète qu'aucune loi ne nous interdit de nous voir. Je serai le marié, ce serait différent, évidemment. Mais là je ne suis que le frère de la mariée ! »_

_« Ma chef ne le tolèrerait jamais. »_

_« Elle n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre… »_

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de moi, imperceptiblement. Nos visages étaient si proches, je pouvais sentir son parfum musqué. Ni trop fort, ni trop doux. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Une boucle blonde était retombée sur son front, et je pris sur moi pour ne pas la replacer derrière son oreille… Sans que je sache ce que je faisais vraiment, je fermai les yeux, mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il s'approcha encore, maintenant à quelques millimètres de moi. Son souffle chaud caressait mon visage…

Et puis soudain plus rien, il était de nouveau assis à sa place, droit comme un i, son téléphone à la main. Prise dans l'instant, je ne l'avais même pas entendu sonner.

_« C'est Rosalie. Je dois lui répondre. »_

_« Oh… Bien sûr. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je maudis ma sœur jusqu'à sa treizième génération sur le coup. J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser la femme de mes rêves, et elle se permettait de me déranger, moi, alors que j'étais celui qui lui avait présenté son futur mari !!!

La conversation fut glaciale et succincte. Elle voulait savoir si je pensais redescendre à Houston dans les prochaines semaines. Comme si nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter ce genre de détails plus tard… Je raccrochai rapidement, désireux de retrouver mon intimité avec Alice. Mais il était trop tard, déjà elle avait repris sa place sur son siège, et semblait bien loin de ses précédentes dispositions.

_« Alice… Pardon…»_

_« Non non ça va. Je sais ce que c'est. »_

Même si elle me souriait, le charme était rompu, il n'y aurait plus d'autres chances pour cette fois-ci… Tant pis, de toute façon je pouvais à présent être sûr d'une chose, elle non plus ne semblait pas contre l'idée d'une relation entre nous. Il fallait juste que je parvienne à la convaincre que ma sœur ne serait pas un obstacle.

_« Je suis navré, ce coup de téléphone a bien refroidi l'ambiance tout d'un coup… Mais cela ne change en rien ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Cet homme allait me rendre folle… Chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait, chacun des regards qu'il m'accordait, j'avais véritablement l'impression d'être de nouveau au collège, rougissant au compliment du garçon qui me plaisait. Mais un peu de tenue Alice, j'étais une femme maintenant, et de caractère par-dessus le marché ! Comment pouvait-il m'amadouer de la sorte ?! Sans doute ses yeux… Et sa voix… Et son corps aussi… Oui bon, j'étais bien accro, mais je devais me ressaisir.

_« Vous seriez vraiment prêt à attendre que ce mariage soit terminé pour m'avoir ? »_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous avant la fin de ce mariage… »_

_« Cela sonne comme un adultère… »_

_« Sauf erreur de ma part, ni vous ni moi ne sommes mariés. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?»_

Je réfléchis un instant. Une liaison secrète, c'était comme dans les livres et autres films à l'eau de rose. C'était excitant… Mais frustrant aussi… Serais-je capable de garder le secret tout ce temps ? Cela valait-il la peine de mettre en péril ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé si dur toutes ces années ? Ma tête me disait non, mais mon cœur s'était mis à battre avec force, et déjà je sentais qu'il prenait le dessus.

_« J'en dis que vous êtes fou… »_

_« Alice… My sweet Alice… »_

Je frissonnai à ces mots. Il l'avait fait exprès, je le savais. C'était les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcé cette nuit là, au creux de mon oreille, tandis que je m'abandonnai à ses bras. Il était rusé, et terriblement doué pour faire tomber toutes les barrières que je me forçai à ériger autour de mon cœur.

_« Je vais y réfléchir… »_

Il sourit alors, conscient de sa victoire. Evidemment... Il le savait, et pourtant je n'étais même pas en colère contre lui. En fait, j'étais en train de me liquéfier à la vue de la petite faussette au creux de sa joue… Non Alice, non, reprends-toi !!! Afin de revenir à des pensées plus saines, je l'orientai sur la raison de notre rendez-vous, à savoir les procédures administratives concernant l'enregistrement du mariage. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et m'expliqua très professionnellement tout ce que je devais savoir.

L'heure tournait rapidement, et il fut bientôt temps pour moi de remonter au bureau. Je me levai donc, le remerciai pour le repas qu'il refusa de me laisser payer, avant de tourner les talons. Une nouvelle fois, il me retint par le poignet.

_« Cela devient une fâcheuse habitude… »_

_« Mes excuses, mais je ne voulais pas perdre une chance de vous présenter mes arguments avant que vous partiez… »_

A ces mots il prit mes lèvres avec ardeur, et tout disparut autour de moi, de nous. Ce baiser était fabuleux, plus que tout ce dont je me rappelai, et je fus gréée à la chaise à mon côté de me servir d'appui pendant tout le temps. Mes jambes ne me portaient pratiquement plus, et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas simplement me blottir entre ses bras en glissant mes doigts dans sa douce chevelure. Je ne pus cependant retenir le soupir de contentement que j'émis contre ses lèvres, auquel il sourit sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il s'écarta finalement de moi, attrapa sa veste, son attaché case, avant de tranquillement quitter le restaurant en sifflotant. J'étais plantée là, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Sans vraiment le reconnaître, j'avais déjà rendu les armes.

* * *

**_Alors? J'en profite pour remercier mes fidèles lectrices, qui ne manquent jamais de poster des reviews! Merci merci tout plein!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Une fois encore je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore que ça ça reste à voir), mais à la brillante Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Tout d'abord un énorme merci à vous tous et toutes, car mon précédent chapitre a été incroyablement populaire! Maintenant j'ai une énorme pression pour garder le niveau, et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes! Comme promis voici la suite, et je ferai mon possible pour poster la suite ce week-end. Continuez de reviewer, rien ne me fait plus plaisir en ce moment!!! ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Premier pas

JPOV

Etait-il nécessaire de dire qu'intérieurement j'étais complètement liquéfié suite à mon geste très audacieux dans le restaurant ? Je l'avais embrassée, j'avais goûté à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres, et j'avais adoré ça. Immédiatement mon corps s'était rappelé le sien, impatient d'en avoir plus. Mais en bon gentleman et homme du monde, il n'en était bien sûr pas question. J'avais donc mis fin à notre délicieuse étreinte, avait fait de mon mieux pour paraître décontracté, et était sorti attraper un taxi pour me ramener au bureau. J'avais été dans les nuages tout le reste de la journée, espérant secrètement qu'Alice céderait rapidement à mes avances. Non que je crois qu'elle soit ce genre de femme, il était évident qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, et d'honnête.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés sans que je ne la recontacte. J'estimais que cette fois-ci, c'était mon tour de déclencher les choses, elle avait fait le premier pas la dernière fois, c'était déjà bien suffisant. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver, mais ne m'inquiétai pas, je saurais me débrouiller et avoir une idée de génie en temps voulu. Je devisai donc gaiement alors que je me rendais au bar en bas de chez moi où je devais retrouver mon futur beau-frère pour un verre.

J'avais bien sûr décidé de ne rien lui dire pour Alice, car je savais que ce gros bêta ne saurait pas garder sa langue, et finirait par tout raconter à Rosalie. Et c'était ce que je voulais absolument éviter. Si relation il devait y avoir, je devrais m'assurer qu'au moins jusqu'au fameux « Je le veux » personne ne se douterait des liens qui nous uniraient. Il serait difficile de garder un tel secret de mon meilleur ami et de ma sœur, mais l'enjeu dépassait toutes mes espérances !

Je poussai la porte de l'établissement, réalisant seulement qu'il s'agissait du même bar que celui où tout avait commencé. Je souris intérieurement, nourrissant le faible espoir de la retrouver ici ce soir. Ridicule, de tous les bars de Philadelphie, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se trouve dans celui-là. D'ailleurs ça avait été un parfait hasard qu'elle se retrouve là l'autre fois, si loin de chez elle. Déjà Emmett me faisait signe de le rejoindre, me sortant de mes songes.

_« Hey Jazzman ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Ma foi plutôt bien. Beaucoup de boulot, comme d'hab. »_

_« Toujours à courir après cette place d'associé ? Vieux, tu devrais profiter un peu plus de la vie, ou sinon tu finiras riche et en haut de l'échelle, mais tout seul ! Il faut que tu te trouves une fille Jasper ! »_

_« Merci de la suggestion Em', mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller seul dans ce domaine. Ma vie est parfaite telle qu'elle est. »_

_« Pfff. Tu es si rabat joie parfois ! Pas étonnant que ta sœur se fasse autant de soucis pour toi ! »_

_« Em', laisse ma sœur où elle est. Tu devrais te soucier de ton mariage plutôt que de ma vie sentimentale. »_

Il partit alors d'un gros rire bruyant, et nous discutâmes de ses projets concernant son mariage. Sans surprise, il me demanda d'être son témoin, et donc cela signifiait que j'avais en charge d'organiser son enterrement de vie de garçon. Et avec Emmett, ça voulait dire alcool, filles et musique de fou. Une soirée de mecs quoi…Une soirée que Rose me reprocherait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et peut-être même au-delà… Une fois encore les bières défilèrent à mesure que nous devisions, mais cette fois ci j'étais encore sobre lorsque je rentrai à la maison. Me dirigeant vers le bar, j'attrapai les bières que le barman me tendait, et bousculait quelqu'un par mégarde. Je m'excusai brièvement tandis que l'homme baragouina quelque chose à propos d'un costume hors de prix, mais je décidai de l'ignorer et de rejoindre mon ami.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je ne tenais littéralement plus en place à mesure que les jours passaient. Et Bella avait toutes les peines du monde à me calmer. Je lui avais aussitôt raconté mon entrevue avec Jasper, et elle avait bondi de joie à l'annonce de notre baiser. Depuis, elle me demandait un rapport complet quotidien pour savoir s'il m'avait rappelée, et si j'avais pris une décision définitive quant à mes relations avec lui. Non il ne m'avait pas appelée, mais oui, j'avais pris ma décision. Je m'étais résolue à nous donner une chance, le souvenir de notre intense connexion m'ayant convaincue du bienfondé de cette liaison. Il m'attirait, terriblement, et c'était un sentiment réciproque. En sa compagnie je me sentais précieuse, indispensable. Il était un bon parti, gentil, et je savais déjà qu'il était un amant fantastique. Que demander de plus à un homme ? La seule partie qui me chagrinait, c'était qu'une fois les choses en place, il me serait impossible de trop m'afficher avec lui de peur que quelqu'un à mon boulot ne vende la mèche. Bien sûr, cela excluait Bella, à qui je disais tout. Mais elle avait eu l'interdiction formelle de souffler mot de cette histoire à mon très cher frère.

Restait donc à ce que Monsieur se décide… Il n'avait malheureusement assisté à aucune réunion pour le mariage récemment, et je me rappelai qu'il avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une montagne de travail pour être nommé associé. Il fallait bien que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il avait une vie, et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Je sortais d'un meeting avec Rosalie, épuisée nerveusement par le caractère intransigeant de la demoiselle, quand mon téléphone sonna. A peine le temps de voir qui était l'auteur de l'appel que mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt. C'était lui. Ne souhaitant pas lui révéler mon trouble, je répondis négligemment.

_« Allo j'écoute? »_

_« Alice ? C'est Jasper… »_

_« Oh… Oui… Hum… Bonsoir. »_

Pour cacher le trouble, je repasserais… Pourquoi étais-je incapable de parler autrement que par monosyllabes ??? Allez Alice, courage !

_« Bonsoir… Je vous dérange ? »_

_« Euh… Non, en fait je sors d'un rendez-vous avec votre sœur. » _Auquel malheureusement il n'était pas…

_« Oh, je vois… Vous avez terminé votre journée ? »_

_« Oui, votre sœur était mon dernier meeting pour aujourd'hui. »_

_« Parfait. Vous dineriez avec moi ? »_

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Dîner. Ce soir. Avec lui. Seule. Du calme Alice, du calme. J'avais attendu tout ce temps pour le revoir, et lui dire que j'étais prête à tenter une relation avec lui, et maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait je flanchais ? Non, impossible. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais être forte. Et avec un peu de chance il ne me trouverait pas trop idiote et voudrait toujours de moi.

_« Ce soir ? »_

_« Oui. J'ai terminé de bonne heure, je suis à la maison, et la table est mise pour deux. J'ai même fait la cuisine… »_

J'hallucinais. Cet homme était en train de me dire que sans savoir si j'allais dire oui, il avait planifié tout un dîner romantique, et qu'il avait même cuisiné pour moi ??? Ou bien il était fou, ou bien trop prétentieux au point de croire que c'était gagné d'avance… Ou alors il était sincèrement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de moi… Non Alice, ce genre de chose, ça n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées !!! Le silence avait duré quelques secondes, il me fallait maintenant répondre avant qu'il croie que j'ai fait un malaise, ou que j'avais raccroché.

_« Vous plaisantez ? »_

_« Je ne me permettrais pas… Vous vous rappelez où j'habite n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Vous êtes fou… »_

_« Je plaide coupable… »_

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Il était adorable. Ou effrayant, au choix. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais déjà en chemin pour son appartement, sautant dans le premier métro allant vers chez lui dès que j'eus raccroché.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais extatique. Alice serait chez moi d'ici quelques minutes. Je devais l'admettre, j'avais risqué gros sur ce coup. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un psychopathe et s'enfuie en courant ? Mais elle avait ri, et avait finalement accepté de venir. Notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête… Le déjeuner de l'autre fois ne comptait bien sûr pas, c'était un rendez-vous d'affaires…

Je survolai rapidement la salle à manger. La table était mise, et le repas était au four. Je bénis tous les saints pour avoir écouté les conseils de ma mère toutes ces années lorsqu'elle insistait pour que j'apprenne à cuisiner convenablement. Un petit tour devant le miroir de l'entrée. Je m'étais débarrassé de mon costume pour le boulot, et avait opté pour une paire de jeans confortable, et un petit pull gris offert par ma très chère sœur. En revanche, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour discipliner mes cheveux, ils finissaient toujours par faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que la soirée commence.

Alors que je faisais les cent pas dans le salon, calculant mentalement le temps qu'il fallait pour arriver de ses bureaux jusque chez moi, la sonnette de la porte retentit enfin. Mon cœur s'arrêta un court instant, et je respirai profondément. C'était à moi de jouer maintenant…

* * *

**_Je sais que c'est frustrant de s'arrêter là, mais je suis bien obligée de couper mes chapitres quelque part! et puis je préfère les faire plus courts, c'est plus facile à lire ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, même si avec Mamie Cullen, on est en train de tractionner pour avoir la garde partagée de Jasper (je réfléchis toujours à un moyen de s'organiser lol)_**

**_A/N: Parce que beaucoup d'entre vous, et je ne citerai pas de nom elles se reconnaîtront, ont réclamé cette suite à corps et à cri, la voici donc, mais attention, j'ai un WE très chargé en prévision, pas sure de pouvoir poster la suite avant lundi!!! Bonne lecture! :o)_**

**_Ah et avant que j'oublie, je n'ai pas écrit la partie lemon de ce chapitre, pour la bonne et simple raison que je l'ai ratifiée T, et que je suis pas encore pleinement à l'aise avec ce genre d'écrit... ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Un dîner (presque) parfait

APOV

Je me tenais maintenant devant la porte de l'immense appartement depuis deux trois minutes à me demander si oui ou non je devais sonner. Et puis, fatiguée de mes innombrables doutes, j'avais pressé le bouton. En attendant qu'il vienne ouvrir, j'avais remis ma tenue en ordre, me félicitant mentalement pour avoir choisi de porter ce petit pantalon noir et un chemisier violet qui mettait ma peau si blanche en valeur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je manquai de défaillir. Un dieu Grec dans toute sa splendeur. Son sweater laissait deviner une musculature évidente dont je me rappelai sans mal – soupir – et ce jeans mettait vraiment en valeur le reste de sa silhouette, tout en lui donnant un air décontracté. Il me paraissait soudain si grand, et fort, alors que j'étais si petite et menue… Et ses cheveux, irrésistiblement désordonnés de manière stylisée…Une nouvelle fois mes joues s'empourprèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Il ferma la porte, et je revis les images de la fameuse nuit défiler devant mes yeux. Il avait fait un pas exactement comme maintenant, tenant la poignée dans sa main, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Une fois encore, il réitérait l'expérience, à la différence que nous étions tous les deux conscients de nos gestes, de nos paroles. La dernière fois, cela avait tourné en une étreinte passionnée. Je mourrais d'envie que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Mais ça aurait été déplacé, et surtout je n'étais pas ce genre de femme.

Au lieu de ça il m'invita poliment à entrer, m'introduisant dans le salon que j'avais déjà visité une fois. Le téléphone que j'avais utilisé pour appeler un taxi était toujours sur le petit guéridon, quelques courriers s'y étant empilés depuis la dernière fois. La table était mise pour deux dans la pièce attenante, je pouvais même apercevoir les bougies prêtes à être allumées depuis la banquette. Il avait vraiment préparé ça à la perfection… Si en plus il était fin cuisinier, plus aucun doute possible, il fallait que j'épouse cet homme !! Mais déjà je m'égarais. Il s'absenta un moment dans la cuisine, pour revenir avec un verre de vin. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil me faisant face, les yeux rivés sur moi.

_« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir, pour être honnête je pensais que vous alliez vous enfuir en courant… »_

_« J'y ai pensé… Mais je suis là »_

Avait-il conscience de mon trouble ? Pouvait-il entendre mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine ? Ma tête était emplie de questions, et surtout d'une seule et unique pensée, celle de me retrouver dans ses bras. Mais je n'en montrai rien…

_« Alice, puis-je vous dire à quel point je vous trouve magnifique ce soir ? »_

_« Nul besoin de me flatter. Je porte mes vêtements de la journée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, ni de me remaquiller. Je sais bien que je dois avoir l'air d'une folle sortie de l'asile... »_

_« Vous êtes parfaite. Et je remercie le ciel que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de lire mes pensées en cet instant… »_

Je rougis à nouveau comme il prononçait ces mots. Nous marchions tous les deux sur des œufs, et pourtant il était évident que nous aspirions à la même chose. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir gardé mon insouciance de l'enfance ? Ainsi je me serai contentée d'aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux, et je l'aurais embrassé, là, comme ça, sans me préoccuper du qu'en dira-t-on…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je ne pouvais ôter mes yeux d'elle. Elle était resplendissante, et tellement à sa place dans mon salon, chez moi. Elle était nerveuse, je pouvais le sentir, mais qui ne le serait pas dans pareille situation ? Jusque là tout se passait bien, et le fait que j'arrive à la faire rougir était bon signe. Si à l'issue de cette soirée j'en faisais ma compagne, alors je pourrais me considérer un homme chanceux.

Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, je lançai la conversation sur un sujet neutre, le mariage de ma sœur. Elle se relaxa rapidement, m'expliquant les premières évolutions du projet. Les préparatifs avançaient rapidement, peut-être plus que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré. Bien sûr Rosalie n'avait pas encore fait de choix quant à sa robe, mais au bout de deux semaines, c'était bien naturel. En revanche la couleur des tables et des serviettes avait été définie, ainsi que le type de fleurs pour la décoration. La réservation de la salle était quasiment finalisée, et la date bien arrêtée. Je la questionnai alors sur son travail, et si elle était parvenue à gérer les démarches administratives dont nous avions parlé la dernière fois. Elle me remercia chaleureusement, et sortit de son sac le dossier que je lui avais donné pour me montrer. Elle venait de me donner l'excuse que je cherchais pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Je vins donc m'asseoir à son côté sur la banquette pour mieux voir – hum – le document qu'elle avait rempli. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offenser, ni s'en inquiéter. Bien, elle était en confiance. Je devais agir maintenant… Lorsque ma main frôla la sienne en lui montrant une ligne particulière de la feuille, elle frémit légèrement. C'était le signe dont j'avais besoin. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et je me perdis dans son regard ambré. Sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot, elle ferma les yeux instinctivement, et mes lèvres vinrent se poser avec retenue sur les siennes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Lorsqu'il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, je n'avais pas été dupe. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais je n'avais rien dit, trop heureuse qu'une « coïncidence » l'ait fait se rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait remarqué, mais mes mains tremblaient légèrement comme je lui montrais mes progrès suite à son aide. Un moment, il voulut me montrer quelque chose sur la feuille qui avait attiré son attention. Nos mains se frôlèrent, m'arrachant un frisson de désir. J'aimais ses mains, grandes, fines, mais chaudes et masculines. Je me rappelais de leur douceur sur ma peau, de la délicatesse dont elles avaient fait preuves en d'autres circonstances... Mon cœur s'emballait encore, et je ne pouvais, ne voulais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et sus que le moment que j'avais tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Mes yeux se fermèrent presqu'automatiquement, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des miennes. Ce fut un contact doux, et presque chaste comparé à mes souvenirs. Pourtant, je sentis une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui. Mes bras trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou, m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, approfondissant notre baiser qui devenait plus passionné à chaque seconde.

Le bruit du four nous arracha à la magie de ce moment, et déjà nous reprenions nos places sur le sofa, le contact de son corps me manquant déjà atrocement. Je savais que mes joues étaient pivoines, et j'avais encore le souffle court. Je n'osai affronter son regard.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Elle était adorable. Vraiment. Et je mourrais d'envie de la reprendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais le four s'était rappelé à moi, et je n'étais pas trop chaud à l'idée de devoir quitter abruptement la maison pour cause d'incendie, et je ne parlais pas de celui qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de moi… Elle semblait déçue que j'ai mis fin à notre étreinte. Délicieusement échevelée, son souffle était encore irrégulier, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Un ange tombé du ciel…

_« J'adorerais continuer cette hum… conversation, mais si je ne vais pas arrêter le four maintenant, nous n'aurons plus rien à manger ce soir, ni même un toit pour nous abriter… »_

Elle sourit, sensible au tact dont je venais de faire preuve. Caressant sa joue de ma main, je quittai à regret le salon quelques instants pour aller me calmer à la cuisine. C'était bien beau de jouer les hommes en total contrôle devant elle, restait qu'à l'intérieur j'étais une vraie boule de nerfs. J'avais envie de sauter partout, de hurler ma joie, de courir la retrouver… Mais j'avais été élevé en gentleman, donc je ne montrai rien de tout ça, et me contentai de soupirer profondément en appuyant mon front contre la surface fraîche du réfrigérateur.

Une fois de nouveau en possession de tous mes moyens, je sortis le dîner du four, le déposant avec précaution sur le plat préparé à cet effet. Parfait, la cuisson était idéale, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait donnait l'eau à la bouche. Encore que là, il me fallait admettre que ce n'était pas de mon magnifique rôti de veau orloff dont j'avais faim… Et encore moins quand je l'aperçus appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte en train de m'observer aux fourneaux. Elle était diablement sexy, et se mordait la lèvre en une petite moue qui ne laissait pas grand choix à mon imagination débordante…

_« Besoin d'aide en cuisine ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

La vision de cet homme en train de cuisiner était enchanteresse. Et je ne parlais même pas de la vue imprenable sur son postérieur qui me fit me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de commentaire. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que je reconnus immédiatement. Ses mains débarrassées du plat brûlant, il parcourut les quelques pas qui nous séparaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant de m'enlacer à nouveau pour un autre baiser qui n'avait plus rien de timide. Je le laissai me plaquer contre le petit mur attenant à la porte, ses mains caressant mon dos et mes reins tandis que les miennes se perdaient dans la masse de boucles blondes que constituait sa chevelure.

J'avais rêvé de ça pendant des jours, et aussi des nuits. Et la réalité était encore mieux que mon imaginaire… Je ne pus réprimer le gémissement qui s'échappa de ma gorge quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'occuper de ma mâchoire puis de mon lobe d'oreille. Comment pouvait-il si bien se rappeler ce à quoi j'étais particulièrement sensible ? Instinctivement je me collai contre lui, réalisant avec satisfaction que lui aussi luttait très fort pour se contrôler, en vain.

Lorsqu'il vint murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille, de sa voix chaude et grave rendue presqu'inaudible par le désir, je me sentis défaillir. Non Alice, interdiction de perdre connaissance maintenant. J'avais voulu ce qui était en train d'arriver, il était temps d'assumer !!

_« Alice… Je sais que je t'ai fait venir pour dîner, mais serait-il envisageable de repousser légèrement l'heure du repas ?... »_

Je ris doucement, amusé par le côté si solennel de la demande. Comme si j'avais l'intention de le laisser quitter mes bras un instant pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un dîner.

_« Juste légèrement ? »_

_« D'aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras… »_

Ne pouvant retenir le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres, je repris bien vite notre étreinte où il l'avait laissée, et comme je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, il m'emmena dans sa chambre, abandonnant mes magnifiques escarpins en chemin. Car Monsieur était un gentleman, il n'était pas question pour lui que notre première fois officielle ait lieu sur un buffet de cuisine ou contre un vulgaire mur inconfortable…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

*

* *

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Quelques temps plus tard, nous reposions paisiblement entre les draps que j'étais content d'avoir changé, au cas où. Toujours se fier à son instinct Jasper, toujours… Ces dernières heures semblaient tout droit sorties d'un rêve, et cette fois-ci je l'avais vécu en direct, sans aucune goutte d'alcool pour venir embrumer mon esprit. J'en avais savouré chaque instant avec délice, et maintenant mon bel ange était blotti entre mes bras, redescendant doucement sur terre. Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours de ma silhouette, pour venir s'arrêter sur mon estomac. Elle leva des yeux inquisiteurs à la vue des cicatrices qui ornaient l'ensemble de mon torse et mes bras.

_« Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu sur le moment, mais comment les as-tu eues ? »_

_« Des blessures du passé dont je ne suis pas très fier… Mais ne parlons pas de choses déplaisantes… »_

_« Tu as raison, excuse moi si j'ai été indiscrète… Parlons plutôt de ce que nous faisons maintenant… »_

_« Maintenant ? Mais c'est très simple. Nous sommes tous les deux, nus, dans un grand lit. Il n'y a pas tant de choses à faire que ça… »_

Je savais pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler. J'avais seulement tenté de réchauffer l'atmosphère pour éviter la conversation qui couvait. Je voulais vraiment, et sincèrement, me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec Alice. Seulement je savais qu'elle était partagée entre son attirance pour moi, et ses obligations envers ma sœur et son travail. Et là tout de suite, je n'avais pas envie de la voir quitter mes bras parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que toute histoire entre nous ne mènerait qu'à des problèmes.

_« Jasper, je suis sérieuse. Je dois savoir ce que nous décidons maintenant. »_

Je n'allais pas couper à LA conversation… Il allait falloir abandonner l'euphorie dans laquelle je baignais pour parler business, enfin si on me permettait l'expression. Evidemment que ne je voyais pas Alice comme une simple aventure d'un soir, la preuve, ça en faisait déjà deux…

_« Alors jouons cartes sur table. »_

_« Cartes sur table. » _annonça-t-elle d'un air résolu.

_« Bien, alors je veux qu'il y ait un 'nous'. »_

_« Moi aussi… Mais comment je fais pour ta sœur ? Et mon travail ? »_

Elle était réellement affectée par cette affaire. Pourtant elle ne courait légalement aucun risque en me fréquentant, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir… Sa manager devait réellement ne pas être commode pour qu'elle craigne ainsi de perdre son travail pour une simple relation amoureuse. Il allait donc nous falloir repenser à cette histoire de liaison secrète…

_« Alice, je n'aime pas devoir dire ça, mais la seule solution que je vois c'est de garder notre relation secrète jusqu'à la fin du mariage. Tu m'as dit que la date avait été arrêtée non ? Alors il nous faudra nous faire discret jusque là… »_

_« Aucune démonstration en public ? »_

Je sentis la déception qui pointait sous la question. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde être capable de me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras, ou de l'embrasser sous prétexte que nous étions hors de cette chambre. Nous ne faisions techniquement rien de mal, alors pourquoi se cacher comme des criminels ?

_« Disons que nous pourrions éviter de nos afficher dans les quartiers de nos bureaux respectifs… Car je ne crois pas être capable de rester loin de toi en permanence maintenant que tu m'appartiens… »_

Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa furtivement, ce que je pris pour une approbation.

_« Nous avons donc un marché ? »_

_« Oui. Je suis tienne, tu es mien. Mais pas de démonstration en public devant ta sœur ou quiconque de notre entourage ayant un lien avec le travail. »_

_« Voilà qui me semble raisonnable. Dès que j'aurai la motivation de sortir de ce lit je nous rédige un contrat et je te le fais signer. »_

_« Tu parles d'un romantisme…»_

_« Simple déformation professionnelle… Laisse-moi me faire pardonner pour ma rudesse… »_

A ces mots je repris ses lèvres pour un baiser d'abord tendre, avant que la passion ne s'empare à nouveau de nos sens et ne le transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup moins correct. Mais qu'importait, elle l'avait dit, elle était maintenant mienne…

* * *

**_Alors alors, cela valait-il la peine d'attendre un peu? Est-ce que c'est conforme à ce que vous attendiez? Je l'espère, j'ai bossé dur sur cette suite!!! Les complications arriveront bientôt, alors à très vite! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, le meilleur remontant que je connaisse ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Malgré nos nombreuses tentatives, Jasper appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer. Bah oui, on a beau insister, Alice n'est pas très partageuse quand on en vient à son homme... ;)_**

**_A/N: Voici le chapitre suivant! j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que certaines d'entre vous ne le trouverons pas trop court! ;) Comme vous avez l'air de préférer l'alternance de POV je continue sur cette lancée. N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, ça fait tellement de bien au moral de son "auteuse" ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Tendres débuts…

APOV

J'étais au septième ciel. Depuis ce fameux 'dîner' où nous avions enfin laissé libre cours à nos sentiments, je vivais un véritable rêve. Tout avait été parfait, et après nos étreintes passionnées, nous avions passé le reste de la soirée – et de la nuit – à se raconter nos vies autour d'un excellent repas qu'il avait fallu réchauffer. J'avais ainsi découvert que Jasper était un cuisinier hors-pair, et j'avais été obligée de reconnaître que j'étais une catastrophe dans le domaine, ne jurant que par le dieu micro-ondes. J'avais également remarqué que son appartement était impeccable, et il admit être légèrement maniaque quand il s'agissait de propreté, un reste de son enfance.

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit chez lui, lovée entre ses bras, et m'étais éclipsée au petit matin sans bruit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il était si séduisant ainsi endormi, les traits détendus, un air presqu'angélique sur le visage. J'avais emprunté sa salle de bain pour me remettre en état, et lui laissant un petit message sur la table de la cuisine, je quittai l'appartement pour rejoindre le mien où m'attendaient de nouveaux vêtements – pas question de faire naître des doutes au bureau – et une bonne douche.

Une fois tout mon petit rituel à la maison accompli, j'attrapai un fruit au passage et me rendit au bureau. Bella était déjà assise à son poste, et devant mon sourire béat que je n'avais pas encore réussi à retirer de mon visage, me harponna quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

_« J'ai l'impression qu'une certaine personne a passé une excellente soirée… »_

_« Ahhhh Bella il faut que je te raconte !!!! Dis moi que ce midi tu es libre pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble !!! »_

_« Arf, je devais déjeuner avec Edward ce midi… Mais tant pis, je vais annuler, je le verrai ce soir de toute façon. Il est d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours, alors je préfère passer un bon lunch avec toi !! »_

_« Super. Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire ce matin ! »_

A ces mots je m'installai à mon bureau, pour une fois totalement insensible à la montagne d'emails auxquels il allait me falloir répondre, sans parler des innombrables coups de fils que j'allais devoir passer. Même les hurlements stridents de ma chef contre son assistante n'eurent aucun effet sur mon moral, alors qu'en temps normal je serais allée me cacher directement sous mon bureau pour échapper à son courroux.

Et puis dans le courant de la matinée, un message sur mon téléphone me sortit de mes rêveries. _« Ne peux sortir ton image de ma tête. Ai terriblement envie de toi. Xxx J. » _Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas laisser sortir le cri qui montait de ma gorge. Me voyant m'agiter anormalement, Bella fit mine de passer près de moi pour me demander un renseignement. Mon expression devait être suffisamment parlante pour qu'elle affiche un tel sourire complice…

_« Laisse-moi deviner, ça a un lien avec tu-sais-qui ? »_

Je hochai la tête. Incapable de prononcer un mot sans prendre le risque d'exploser sur place, je lui tendis le téléphone. Elle aurait les explications du comment plus tard, alors autant lui montrer tout de suite ce qui me troublait.

_« Hinhin… On dirait que les choses ont bien progressé depuis la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté… Tu lui as déjà répondu ? »_

Je secouai la tête, soudain paniquée. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Et surtout, quand allais-je pouvoir le revoir ? A cette pensée je me remémorai la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres, la force de son étreinte… Oh oui, moi aussi j'avais terriblement envie de le revoir. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus avoir l'air d'une folle complètement accro à son copain, bien que techniquement, c'était ce que j'étais déjà…

_« Pas de panique Alice, on va voir ça ensemble. Rejoins-moi à la cafèt' pour midi et quart. Là tu me raconteras tout, et nous trouverons quoi répondre à ton étalon. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais à mon bureau, une pile de dossiers négligemment posé tout autour de moi. Le travail s'était accumulé ces derniers jours, et mon esprit distrait par une charmante jeune femme avait fait la grève du travail. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, et je m'étais promis de me mettre sérieusement au boulot aujourd'hui. La prochaine réunion du Conseil d'administration avait lieu à la fin de la semaine, et je voulais mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. Alors je commençai à revoir mes cas un par un, me forçant à écarter de mon souvenir la nuit que je venais de passer.

Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve, un rêve dont je ne souhaitais surtout pas me réveiller. Après que nos corps aient parlés, j'avais vraiment apprécié la complicité qui nous avait liés elle et moi. J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre me parler d'elle, de sa famille, de son travail et de ses aspirations alors que nous attaquions un dîner largement repoussé. Alice s'était d'ailleurs extasiée sur mes talents culinaires, m'avouant être une piètre cuisinière. Je lui avais alors promis de l'initier à mes recettes secrètes un jour qu'elle reviendrait à la maison. Il me tardait déjà de voir ce jour arriver. La vue d'une Alice en tablier les mains dans la farine me semblait tout à coup fort excitante… Si excitante que sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais saisi de mon téléphone et avait commencé à rédiger un message à son attention.

_« Ne peux sortir ton image de ma tête. Ai terriblement envie de toi. Xxx J. »_

Et ignorant le côté indécent de la missive, j'avais appuyé sur la touche envoi… En espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal et qu'elle ne me croit pas un obsédé uniquement intéressé par ses charmes… Charmes qu'elle avait très nombreux par ailleurs… Non Jasper, non. Concentration. Tes dossiers en attente. Respiration. Concentration. Respiration. Boulot !

Le reste de la matinée fut inintéressante, seulement remplie de procédures juridiques diverses à mettre en place. Je rejoignis Emmett pour déjeuner, et pris garde de ne pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit au sujet de la soirée paradisiaque que j'avais passée. Ce fut chose facile, ce dernier monopolisant la conversation en me racontant combien Rose était fabuleuse, et combien elle s'investissait dans l'organisation de ce mariage. Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand il m'expliqua ce dont Alice m'avait parlé la veille, mais pris soin de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Le déjeuner passa rapidement, et déjà il me fallait remonter au cabinet. Au vue de la masse de travail qu'il me restait à achever, je ne serais pas rentré avant tard dans la nuit… Peut-être trouverais-je le temps d'appeler Alice entre deux… J'allais me rasseoir à mon bureau quand mon portable bipa. Un message.

_« Nuit fabuleuse pour moi aussi. Vivement la prochaine ;o) Tu m'appelles ce soir ? Kiss A. »_

Je reposai le téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'appellerais le soir, sans aucun doute là-dessus… Remotivé, je passai le reste de la journée à bosser comme un damné, relisant de temps à autre le petit message de ma dulcinée. J'étais déjà bien mordu de cette fille, et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le début…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

La fin de la journée était déjà là, et il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Je retrouvai avec joie le confort de mon petit appartement, qui moins luxueux et spacieux que celui de mon amant – que j'aimais le son de ce mot – avait l'avantage de me faire sentir en sécurité. Je ne pouvais attendre d'y passer la nuit avec Jasper… Il m'avait renvoyé un message pour me promettre de m'appeler, alors je passai le reste de la soirée à surveiller mon téléphone, exactement comme une adolescente attend que son petit ami la rappelle après un rendez-vous.

Alors que je m'assoupissais devant un film à l'eau de rose, il sonna enfin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon lecteur dvd, il était passé dix heures du soir. Je décrochai, toute fatigue oubliée à la vue du nom qui s'était affiché.

_« Hello Darlin' »_

Mon dieu cet accent, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Cet homme respirait la séduction par tous les pores de sa peau…

_« Hello sexy. Finalement rentré à la maison ? »_

_« Oui, enfin. J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer la nuit au bureau… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

_« Ca va oui. Ma chef a hurlé tout le temps, mais étonnamment ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu me distraire tout ce temps… »_

_« C'est bizarre en effet. Crois-tu que ça puisse avoir un lien avec la soirée que tu as passé chez cet incroyable gentleman ? »_

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Monsieur semblait avoir pris de l'assurance… Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, alors je l'encourageai sur cette voie…

_« C'est bien possible en effet… »_

_« Alice… Je me demandais… Je sais que nous avons dit que nous voulions faire profil bas, mais… serais-tu d'accord pour un vrai premier rendez-vous ? Juste toi et moi, et je ne sais pas, un ciné, ou un resto, ou ce que tu voudras ? Parce que je me rends compte que j'ai fait les choses un peu dans le désordre, et ce n'est pas très correct… Et j'ai vraiment très envie de te revoir…»_

Je souris. Il était toujours tellement à cheval sur les convenances… Ca le rendait si craquant. L'idée d'un rendez-vous en amoureux était vraiment tentante, et si cela me permettait de le revoir, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il nous faudrait cependant être particulièrement prudent, et choisir un quartier loin de nos sociétés respectives. Par chance, Philadelphie était une grande ville, et ce n'était pas les cinémas et les restaurants qui manquaient ! J'acceptai donc son offre pour samedi prochain, et après quelques minauderies dont j'étais certaine que Bella se serait moquée, je raccrochai le téléphone. Cette nuit-là, me rappelant les bras de Jasper autour de moi, je m'endormis profondément, rêvant à notre futur premier vrai rendez-vous. Les trois prochains jours allaient me paraître une éternité…

* * *

**_Alors, ça a été? Pour le moment pas de complications, mais il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais ma bataille continue ^^_**

**_A/N: Voilà, comme promis la suite de votre histoire tant attendue ^^. J'espère que le chapitre sera à votre goût, et assez long (pas vrai Mamie Cullen? ;) ) Bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Premier rendez-vous

JPOV

J'avais invité Alice pour un premier vrai rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas été aussi nerveux depuis bien des années, car je souhaitais vraiment qu'il soit romantique. Pour l'occasion, j'avais décidé d'emmener Alice à une exposition au Civil War and Underground Railroad Museum of Philadelphia, tenant à lui faire découvrir mes passions. La Guerre de Sécession était l'une d'elle. Je ne savais pas si cela l'intéresserait, mais il fallait bien un début. Et puis j'avais bien sûr l'intention de l'emmener dîner dans un bon restaurant après ça, et finir par un petit film à la maison confortablement installés dans le salon. Oui, ce serait parfait. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, peut-être accepterait-elle de rester dormir à la maison… Oulà, je m'emballais, du calme Jasper…

J'avais littéralement compté les heures qui me séparaient de notre rendez-vous. Mais nous étions finalement samedi, et j'étais debout devant mon placard à me demander si je devais mettre ma chemise bleue, ou bien la rouge. Oui je sais, c'était ridicule, mais je voulais réellement lui plaire… Finalement, j'optais pour un tee-shirt noir avec mon jeans, et je porterais ma veste en daim marron. Ainsi je la jouais class, mais relax. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'Alice serait époustouflante, alors il fallait que je sois à la hauteur. Mais je ne voulais pas trop en faire non plus, pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, c'était l'heure… Enfin… Mon cœur battait la chamade, ce même sentiment d'appréhension et de bonheur que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps…

Je me rendis au point de rendez-vous dont nous avions convenu, et attendit. J'étais en avance, et en bonne jeune femme moderne, elle serait en retard. En chemin j'avais fait une halte chez le fleuriste et avait pris une rose blanche. C'était le symbole d'un amour timide et discret, parfait pour un premier rendez-vous, même si nous avions un peu brûlé les étapes. Le cliquetis familier de talons sur l'asphalte me rappela à la réalité, et je me retrouvai face à la créature la plus magnifique que la Terre ait porté.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Comme j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je le vis se mordre la lèvre. Visiblement, ma tenue faisait son effet. J'avais opté pour une petite robe rose pale et blanche à bretelles fines et cintrée à la taille, et j'avais mis un petit gilet en crochet au cas où il ferait frais. Ayant remarqué son goût pour les chaussures à talons je m'étais chaussée de mes escarpins rose pale pas trop haut – il fallait envisager le cas où nous devrions marcher, et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver avec des pieds en charpie à la fin de la journée.

Non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentour, je m'autorisai un baiser sur ses lèvres si tentantes, m'appuyant sur son avant-bras et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je savais que j'étais petite, mais il était franchement grand ! Lui aussi était terriblement séduisant, son côté légèrement négligé mais impeccable faisant mouche comme à chaque fois.

_« Tu es à couper le souffle »_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant un agréable frisson le long de mon échine. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, acceptant la magnifique rose blanche qu'il me tendit. Nous nous mîmes alors en route pour une certaine exposition qu'il souhaitait me faire découvrir. Il fallait s'en douter, Jasper était un homme érudit, nos sorties seraient probablement plus intellectuelles que ce à quoi j'avais été habituée par le passé. Non que cela fût pour me déplaire. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait m'emmener dans un endroit où il passait beaucoup de temps, un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis le premier jour où il était arrivé à Philadelphie.

Je fus surprise de me trouver face au musée de la Guerre Civile et du métro de Philadelphie. Je ne le voyais pas du tout dans ce genre de lieu, je m'étais imaginé qu'il serait du genre féru d'art, ou quelque chose de ce goût là. M'ouvrant la voie, nous entrâmes dans le musée et jasper se fit mon guide à travers les différentes salles. Je devais l'avouer, l'histoire n'avait jamais été une grande passion à moi, mais il avait cette façon si vivante, si personnelle de présenter les choses que pour la première fois, la Guerre de Sécession me parut presque intéressante. On voyait que ça lui tenait à cœur, mais qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ça, ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il était originaire de Houston ?... Un Texan pure souche…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

A mesure de la visite je me sentis plus à l'aise, et laissai les mots affluer naturellement. Alice m'écoutait attentivement, exprimant tantôt surprise, tantôt engouement pour mes explications. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit ici avec moi, partageant mon plaisir pour l'Histoire.

_« Jasper, pourquoi cette passion pour l'histoire ? »_

_« J'ai eu un ancêtre qui était major dans l'armée pendant la Guerre de Sécession. J'ai retrouvé plusieurs de ses affaires au grenier chez mes grands-parents, et depuis ce jour j'ai développé une passion pour l'histoire… Ce fut une époque fascinante de notre pays tu sais, il s'est passé tant de choses… »_

_« Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais vécue… »_

Elle avait dit cela en souriant, prenant mon bras pour se serrer contre moi. C'était adorable. Et pourtant dans un sens elle avait raison, pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentais incroyablement lié à cette période de l'histoire, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Comme elle levait la tête pour me parler, je pris ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, appréciant seulement sa présence auprès de moi. Il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour tomber fou amoureux de cette femme, si ce n'était pas encore déjà le cas…

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, après que nous ayons arpenté le musée de long en large, je suggérai d'aller boire un verre à une terrasse afin de profiter du soleil qui avait daigné faire acte de présence. Elle accepta avec joie, et ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai qu'elle devait atrocement souffrir avec ses chaussures alors que je la faisais faire des kilomètres dans les allées ! Quel idiot insensible j'étais ! S'installant à une table, elle commanda un thé glacé et je demandai un café.

_« Un café, à cette heure-ci ? Ca ne va pas t'empêcher de dormir ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais la reine des idiotes. L'impératrice même. N'avais-je donc jamais appris à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler ? Evidemment que nous ne dormirions pas ce soir, je le savais pourtant bien… Il ne parut pas remarquer la stupidité de ma remarque, se contentant de sourire d'un air entendu.

_« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème… »_

_« Oh… Oui, tu as raison… Quelle idiote je fais… »_

_« Jamais de la vie… Sublime, adorable, séduisante, mais certainement pas idiote… »_

Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il me faisait un compliment mon cœur s'emballait-il ainsi ? C'était incroyable, à ce rythme je finirais par avoir une attaque avant d'atteindre mon prochain anniversaire ! Et pour ajouter à mon trouble, il prit ma main dans la sienne, la caressa lentement de ses doigts longs et fins… J'étais au paradis, c'était le bonheur parfait, celui-là même que Bella m'avait décrit tant de fois lorsqu'elle parlait de sa relation avec mon frère… mais notre petit moment d'intimité fut interrompu par son téléphone, encore et toujours. Mais compte tenu de sa position, je devrais me faire à ce genre de situation…

_« Je suis navré, je dois vraiment prendre cet appel, c'est très important. Tu me donnes quelques minutes ? Ensuite promis je ne suis qu'à toi… »_

Comment pourrait-on répondre non à une demande formulée si adorablement ? Et ce petit air de chien battu qui ressemblait atrocement à celui que j'arborais dans mon enfance, il était impossible d'y résister. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas envie ! Je hochai alors la tête en souriant, le regardant s'éloigner de notre table en décrochant son téléphone d'un ton plus professionnel, mais tout aussi charmant.

Je profitai de ce petit moment pour vérifier mon maquillage et ma coiffure. J'avais travaillé dur pour avoir l'air parfaite, il n'était pas question de tout ruiner maintenant.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais aussi jolie pour tes clients ! »_

_« James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»_

Evidemment. La journée ne pouvait pas rester idyllique, c'était trop demander. Il fallait que mon abruti d'ex pointe le bout de son nez. Nous avions rompu il y a plusieurs mois, mais il fallait toujours que je le croise au moment le moins importun. Habituellement, j'étais celle que l'on quittait. Mais dans le cas présent, j'avais quitté James de mon plein gré. Le côté bad boy, ça m'avait bien plu au début, mais à force c'était devenu lassant et désagréable. Je recherchais une relation stable, avec un homme élégant et cultivé. Exactement comme Jasper. Ne souhaitant pas le voir s'enfuir à la vue de mon ex petit ami qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir poursuivre son chemin, je réfléchis à une bonne façon de m'en débarrasser.

_« Alice, cette ville ne t'appartient pas tu sais, j'ai encore le droit de m'y balader librement… »_

_« Très malin… maintenant si tu as fini pourras-tu ficher le camp d'ici ? »_

_« Oh, ton client est donc quelqu'un de si important que ça ? »_

_« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la requête de la demoiselle… »_

Trop tard. Les poings serrés, Jasper se tenait juste derrière James, un regard peu amène à son encontre. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé ça super sexy. Je veux dire, quelle femme n'a jamais rêvé de voir son petit ami se battre pour elle avec un autre homme ?

_« Jasper, ça va, il allait s'en aller. James s'il te plaît, laisse-nous à présent. »_

Ce dernier me jeta un regard incrédule, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait sous ce couvert poli. Jasper se racla bruyamment la gorge, et James partit sans demander son reste. J'étais affreusement gênée, les joues rouges, me demandant si j'avais ruiné notre parfait rendez-vous.

_« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il serait dans les parages… »_

_« Une de tes connaissances ? »_

_« Je déteste parler de ça à un premier rendez-vous, mais je suppose que je te le dois bien… James était mon petit ami il y a quelques temps de cela. J'ai rompu mais chaque fois qu'on se revoit, il insiste lourdement… »_

_« Voilà qui est bien inconvenant… Enfin, peu importe le passé c'est le passé, nous avons tous nos boulets à porter. Figure-toi que j'ai une excellente nouvelle, enfin pour moi. Je viens de raccrocher avec mon chef. La réunion du Conseil d'Administration a eu lieue hier soir, et ils ont décidé de me nommer Associé !!! La nouvelle sera annoncée lundi matin au cabinet ! Je suggère que nous allions fêter ça dans un bon restaurant !!!»_

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir tout compris, mes connaissances dans le domaine juridique étant plus que limitées, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, cela le rendait heureux. Et bien que de nature sociable, Jasper n'était pas du genre à s'enthousiasmer pour rien ! Alors j'étais heureuse moi aussi, et pris la main qu'il me tendait sans même attendre d'avoir terminé mon thé.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Enfin, après tout ce travail acharné, ces mois à ne plus compter les heures au bureau, à défendre des causes quasi désespérées, enfin on allait me nommer associé ! Je ne touchais plus terre. Ma vie était tout d'un coup idyllique, que ce soit professionnel ou personnel. Il fallait que je fête ça avec Alice, les autres pourraient attendre. J'étais tellement heureux que j'avais déjà oublié la contrariété ressentie quelques secondes auparavant quand j'avais aperçus ce type malpoli importuner mon Alice. Vêtu d'un jeans déchiré et d'un blouson de cuir, il avait tout du parfait voyou et je fus surpris de constater qu'elle le connaissait. Elle lui avait cependant vite fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler, et j'avais dû intervenir pour ne pas que les choses ne dérapent. Heureusement, un simple avertissement avait suffit et il avait mis les voiles.

Lui tendant ma main, je l'invitai à me suivre dans le restaurant le plus romantique que je connaisse, où je nous avais réservé une table pour deux. Le maître d'hôtel nous conduisit à notre table, et j'attendis qu'elle fût installée pour m'asseoir à mon tour. A la lumière des chandeliers, je passai sans doute le dîner le plus agréable que j'avais eu depuis longtemps, celui s'il y a quelques jours ne comptant pas réellement vu que nous étions passés directement au dessert*.

_« Alice, t'ai-je déjà dit combien tu es magnifique ? »_

_« Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part tu sais… »_

_« Je suis sérieux, __tel un diamant, ta beauté scintille de mille éclats! »_

_« Tu vas finir par me gêner… »_

Elle avait dit ça en riant, et je pus ainsi admirer à loisir la lueur amusée qui brillait dans son regard, la façon dont ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens en la rendant plus adorable encore… Ne pouvant me contenir plus longtemps, je pris sa main entre les miennes et commençai à y déposer des petits baisers. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le mien, le désir se réveillant en nous. Je me hâtai de terminer mon dessert, et demandai l'addition. Finalement, la fin de soirée à se câliner devant un film, ce serait pour une autre fois…

Récupérant son petit gilet au passage je payai la note, et l'attirai contre moi en la prenant par la taille. Elle gloussa délicatement, glissant son bras autour de moi. Le chemin jusqu'à mon appartement étant trop loin, Alice offrit que je passe la nuit dans le sien, puisque demain était un jour non travaillé. Un peu curieux de découvrir son intérieur, j'acceptai avec plaisir et elle me guida au doux son de ses souliers sur le pavé.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'allais emmener un homme chez moi… Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était MON homme ! J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop surpris de voir que la surface était bien moins importante que chez lui, mais de toute façon nous n'allions pas là-bas pour faire une expertise immobilière… Arrivés sur place je cherchai un instant les clefs dans mon sac, et me retrouvai plaquée contre la porte, les lèvres de Jasper écrasées contre les miennes, ses mains caressant mon dos, mes reins. Quelqu'un devenait impatient… Et à en juger par le très fort enthousiasme qu'il ne cherchait même plus à me cacher, la nuit allait s'annoncer passionnante ! Je trouvai mes clefs à l'aveuglette et réussis à me défaire un instant de son étreinte pour ouvrir la porte. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de moi, et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque…

Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte refermée, il m'ôta des mains clefs, sac et gilet, m'embrassant de nouveau avec fougue. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, me collant contre son corps d'apollon.

_« Je présume que pour la visite de l'appartement on attendra demain matin… »_

_« Très bonne présomption. Pour le moment, j'ai seulement besoin de savoir où est ta chambre… »_

Sans quitter ses lèvres je l'attirai dans la petite pièce où ne trônaient qu'un lit et une immense armoire, et nous tombâmes à la renverse pour une nuit des plus torrides.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

La nuit avait été superbe, et c'était avec regret qu'il me fallait abandonner les bras de ma douce pour répondre à mon idiot de téléphone qui avait décidé de sonner de si bonne heure un dimanche matin… Et comme je ne voulais pas la réveiller, j'attrapai l'engin pour rejoindre ce que je croyais être la cuisine. C'était Emmett, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait passer à la maison ce soir. Dans le doute je lui expliquai que je n'étais pas sûr d'être disponible, qu'il me rappelle avant de passer pour être certain. Je raccrochai rapidement, et alors que je faisais marche arrière vers la chambre où je comptais bien réveiller mon bel ange de manière plus agréable que moi, on frappa à sa porte.

J'hésitai un moment, devais-je aller ouvrir ou faire mine qu'il n'y avait personne ? Nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté des modalités de notre liaison, alors comment savoir. J'allais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, quand une voix masculine rouspéta à travers la porte.

_« Alice bon sang fais pas semblant de n'être pas chez toi, j'ai entendu des voix ! Alors dépêche-toi d'ouvrir à ton frère préféré, je dois te parler ! »_

J'étais dans le pétrin…

* * *

**_Alors alors, ça vous a plu? Review!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Les persos sont toujours la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour assouvir les affres de mon énorme imagination ^^_**

**_A/N: Bon, alors tout d'abord, je mets les points sur les i. Jasper ne se cache PAS dans l'armoire, c'est un homme, un vrai, un dur, un beau, un... oulà je m'emballe. Bref juste pour dire que c'est le genre à assumer ses choix, pas à fuir (quoique la vision d'un Jazz à moitié nu dans une armoire... non non je divague). Nouveau chapitre donc, avec cette fois ci la rencontre Jasper/Edward. Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Confusion

JPOV

Deux options s'offraient à moi. Ou bien j'allais ouvrir au frère d'Alice avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon qui ne lui laisserait aucun doute sur la nature de notre relation, ou bien je faisais la sourde oreille et le laissai poiroter sur le pallier un moment, le temps de réveiller Alice, ou de me cacher dans le placard… Aussi tentante fut la seconde option, elle n'en restait pas moins impolie, d'autant qu'il avait bien entendu ma conversation téléphonique quelques instants auparavant… Et je n'étais pas un lâche, on m'avait toujours appris à affronter les épreuves en leur faisant face !!! Prenant mon courage à deux mains et réfléchissant à l'explication que j'allais pouvoir fournir, j'allai ouvrir la porte, retrouvant mon pantalon au passage. Au moins j'aurais l'air un peu moins suspect, encore que…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

EPOV

Je ne comprenais pas. On était dimanche, Alice ne travaillait pas, et il était déjà bien tard, elle devrait donc être levée. Elle n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit jusque pas d'heure… Et puis cette voix que j'avais entendue quelques minutes plus tôt, je ne l'avais pas rêvée ! Si la télévision était allumée alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Peut-être était-elle sous la douche… Ou au téléphone avec Bella.

J'allai sonner de nouveau, quand soudain j'entendis des pas approcher de la porte. Rudement lourds, ça ne ressemblait pas à ma sœur qui d'habitude touchait à peine le sol… Et là la porte s'ouvrit… Et ma mâchoire manqua de s'écraser par terre à la façon de ces personnages de dessin animé… Un homme vaguement familier se tenait sur le seuil, seulement vêtu d'un jeans de bonne fabrique, les cheveux en bataille comme quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Qui était ce type ? Et surtout que faisait-il à moitié nu dans l'appartement de ma sœur ??? Et d'ailleurs où était-elle, et pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue m'ouvrir ?! Beaucoup de questions, trop de questions…

_« Je présume que vous êtes Edward, le frère d'Alice… »_

_« En effet, et vous êtes ? »_

_« Jasper. »_

Formidable, pas de nom, ni de descriptif… Si ça se trouve ça pouvait bien être le plombier ou un amant d'une nuit – peut-être même les deux, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis sans ménagements.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Pas franchement avenant le frangin… Bon d'accord pour sa défense je n'aurais pas non plus apprécié me retrouver face à l'amant de ma sœur un dimanche matin alors que je sonnai à sa porte. Mais bon, un peu d'amabilité n'avait jamais tué personne… Tandis qu'il s'installait dans le sofa du salon, je m'excusai pour aller réveiller en vitesse Alice. Il était hors de question que j'affronte ce cerbère seul, et encore moins sans avoir bu mon café du matin d'abord…

J'entrai dans la chambre, et fut aussitôt attendri par la vision d'une Alice profondément endormie, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras. M'asseyant doucement sur le rebord du lit, je l'embrassai avec tendresse, caressant son bras du bout des doigts. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sortir de son sommeil, et déjà ses bras se nouaient instinctivement autour de ma nuque pour un baiser.

_« Darlin', non que l'idée d'une séance câlins me rebute, mais je crois que ça ne plairait pas à la personne qui t'attend au salon… »_

Elle se leva alors d'un bond de son lit, complètement affolée.

_« Comment ça ?! Qui attend au salon ? »_

_« Ton frère il me semble… »_

_« Mon Dieu… Nous sommes morts… »_

J'esquissai un sourire, amusé par l'expression tragique qu'affichait Alice. On aurait dit que nous avions tous les deux quinze ans et que nos parents venaient de nous prendre sur le fait… Ce qui n'était pas faux techniquement, puisque nous étions supposés avoir une liaison secrète et qu'au bout d'à peine quelques jours une personne nous avait déjà découvert. Encore que je ne lui ai pas explicitement dit que j'étais son petit ami…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Complètement en panique, je me levai brusquement et attrapai une chemise de nuit qui traînait dans les parages. Je devais absolument voir Edward pour lui expliquer la situation, et surtout éviter que notre liaison soit étalée au grand jour. Et je devais me préparer à toute une série de remontrances qui ne seraient certainement pas agréables à entendre… Une fois habillée et remise en état, je poussai Jasper dans la salle de bain, l'intimant de prendre une douche et de me laisser régler cette affaire. Prenant une grande respiration, j'entrai dans le salon où Edward était installé, un sourire carnassier sur le visage…

_« Bonjour chère petite sœur… Bien dormi ? »_

Je détestais quand il prenait ce ton ironique et condescendant qui ne trompait personne. Ca me mettait affreusement mal à l'aise, et j'avais toujours l'impression de devoir me justifier…

_« Euh… oui, merci. Je peux connaître la raison de ta visite ? »_

_« Oh Alice je t'en prie, tu n'espères quand même pas t'en tirer si facilement non ? »_

_« Si tu parles de Jasper, il s'agit d'un ami que j'ai hébergé pour la nuit, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses… »_

_« Oui oui évidemment, et moi je suis Robert Pattinson… »_

Et il faisait de l'humour… Au lieu de me détendre, ça me mit encore plus sur les nerfs, et m'empêcha de réfléchir calmement. Travailler sur ta respiration Alice, zen…

_« Hilarant. Je te dis que Jasper est le frère d'une cliente, que nous avons travaillé à l'organisation de son mariage jusque tard dans la nuit, et que je l'ai invité à dormir sur le divan. Toi et tes idées malsaines… »_

_« Je vois… Et tous les proches de tes clients te laissent des suçons dans le cou ? »_

Mortifiée… J'étais littéralement mortifiée… Et je devais vite réagir si je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre ma fabuleuse couverture dont je n'étais pas peu fière… Vite, vite, une idée…N'importe quoi…

_« Ne mélange pas tout… Je… Je revois James… »_

_« Je te demande pardon ?!!! »_

Bon, peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'aie eue… Maintenant Edward fulminait, je pouvais presque voir la colère imprégner son visage, et exsuder par tous les pores de sa peau… Je savais combien mon frère détestait James, et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Lorsque nous avions rompu, il m'avait aidé à me remettre d'aplomb, et avait vraiment été là pour moi. Il avait aussi fait en sorte que ce dernier ne m'ennuie plus, et s'était même battu avec lui sous les yeux paniqués d'une Bella un peu dépassée par les évènements.

Mais là tout de suite, c'était moi qui étais dépassée. J'étais en train de m'empêtrer dans mes mensonges, et je ne savais plus trop quoi dire de plus. C'est ce moment que choisit Jasper pour faire de nouveau irruption dans le salon. Mon sauveur !!! Ou pas…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Alice était en plein naufrage, et il fallait que j'intervienne. J'avais entendu la plupart de la conversation, et ça ne prenait absolument pas la tournure qu'il aurait fallu. Je ne voyais donc qu'une solution. Dire la vérité, même si cela mettait en péril ce à quoi nous nous raccrochions désespérément.

_« Assez Alice, je crois qu'il serait plus simple de lui dire la vérité. Si ton frère est aussi intelligent que ce que tu m'en as dit, alors je présume qu'il saura tenir sa langue… »_

Elle me regarda, surprise et peut-être un peu soulagée. Son frère en revanche respirait la colère, mais c'était justifié. La confusion dans laquelle il était plongé l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement, et pour ce genre d'homme, c'était insupportable. Je connaissais cette sensation par cœur, pour l'avoir éprouvée de nombreuses fois par le passé dans mon travail. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'Alice, et pris sa main entre les miennes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

EPOV

Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire à dormir debout ? D'abord je trouvai un homme à moitié nu dans l'appartement de ma petite sœur, ensuite elle me mentait effrontément, pour finalement me raconter qu'elle revoyait son ex petit ami que je haïssais de toute mon âme, pour ensuite me dire que ce n'était pas la vérité ? Ils voulaient quoi, me rendre dingue avant l'âge ? C'était bien parti… Pourtant l'expression d'Alice quand ce type – maintenant correctement habillé – avait parlé et pris sa main ne m'avait pas échappée. J'avais lu de l'amour dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, j'en étais sûr…

_« Edward, je suis désolé de vous avoir embrouillé de la sorte. Voilà la situation. Votre sœur et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar près de chez moi il y a peu. Ca a été le coup de foudre, ou appelez le ce que vous voudrez, et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Il se trouve que le lendemain, alors qu'elle devait rencontrer une nouvelle cliente pour son travail, elle a découvert que j'en étais le frère… Nous avons essayé d'ignorer la force qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre un temps, mais c'était impossible, et maintenant nous avons décidé de nous donner une chance, mais sans révéler à quiconque que nous étions en couple pour ne pas qu'elle ait de problèmes à son travail… »_

_« Alice, ce type est en train de dire qu'il est le frère de ta cliente c'est ça ? »_

Ma sœur, muette, se contenta de hocher la tête en détournant les yeux. Elle n'osait pas affronter mon regard. Elle devait donc être sérieuse dans cette affaire. Et une fois encore, à la façon dont elle serrait la main de cet homme, il ne faisait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos…

_« Jasper, c'est bien ça ? Je peux au moins savoir qui vous êtes ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes le compagnon de ma sœur, je suis au moins en droit d'exiger ça de vous non ? »_

_« Je suppose que ce n'est que justice. Je suis Jasper Whitlock, avocat de mon métier, tout juste nommé Associé dans le cabinet pour lequel je travaille. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, Alice et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans un petit bar près de chez moi, dans le quartier de City Hall. »_

_« Whitlock ? »_

Je n'en revenais pas. Pour quiconque travaillait dans le milieu des affaires, ce nom était forcément connu. Les Whitlock étaient une famille ancienne originaire du Texas, et qui possédait pas moins de la moitié des actifs immobiliers de la côte Est des Etats-Unis… Ma sœur fréquentait donc l'héritier d'une famille multimillionnaire, si ce n'est milliardaire…

J'étais soufflé. Pas étonnant qu'il vive dans le quartier huppé de la ville. Son appartement devait être immense, et j'étais pratiquement certain que ma naïve petite sœur ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de qui était l'homme qu'elle voyait… Et tout d'un coup, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi cela me revenait, je me rappelai un cours passage, une fraction de seconde, où j'avais déjà rencontré ce type…

_« Jasper, vous me devez un costume… »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Bien sûr il ne se rappelait pas. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde, le temps pour lui de renverser un peu de sa bière sur mon costume Armani… Il s'était excusé rapidement, et avait aussitôt disparu. Mais je devais revenir au problème.

_« Qu'importe, ça n'a pas d'importance… Vous savez que ma sœur pourrait perdre son travail si sa chef découvrait votre liaison ? »_

_« Oui, j'en ai conscience… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Mon frère et Jasper discutaient vivement, comme si je n'étais pas là. C'était frustrant, et passionnant à la fois. J'avais légèrement tiqué sur l'expression de surprise qui avait habité Edward lorsque Jasper s'était présenté. Mais il avait ensuite enchaîné sur une histoire de costume que personne à part lui ne parut comprendre…Il avait l'air moins contrarié, et les deux hommes de ma vie semblait plutôt bien s'entendre. Ca ne m'étonnait pas, Edward était un jeune chef d'entreprise, et Jasper était un avocat érudit. Les grands esprits ne pouvaient que s'entendre !

Durant toute la conversation où ils discutèrent le problème de notre relation, Jasper ne lâcha pas ma main, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, y traçant des petits cercles de son pouce. C'était une sensation agréable, presqu'apaisante.

_« Donc vous êtes sérieux en ce qui concerne ma sœur ? »_

_« Je vous en donne ma parole. Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant après si peu de temps, mais je crois au destin, et à mon avis il a décidé qu'Alice était celle que j'ai cherché toute ma vie… »_

_« Alice, tu partages ses sentiments ? »_

Toujours incapable de parler, je hochai la tête, puis la posai contre l'épaule rassurante de Jasper. Edward soupira profondément, essayant de faire sens à tout ce qui avait été dit.

_« Bien, je peux comprendre. Je suppose que Bella est déjà au courant ? »_

_« Oui, mais tu es le premier à rencontrer Jasper officiellement ! »_

Il eut un petit rire triste, avant de finalement déclarer :

_« Bien, alors je vais vous faire confiance, et garder toute cette histoire pour moi. Mais je vous préviens de suite Jasper, qui que vous soyez, faites pleurer une fois ma petite sœur, et je vous le ferai regretter, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »_

_« Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'homme pour qui elle a tant d'estime. »_

A ces mots mon frère se leva, et tendit sa main à Jasper. Ce dernier la serra vigoureusement – encore un truc de mec pour se prouver leur virilité – et ils échangèrent un regard complice. J'en étais certaine, si tout continuait sur cette voie, alors cette poignée de mains serait la première marche vers une solide amitié...

* * *

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews! Si vous êtes enregistrées je fais de mon mieux pour vous répondre au plus vite, les autres je suis désolée, enregistrez-vous sur ce site et je pourrai vous répondre également! ^^ A très vite!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même si Mamie Cullen et moi avons décidé de se partager la garde de Jasper comme suit = Alice le garde de manière générale, ensuite Mamie Cullen le récupère en Juillet le temps de ses vacances pour lui faire visiter sa bibliothèque, et moi je le prends les week-ends pour qu'il m'emmène visiter les musées et faire des pique-nique en amoureux, et rencontrer ma famille lol_**

**_A/N: Désolée de poster si tard, le chapitre était prêt depuis hier soir, mais impossible d'uploader jusqu'à maintenant, alors voilà seulement la suite. Un petit chapitre de transition avant le grand chambardement, alors enjoy! _**

**_Sinon je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, et pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site faites le svp, comme ça je peux répondre à vos gentils messages!^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Dîner avec les Cullen

JPOV

Edward me semblait être un brave type. Il jouait les durs mais en fait, on voyait bien que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'assurer que sa petite sœur était en de bonnes mains. Je pouvais comprendre ce sentiment de surprotection, pour l'avoir éprouvé moi-même avec ma sœur Rosalie. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu mon nom, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait qui j'étais, et quelle importance avait ma famille. Il n'avait cependant pas hésité à me menacer si je venais à blesser Alice, et cela lui avait valu de gagner mon respect. Nous allions bien nous entendre, à condition que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. Après notre discussion, je le laissai en compagnie de sa sœur à qui il devait parler. J'en profitai pour aller m'isoler à la cuisine, et préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner et un bon café bien fort…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Edward s'était montré incroyablement compréhensif, et aucune remontrance ne fit surface durant tout le temps où Jasper nous avait laissé seuls dans le salon. J'étais bluffée, car jamais mon frère ne s'était montré si encourageant avec aucun de mes petits amis par le passé… Il faut dire aussi qu'hormis James, et encore, aucun n'avait survécu au test du grand frère… Mais bon, ça voulait peut-être dire que celui-ci était le bon ! Et j'avais terriblement envie d'y croire, la nuit dernière ayant été absolument merveilleuse.

_« Bon, maintenant que tu sais qui est mon petit ami, vas-tu me dire ce que tu es venu faire chez moi un dimanche matin ? »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presqu'oublié… Les parents seront en ville le mois prochain pour des conférences. Je leur ai dit de venir à la maison, mais tu ne pourras pas couper à un ou deux dîners familiaux. Il serait même de bon ton que tu y amènes ton cher et tendre, ça t'éviterait de nouvelles remarques… »_

_« Quelle partie de 'Liaison secrète' ne comprends-tu pas ? »_

_« Je sais, et j'ai bien compris… Mais tu sais comment sont papa et maman. Ils vont t'asticoter, et vouloir te présenter le fils d'un de leurs amis, et à la fin vous finirez encore par vous disputer… »_

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai rencontré que des abrutis finis jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils adoreraient Jasper… Il charmerait maman avec ses manières, et papa serait impressionné par sa culture…»_

_« Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec lui et tu verras bien. Moi j'ai fait ma part, je t'ai mise au courant. Je vais rentrer, j'ai promis à Bella que ce midi, c'était moi qui cuisinait et que je passerais un peu de temps avec elle. Avec le boulot de ces derniers jours, je l'ai un peu négligée… »_

_« Alors cours Roméo ! Et embrasse Bella pour moi ! »_

Il acquiesça en souriant, saluant Jasper au passage. J'étais tellement heureuse que mon frère se soit finalement posé avec Bella. Avant elle, il avait eu des aventures sans lendemains avec la moitié des filles de cette ville, mais n'avait jamais été vraiment comblé. Et puis je lui avais présenté ma meilleure amie, et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, et s'étaient fiancés l'an passé. La date du mariage n'était pas encore arrêtée, mais je pouvais sentir qu'Edward commençait à s'impatienter. Etonnamment, c'était mon amie qui mettait un frein à tout ça, pas certaine de vouloir s'engager de cette façon. Elle aimait mon frère, passionnément, mais c'était toute l'histoire autour du mariage et ses fioritures qui la refroidissaient un peu. Drôle de coïncidence quand on savait qu'elle travaillait tout comme moi pour une agence de mariages… Enfin, ne disait-on pas que c'étaient les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés ?!

Et puis autre soucis… Mes parents allaient débarquer à Philadelphie le mois prochain. Je voyais déjà gros comme une maison les discussions qui s'ensuivraient si je venais effectivement dîner seule… Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, j'adorais mes parents, c'était des gens formidables, qui m'avait élevée dans l'amour et tout le tralala. Seulement, ils nous avaient toujours mis une pression énorme à mon frère et moi, et maintenant qu'Edward avait une bonne position et une fiancée approuvée par notre paternel, ils étaient tout le temps sur mon dos. Je savais qu'en leur présentant Jasper, ils seraient plus que ravis, c'était exactement le genre de gendre qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé pour moi, et nul doute qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec eux. Mais et d'une, notre relation n'était vieille que de quelques jours, et de deux, elle était censée rester secrète ! Alors à quoi bon promettre de ne rien dire si toute la famille était déjà au courant ?!

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis même pas Jasper revenir au salon, un plateau chargé de victuailles dans les mains, et un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, déposant les assiettes sur la table basse, avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

_« Si tu continues à me gâter de la sorte, je vais finir par y prendre goût et devenir insupportable… »_

_« Qu'importe, si ça peut te faire plaisir… »_

Déjà je me blottissais contre lui, cherchant à retrouver l'intimité que nous avions eue quelques heures auparavant, confortablement installés dans ma chambre. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser à quel point j'étais folle de lui, et j'étais déjà presque sure que mes sentiments pour lui allaient au-delà de l'attirance. Il ne me faudrait vraiment pas longtemps pour réellement tomber amoureuse de lui, aussi rapide et surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'avais craint un moment que ce petit épisode avec son frère ne ruinât l'ambiance romantique de ce dimanche matin en amoureux, mais par chance, l'humeur d'Alice était toujours câline, et je ne me fis pas le redire deux fois quand elle glissa ses doigts de fées sous mon pull. Entre deux baisers nous avalâmes rapidement le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé, et bientôt nous retrouvâmes le chemin de sa chambre pour un moment un peu plus torride et passionné. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de cette femme…

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, en intérieur pour ne pas risquer de croiser qui que ce soit de connu. Je m'émerveillais de voir combien Alice était fabuleuse, et je m'amusai de choses toutes simples comme de changer les draps de son lit, ou de préparer le repas pour nous deux tandis qu'elle installait la table. Ces petits gestes de la vie quotidienne prenaient soudain une autre dimension, beaucoup plus plaisante que d'ordinaire.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Un mois plus tard…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je vivais dans un rêve. Tout était merveilleux, ma relation avec Jasper était idyllique. Il était formidable, et je n'avais maintenant plus peur de l'admettre, j'étais follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Tous les jours il m'appelait, me laissait des petits mots doux sur mon téléphone, et un à deux soirs par semaine nous nous voyions. Et à cela s'ajoutaient bien sûr les week-ends que nous passions généralement chez lui, de peur de voir débarquer quelqu'un d'autre de mon entourage. Et à propos d'entourage, le dîner avec mes parents approchait, et Edward avait insisté pour que j'y assiste coûte que coûte. J'avais abordé le sujet avec Jasper quelques jours auparavant, et contrairement à moi qui était extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de lui demander s'il m'y accompagnerait, lui parut enchanté et accepta immédiatement.

_« Tu es sûr ? Ca ne t'ennuie pas de rencontrer mes parents alors que nous deux… Enfin ça ne fait pas très longtemps… Et tu as déjà rencontré Edward… »_

_« Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire je suis content que tu envisages de me présenter à tes parents, ça prouve que tu considères notre relation comme sérieuse. »_

_« Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? »_

_« Non. Et toi ? »_

_« Un peu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette, au contraire !!! »_

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil devant mon ton alarmé. Il le prenait bien, c'était une bonne chose. Nous convînmes donc du soir du dîner, et je m'imaginai déjà ce qu'allaient dire mes parents… Cela promettait d'être une soirée intéressante… pour une fois, j'allais être le point de mire, mais dans le bon sens du terme. J'allais tous les éblouir avec mon petit ami parfait, et ma mère serait enfin fière de moi !!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Alice voulait que je l'accompagne à un dîner chez son frère auquel assisteraient ses parents. Au début j'avais été un peu effrayé, rencontrer les parents de sa belle était toujours une grande étape, mais je m'étais rapidement détendu. J'aimais Alice sincèrement, j'en étais persuadé, et qu'elle accepte de m'introduire auprès de ses parents prouvait qu'elle aussi considérait notre relation comme importante. Et puis, les dîners officiels, j'y avais goûté par le passé, ce n'était pas un de plus qui allait me faire peur ! Le père d'Alice était médecin à Seattle, et sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur. Il s'agissait donc de gens cultivés, je pourrais donc converser agréablement avec eux. Ce serait également l'opportunité de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Bella dont Alice me parlait constamment, et à qui je devais beaucoup compte tenu de l'aide qu'elle avait fourni à son amie dans l'évolution de nos relations.

Le jour dit, je rejoignis Alice à notre point de rendez-vous, et la complimentai sur sa tenue. Elle était superbe dans ce petit ensemble noir et blanc qui mettait chacune de ses courbes en valeur, me rappelant douloureusement que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de la serrer contre moi depuis quelques jours… Elle vint à ma rencontre et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre mon bras et de m'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La société d'Edward devait être fructueuse, car la taille de l'immeuble était conséquente, et son appartement me parut plutôt grand comparé à celui de sa sœur. Elle sonna deux fois pour prévenir de notre arrivée, et ce fut une jeune femme brune qui vint nous ouvrir. A en juger de la façon dont elles se tombèrent dans les bras je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Bella, et les présentations furent rapidement faites. Elle me sembla très sympathique de premier abord, et me remercia pour la bouteille de vin que j'avais pensé à emporter. Le clin d'œil qu'elle offrit à son amie me confirma avec soulagement que j'avais sa bénédiction.

Nous fûmes ensuite conduits au salon, où les parents d'Alice nous attendaient déjà. Cette dernière pressa mon bras plus fort lorsqu'ils tournèrent les yeux vers nous, impressionnée d'être soudain le centre d'attention de la pièce. Son père, un homme élégant dans sa belle quarantaine me tendit sa main alors que sa mère se rua vers sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_« Jeune homme, je suppose que vous êtes le garçon dont ma fille nous a parlés. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma femme Esmée. »_

_« Enchanté Mr. Cullen, je suis Jasper Whitlock. Mme Cullen, je sais maintenant d'où votre fille tient son incroyable beauté. »_

Oulà, il fallait que j'y aille doucement sur les compliments où ça serait suspect… Ladite Esmée me gratifia d'un sourire avant de me serrer la main à son tour. Edward entra finalement dans la pièce, et me salua amicalement avant de rejoindre sa fiancée sur le sofa. Alice m'invita à prendre place à son côté, et l'interrogatoire en règle commença.

_« J'avoue avoir été surpris quand Alice nous a dit qu'elle viendrait accompagnée, vous devez être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… »_

_« C'est beaucoup d'honneurs monsieur. »_

_« Oh Alice, il me paraît bien poli ce jeune homme, tu lui as fait la morale avant de venir ou quoi ? »_

_« Non maman, je te promets que c'est son état normal ! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais en extase devant mon homme. Non mais sérieusement, parlait-il véritablement comme ça ? Etait-il aussi parfait que ce que je m'imaginais ? Avait-il vraiment toutes les bonnes réponses aux questions que lui posaient mes parents ??? Je voyais déjà les prunelles de ma mère briller d'admiration devant le sérieux et les bonnes manières de Jasper. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer de meilleur premier contact.

Immédiatement mon père, Edward et Jasper accrochèrent sur le sujet de l'économie actuelle, et j'en profitai pour aller aider ma mère et Bella à la cuisine. Comme je me levai du canapé il déposa un furtif baiser dans la paume de ma main avant de me gratifier d'un sourire. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie ou quoi ? Toute émoustillée, je poussai la grande porte menant à la cuisine. Et les expressions mutines des deux femmes à mon entrée me laissèrent présager que je n'étais pas la seule à m'extasier sur les prouesses de mon petit ami…

_« Alice, ce garçon est merveilleux ! Non seulement il est bel homme, mais en plus il paraît cultivé, bien éduqué, et a une excellente position par-dessus le marché ! Où l'as-tu donc dégoté ? »_

_« Aussi choquant que ça puisse te paraître maman, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar un soir où je devais retrouver Eddie. Il était en retard et Jasper est venu commander à boire. Il m'a vue, et ça a été le coup de foudre, pour tous les deux… depuis nous sommes sur un petit nuage… »_

_« Je dois reconnaître que tu as eu très bon goût sur ce coup là, Jasper est adorable… C'est sérieux entre vous ? »_

_« Même si c'est assez récent, j'aime à penser que oui, nous deux c'est pour de bon. Néanmoins je dois t'avouer que nous faisons profil bas depuis le début, car Jasper se trouve être le frère d'une de mes clientes… »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Et alors vous connaissez notre chef, Esmée, si elle venait à l'apprendre Alice risquerait de perdre son travail ! »_

_« Avec un garçon comme Jasper je ne doute pas que son salaire suffise à vous faire vivre tous les deux! »_

_« Maman ! Je ne suis pas une femme qu'on entretient, et j'aime mon travail ! Et puis pour information je ne vis pas encore avec lui, donne nous un peu de temps pour ça ! Cette situation ne sera que temporaire, dès que Rosalie aura épousé son fiancé, alors nous pourrons nous montrer au grand jour… »_

_« Je vois… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Les femmes s'étaient éclipsées depuis un moment déjà, et je pouvais sentir mes oreilles chauffer. Ca devait causer sec là-dedans ! J'espérais seulement que la mère d'Alice serait tolérante avec sa fille, et surtout qu'elle comprendrait que nous voulions attendre la fin du mariage de ma sœur avant de nous afficher officiellement.

Le père d'Alice était un homme charmant, avec qui il était agréable de converser et qui avait de la culture. Je me mis donc en mode automatique, et parlai du sujet que je maîtrisais parfaitement, l'immobilier. Ayant grandi là-dedans, et en m'étant spécialisé en droit international, je traitais avec le milieu quotidiennement, et il m'était facile de discuter des heures sur ce domaine. Edward participait avec animation, passionné par mes remarques. Bien que différent d'Emmett, j'étais à présent sûr que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre, il faudrait que l'on se revoit dans des circonstances un peu moins… officielles… Sans surprise je constatai que Carlisle connaissait également ma famille, et je fus soulagé de ne noter aucune insinuation vénale dans ses paroles.

Alice et les autres revinrent finalement au salon, pour nous annoncer que le dîner était servi. Nous prîmes donc place à table, et dégustâmes les plats préparés par Bella. Je taquinai Alice en lui suggérant de prendre modèle sur les talents culinaire de son amie, et elle me répondit en m'offrant une moue boudeuse à laquelle je ne pus résister. Prenant son menton entre mes doigts je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, riant devant la rougeur qui avait soudain envahi ses joues.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et fort agréable, et ce fut dans la promesse d'une autre rencontre lors de leur prochain passage à Seattle que nous saluâmes les parents de ma douce pour rejoindre mon appartement. Tout le long du chemin je tâchai de garder mes mains dans mes poches, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser furieusement.

Cette nuit là, après avoir satisfait chacun de ses désirs, je la serrai contre moi, simplement heureux de sentir son petit corps si délicat reposer contre le mien. Sa tête était posée contre mon cœur, et je jouais distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux maintenant en bataille. Et puis, sans trop y réfléchir, je murmurai dans un souffle les quelques mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle.

_« Je t'aime Alice… »_

* * *

_**Héhé, finalement j'adore couper mes chapitres dans les meilleurs moments, je trouve ça assez amusant ^^ A demain pour la suite (en cours d'écriture, sera finie ce soir normalement)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Et suite à un accord passé épistolairement, mamie Cullen s'occupera de Jasper pendant le mois de Juillet. Qu'on se le dise ^^. Je le prendrai en Septembre avec moi aux Canaries ;p_**

**_A/N: Héhé, je vous l'avais dit, les complications arrivent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime trop nos amoureux pour les faire faire face à des choses insurmontables :) Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite (oui elle est déjà écrite, j'étais inspirée hier soir ^^)_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Un évènement inattendu

APOV

J'oubliai un instant de respirer. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit ? Avait-il réellement prononcé ces quatre petits mots ? Si c'était le cas, alors je pouvais bien mourir maintenant, ivre de bonheur. Je me redressai légèrement pour lui faire face, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

_« Jasper… »_

_« Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt mais j'avais besoin de te le dire… Je t'aime. Je ne te demande pas de me le redire en retour, je voulais juste que tu le saches… »_

L'émotion me submergea, et les yeux tout humides je le serrai fort contre moi, l'embrassant fougueusement.

_« Ne soit pas idiot, bien sûr que je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime Jasper… »_

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me sourire avec tendresse. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques baisers, avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au comble du bonheur.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Trois mois plus tard…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ma vie se divisait à présent en deux parties. Il y avait les moments où j'étais avec lui, où je me sentais réellement en vie, heureuse et épanouie, ceux que l'on ne voit généralement que dans ces films d'amour pour filles à la télé. Et puis il y avait ceux où je n'étais pas avec lui, comme lorsque j'étais au bureau, occupée à me battre avec ma chef, quand ce n'était pas avec les traiteurs, les fleuristes ou les groupes de musique… Ces moments là me semblaient vides, insipides et interminables. Je calculais chaque seconde qui me rapprocherait de son coup de fil quotidien, ou de notre prochain déjeuner en amoureux. Nous avions dû réduire à une soirée par semaine nos petits rendez-vous du fait de sa promotion. Avec son nouveau poste s'était ajoutée une montagne de travail, et il ne souhaitait pas prendre trop de retard parce que sa vie personnelle lui prenait tout son temps. En revanche il compensait largement son absence durant les week-ends en m'emmenant dans des endroits magiques, comme cette fois où nous étions allés pique-niquer dans cette forêt aux abords de la ville, et qu'il avait emmené couverture, panier et victuailles faites maison. Nous avions mangé tous les deux en regardant les nuages, flirtant comme deux ados. Et il y avait eu ce week-end où il m'avait emmenée dans un ranch faire du cheval. Nous avions même pu réaliser un vieux fantasme à moi, galoper tous les deux le long de la plage la plus proche alors que le soleil se couchait. Non vraiment, j'étais heureuse, et tout allait à merveille entre nous.

Tout, jusqu'à ce matin d'octobre. Je m'en étais rendue compte il y a quelques jours maintenant. J'avais réalisé que j'avais du retard, beaucoup trop pour moi qui avait toujours été très régulière. Lorsque je m'en étais aperçue, j'avais d'abord paniqué. Et si j'étais effectivement enceinte ? Que ferais-je ? Et comment le dire à Jasper ? Me quitterait-il ? me demanderait-il d'abandonner ce bébé ? C'était ridicule, nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quatre mois, il ne voudrait pas d'un tel engagement aussi vite, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin eu une opportunité de progresser dans son travail, et que notre amour commençait à fleurir… J'en avais parlé à Bella, la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre, et m'aider. Elle ne s'était pas fâchée, et avait fait preuve de beaucoup de gentillesse à mon égard. Elle m'avait dit que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait là pour moi. Nous étions descendue à la pharmacie près de chez moi, et nous avions acheté les précieux tests qui allaient définir mon avenir.

Je me tenais donc maintenant dans la salle de bain de chez moi, un test à la main, attendant le verdict. Bella était à mon côté, sa main rassurante posée sur mon épaule. Encore une minute, et nous saurions… Du moins nous aurions une idée. Car je comptais bien faire tous les tests de la boîte pour être sûre… Et s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient positifs, alors il me faudrait aller chez le médecin faire des analyses… Mon dieu, et si j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Pourrais-je assumer un bébé maintenant, alors que je me considérais comme à peine sortie de l'adolescence ? Encore trente secondes… Les trente sencondes les plus longues de ma vie… Et puis un message sur mon téléphone. Bella s'en saisit et le lut à voix haute.

_« Hello Darlin'. Dispo pour un lunch ce midi ? Love J. »_

Les larmes étaient montées à mes yeux, prêtes à se déverser en torrents à tout moment. Encore dix secondes… neuf… huit… sept… six…cinq… quatre… trois… deux… une… maintenant, il était temps, je devais regarder le résultat. Il fallait que je retourne le bâtonnet pour lire l'inscription dans le petit cadran. Mais tout d'un coup le geste me parut impossible, trop lourd de conséquences. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux très fort, tout cela ne se révèlerait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Bella déposa mon téléphone sur le rebord de l'évier avant de prendre le test de mes mains avec douceur. Elle le retourna, vérifia le résultat, puis me le tendit sans un mot. Le sort en était jeté. Retrouvant un semblant de force, je m'emparai du bâtonnet et lus le résultat…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

La journée avait bien commencé. Le réveil avait sonné sur ma chanson préférée, j'avais pu attraper le métro sans soucis ce matin, et au bureau mon chef était venu me féliciter sur une affaire remportée la veille. Non vraiment, tout allait formidablement bien pour moi, et je mettais ce bonheur sur le compte de ma rencontre avec Alice qui semblait avoir changé ma vie. Cette femme était tout simplement époustouflante et je ne me lassais jamais de l'entendre me répéter combien elle m'aimait, et je mettais à présent un point d'honneur à tout faire pour que le sourire qu'elle arborait en ma présence ne disparaisse jamais de son visage. De bonne humeur et à peu près à jour dans mon travail, je lui envoyai un message pour que nous allions déjeuner ensemble. Je fus surpris qu'elle ne réponde pas immédiatement, elle le faisait toujours d'habitude. Peut-être était-elle occupée au bureau, ou bien en ligne avec une cliente. Pourtant je croyais me rappeler qu'elle avait dit être sur le terrain toute la journée, enchaînant les rendez-vous avec les différents fournisseurs…

Ma sœur était enchantée des prestations d'Alice, elle m'avait clairement dit être épatée par la vitesse et l'efficacité dont elle faisait preuve devant chaque nouveau caprice. Et par-dessus tout, jamais elle ne se plaignait ou ne faisait une remarque, se tenant à sa disposition à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Merci j'avais remarqué, les séances câlins interrompues pour cause d'urgence matrimoniale, ça commençait à légèrement me taper sur le système. C'était à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès… Et puis un coup de fil me sortit de mes rêveries. C'était Alice.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Jazz ? C'est Alice. Excuse-moi de t'ennuyer au bureau… »_

Je fus surpris par le ton un peu hésitant de sa voix. Peut-être était-elle simplement fatiguée. Surtout si elle courait partout depuis ce matin pour parer à un nouveau caprice de ma soeur…

_« Tu ne m'ennuies jamais mon cœur, tu as eu mon message ? »_

_« Oui, et je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible ce midi… »_

_« Oh, dommage. Tu me manques. »_

_« A moi aussi… Mais… Tu crois que je pourrais passer chez toi ce soir ? J'ai besoin de te voir… Dis moi à quelle heure tu termines et je viendrai, même si c'est tard ! »_

La courte déception de ne pas la voir pour déjeuner s'estompa rapidement à l'idée d'une soirée entière avec elle. Si je travaillais sérieusement, je pourrais quitter de relativement bonne heure et être à la maison pour dîner. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même me mettre aux fourneaux et cuisiner quelque chose…

_« Et bien… Aujourd'hui ça va, ça a l'air d'être gérable. Je pense être à la maison pour sept heures. Ca ira pour toi ? »_

_« C'est parfait. Je te laisse travailler alors. A tout à l'heure ! »_

_« A tout à l'heure baby, je t'aime »_

_« Moi aussi Jazz… »_

Et je raccrochai. J'allais passer une excellente soirée en compagnie de la femme de ma vie, n'avais-je pas tout pour être heureux ?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'avais passé mon coup de fil, et j'étais assez fière de moi pour avoir su conserver mon self control. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à exploser en larmes au téléphone, et encore moins à devoir lui dire de manière si indirecte. Après en avoir discuté avec Bella, nous avions convenu que le mieux à faire était de lui dire au plus vite, et en face. J'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin entre midi, ça me laisserait donc tout l'après-midi pour déterminer la façon dont je pourrais lui annoncer la nouvelle. Y avait-il seulement une bonne méthode pour annoncer à son petit ami de quatre mois qu'on était enceinte ???

Ayant posé le reste de notre journée, Bella et moi nous rendîmes au cabinet du docteur pour confirmer ma découverte. Aucun miracle ne se produisit, j'étais bel et bien enceinte, et de presqu'un mois par-dessus le marché ! Quatre semaines déjà ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Je n'avais eu pratiquement aucun symptôme, pas de nausées, ni de douleurs à la poitrine, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir subi des changements d'humeur brutaux… Juste l'arrêt de mes règles… Vraiment étrange.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, je tâchai de déterminer comment cela avait pu arriver. Jasper et moi avions toujours pris nos précautions, mais le docteur venait de me confirmer qu'il arrive que la pilule ne soit pas suffisante dans certains cas… Ca on ne nous en parlait pas à l'école !!! Quatre semaines… Cela datait de notre week-end en amoureux à la Nouvelle Orléans… Il m'avait fait la surprise et avait réservé deux jours et deux nuits dans un grand hôtel de luxe, où nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps. Il m'avait emmenée me promener dans le quartier français, où nous avions goûté aux fameux beignets et 'cafés au lait'. Nous avions écouté du Jazz, et visité le musée de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. En rentrant à l'hôtel j'étais complètement conquise et nous nous étions aimés passionnément jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Et maintenant voilà le résultat. Un week-end en amoureux et je tombais enceinte… Et quand bien même Jasper accepterait d'assumer cet enfant, qu'allais-je dire au travail ? Cette grossesse allait m'obliger à avouer ma relation avec le frère de ma cliente, et ma chef risquait de me mettre à la porte pour comportement inapproprié… Et si je perdais mon travail, comment élèverais-je ce bébé ?... Autant de questions qui se pressaient dans ma tête, me donnant le plus horrible mal de crâne de ma vie. Instinctivement, mes mains vinrent se placer sur mon ventre encore plat. Malgré tous mes soucis, je devais reconnaître que j'avais aimé ce petit être immédiatement, et que l'idée de m'en séparer m'était intolérable…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Il était sept heures moins le quart, et je quittais le bureau. J'avais réussi à finir tout mon boulot rapidement, et je me réjouissais à l'idée de rentrer à la maison pour y trouver Alice. Je téléphonai même à ma mère sur le chemin du retour, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelée, ma relation amoureuse me prenant tout mon temps et mon esprit. Lorsque je raccrochai, non sans avoir promis de venir les voir bientôt, j'étais en bas de chez moi. Je pris l'ascenseur, impatient de voir mon petit ange. La porte était ouverte, elle était déjà là. J'entrai, elle était au salon. Mais je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas…

_« Alice, baby, je suis rentré ! »_

Elle me sourit doucement, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou pour un tendre baiser. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis trois jours, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus… fougueux… Mais qu'importait, elle était entre mes bras, complètement abandonnée contre mes lèvres. Elle se recula ensuite, et sans un mot s'assit sur le sofa en prenant ma main pour que je la rejoigne. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal…

_« Jazz, je dois te parler de quelque chose… »_

_« Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? »_

Elle sembla surprise, comme à mille lieux de ce que je venais de demander. Ouf, au moins il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec nous, ça me soulageait grandement. Il était rare de la voir si sérieuse en dehors de son travail…

_« Non bien sûr que non. Je t'aime Jasper, je t'aime tellement… Mais tu risques de vouloir me quitter après ce que je vais te dire… »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule Alice, je suis fou de toi… »_

Tout en disant cela je l'avais enlacée et attirée tout contre moi. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Complètement confus, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire.

_« Promets-moi de ne pas crier s'il te plaît… »_

_« Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tourmente à ce point ? »_

Là elle se tourna pour me faire face, et plongea son beau regard dans le mien.

_« Jazz, je… Je suis enceinte… »_

* * *

_**Alors, à votre avis, comment va réagir notre petit Jazzounet? :) Oui je sais je suis d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on est vendredi et que dans une dizaine d'heures je serai en week-end!!! :o) N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. (Pas d'inquiétude, la grossesse d'Alice ne remet pas en cause nos engagements concernant la garde de Jazz ^^)_**

**_A/N: Ca y est, voilà la suite! Désolée de poster si tard, mais c'est le week-end, et je me suis autorisée une petite grasse matinée ^^. Voilà donc la conversation entre Alice et Jasper concernant l'annonce faite au chapitre précédent!! Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Conversation

JPOV

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà assis quand elle avait prononcé les quelques petits mots. Il fallut un moment à mon esprit pour assimiler leur contenu. Enceinte, bébé, grossesse… Ce n'était pas possible, Alice prenait la pilule depuis le tout début de notre relation, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Et elle n'était pas du genre à oublier de la prendre… Mais vu comme elle était dépitée, et ses yeux rougis pour avoir pleuré j'imagine, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès non plus. Le timing n'était pas idéal, avec ma récente promotion, j'avais un travail de fou au bureau, et j'allais devoir jongler pour être présent dans les mois, et les années à venir… Et il faudrait revoir à certains arrangements. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve seule chez elle pendant toute la grossesse, il faudrait qu'elle vienne vivre à la maison, que je sois en mesure de l'aider et de la soutenir chaque fois que nécessaire…

Et puis une larme coula sur ma main. Ce n'était pas la mienne, donc je revins à la réalité pour constater que c'était Alice qui pleurait. Quel imbécile ! Pris dans mes pensées égoïstes je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais resté pétrifié devant elle pendant quelques secondes, la laissant s'imaginer que j'étais en colère après elle. Elle devait penser que je cherchais un moyen pour la quitter ! Aussitôt je me ressaisis, et pris ses mains entre les miennes en disant d'une voix douce :

_« Alice ne pleure pas, ça va aller je te le promets… Tu es certaine ? Je veux dire, tu as fait des tests ?»_

_« Une boîte entière, et j'ai eu confirmation par le médecin tout à l'heure. J'en suis déjà à quatre semaines… »_

Quatre semaines ! Presqu'un mois sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive !!! Je réfléchis un instant. Il y a un mois… Oups, ça datait probablement de notre week-end à la Nouvelle Orléans, dont je gardai un excellent souvenir par ailleurs… Pas étonnant vu la fougue et la passion qui s'étaient emparées de nous durant ces nuits enchanteresses… Mais au bout d'un mois, j'aurais pu remarquer quelques changements non ? Je savais que ma culture en matière de grossesse était plus que limitée, mais généralement il y avait des signes avant coureurs pour ce genre de chose ! Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vue malade, ou fatiguée, ni même irritée…

_« Dire que je ne me suis aperçu de rien… »_

_« Jazz moi non plus ! Je n'ai eu aucun symptôme ! Aucune nausée, ni rien ! Je ne m'en suis inquiétée que tout récemment… Je sais que c'est une annonce un peu soudaine, et brutale, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait juste de t'en parler… Maintenant je vais rentrer et te laisser réfléchir à tout cela… »_

A ces mots elle se leva de la banquette, les larmes continuant de couler sur son beau visage. Comme elle faisait un pas vers la sortie, j'attrapai son poignet. Il n'était pas question que je la laisse partir. Une fois encore pris dans mes tergiversations, je balbutiai :

_« … va me tuer… »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Ton frère... Il va me tuer quand il va savoir que je t'ai mise enceinte. Tu crois que ça le calmera si je lui dis que tu vas emménager ici et que je vais m'occuper de toi ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je pouvais à peine croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je venais de lui annoncer qu'il allait être père, qu'il le veuille ou non, et au lieu de paniquer, il pensait à ce qu'allait dire mon frère… Une minute, avait-il parlé de mon emménagement chez lui ? Etait-il en train de me dire qu'il allait accepter cet enfant et l'élever avec moi ? Ce n'était pas possible. Nous n'étions pas près à un tel engagement. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fui en courant devant pareille nouvelle… Mais lui semblait sérieux, presque content… Mes yeux accrochèrent un instant les siens, et j'y lus quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux. Il n'était pas effrayé, non, il ne respirait que l'amour et la fierté…

_« Jasper, ne te sens pas obligé de… »_

_« Il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer chez toi. Cet enfant est autant le mien que le tien, et je veux réellement être présent pour lui, et pour toi… Je suis sérieux quand je dis que je t'aime Alice, et même si j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu avant de fonder une famille, ça a toujours fait partie de mes projets à plus ou moins long terme. Mais pour pouvoir prendre soin de vous deux, il faut que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi. C'est assez grand pour nous tous, et tu y seras bien. Je connais de bons médecins, tu seras bien suivie. Et quand le temps viendra nous déménagerons dans quelque chose de plus grand pour le bébé… »_

Je m'étais jetée à son cou et l'avait embrassé. Peu m'importait les détails, je me fichais éperdument de chose telles que la taille de l'appartement, ou du nom du médecin qui me traiterait. Il voulait que nous vivions cette expérience ensemble, il voulait faire partie de la vie de ce bébé, et avec moi… je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. Tout d'un coup l'énorme poids qui me pesait depuis la minute où j'avais réalisé mon état s'était envolé, et l'avenir me semblait de nouveau brillant.

Rompant notre étreinte, il me regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, avant de poser sa tête contre mon ventre encore inexistant, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de sourire à son geste. J'en étais certaine, il serait un père fabuleux…

_« Je vais être père… »_

_« Oui, et je suis sure que tu seras formidable dans ce rôle… »_

_« Je l'espère… Rose va être extatique quand elle va savoir ça ! Elle qui a toujours voulu jouer les tatas gâteaux, elle va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie en attendant qu'Emmett et elle ne s'y mettent ! »_

_« Mais Jasper, on ne peut pas lui dire, pas tout de suite ! Le mariage n'est que dans deux mois ! »_

_« Tu veux que je garde un secret pareil de ma sœur pendant encore deux mois ?! »_

_« J'ai besoin de mon travail… »_

_« Je gagne assez pour nous trois Alice. Tu pourrais toujours retrouver du travail ailleurs, et en attendant nous vivrions de mon salaire. »_

Je réfléchis à sa proposition. Je ne voulais pas quitter ma position de chez DreamWedding. Et je ne voulais pas quitter Bella non plus. Nous avions toutes les deux commencé en même temps dans cette société, grimpant les échelons ensemble, et nous ne nous étions plus jamais séparées depuis. En démissionnant, ou en prenant le risque de me faire renvoyer, je pouvais aussi perdre ma meilleure amie. Enfin pas vraiment, car elle épouserait toujours mon frère et nous pourrions toujours nous voir en dehors des heures de travail… En même temps l'idée de pouvoir enfin vivre mon histoire avec Jasper au grand jour était tentante, surtout maintenant qu'un bébé était en route. Je nous imaginais déambuler dans la rue, son bras autour de ma taille, et moi enceinte de plusieurs mois… Il me faudrait réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça…

_« Tu crois que ton frère et tes parents seront fâchés contre moi ? »_

Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle candeur, une telle appréhension que je ne pus retenir le petit rire qui passa mes lèvres. Edward serait surement fou furieux, ce qui était dommage car il avait fini par bien s'entendre avec Jasper, les deux se rejoignant souvent pour déjeuner en ville, ou pour aller boire une bière les soirs où je n'étais pas disponible. Je pouvais déjà entendre le sermon auquel nous aurions droit. Mes parents ce serait différent. Mon père serait surpris, mais ne dirait rien dans la mesure où Jasper entendait prendre ses responsabilités. Ma mère j'en étais sure, serait folle de joie à l'idée d'être grand-mère, et courrait acheter layettes et jouets à la seconde où je lui annoncerais la nouvelle.

Je pensai un instant à la montagne de choses dont nous allions avoir besoin… Que de virées shopping en perspective !!! Bella n'accepterait jamais de m'accompagner à chacune d'elle, et ma mère ne pourrait décemment pas faire tout le temps le chemin Seattle-Philadelphie… Et Jazz ne pourrait venir avec moi que les week-ends… Finalement ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose de l'annoncer à Rosalie, elle serait ravie à l'idée de m'aider à acheter des petits chaussons pour bébé, ou des jouets pour sa chambre etc.

_« Je pense qu'Edward va hurler un bon coup, puis il se calmera si tu lui expliques que nous comptons agir raisonnablement. Et après il deviendra un oncle gâteau. Il adore les enfants… Mes parents, je ne sais pas trop. Enfin ma mère sera aux anges, elle attend ça depuis des lustres, mais mon père… Il aura surement une conversation avec toi j'imagine… » _

_« Je ferai de mon mieux pour le rassurer sur mes intentions Alice, je te le promets… Dis, est-ce que tu te sens différente à l'intérieur ? »_

_« Non… pas vraiment, mais c'est peut-être parce que je ne savais pas encore que j'avais une vie qui grandissait en moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Ca va surement changer maintenant… »_

Oui, ça allait surement changer. Déjà je sentais mon cœur grandir pour que tout l'amour que je portais à Jasper s'étende vers le petit bout de chou qui avait élu domicile dans mon utérus. Une vie qui serait à moitié moi, et à moitié lui…

_« Je me demande si ce sera une fille ou un garçon… »_

_« Nous avons encore le temps pour ça. Je ne suis enceinte que de quatre semaines je te rappelle…»_

_« Oui, tu as raison, d'abord voyons pour amener tes affaires ici. Je tâcherai de contacter ton propriétaire à qui tu loues l'appartement pour qu'il ne t'arnaque pas sur la cessassion de bail, on ne sait jamais. Pour tes meubles, certains pourront aller dans la chambre d'amis, mais les autres devront être vendus ou mis au garde-meubles… Et ce week-end nous irons t'acheter une nouvelle armoire, car je n'aurai jamais assez de place pour ranger tous tes_ _vêtements et chaussures !!! »_

Je ris de bon cœur, venant de nouveau me lover dans ses bras, le seul endroit sur Terre où je me sentais pleinement en sécurité. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et me serra fort contre lui. La route qui se présentait devant moi était effrayante, mais je n'étais pas seule pour la parcourir, Jasper serait à mes côtés.

* * *

**_C'est drôle quand même, j'ai beau essayer de rendre les choses difficiles, je n'arrive jamais à m'y tenir bien longtemps lol. Ca finit toujours par s'arranger... Reviews?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf le futur bébé, of course ^^**_

_**A/N: Allez, je vous gâte, à peine enregistré, déjà posté! ^^ Voilà la suite du chapitre oh combien apprécié de vous tous(tes)!!! Merci un million de fois pour toutes les gentilles reviews, courtes et longues, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir quand je les ai lues ce soir. J'étais tellement contente que je me suis mise à écrire ce chapitre illico, et le voici donc! J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai tenté pour la première fois un Rosalie Point Of View, une épreuve intéressante car peu explorée en ce qui me concerne. Allez, j'ai assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec Jazz et Rose!!! **_

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Parce qu'elle est ma sœur…

JPOV

Les dernières heures avaient été fortes en émotions. Lorsque j'étais rentré à la maison ce soir, j'avais pensé que nous passerions la soirée à simplement discuter autour d'un dîner, puis à regarder un film à la télévision, et si j'avais été chanceux peut-être aurais-je eu droit à une nuit enflammée… Au lieu de ce programme somme toute normal pour un couple comme le notre, j'avais eu droit à une annonce bouleversante et pour le moins inattendue. Mais je ne regrettai rien de ce que j'avais dit à Alice, cette grossesse, mais si pas vraiment calculée, était une véritable bénédiction, autant pour elle que pour moi. J'étais heureux que nous nous accordions sur le principe de la mener à terme, ma plus grande peur ayant été qu'elle me demande mon avis quant à un avortement… J'avoue qu'en bon vieux sudiste, j'aurais eu tendance à grincer des dents sur le sujet, mais j'aurais accepté son choix si cela avait été le cas. Mais fort heureusement elle voulait garder ce bébé, et je comptais bien en être le père.

Après notre conversation je l'avais gardée entre mes bras un moment sans dire un mot, et les larmes avaient finis de couler de ses joues. Beaucoup d'émotions à supporter… Elle s'était finalement endormie comme ça, et je l'avais portée jusqu'à la chambre où je l'avais déposée, prenant soin de rabattre la couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe malade maintenant, surtout avec le bébé qui prenait toutes ses forces. J'étais ensuite retourné au salon et m'était assis dans le fauteuil près du téléphone… Devais-je appeler ma famille pour leur annoncer ? Comment allaient-ils le prendre, alors que je ne leur avais même pas parlé d'Alice jusqu'à présent ? Si j'étais à peu près certain d'amadouer ma mère sur le sujet, la réaction de mon père était moins sure…

Depuis toujours, mon père et moi avions entretenu des relations pour le moins… conflictuelles. Etant l'héritier de l'empire Whitlock, il avait toujours mis énormément de pressions sur mes épaules, et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié quand je lui avais annoncé mon intention de partir à Philadelphie pour faire mes études et être avocat. Il avait toujours pensé que je lui succèderais au siège de la compagnie, et mon départ avait été houleux. Après de nombreuses disputes et réconciliations, nous étions parvenus à un compromis selon lequel je reprendrais les rennes de la société le jour où lui-même ne serait plus capable de la diriger, en attendant quoi je pourrais pratiquer le droit librement, et faire ma vie comme je l'entendais. Il avait moyennement apprécié que je quitte également Maria, ma fiancée de l'époque restée au Texas, cette dernière étant la fille de l'actionnaire le plus puissant de notre corporation. Je l'avais aimée, certes, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle ne s'intéressait à moi que pour mon nom, ma richesse. C'était le genre de fille vénale et ambitieuse qui cherchait à obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas ce que moi je souhaitais, et étonnemment la quitter ne fut pas aussi dur que je le pensais...

C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui faisaient que j'aimais tant Alice. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais socialement parlant, et m'aimait tel quel. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il me faudrait lui parler à ce sujet, mes parents voulant probablement la rencontrer une fois mis au courant de la grossesse. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait… Elle devait bien se douter que j'avais une certaine renommée compte tenu du standing de cet appartement… Même son frère et son père avaient immédiatement reconnu mon nom lors des présentations… Je lui parlerais donc, mais d'abord j'allais la laisser dormir, et peut-être emménager à la maison.

J'étais assez heureux de la voir s'installer ici, auprès de moi. D'aucun aurait complètement paniqué en voyant emménager leur petite amie de quatre mois… Mais moi j'étais serein, heureux même. J'aimais Alice, et je souffrais déjà beaucoup de devoir me contenter d'une nuit par semaine et des week-ends en sa compagnie. Même si j'allais devoir continuer à travailler autant, le simple fait de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras chaque nuit, et de la voir s'éveiller à mes côtés chaque matin suffirait à me rendre heureux…

Et je devais parler à Rosalie… Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait réagir… Serait-elle folle de joie et impatiente de jouer les tantes gâteuses ? Ou bien serait-elle ivre de colère, me rejetant complètement ? Auquel cas je serais anéanti, ma sœur étant, avec Emmett, la seule personne vraiment proche de moi, malgré nos fréquentes disputes. Etant jumeaux nous avions toujours eu ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait, et rares étaient les fois où nous ne nous étions pas confiés l'un à l'autre. C'était pourquoi j'avais tant souffert de ne pas lui avoir dit pour ma relation avec Alice, et je ne me sentais absolument pas capable de lui cacher un autre secret aussi important.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le combiné, hésitant. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et elle était la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre… Je composai le numéro de ma sœur, retenant mon souffle à chaque tonalité…

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Rose ? C'est Jasper… »_

_« Salut. Une raison pour m'appeler à une heure si tardive ? A moins que tu ne cherches à joindre Em' ? »_

_« Non, en fait… Rose j'ai besoin de te parler… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

RPOV

J'étais occupée à faire une lessive avec les affaires d'Emmett. Une fois encore il était revenu d'un match de baseball entre collègues de boulot couvert de terre et d'herbe séchée… Et bien entendu, les mots « machine à laver » étaient inconnu dans son vocabulaire, et il avait laissé tout traîner par terre dans la salle de bain… Parfois c'était à se demander si je n'étais pas un peu sa mère, ou sa bonne… Enfin bref, j'étais en train de repenser à mon rendez-vous avec le traiteur du lendemain quand le téléphone sonna bruyamment. Constatant avec désolation que mon cher et tendre ne comptait pas bouger son adorable postérieur pour aller décrocher, je me hâtai de rejoindre le salon pour attraper le combiné.

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Rose ? C'est Jasper… »_

C'était mon frère. Il m'appelait rarement… Et encore moins le soir. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, sa voix était différente de d'habitude. Intuition féminine…

_« Salut. Une raison pour m'appeler à une heure si tardive ? A moins que tu ne cherches à joindre Em' ? »_

_« Non, en fait… Rose j'ai besoin de te parler… »_

J'avais raison, quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais il ne voulait me parler sans raison. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait appelée avec ce ton absent, c'était pour me dire qu'il s'était disputé avec Papa, et qu'il était parti de la maison. Pourtant tout allait bien pour lui ces derniers temps, il avait eu sa promotion qu'il avait tant attendue, et je le soupçonnais même de voir quelqu'un, à en juger du peu de fois où Em' et lui s'étaient retrouvés ces dernières semaines.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jazz ? »_

_« Je te préviens tout de suite, tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre… »_

_« Crache le morceau, tu te sentiras mieux après… »_

C'était ce que faisait toujours mon frère, garder tout pour lui afin d'éviter aux autres de souffrir… Il ne savait pas épancher ses soucis auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais véritablement la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, mon fiancé excepté. Et s'il ne lui avait pas parlé, alors ce devait être sérieux…

_« En fait… J'ai en quelque sorte mis enceinte ma petite amie… »_

_« QUOIIIIII ?!!!! »_

Je n'avais pas réellement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas possible !!! Lui, le mec toujours sûr de lui, toujours en contrôle, dans tous les domaines que ce soit, avait fait une bêtise de la sorte !!!! Une minute, s'il y avait bébé, il y avait petite amie… Dont il ne m'avait bien sûr pas parlée… S'agissait-il d'une fille d'un soir avec laquelle il avait fautée ?

_« S'il te plait Rosalie… Et ce n'est pas tout… »_

_« Quoi, tu vas m'annoncer que tu l'as emmenée à Las Vegas et que vous vous êtes mariés dans une chapelle, avec Elvis pour prêtre ??? »_

Il rit légèrement suite à ma remarque. Quoi, au point où en étaient les choses, c'était tout aussi réaliste non ?

_« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille tu le sais… Non, en fait la fille en question, tu la connais… »_

Je réfléchis un instant. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amies, fait dû à mon extrême beauté qui les faisait se sentir jalouse vis-à-vis de moi. Ridicule, mais hélas vrai. Les seules femmes de mon entourage étaient Alice, mon organisatrice de mariage, et Maria, l'ex-fiancée de mon frère.

_« Jazz, si tu me dis que c'est Maria, je te jure je monte dans ton loft de millionnaire pour te donner la raclée de ta vie. »_

_« Ce n'est pas Maria… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas… »_

_« C'est Alice… ton organisatrice de mariage… C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, la veille de la voir lors de votre réunion, je l'ai rencontrée dans un bar près de chez moi. Tu sais, la fois où Em' est rentré complètement fracassé… Bref j'ai complètement flashé sur Alice, et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. C'était censé être une liaison sans lendemain, sauf que lorsque nous nous sommes revus à votre entrevue le lendemain, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il y avait plus…Je te promets que nous avons essayé de lutter contre cette attirance, mais rapidement nous avons cédé, et depuis nous sommes ensemble. Nous devions attendre la fin de ton mariage pour nous montrer officiellement, pour lui éviter des ennuis à son travail. Tout allait formidablement bien entre nous, jusqu'à ce que ce soir elle ne vienne à mon appartement pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte… »_

Je restai silencieuse un moment, le temps d'enregistrer l'information… Mon frère sortait avec celle qui s'occupait de mon mariage, et non content de la voir en secret, il avait fallu qu'il la mette enceinte… Ca faisait beaucoup à digérer, et en temps normal j'aurais probablement explosé au téléphone. Mais je savais que ce coup de fil avait dû beaucoup lui coûter et qu'il avait probablement murement réfléchi avant de m'appeler. Il avait besoin de mon soutien, et qui étais-je pour lui refuser cela, sa sœur de sang, et unique amie ?

_« Qu'avez-vous décidé ? »_

_« Nous allons garder ce bébé et l'élever ensemble. »_

_« Je vois. Tu comptes l'épouser ? »_

_« Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Pour le moment, je lui ai demandé d'emménager à la maison afin que je puisse m'occuper d'elle plus convenablement. »_

_« Bien. Je présume que les parents n'ont jamais entendu parler d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non… »_

_« Fabuleux, l'ambiance va être festive pour Thanksgiving… »_

_« Rose, je peux compter sur toi ? »_

_« Evidemment gros bêta ! Mais je dois te laisser maintenant, Em' est en train de dévaliser le frigo et je dois l'arrêter. Je t'embrasse frérot, je passerai te voir au bureau demain pour qu'on en discute plus amplement d'accord ? »_

_« Merci Rose. A demain. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je raccrochai le combiné, soulagé. Au moins elle n'avait pas trop hurlé au téléphone. En fait elle s'était même montré très compréhensive… La conversation de demain ne devrait pas être trop désagréable tout compte fait. Je repensai à ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Thanksgiving… Dans un mois, Alice n'en serait qu'à deux mois de grossesse, on pourrait peut-être encore le dissimuler à mes parents, nous contentant de la présenter à la famille lors du grand dîner qu'ils tenaient annuellement dans notre résidence à Houston. J'en discuterais avec elle plus tard. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, 22h30. Seulement dix heures et demie ? J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé un siècle depuis mon retour du bureau…

Je me levai du fauteuil, me dirigeai vers la chambre où Alice était profondément endormie. Je me déshabillai rapidement avant de la rejoindre sous les draps. Venant me placer juste derrière elle, je l'enlaçai tendrement, la serrant contre moi. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, se calant plus confortablement contre mon corps, posant ses mains par-dessus les miennes sur son petit ventre. La force des émotions éprouvées ces dernières heures eurent rapidement raison de moi, et déjà mes paupières se fermèrent pour m'entraîner dans un sommeil lourd et profond, mais peuplé de rêves agités.

* * *

**_Si vous avez aimé, et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, faites le moi savoir via les reviews, c'est toujours apprécié! Le prochain chapitre surement Lundi matin, si je trouve le temps d'écrire la suite demain!!! :) ++_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (et Juillet arrive, Mamie Cullen, est-ce que tout est prêt chez toi pour accueillir notre petit Jazz? ^^)_**

**_A/N: Allez, pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez la 'confrontation' Alice/Rose, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, na! L'affrontement Edward/Jazz, ce sera pour demain si tout va bien! Alors bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Family affair…

APOV

Ce matin là, j'étais un peu nerveuse. Je devais retrouver Rosalie pour une séance de mise au point pour son mariage. Non que je sois en retard dans les délais, tout semblait se dérouler à merveille de ce côté-là, mais Jasper m'avait avoué lui avoir parlé au sujet de ma grossesse, et même s'il m'avait assuré qu'elle avait bien pris la nouvelle, j'étais toujours effrayée à l'idée de l'affronter.

De manière générale, Rosalie était le genre de cliente que ma compagnie adorait. Pleine aux as, toujours d'accord pour ajouter de nouveaux détails parfaitement inutiles et hors de prix à son mariage. D'ailleurs, depuis le contrat initial nous en étions à cinq ou six amendements, ce qui élevait la facture de nos services à près de 75000 dollars. Jasper avait un peu râlé, estimant que c'était bien trop cher payé dans la mesure où le prix de la robe n'était pas compris. Il savait que je n'étais pas la responsable pour ces tarifs exorbitants, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me faire la remarque. Je m'étais mise en colère, et cela avait donné lieu à une conversation un peu agitée, mais qui fort heureusement s'était rapidement calmée suite à une crise de larmes totalement incontrôlée de ma part. Complètement pris de court il avait cessé de s'énerver et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Pour une fois que mes dérèglements hormonaux jouaient en ma faveur !!!

Bref tout cela pour dire que Rosalie était une cliente idéale. Pour la compagnie. Pour les pauvres agents en revanche, ce n'était pas la même rengaine. En ce qui me concernait, elle passait son temps à déplacer nos rendez-vous, changer d'avis pour des détails une fois les contrats signés avec les fournisseurs, ou encore avoir des requêtes totalement aberrantes à des heures incongrues ! A se demander qui d'elle ou moi était enceinte… Cela avait entraîné bien des frustrations chez Jasper, car elle appelait toujours dans un moment intime. La dernière fois, alors que nous étions déjà bien avancés dans les préliminaires, mon téléphone avait sonné, et mon homme avait menacé de faire passer par la fenêtre le pauvre objet. A signaler qu'il habitait le dernier étage d'un immense bâtiment, ce qui aurait donc entraîné la mort immédiate de l'engin... Rares étaient les fois où je l'avais vu perdre patience, mais ça avait été l'une d'elle. Pour sa défense, c'était arrivé un soir après que nous ne nous soyions pas vus pendant près d'une semaine et le manque s'était cruellement fait sentir… J'avais pris l'appel et avait abrégé le plus rapidement possible avant de revenir au plus vite dans ses bras et me faire pardonner.

Je devais donc voir Rosalie d'ici quelques minutes. J'étais déjà au point de rendez-vous, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème. Devais-je faire comme si rien n'était et entamer la discussion sur les tests de coiffure au salon? Ou bien devais-je d'abord éclaircir les choses avec elle avant de parler mariage ?... Et, non contente de devoir affronter une sorte de furie à la plastique parfaite, il était convenu que Jasper et moi allions parler à mon frère dès ce soir… Beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée. Mais Bella m'avait avertie qu'il devait partir en voyage d'affaires le surlendemain, pour au moins une quinzaine de jours. Il n'aurait alors pas été correct de le lui annoncer par téléphone, ou pire, d'attendre son retour alors que tout le monde saurait…

J'entendis les murmures des hommes présents dans le café avant même que Rosalie ne fasse son entrée. Je m'y étais habituée avec le temps, une telle beauté ne passant jamais inaperçue. Lorsqu'elle marcha en ma direction, je ne pus déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Elle souriait, mais comme toujours, c'était un sourire froid et carnassier. Encore une fois, elle se comportait toujours de cette façon, afin de séduire les hommes, et de décourager les quelques femmes qui oseraient lui tenir tête.

J'avais été même surprise qu'une femme comme elle épouse un homme comme Emmett. Je ne connaissais pas très bien le fiancé, ne l'ayant rencontré qu'à quelques rares occasions toujours très rapides, mais il m'avait paru très simple et banal. Attirant et sympathique certes, mais banal. Pas du tout le genre d'hommes que j'imaginais Rosalie épouser. Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'Emmett était son meilleur ami depuis la fac, et qu'il les avait présentés l'un à l'autre sans se douter qu'ils seraient tous les deux frappés par la foudre. En même temps, parfois l'amour naissait là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir notre relation à Jasper et moi !

Rosalie arriva finalement à ma hauteur, et comme à son habitude me tendit sa main. Je la serrai aussi naturellement que possible, scrutant toujours le moindre détail de son comportement qui me dirait si oui ou non elle allait m'arracher les yeux…

_« Alice, je n'aurai que deux questions, et ensuite nous pourrons passer au business. »_

Je déglutis péniblement. Alors nous allions devoir aborder LE sujet tout de suite… J'acquiesçai doucement, luttant de toutes mes forces pour soutenir son regard azur, le même que celui de son frère qui me faisait toujours chavirer…

_« Tout d'abord, est-ce que tes sentiments pour mon frère sont réels ? Je veux dire, toute cette histoire de relation et de bébé, c'est du sûr n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes vraiment faire ta vie avec Jasper ? »_

_« Je sais que cela a l'air totalement surréaliste, complètement fou et bien trop rapide. Mais j'aime sincèrement Jasper, de tout mon cœur, et même si cette grossesse peut paraître précipitée, je veux vraiment que nous devenions une famille… Ce bébé est une partie de lui tout autant que de moi, et je l'aime déjà plus que tout… »_

_« Bien. Et cela va-t-il avoir des conséquences sur la planification de mon mariage ? »_

J'étais assez décontenancée. C'était tout ? Juste un « bien » et on passait à autre chose ? Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais assaillie de questions pour savoir qui, quoi, comment, pourquoi !!! Et là rien, juste un petit mot et on en revenait à son mariage… Jasper avait raison finalement, je n'aurais pas dû avoir si peur de sa sœur…

_« Non, je vais continuer à tout organiser jusqu'au jour J. Il ne reste de toute façon pas très longtemps avant la cérémonie, et je ne serais enceinte que de trois mois. Rien d'alarmant ! D'ailleurs personne ne s'apercevra de rien, et si cela commençait à se voir je porterais des vêtements plus ambigus. »_

_« Parfait. Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous rediscuter du plan de table ? J'ai ici avec moi une liste de personnes à ajouter au plan initial, et quelques noms à rayer également. Et j'ai finalement trouvé un modèle pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs… Et je vais avoir besoin que tu parles au traiteur, cet abruti a osé me raccrocher au nez alors que je me contentais de faire quelques suggestions sur la présentation des ses assiettes… Et la couturière a appelé, les retouches de ma robe sont terminées il faudra la récupérer. Tu iras et nous verrons les résultats ensemble. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je quittai tout juste le bureau. Il était convenu que je passe récupérer discrètement Alice à son travail, et que nous allions directement chez son frère où nous étions invités à manger. Bella avait tout organisé pour nous, et nous devions annoncer la nouvelle à Edward. J'étais un peu nerveux. Je savais l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux d'Alice, et son approbation et son soutien comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Il était donc essentiel que nous lui fassions passer le message en douceur pour qu'il digère l'information sans heurs… J'arrivai en bas de chez DreamWedding, et envoyai un texto à ma belle pour qu'elle descende.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle montait dans la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres malgré la tension qui se dégageait de tout son petit corps. Conquis, je l'embrassai tendrement, geste qu'elle repoussa alarmée, vérifiant que personne ne nous avait surpris.

_« Tu es fou ? Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus ? »_

_« Alice, tu deviens légèrement paranoïaque tu sais… »_

_« Pas parano, juste prudente. »_

_« Soit. Alors, tout s'est bien passé avec ma sœur ? »_

Elle acquiesça d'un soupir, et me raconta leur entrevue du matin. Apparemment la conversation que j'avais eue avec Rose un peu plus tôt avait porté ses fruits, et elle n'avait eu aucune parole déplacée vis-à-vis d'Alice. Elle s'était contentée de s'assurer de la sincérité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, et avait enchaîné sur son mariage. Pourtant quand elle était arrivée dans mon bureau un peu avant leur rendez-vous, elle semblait réellement inquiète pour moi. Nous avions longuement discuté de toute l'histoire, et des conséquences que ce bébé allait avoir sur ma vie. Elle avait également mentionné le problème de nos parents, mais nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait présenter Alice au prochain dîner de Thanksgiving sans mentionner sa grossesse. Ainsi nous pourrions les préparer en douceur, et peut-être éviter un scandale en public. Elle avait semblée heureuse pour moi, et m'avait finalement félicité avant de partir rejoindre Alice.

Arrivé chez Edward et Bella, je garai la voiture en bas de l'immeuble avant de venir ouvrir la porte à Alice. Comme elle sortit je lui tendis ma main qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible, et je comptais bien le lui apporter. Nous nous engageâmes dans le bâtiment, et durant toute la course dans l'ascenseur, je pus sentir le battement accéléré de son cœur à travers sa main. Je savais que ce n'était pas possible, mais je le ressentais fortement. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de mon propre cœur… Mais déjà nous arrivions à l'étage, et il nous fallut un instant avant de pouvoir réagir. Je fis un pas vers la porte, puis me tournai vers Alice.

_« Tu es prête ? »_

_« Jazz, embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »_

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle était terrorisée, comme d'aller à l'abattoir. Pourtant au fond de moi j'étais persuadé que son frère, la personne qui l'aimait et la chérissait le plus en ce monde – après moi – ne pourrait que comprendre et la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais je n'en dis rien, car ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre en ce moment. A la place de quoi je l'enlaçai doucement avant de prendre ses lèvres avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Aussitôt une fougue fulgurante s'empara d'elle, puis de moi, et je jurai que si nous n'avions pas été sur le pallier de chez Edward nous aurions fait l'amour contre cette porte. On eût dit que ce baiser était notre dernier, et qu'aucun demain ne nous attendait. Je la serrai fort contre moi, goûtant à la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres, laissant nos langues batailler pour prendre le contrôle.

Un raclement de gorge gêné nous ramena à la réalité, et je fus profondément soulagé lorsque mon regard rencontra celui amusé de Bella. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Edward vienne ouvrir et me trouve à moitié affalé sur sa sœur, sur le point de faire quelque chose d'absolument inapproprié et probablement irrespectueux…

_« Vous voilà enfin… Edward est déjà là Alice, et tu as de la chance, il est d'assez bonne humeur… Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« J'ai connu mieux, j'ai comme un nœud à l'estomac, malheureusement je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la nervosité ou au bébé… »_

_« Entrez tous les deux, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer… »_

Prenant la main d'Alice dans la mienne, nous fîmes un pas dans la demeure d'Edward, conscients que les heures qui suivraient ne seraient pas des plus faciles…

* * *

**_Hihi, comme c'est jouissif de stopper le chapitre à un endroit pareil... :p Review please, même si c'est pour râler!!! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, même si elle me prête Jasper de temps à autre._**

**_A/N: Je dis wow, et merci un million de fois! Le chapitre précédent a visiblement beaucoup plus si on se fie au nombre de visiteurs. Alors merci merci merci, promis je continue à écrire cette histoire 'no matter what'!!! Voilà finalement le chapitre de la confrontation avec Edward, j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture et surement à demain pour la suite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Virilité ou subtilité ?

APOV

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je savais que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient particulièrement difficiles, et plus que tout je redoutais qu'Edward n'accepte pas la situation. Pourtant j'aurais désespérément besoin de lui, de son soutien et de sa présence dans les mois à venir. Jasper était parvenu à raisonner sa sœur, qui pourtant avait un sale caractère, alors je me devais d'en faire autant avec mon frère… Je ne me rappelais pas avoir été si nerveuse depuis longtemps, exception faite pour la fois où il avait débarqué à la maison et que Jasper lui avait ouvert torse nu…

Ce dernier était au salon, à pianoter sur son organiseur. Comme d'habitude il était débordé, mais j'appréciais qu'il ait pris le temps de nous recevoir avant son départ. Sa société lui prenait énormément de temps, mais il avait toujours su me faire passer en premier, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je me demandais bien quelle excuse Bella avait inventé pour le faire organiser ce dîner… Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver il se leva immédiatement, me prenant dans ses bras puis serrant la main de Jasper. Bella avait raison, il était de bonne humeur… Nous invitant à nous asseoir, la conversation roula d'abord sur des banalités : le temps, le boulot, le marché, le boulot, la mort de Michael Jackson*, le boulot… Et puis LA question que nous redoutions tous les deux…

_« Et sinon, quoi de neuf les amoureux ? »_

_« Et bien… »_

_« En fait… »_

Je me tournai vers Jasper, décidée à me lancer. Il acquiesça doucement, prenant ma main dans les siennes pour me donner du courage. Il aurait été facile de le laisser parler et encaisser la colère d'Edward, mais j'estimai qu'il était mon rôle de lui dire. Et avec un peu de chance, il le prendrait bien… hum… Je pris donc une grande inspiration, et comme on arrache d'un coup sec un pansement je déclamai rapidement :

_« Edward, surtout ne t'énerve pas, mais si nous sommes venus te voir ce soir c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose. En fait Jasper et moi nous… »_

_« Ne me dis pas que vous avez rompu !!! »_

Je le regardai, complètement hébétée, les yeux ronds. Rompu ? Où diable était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? Nous étions en face de lui, à discuter plaisamment de choses sans importance quelques minutes plus tôt, et maintenant Jasper me tenait la main, et il me demandait si nous avions rompu ?! Il devait réellement ralentir sur le boulot, ça ne lui réussissait pas !!! A moins qu'il n'ait commencé l'apéritif avant notre arrivée ?

_« Edward, mais enfin où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ?! »_

_« Excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. Pour ce que j'en comprends, soit vous avez rompu, soit vous allez vous marier. Et je préfère envisager le pire pour ne pas être trop choqué… Donc de laquelle des deux options s'agit-il ?»_

_« Tu es vraiment bizarre tu sais… Non en fait nous n'avons pas rompu, et nous n'allons pas nous marier non plus… Enfin pas pour l'instant. »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Ed, je… Tu vas être tonton… »_

Et la tempête que j'attendais n'arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, je vis mon frère devenir livide, et sans l'intervention incroyablement agile de Bella – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude, elle était la personne la plus maladroite que je connaisse -, le verre qu'il avait dans les mains aurait fini par terre, et le vin renversé sur le tapis très cher ramené d'Orient… Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses yeux ne clignaient plus. A la vérité, j'eus peur qu'il n'ait fait une attaque, car c'était un peu à ça que ça ressemblait non ? Bella s'approcha de lui, passant sa main devant ses yeux pour chercher une étincelle de vie chez son fiancé. Dans d'autres circonstances, la scène aurait pu être hilarante. Ici elle était effrayante.

_« Ed… »_

_« Alice, je crois qu' il est sous le choc, donne-lui une minute… »_

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce quelques instants, et puis tout d'un coup, alors que nous pensions l'avoir perdu, Edward bondit de son fauteuil pour sauter à la gorge de Jasper, tel un lion enragé. Très digne, Jasper ne fit rien, acceptant la sentence.

_« Edward, je sais que tu es en colère, mais pourquoi n'irions nous pas discuter tous les deux dehors. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Alice et Bella assistent à un pugilat… »_

Reprenant ses esprits, Edward se redressa, lâchant le col de la chemise de Jasper, et lui indiqua le balcon. Je voulus les suivre, mais Jasper m'en empêcha d'un signe de la tête. Il voulait discuter avec lui seul à seul… Je me résignai, me rasseyant sur le canapé d'où je m'étais levée un instant plus tôt… Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le salon, la pression redescendit légèrement et je m'effondrai en larmes dans les bras de Bella.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais content qu'il se soit rapidement repris et qu'il ait consenti à discuter avec moi en privé. Je savais que son geste dans le salon avait été irréfléchi et que déjà il le regrettait. En bons hommes du monde, nous allions maintenant pouvoir discuter de la situation, et des conséquences qui en découlaient. J'avais laissé Alice lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais je tenais à 'négocier' le restant. Car nul doute que certains faits allaient être mis à jour maintenant…

_« Edward, tout d'abord, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses, nous n'avions pas prévu que cela arrive comme ça… »_

_« C'est ainsi que tu entendais prendre soin de ma sœur ? »_

_« Je suis navré, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça arriverait… J'étais persuadé que nous ne risquions rien…»_

J'étais sincère, et il le savait. Jamais je ne me serais douté que ce genre de choses arriverait. Je veux dire, en tant qu'homme, j'avais été informé que lorsqu'une femme prenait la pilule, on ne risquait rien de ce côté-là… Alors comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Il le comprit, l'idée cheminant probablement dans sa tête comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

_« Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? »_

_« Prendre mes responsabilités, bien sûr. Alice va venir emménager à la maison, pour que je puisse veiller sur elle convenablement. Et quand le bébé sera là, alors je songerai à des choses plus administratives… »_

Bien, il pensait à présent à des choses plus raisonnables, et sa voix s'était faite moins menaçante. A défaut de regagner sa confiance, il ne me voyait peut-être plus comme l'homme à abattre.

_« Est-ce que cet enfant sera un Whitlock ? »_

Je fus un peu surpris par la question. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Si cet enfant porterait mon nom ? Ou bien s'il parlait de ma position dans la société ? Oui, cet enfant serait le mien, porterait le nom Whitlock, et bénéficierait de tous les avantages auxquels j'avais eu droit dans ma jeunesse. Mais jamais je ne laisserais mes parents diriger sa vie comme ils avaient essayé de diriger la mienne, et il était hors de question qu'Alice, notre bébé et moi ne déménagions à Houston pour quelque raison que ce soit.

_« Fatalement Edward, mais ma famille n'aura rien à voir dans sa vie, pas si je ne le veux pas. D'ailleurs personne chez moi à part ma sœur n'est au courant… Je pensais amener Alice à notre dîner annuel de Thanksgiving pour la leur présenter officiellement… »_

_« Et si tes parents te demandent de la quitter ? »_

Il réfléchissait vite, pas étonnant qu'il fût l'un des plus jeunes CFO de la Côte Est des Etats-Unis. Mais sa question faisait sens, mes parents risquaient en effet de me la poser. Pour eux cette grossesse ne serait qu'un incident de parcours, facilement effaçable à coup de chèques généreux. C'était la façon de procéder de mon père, j'en avais la certitude. Il trouverait stupide que je veuille effectivement élever cet enfant, et 'm'encombrer' d'une femme comme il aimait à le dire… Mais je n'avais aucun doute sur ma réponse, étant certain des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Alice et pour ce bébé dont je n'avais eu connaissance que tout récemment.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma famille et moi sommes différents. Ils dirigent peut-être la vie de nombreuses personnes, mais je suis seul juge concernant la mienne. J'aime Alice, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner, jamais, et encore moins maintenant qu'elle attend mon enfant ! »_

_« Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre… Alice est vulnérable Jasper, bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si tu devais la quitter. Alors je veux que tu sois sûr de toi avant de l'embarquer dans cette aventure. »_

_« Je l'aime Edward. Je suis fou d'elle, et je sais que tu sais ce que c'est. J'ai vu la manière dont tu regardes Bella. Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens pour Alice. »_

Il hocha la tête, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Et puis il se rapprocha de moi, murmura un « _excuse-moi_ » à peine audible, avant de m'envoyer une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, et étais tombé au sol sous le coup. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ravalant la douleur lancinante qui apparaissait déjà.

_« Je suppose que je l'avais méritée, celle-là… »_

Il eut un petit rire, avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous étions de nouveau à égalité, en quelque sorte, et surtout de nouveau en bons termes. Voilà qui allait faire plaisir à Alice, ma lèvre un peu explosée en moins. A peine étions-nous de retour au salon qu'elle me tomba dans les bras, en larmes. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'état de ma lèvres, et je la rassurai tandis qu'elle essuyait le petit filet de sang qui s'en écoulait. Le contact fut douloureux, mais j'étais heureux de sentir sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais joué les durs un temps, mais là tout de suite, ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de la serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Déjà Bella ramenait un sac de glace pour appliquer sur ma lèvre boursoufflée.

_« Edward, tu avais vraiment besoin de le frapper ?! »_

_« Alice, n'insiste pas, tu ne comprendrais pas. Et puis pour ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas bon de se faire du mauvais sang dans ton état. »_

_« Hilarant Ed, vraiment. Peut-être que j'arrêterais de me faire du souci si tu n'étais pas si borné et excessif ! »_

_« Je suis désolé Alice, j'ai exagéré tu as raison, mais comprends-moi, tu es ma petite sœur, je me dois de m'assurer que tu es en de bonnes mains… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

En de bonnes mains mon œil, il avait surtout abusé de son droit d'aînesse oui ! Néanmoins j'étais soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient su régler cette histoire. Je les aimai tous deux énormément, et les voir fâchés m'aurait extrêmement peinée. Surtout que j'aurais besoin du soutien d'Edward lorsqu'il nous faudrait l'annoncer aux parents, et même si je savais que ça ne tournerait pas à la bagarre, l'ambiance risquerait d'être tendue…

_« Je suis en de bonnes mains Ed… Jasper est fabuleux, et m'a promis d'être là pour moi et notre bébé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »_

_« Je le sais… Mais c'est difficile pour moi… Ma petite sœur va avoir un bébé… »_

Déjà les larmes montaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Satanées hormones !! Délaissant un instant Jasper, je vins rejoindre mon frère dans l'autre fauteuil pour une étreinte toute fraternelle. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, lui aussi ému. Il ne pleurait pas, non, Edward Cullen ne pleurait jamais, mais je ressentis aisément le trouble dont il était victime. Nos restâmes ainsi un long moment, lui me caressant le dos, moi m'agrippant désespérément à lui en attendant que la crise passe.

Une fois calmée je m'excusai en essuyant mes yeux à la manière d'une petite fille de cinq ans, avant de venir rejoindre Jasper qui m'accueillit aussitôt contre lui. Je me sentais soudain épuisée, mais surtout soulagée que mon frère m'aime toujours… La conversation s'allégea finalement, et bientôt nous parlions tous les quatre de toutes les choses que nous allions faire une fois le bébé parmi nous. Edward estimait qu'il devait être le parrain, Jasper n'ayant pas de frère. Mais moi je voulais Bella pour marraine, et je me doutais que Rosalie ne serait pas ravie à l'idée d'être écartée ainsi de la vie de son neveu ou de sa nièce. Et peut-être Jasper voulait il que son meilleur ami devienne le parrain de notre enfant ! Les deux hommes de ma vie bataillèrent ensuite pour se décider sur qui était le meilleur obstétricien de Philadelphie, et si oui ou non je devrais subir une amnyosynthèse, et dans quel hôpital je devrais accoucher… Autant de questions sans réponses auxquelles nous avions encore le temps de répondre selon moi, mais que les hommes débattirent avec force.

Bella et moi nous contentions de les regarder, et bientôt nous nous réfugiâmes dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas. Je l'aidai à faire revenir les fruits de mer à la poêle quand le tout premier symptôme de ma grossesse apparut. L'odeur des crevettes et autres animaux marins me retourna instantanément l'estomac, et je n'eus que quelques secondes pour traverser l'appartement jusqu'aux toilettes, arrêtant brutalement la conversation animée qui continuait au salon. Aussitôt Jasper et Edward accoururent à la salle de bain, frappant doucement à la porte.

_« Alice, tout va bien là-dedans ? »_

_« Jazz, je crois que le bébé n'aime pas les fruits de mer… »_ Réussis-je à articuler en pleurnichant. J'adorais les fruits de mer, et je savais que Bella avait préparé ce plat pour me faire plaisir.

_« Alors je saurai que je ne dois pas t'emmener dans ce genre de restaurant à l'avenir… Tu as besoin d'aide ? »_

De nouveau en forme, je sortis de la salle de bain, pour me retrouver face à un Jasper et un Edward complètement dépassés par la situation.

_« Non, ça va, c'est passé. Mais c'était étrange, ça n'était jamais arrivé jusque là… »_

_« Je pense que ça vient du fait que tu as conscience de ta grossesse Alice. »_

_« Ed, merci de m'épargner tes suppositions de thérapeute à deux balles. Je te rappelle que tu n'as fait qu'une année de psychologie à l'université… »_

_« Désolé, je ne voulais qu'aider… »_

_« Alors va voir Bella, et demande lui si je peux avoir simplement un peu de pâtes sans sauce ni rien… Je crois que je ne pourrai rien avaler de plus ce soir… »_

Tous se mirent à rire à l'unisson, et nous allâmes à la salle à manger où je passai le repas en apnée, le nez plongé dans une assiette bien moins alléchante que celle des autres qui se régalaient. Les huit prochains mois allaient être comiques…

* * *

**_* C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je case la mort de Michael Jackson quelque part. J'admirais l'artiste (pas l'homme hein, on ne se méprend pas), mais j'en ai par dessus la tête de ne pas pouvoir zapper à la télé ou croiser une personne sans que le sujet soit abordé... On dit pas Rest In Peace pour rien lol! Alors qu'on le laisse reposer en paix si c'est ce qu'il veut! ^^ Fin de la paranthèse "ras le bol de Wilka" ^^_**

**_Sinon ça a été? La confrontation était à votre goût? Je m'attèle au prochain chapitre ce soir, si j'ai le temps. ++_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (même si on démarre Juillet, et donc que Mamie Cullen a la garde de Jasper à compter d'aujourd'hui! Attention hein, j'appellerai les soirs pour m'assurer qu'il va bien!!! ^^)_**

**_A/N: Assez plaisanté, passons aux choses sérieuses! ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais! Pour celles qui me demandent régulièrement, promis je compte faire un chapitre enterrement de vie de garçon, je sais juste pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais j'y réfléchis sérieusement!!! En attendant bonne lecture et à très vite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Héritage…

APOV

Trois nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées. Trois nouvelles semaines riches en évènements, ou plutôt en bouleversements pour moi. Etonnamment, Edward avait eu raison. C'était comme si maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de ma grossesse, tous les symptômes apparaissaient les uns après les autres. Et je vous laisse imaginer les désagréments que des nausées pouvaient provoquer en plein milieu du déménagement entre mon appartement et celui de Jasper. De plus ce dernier me couvait tellement qu'il faisait une sérieuse concurrence à mon frère, et il ne me laissait rien faire. « Je m'occupe de tout » répétait-il à tout bout de champ ! Ca commençait à bien faire, j'étais enceinte, pas mourante que je sache !

Mais mon état avait aussi ses avantages, et c'était avec bonheur que je voyais Jasper rentrer de son travail tous les soirs, et qu'à la manière d'un couple de jeunes mariés je l'accueillais d'un baiser. Après le dîner nous devisions gaiement allongés dans le canapé, imaginant ce que serait notre vie une fois le bébé parmi nous…

_« Jazz, tu crois que nous serons de bons parents ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour l'être… »_

_« Je me demande si ce sera une fille ou un garçon… Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que je veux juste un bébé en bonne santé, ce sera déjà merveilleux… Tu sais, j'ai lu sur internet l'autre jour qu'à la fin du deuxième mois de grossesse, le bébé mesurait déjà trois centimètres… »_

J'essayai de visualiser trois centimètres avec mes doigts. C'était tout petit !!! Jasper se mit à rire devant l'expression ahurie de mon visage, en embrassant chaque extrémité avec tendresse. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se placer naturellement sur mon ventre, position qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis quelques temps. Je me contentais généralement de venir m'appuyer contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

Ca c'était pour les soirs où tout allait bien. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient bien moins plaisants, et où je songeais sérieusement à emménager dans la salle de bain. Généralement Jasper passait la soirée adossé à la porte de la pièce, me demandant de temps à autre si je me sentais mieux ou si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Pour le côté romantique, on repasserait. J'avais également ressenti la fameuse baisse de désir du premier trimestre, ou du moins Jasper l'avait découverte par la force des choses, tandis que je m'endormais profondément à la minute où ma tête touchait l'oreiller sans avoir même de temps pour un petit câlin… Mais une fois encore, il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et se contentait de m'enlacer tendrement et de s'endormir ainsi.

Au boulot, c'était plus compliqué. La fatigue chronique liée à mon état ne me rendait pas la tâche facile, et Rosalie non plus. Je lui avais certes dit que rien ne changerait en ce qui concernait son mariage, et elle entendait bien que ça reste ainsi. C'est comme ça que malgré des nausées matinales devenues presque quotidiennes je devais quand même courir de fournisseur en fournisseur, chez le traiteur pour arranger un dernier détail, ou encore passer au pressing récupérer les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur. Aujourd'hui nous étions chez le tailleur pour faire quelques retouches aux différentes robes, et je prenais note de toutes les remarques de Rosalie qui comme à son habitude, sublime dans une robe de mariée de grande marque, était infect.

Je devais cependant lui laisser une chose, hormis son caractère intransigeant lorsqu'on parlait de son mariage, elle était particulièrement gentille avec moi lorsque je la voyais en compagnie de Jasper, et avait offert plus d'une fois que nous allions faire les boutiques ensemble toutes les deux une fois le mariage passé. Je commençais à croire que oui, à long terme, je pourrais en faire une amie. J'avais également pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Emmett lors d'un dîner à la maison, et je n'avais pas été déçue. Je voulais vraiment connaître le meilleur ami de mon compagnon, et savoir quel genre de personne pouvait jouer ce rôle. Emmett était un homme simple, gentil, et pas hypocrite pour deux sous. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, ce qui pouvait donner lieu à des situations parfois cocasses. Comme lorsqu'il avait suggéré que ma pilule s'était montrée trop faible contre – et je reprends ses mots – « les spermatozoïdes surpuissants » de Jasper. Nous avions tous été gênés, et avions vite enchaîné sur une nouvelle conversation. Mais j'avais été heureuse de voir mon homme rire avec tant de naturel, car il était rare de le voir se détendre réellement. Surtout depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, je le voyais constamment sur le qui-vive, inquiet.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans ma vie, et je me sentais vraiment épanouie. Et puis Jasper m'avait confié vouloir me présenter à sa famille. Et là j'avais un peu perdu de ma toute nouvelle sérénité.

_« Alice, je sais que ça risque d'être un peu inconfortable, mais il faut vraiment que tu les rencontres… »_

_« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »_

Car c'était là ma plus grande peur, je m'étais imaginé que les parents de Jasper étaient des gens biens, ou du moins le supposais en voyant ce qu'avait donné leur fils. Et l'idée que ces personnes ne m'aiment pas me terrifiait. Il fallait dire que j'arrivais avec un certain bagage, et pas des moindres ! Sans parler que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune mère de mes exs ne m'avait particulièrement portée dans son cœur…

_« Ils ne t'aimeront pas, sois en sûre, ce sont des gens suffisants qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent et au pouvoir… »_

_« Tu en parles comme si c'était des politiciens… »_

_« Baby, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? Qui est ma famille ? »_

_« Quoi, tu n'es pas un prince issu d'un pays lointain quand même ! Quoi que ça expliquerait tes manières… Et ton goût incompréhensible pour la nourriture épicée…»_

_« Je ne plaisante pas Alice, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, même si j'aimerais mieux… Le nom Whitlock ne t'a jamais interpelée ? Ton frère et ton père l'ont tout de suite reconnu… »_

Alors qu'il allait m'expliquer quelque chose d'important, son téléphone sonna et il dut prendre l'appel. Je pensais attendre qu'il ait terminé sa conversation pour finir la notre, mais une urgence au bureau l'obligea à repartir aussitôt, et après un rapide baiser sur mon front, il promit que nous parlerions plus tard. Je le laissai donc aller sauver je ne sais quel magnat de la finance et décidai d'aller rendre visite à Bella en attendant.

Mon frère était là lui aussi, et je m'en voulus d'interrompre leur petit moment d'intimité. Mais eux parurent ravis de me voir, et me firent rentrer et m'installer au salon. Edward me demanda comment allait le bébé, et moi par la même occasion, et déjà il me gavait d'instructions quant à mon hygiène de vie… Encore un autre fou surprotecteur, comme si je n'en avais pas assez d'un à la maison…

_« Mais au fait, Jasper ne t'a pas accompagnée ? On est pourtant samedi, il ne travaille pas d'habitude si ? »_

_« On était à la maison, tranquilles, quand il a eu un appel urgent du boulot. Il a dû y aller. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, on était parti dans une discussion un peu étrange dont j'aurais bien aimé avoir le fin mot. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Il était en train de me dire qu'il voulait me faire rencontrer sa famille, mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter qu'ils soient désagréables, parce qu'ils étaient particuliers… Et ensuite il m'a dit qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial… j'avoue n'avoir rien compris ! »_

_« Alice, je t'avais dit que ton manque d'intérêt pour les choses du monde te jouerait un tour un des ces jours ! Tu ne sais donc pas que ton compagnon fait partie de l'une des familles les plus influentes de ce pays ?! »_

Je regardai Edward sans comprendre. Jasper, un homme du monde ? Je le savais très bien élevé, et cultivé, et très riche c'est vrai mais… Il était donc membre d'une certaine élite ? Pourtant il n'était pas du tout comme ces petits bourgeois suffisants qui considéraient que tout leur était dû… Quoique Rosalie avait bien quelques réactions qui le rappelait… L'homme qui allait être le père de mon bébé semblait tout d'un coup bien différent de ce que je croyais… Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'un coup j'étais terrifiée. Car si effectivement il appartenait à cette société dont je savais si peu de choses, alors que ferais-je si ses parents le forçaient à me quitter ? Edward dut sans doute lire mes pensées car aussitôt il s'empressa d'ajouter.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, j'ai discuté avec Jasper, et il ne compte pas te quitter de sitôt. Il préfère être déshérité que de vivre sans toi. Avec sa position dans son cabinet, il sera tout à fait en mesure de subvenir à vos besoins, à toi et au bébé. »_

_« Mais c'est sa famille Eddie… »_

_« Tu es maintenant sa famille Alice. Toi, et ce bébé. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous ayez enfin une bonne conversation à ce sujet tous les deux… »_

_« Je le pense aussi. »_

Bella vint alors s'asseoir à mon côté et passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant. J'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir pour amie, et d'avoir un frère comme Edward. Deux bonne heures plus tard mon téléphone sonna et Jasper me demanda où j'étais passée, l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix. Je le rassurai, et promis de rentrer bientôt. Finissant mon jus de fruits – mes hôtes refusaient que je prenne un café, ces rabat-joies – je repartis pour la maison, non sans avoir promis à Bella de l'appeler une fois que j'aurais eu ma discussion avec Jasper.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais comme un lion en cage. Elle m'avait fait une de ces peurs en partant de la maison comme ça ! Allons allons du calme ! Ce n'était pas comme si nous nous étions disputés et qu'elle avait claqué la porte. Nous avions eu une discussion, et j'avais dû partir en urgence. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de sortir si bon lui semblait ! Je devais faire attention avec ma possessivité, il ne s'agissait pas de l'étouffer non plus… Mais j'étais nerveux, pour sûr. Je savais qu'il allait falloir lui expliquer la réalité du monde où j'avais grandi, et où en m'acceptant dans sa vie elle serait forcée de mettre les pieds. Je comptais bien sûr être à ses côtés, et la soutenir dans ce challenge, mais elle risquait de ne pas aimer…

J'avais surtout peur de la réaction de mes parents. Jusqu'où iraient-ils pour l'éloigner de moi et me ramener à de 'meilleurs sentiments' ? J'espérais seulement qu'ils n'useraient pas de leur influence pour lui faire perdre son travail, ou pire, qu'ils ne feraient pas appel à Maria pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle serait bien capable de lui raconter comment j'avais eu mes cicatrices – un sujet que je me refusais toujours à aborder avec Alice – ou encore certaines de mes erreurs de jeunesse dont je n'étais pas fier…

Et puis, alors que je ressassais toutes ces idées dans ma tête, la porte s'ouvrit et mon petit ange fit son entrée, toujours resplendissante. Je vins à sa rencontre, et poussant l'une des innombrables paires de chaussures présentes dans l'entrée, les siennes pour la plupart, je l'attirai dans mes bras pour un long baiser. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_« Quelqu'un a l'air de bien belle humeur… »_

_« J'étais chez Edward et Bella ! »_

_« Je vois. Du nouveau ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. Ah si, Bella s'est enfin fixée une date pour leur mariage ! Ce sera pour le 22 septembre de l'année prochaine. »_

_« Pourquoi si loin ? »_

_« Pour que le bébé soit déjà né et que je puisse porter une jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur !!! »_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, et l'embrassai de nouveau. Elle était tellement adorable de penser à ce genre de détails ! J'avais dans l'idée moi aussi d'attendre qu'elle ait accouché avant de lui faire ma demande. J'aurais très bien pu la faire maintenant, et ne l'épouser qu'une fois le bébé parmi nous, mais je savais qu'elle voudrait organiser son mariage, et enceinte ce serait plus difficile pour elle. Alors je patienterais, et je lui donnerais le mariage de ses rêves. De toute façon on faisait les choses à l'envers depuis le début, on n'en était plus à une près !

_« A propos de demoiselle d'honneur, ma sœur m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle veut que tu la rappelle au sujet des siennes, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un désistement. »_

_« Quoi ?! Oh non par pitié, je vais devoir refaire encore une fois tout le plan de table, et revoir la liste des invités pour la cérémonie à l'église… Et trouver une cavalière au pauvre garçon d'honneur qui va se retrouver sans compagne… Et en plus, il faut que j'aille chez le tailleur pour lui expliquer que de par mon état, il faudra réajuster ma robe que je dois porter le temps de la cérémonie… je suis épuisée rien que de penser à tout ce que je vais devoir faire… »_

_« Et si ça attendait demain ? Tu peux toujours dire à Rose que j'ai oublié de te prévenir… »_

J'avoue, mes intentions n'étaient pas des plus pures… Mais en même temps, les moments d'intimité se faisaient plus rares ces dernières semaines, alors je cherchais les opportunités là où il y en avait… L'attirant dans notre chambre, je commençai de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments en couvrant sa nuque de furtifs baisers, pour finalement prendre ses lèvres avec avidité.

_« Jazz, nous avions une conversation à finir je crois… »_

_« Plus tard mon ange… »_

_« Non, autant en finir maintenant ! »_

Déjà elle avait quitté mes bras et s'asseyait à l'autre bout du lit, me laissant légèrement frustré et un poil bougon. J'avais de la patience, mais tout de même ! Autant en finir rapidement, avec un peu de chance nous pourrions reprendre les choses à l'issue…

_« Que veux-tu savoir Alice ? »_

_« Mon frère m'a dit que tu étais issu d'une grande famille, c'est vrai ? »_

Alors il lui en avait parlé. Finalement, cela allait simplifier les choses, du moins je l'espérais. Restait à savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement…

_« Oui. Mon père dirige la corporation Whitlock Inc., basée au Texas. Je suis l'héritier direct de la compagnie, même si jusque là j'ai toujours refusé d'endosser ce rôle. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas comme ces gens Alice, si présomptueux, si suffisants ! Ils croient que tout leur est dû parce qu'ils sont riches et qu'ils possèdent des bâtiments à n'en plus finir. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux, à passer mon temps dans un bureau, fumant le cigare pendant que mes enfants deviendront pourris gâtés et feront toutes les conneries possibles parce que personne ne leur aura jamais rien interdit ! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je savais qu'il était en colère, et d'une certaine façon qu'il parlait de lui. Il devait avoir souffert de la condition de son père, et s'était peut-être rebellé à une époque. Nous étions tous passés par là à un moment. Jasper s'était construit une vie ici, à Philadelphie, et je comprenais qu'il la chérisse bien plus que celle qu'il aurait eue en restant avec son père. Et surtout, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré et nous n'en serions pas là où nous en étions aujourd'hui.

_« Jazz… Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu es un homme formidable, et je suis sure que tu seras un bien meilleur père que ne l'a visiblement été le tien en son temps. »_

_« Je l'espère tu sais, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui… Mais je dois tout de même te présenter à eux… »_

_« Je comprends. Par contre, est-il vital de leur dire pour le bébé tout de suite ? »_

_« Non, je pensais bien attendre pour ça. Déjà t'amener à Houston pour le dîner annuel de Thanksgiving sera suffisant. »_

_« Le dîner annuel ? »_

Il m'expliqua alors que tous les ans sa famille organisait un grand dîner avec des centaines d'invités, où champagne et vins très chers coulaient à flot, et où les grands de ce monde refaisait la société. J'étais un peu en panique, n'ayant jamais assisté à pareille manifestation. Il promit de ne pas m'abandonner dans cette prison dorée, et de me soutenir devant ses parents coûte que coûte. Très légèrement rassurée, je m'enquis ensuite de savoir une autre chose vitale : Quel type de tenue allais-je devoir porter ?!

* * *

**_Si vous saviez les délires que je me fais toute seule en tapant mes textes parfois! Cette histoire de prince d'un pays lointain, etc, je sais même pas comment ça m'est venu! Mes voisins doivent se demander si j'ai toute ma tête à force de m'entendre parler tout haut dans mon salon alors que j'y suis seule lol! Allez, que ma folie ne vous empêche pas de reviewer! ^^A demain pour la suite!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (et je suis contente de voir que le petit Jasper n'est pas trop chamboulé par sa gardienne temporaire!^^)_**

_**A/N: Bon alors aujourd'hui, le début du voyage à Houston, ça va donner. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie sincèrement pour les reviews qui commencent à se faire plus nombreuses, ça me fait réellement chaud au coeur (et pas seulement à cause de la canicule) de voir que cette histoire a attiré des lectrices qui normalement n'avait pas particulièrement d'intérêt pour notre petit couple d'amoureux préféré! :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Voyage à Houston

JPOV

La date du dîner se rapprochait dangereusement. Le dernier jeudi du mois tombait dans deux jours, et je devais reconnaître que je devenais assez nerveux. Je n'étais pas retourné à Houston depuis un bon moment, et de savoir que j'y emmenais Alice suffisait à me mettre sur des charbons ardents. Mais j'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas la stresser davantage, elle approchait de la fin de son deuxième mois de grossesse, et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à gérer ses humeurs.

Nous nous trouvions à présent à l'aéroport en attendant notre vol. Assise à côté de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, elle somnolait paisiblement. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de son demi-sommeil.

_« Il est l'heure ? »_

_« Presque. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Ca va, un peu fatiguée, comme d'habitude. Et nerveuse aussi… Est-ce que tes parents viendront nous chercher à l'aéroport ? »_

_« Ca m'étonnerait, ils enverront probablement quelqu'un. A moins que Rose ne soit déjà sur place et qu'elle ne vienne elle-même… Pauvre Emmett, il déteste nos parents, ils le prennent pour un imbécile, il ne voudra surement pas rester tout seul à la maison avec eux… »_

Je sentis Alice frissonner, et dans le doute lui prêtai ma veste. L'hiver était aux portes de la ville, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle prenne froid maintenant… ni jamais d'ailleurs… Il fut bientôt temps d'embarquer, et le sommeil s'empara d'elle une fois assise dans l'avion. Qu'elle dorme, elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour affronter mes parents… Lorsque j'avais appelé à la maison pour leur annoncer notre venue, ils n'avaient d'abord pas réagi. Puis ma mère avait simplement répété « Nous ? » comme pour m'encourager à en dire plus. J'avais simplement dit que je venais accompagné de ma petite amie, et que j'avais pensé que cet évènement familial serait une bonne occasion de la présenter. Bien entendu ils avaient cherché à en savoir plus, comme son nom ou son travail, mais je ne dis rien, je savais comment ils opéraient. Avec ses informations, ils auraient fait des recherches sur Alice, et auraient essayé de se renseigner sur ses points faibles. Ensuite ils s'en seraient servis contre elle une fois que nous serions tous réunis. Et ils se seraient fait une opinion d'elle sans même chercher à la connaître… Comme je m'en voulais de devoir la traîner à ce genre d'évènement mondain ennuyeux et hypocrite…

L'avion atterrit sans problème, et je repérai sans difficulté le visage familier de notre chauffeur. Alfred travaillait pour ma famille depuis toujours, et il était l'une des rares personnes en qui j'avais confiance à la maison. Dans ma jeunesse je m'étais souvent confié à lui, et ses conseils s'étaient toujours révélés avisés. Avec l'âge vient la sagesse…

_« Monsieur Jasper, je suis si content, ça fait si longtemps ! »_

_« Bonjour Alfred, je suis content de te revoir aussi. Mais laisse-moi te présenter Alice, ma compagne. »_

_« Enchanté Mademoiselle Alice, je suis Alfred, chauffeur et majordome de la famille Whitlock. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le demander, jour et nuit. »_

_« Merci Alfred. Je vais récupérer les bagages, emmènes donc Alice dans la voiture, nous avons fait un long voyage et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit fatiguée juste avant de rencontrer mes parents… »_

_« Bien sûr Monsieur. Mademoiselle Alice, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais sans voix. Il avait vraiment un chauffeur ! Et il parlait comme dans les films ! Pour un peu je me serais crue face à Bruce Wayne et… Alfred, le majordome… Impressionnant. Comme Jasper allait chercher nos bagages, je suivis l'homme en complet noir jusqu'à une époustouflante Mercedes gris anthracite aux vitres teintées. Il ne m'avait pas menti, il était issu d'une famille incroyablement riche, plus aucun doute possible ! Une fois tous à bord nous prîmes la route pour la résidence familiale, et je sentais déjà mon estomac se nouer d'anticipation. Heureusement mon homme était près de moi, et le regard perdu dans le vague il caressait du pouce le dessus de ma main posée sur sa cuisse. Même lui était nerveux. J'avais aisément compris qu'il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de revoir son père, et sa mère ne semblait pas lui manquer tant que ça, même si je ne décelais pas tant d'animosité envers elle. A mon avis, l'épreuve allait être aussi dure pour lui que pour moi.

_« Jazz, à quoi tu penses ? »_

_« A beaucoup de choses, et à rien en même temps… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ces quelques jours seront vite derrière nous, et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte on sera rentrés à la maison ! »_

Je lui souris tendrement, et il se pencha pour me voler un baiser. Le toussotement discret d'Alfred nous rappela à l'ordre gentiment, et bientôt nous nous arrêtâmes. Jasper vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider à sortir. Heureusement, je n'avais pas lâché son bras, car un instant je crois bien que mes jambes me lâchèrent. Là, dans le quartier huppé de la ville, légèrement en retrait de la folie urbaine, se tenait une maison de type victorienne à couper le souffle. Mais je m'exprimais mal, à parler de maison j'aurais plutôt dû dire château… C'était tout bonnement immense. Comme tout édifice victorien aux Etats-Unis, elle était faite de bois de séquoia et comportait typiquement trois étages, une tour octogonale et un porche. Certes. Mais contrairement à ses 'consœurs', la taille variait considérablement !!!

A peine remise de mon choc une silhouette familière apparut sur le seuil, et je pouvais dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Rosalie de toute ma vie ! Elle parut contente de me voir aussi, et comme je m'avançai pour aller la saluer, une autre personne fit son entrée. Il s'agissait d'une femme entre deux âges, aux cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés noués en un chignon impeccable et aux yeux bleus vifs. Je savais maintenant d'où ils tenaient tous leur physique à couper le souffle ! Cette femme, que j'avais devinée être la mère de Jasper et Rosalie, avait dû être incroyablement jolie en son temps, et même encore aujourd'hui, malgré les rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux, on pouvait dire qu'elle en imposait. Elle était élégamment vêtue d'un pantalon de lin beige, et d'un chemisier blanc. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour voir qu'il s'agissait de grandes marques hors de prix, les bagues qui brillaient à sa main se chargeant de le rappeler.

Jasper alla d'abord saluer sa mère, lui faisant la bise comme j'aurais embrassé une étrangère, avant de revenir vers moi et de m'introduire auprès d'elle. Sa main ne lâcha pas la mienne une seule seconde.

_« Maman, voici Alice, ma compagne. Alice, je te présente ma mère, Cora. »_

_« Enchantée Mme Whitlock. »_

Je lui tendis une main amicale, priant qu'elle ne remarque pas trop le léger tremblement qui l'animait. Elle regarda un instant ma main, puis la serra en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je devinai que déjà, elle ne m'aimait pas. Pourtant je m'étais mise sur mon trente et un, optant pour un tailleur pantalon gris clair Chanel – vestige d'une virée shopping mémorable avec Bella – et un petit chemisier blanc sans manche recouvert par la veste assortie. Je portais une jolie paire d'escarpins toute neuve qui me faisaient un mal de chien mais dont je ne laissais rien transparaître, et j'avais même réussi à discipliner légèrement mes cheveux généralement en bataille. En guise de bijoux je portai une paire de boucles d'oreilles offerte par Jasper pour nos trois mois, et un bracelet dont ma mère m'avait fait cadeau il y avait bien des années. J'avais donc l'air présentable non ?!

_« Alors c'est vous, la jeune femme dont a parlé Jasper au téléphone. Je vois… Alfred a fait préparer votre chambre à l'étage, dans l'aile est de la maison. Mon fils vous montrera. La réception commencera à dix neuf heures trente. Soyez dans le lobby pour dix huit heures, je pense que mon mari et moi-même auront quelques questions pour vous… »_

Elle échangea quelques mots très brefs avec son fils avant de prendre congé de nous. J'étais sciée. Cette femme était l'incarnation de la reine des glaces, même Nicole Kidman avait l'air expressive à côté d'elle !!! Comme Alfred prenait mes bagages, Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, bien évidemment située à l'autre bout du couloir où était celle de mon homme… Une fois à l'intérieur, je retrouvai un semblant de bonne humeur. Cette pièce était tout bonnement extraordinaire ! Bien que décorée à l'ancienne et de manière un peu trop exagérée à mon goût, le lit King size qui trônait contre le mur du fond appelait au sommeil, et les couvertures semblaient bien chaudes et épaisses ! Un instant je me demandai pourquoi, puisqu'il était évident que les températures baissaient très peu au Texas. Alfred quitta finalement la chambre après nous avoir poliment rappelé qu'il restait à notre disposition, et enfin je pus me retrouver seule avec Jasper.

_« Pfiou, quel accueil ! »_

_« Je sais mon ange, mais crois moi, ce n'était pas si horrible que ce que j'avais imaginé… ma mère est assez… froide au premier abord… et au second aussi d'ailleurs. »_

_« Elle me déteste déjà n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Elle déteste tout le monde. Sauf peut-être Maria… Oh bref… »_

_« Maria ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Oups, ça m'avait échappé sans réfléchir… Bravo Jasper, comme si Alice avait besoin d'entendre parler de ton ex-fiancée alors qu'elle est déjà fragilisée dans cet environnement hostile… Du grand art, vraiment… Autant tout lui dire de ton passé maintenant tant qu'on y était ! Pfff…

_« Maria est la fille de l'actionnaire majoritaire de la société dirigée par mon père… J'ai été fiancé à elle pendant un temps… »_

_« Quoi ?!!!! Tu as déjà été fiancé ???? »_

J'avais espéré que de le dire très vite en minimiserait l'effet. C'était bien sûr stupide, Alice ne pourrait jamais passer à côté d'une nouvelle pareille… Comme à chaque fois que j'étais dans une situation délicate, je commençai à passer nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, le regard fuyant.

_« C'était il y a longtemps, et c'était une énorme bêtise… »_

_« Et elle sera ici ce soir ? »_

_« Possible, son père est un grand ami du mien… »_

_« Et tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste ? »_

_« Euh… On est en train de le faire non ? »_

Très mauvaise stratégie, terrain affreusement glissant. J'étais en train de me noyer et je devais trouver rapidement un moyen de rejoindre la surface…Réfléchis Jasper, fais donc un effort !

_« Alice, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Maria est une page de mon passé que j'ai tourné il y a bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui je t'ai toi, et mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Donc ce soir, quand nous descendrons rejoindre tout le monde, ce sera à ton bras que je serai, et je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi… »_

_« Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part Jazz… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

Tout en disant cela j'étais passé en mode séducteur et l'attrapai déjà par la taille pour un baiser. Elle lutta quelques secondes, avant de finalement passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de soupirer d'aise. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple petit moment de tendresse se transforma rapidement en quelque chose d'un peu plus intense, et ce n'est que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte que je réalisai le côté inapproprié de la situation. Certes nous n'avions pas eu de moment intime depuis quelques jours, mais tout de même, où était passé tout mon self control ? Il était vraiment tant que cette période de chamboulement d'hormones cesse, et que mon Alice retrouve son niveau normal de désir…

Abandonnant les bras de ma douce j'allai ouvrir la porte pour me trouver face à Emmett qui venait me chercher pour l'aider à se préparer. Lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et je me doutai que mes parents avaient dû lui offrir un accueil aussi 'chaleureux' qu'à Alice. Et pourtant lui ils le connaissaient depuis des années… j'avais même été surpris qu'ils ne se soient pas opposés à son mariage avec Rosalie. Je pensais qu'ils souhaitaient la voir se ranger avec l'un des jeunes assistants aux dents longues de mon père, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais interposés entre eux. Cela ne faisait que renforcer mon sentiment d'injustice, et d'inimitié pour le paternel… Après un dernier baiser je laissai Alice se préparer pour l'interrogatoire en règle, et rejoignit ma chambre en compagnie d'Emmett qui se débattait avec son nœud de cravate.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Une fois Jasper parti, je commençai à paniquer un peu. A croire que la présence de cet homme avait le pouvoir de balayer toutes mes craintes ! Ouvrant ma valise pour y trouver ma robe pour le soir, je réfléchis aux paroles de Jasper un peu plus tôt… Il avait été fiancé par le passé… Non que j'aie eu la prétention de croire avoir été son premier amour, mais tout de même, il avait failli s'engager sérieusement avec cette femme… Et en plus elle serait présente ce soir !!! J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme, Jasper avait toujours bon goût, et la consonance hispanique de son nom me laissa imaginer une grande brune élancée aux courbes généreuses. J'avais aussi des courbes, seulement elles tendaient à se concentrer au niveau de mon abdomen depuis quelques temps, et je faisais de mon mieux pour les dissimuler…

Je repensai aussi à ma rencontre avec sa mère. Jamais je n'avais eu affaire à ce genre de personne, et pourtant j'étais persuadée avoir vu tout ce qui était possible en matière de froideur et de dédain de par mon travail… Désillusion complète… Je me rappelais avoir entendu Jasper parler de sa mère en termes relativement corrects, alors je redoutai effroyablement la rencontre avec son père. Sa mère m'avait traumatisée, son père signerait-il ma fin ? Mais trêves de plaisanteries Alice, je devais descendre rejoindre tout le monde bientôt, et j'avais du travail pour paraître présentable à la réception.

Suite aux conseils de Bella, Edward et Rosalie, j'avais opté pour une robe longue de style empire couleur crème, avec un joli ruban marron qui se nouait sous la poitrine. Cette dernière mettait en valeur la blancheur de ma peau, et à l'aide d'un joli push-up noir je pus rehausser un peu ce que la nature m'avait donné. L'avantage de ce type de robe était de caché mon ventre, qui bien qu'encore discret, commençait tout doucement à s'arrondir. J'avais décidé de garder les boucles d'oreilles que je portais, et essayai de styliser un peu ma coiffure. Me regardant dans le grand miroir sur pieds, je fus assez satisfaite du résultat. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je pourrais porter ce genre de robe, et cette réception était l'occasion parfaite. A défaut de pouvoir plaire aux parents, j'éblouirais les invités – au moins ceux qui n'auraient pas leurs yeux fixés sur Rosalie…

Un peu de maquillage et le tour était joué. Jasper frappa doucement à ma porte et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je vins lui ouvrir, et devant son regard médusé, je déduisis qu'il était sous le charme.

_« Alice tu es… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Mon cœur, tu es à couper le souffle… »_

_« Merci. Je veux vraiment faire bonne impression ce soir… »_

_« A défaut de plaire à mes parents, sache que moi je suis conquis !! »_

_« Tu n'es pas si mal non plus… »_

Et c'était vrai, ayant enfilé un smoking noir très seyant, et dompté ses cheveux vers l'arrière à force de gel, il était particulièrement séduisant. Il se pencha pour un baiser, mais je lui présentai ma joue, ne souhaitant pas lui mettre du rouge à lèvres sur le visage. Il sourit, puis me fit le baisemain.

_« Mademoiselle, si vous me permettez… »_

Je ris, puis acceptai le bras qu'il me tendait. Avec les chaussures que je portais, mon équilibre était plus que précaire dans les escaliers ! Jasper me mena jusqu'au salon où ses parents nous attendaient avant l'arrivée des premiers invités, et je dus m'arrêter un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il fut trop tôt pour que le bébé remue à l'intérieur, j'aurais juré qu'il jouait au football avec mon estomac. Je respirai profondément, puis fit mon entrée en serrant fort le bras de l'homme de ma vie…

* * *

**_Voili voilou! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu! A demain pour la suite si tout va bien! (Pas de chapitre pour Première fois aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée trop tard hier pas eu le temps d'écrire les deux! Mais vous m'en voudrez pas d'avoir prévilégié cette historie je pense ^^) N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!!!_**

**_Pour le majordome, j'ai toujours adoré Alfred dans Batman, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'utiliser ce type de personnage ici! :) Et pour la maison des parents, vous avez pas idée de toutes les recherches que j'ai dû faire! Mais on saura que le quartier huppé de Houston est The Heights, et que toutes les maisons de ce quartier sont victoriennes! :) *fin du petit cours d'histoire*_**

**_Et la robe que porte Alice pour la réception, elle existe vraiment, c'est la robe de mes rêves que quand je serai grande je me l'achèterai :p (surtout que je vois pas quand je pourrais la mettre, je me vois mal arriver au dîner de Noël du boulot habillée comme ça alors que mes collègues se pointent parfois en jeans/basket... Outrage à la fashion victim que je suis lol)_**

**_Bon allez j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, à demain!!! ++_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, seuls les affreux parents de Jasper sont issus de mon imagination perturbée ^^_**

**_A/N: Ahah, elle a fait son effet la 'gentille' maman de Jazz... Attendez de voir le père, vous n'avez encore pas tout lu! :) Gros chapitre, et chamboulements en perspective! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, et merci à toutes celles qui le font systématiquement._**

**_Pour la petite histoire, j'ai réussi à introduire un chtit peu Emmett, histoire de pas me faire lyncher par ses fans ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Thanksgiving chez les Whitlock

APOV

La pièce ressemblait à ces images qu'on voit dans les livres d'histoire. Au mur, des tapisseries très riches et anciennes. Au sol, un parquet recouvert de tapis que je devinai ramenés d'Orient… Le plafond faisait une sorte de voute où était peinte des scènes religieuses… Quand je disais qu'on n'était pas loin du château !!! Au centre de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, siégeait un homme que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant le père de Jasper et Rosalie. Fin, blond lui aussi, c'était la copie conforme de son fils. Ou bien l'inverse, bref. Tout comme Jasper, il semblait assez grand, bien bâti, et seules quelques rides d'expression trahissaient les années qui le séparaient de son fils. Un instant, je m'imaginai être en face de celui que deviendrait mon compagnon un jour. Mais aussitôt je repensai à tout ce que j'avais entendu de cet homme, et me rappelai que la ressemblance s'arrêterait sans nul doute à leur physique.

A sa droite sa femme me toisait de la tête aux pieds, et je priai intérieurement qu'elle soit satisfaite de mon apparence pour le soir, il n'était pas question d'encaisser une remarque avant même le début des festivités ! Elle-même était très élégante, ayant revêtu une robe fourreau noire, laissant apprécier un corps encore ferme. Je comprenais mieux comment Rosalie pouvait être si parfaite maintenant !

_« Maman, tu l'as déjà rencontrée tout à l'heure, mais je suppose qu'il est question de faire les choses dans les formes. Maman, Papa, voici Alice, ma compagne. »_

Tous deux me dévisagèrent un moment, cherchant à voir ce qui clochait chez moi j'en étais sure. Mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et je me demandai si je devais dire quelque chose… Visiblement sa mère n'avait pas apprécié que je lui offre une poignée de mains lorsque nous étions arrivés, alors j'hésitais à réitérer pour le père… Ces quelques secondes de silence furent embarrassantes, pesantes même, si bien que je me résolus à faire le premier pas.

_« Mr et Mme Whitlock, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre demeure est absolument magnifique ! »_

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé d'assez neutre. Je suis certaine que si mon frère avait été là il aurait trouvé quelque chose d'astucieux à dire, ou en tout cas de plus original. Ce genre de conversation, c'était totalement son domaine, pas le mien ! Je comprenais mieux comment Jasper avait su si facilement envoûter mes parents le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés… Comparé à la sienne, ma famille était celle du Père Noël à côté ! Mais bon, finalement son père sembla réagir, et se leva de son fauteuil. Bien, je commençais à me demander s'il s'agissait de poupées de cire !

_« Alice… Je suis Jasper Whitlock Senior. J'aimerais dire que mon fils a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas ! »_

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide et neutre. Aucun sentiment, bon ou mauvais, ne passait à travers les intonations rugueuses de ses paroles. Je pus noter qu'il avait un accent sudiste fort marqué, accent qui se retrouvait chez son fils dans les moments d'intimité où il relâchait son attention. J'avais beau lui dire que je trouvais ça incroyablement sexy, mon Jasper se refusait à céder et contrôlait sa voix en permanence. Sans doute essayait-il une nouvelle fois de se démarquer de son père…

Ce dernier tendit finalement une main que je serrai, tandis que sa mère m'adressa un vague signe de tête auquel je répondis poliment. Puis nous fûmes invités à prendre place sur la banquette en face d'eux, et je réalisai ce que Jasper avait dû affronter ces derniers mois quand je l'avais présenté à mon frère, ou à mes parents. Une vieille boule d'angoisse qui se logeait dans le creux de l'estomac, ma gorge qui se serrait, ma bouche qui s'asséchait… Exactement comme lors des examens à l'école !

_« Alors Alice, que faites-vous dans la vie ? »_

_« Je suis organisatrice de mariage. Je m'occupe de tout pour ne pas que les futurs mariés ne s'inquiètent inutilement… »_

_« Alice organise le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett, c'est grâce à cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »_

_« Je vois… Les mariages, ça rapporte encore ça comme business? Je croyais que c'était en perte de vitesse… » _

Il n'avait pas posé la question par curiosité non, c'était plutôt une forme d'affirmation visant à montrer les abus prodigués par les compagnies comme la mienne en facturant des services bien trop chers. Pour une fois que les deux Jasper s'entendaient sur un point…

_« Je suppose que oui puisque votre fille a fait appel à mes services… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je croisais les doigts, vraiment. Jusque maintenant tout se passait à peu près bien, tout le monde conversait dans une étrange atmosphère polie et courtoise. Enfin autant que cela était possible pour ma famille… j'avais bien noté que ma mère n'appréciait pas beaucoup Alice, en revanche mon père semblait lui porter un soupçon d'intérêt, et avec lui ce n'était pas rien. Je priai que cette situation dure au moins jusqu'à notre retour à Philadelphie dans trente heures et vingt-deux minutes… On nous demanda évidemment de raconter notre rencontre, et je fus agréablement surpris de voir l'aisance avec laquelle Alice répondit à mes parents. Elle avait l'air tout à fait sure d'elle, et s'exprimait avec clarté et animation. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle s'adressait à des clients… De temps à autre j'intervenais pour ajouter une remarque, ou l'encourager, et je pense qu'elle apprécia le geste. Tout se passait extrêmement bien, et regardant ma montre je me rassurai. Plus que quelques minutes et les premiers invités arriveraient.

Et puis ma mère ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel…

_« Oh Jasper, je me suis permise d'inviter Maria à la réception, je suis sure qu'elle et Alice s'entendraient à merveille ! Pourquoi ne les présenterais-tu pas l'une à l'autre ? »_

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Comment pouvait-elle décemment avoir dit cela d'une voix presque naturelle ? Je vis Alice fermer les yeux un instant et respirer profondément. L'attaque avait porté ses fruits. Mais je m'empressai de caresser sa main tendrement, revoyant mentalement les différentes options qui se présenteraient à moi ce soir. Soit j'ignorais Maria et prenait le risque de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec mes parents, soit je lui parlais, et alors ce serait avec Alice que j'aurais des soucis… et comme je n'avais nullement l'intention de me brouiller avec elle, je pensais bien opter pour la deuxième solution, dans la mesure du possible.

Je n'eus fort heureusement pas besoin de répondre, Emmett déboulant un peu maladroitement dans le salon avec Alfred sur les talons. Il avait finalement réussi à venir à bout de son costume préparé avec soin par sa fiancée, et aurait même pu être qualifié de bon parti si je ne le connaissais pas.

_« M'sieurs dames, quelques invités sont déjà arrivés ! Jaz… Jasper, si tu as une minute je voudrais te parler… »_

Ma mère renifla pour signifier son mécontentement d'être ainsi interrompue, et tandis que notre majordome lui tendait à elle et mon père une coupe de champagne, tous sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Ne restaient au salon qu'Alice, Emmett et moi.

_« Alice, Rose a demandé à te voir à l'étage, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide avec sa robe… Et comme je ne suis pas autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre ici… »_

_« Merci Em', j'y vais tout de suite ! » et posant une main sur son bras « Et mille mercis de m'avoir tirée de ce guêpier ! » A la suite de quoi elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre la chambre de Rosalie. _

Seuls, je pus discuter avec mon ami. Ce dernier se tenait devant moi, se tordant les mains, changeant de pied d'appui toutes les deux minutes. Il avait quelque chose à me dire, c'était certain !

_« Em', accouche s'il te plaît je n'ai pas toute la soirée… »_

_« Maria est déjà là vieux… Et elle a déjà demandé après toi… »_

Super, décidément elle ne perdait pas de temps… J'allais devoir revoir mon plan d'action ce soir… Et comment allais-je pouvoir lui parler sans avoir l'air suspect auprès d'Alice ?... Je m'étais mis dans le pétrin en ne lui disant rien plus tôt…

_« Et mince… J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter ce soir, parce que je n'ai pas exactement tout raconté à Alice à son sujet. »_

_« Que sait-elle exactement ? »_

_« Juste que c'est mon ex-fiancée… »_

_« Et tu ne lui as pas parlé de… »_

Je le coupai immédiatement. Nous savions tous que les murs avaient des oreilles dans cette maison, et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de voir mes secrets dévoilés à tout le pays…

_« Non ! Et que je n'apprenne pas que toi ou Rosalie l'avez fait c'est clair ? Alice a assez de soucis avec sa condition pour le moment, et la situation est assez tendue avec mes parents. Ne rajoutons pas une dose ce soir… je lui en parlerai en temps voulu… »_

_« Fais gaffe mec, c'est tout ce que je te dis ! »_

_« Je gère Em', je gère… Si seulement on pouvait déjà être à dans deux jours, ce serait tellement plus simple… »_

Emmett haussa les épaules et m'adressa une bourrade qui avait pour but de m'encourager. En réalité, chaque fois il me démettait l'épaule mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il était mon ami. Changeant de conversation pour un thème plus léger, comme la perfection indescriptible de nos compagnes, nous allâmes les attendre devant la chambre de Rosalie. Elles sortirent presqu'aussitôt, et je ne pus qu'admettre l'extraordinaire beauté de ma sœur. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle mette, elle faisait toujours sensation, et à en juger du regard complètement béat d'admiration de mon ami, cette fois ne couperait pas à la règle ! Souriant gentiment je tendis mon bras à Alice, avant de la mener jusqu'au bas des escaliers pour ensuite la salle de réception.

Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, et je ne pus me soustraire aux obligations d'usage. Quelques 'Bonjour' par ci, 'quelle surprise' par là, 'vous paraissez plus jeune chaque fois que je vous revois' et le tour était joué ! Je ne manquais pas d'introduire Alice aux personnes qui en valaient la peine, et je fus de nombreuses fois félicité pour le choix de ma compagne. Tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'elle était magnifique, et doté d'un esprit affuté qui changeait des bimbos blondes sans cervelles qui foisonnaient dans le milieu.

Du coin de l'œil je surveillai le groupe constitué par mes parents, où gravitait également la seule personne que je voulais éviter. Comme elle allait se tourner et sans doute nous voir, j'emmenai Alice vers le balcon prétextant avoir besoin d'air.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Quand Jasper m'avait parlé d'un dîner annuel de Thanksgiving, j'avais d'abord pensé à un dîner en famille. Ensuite il avait parlé du beau monde, je m'étais élargie la table d'une dizaine d'invités dans mon esprit. Mais j'avais encore sous-estimé les relations de cette famille. Il y avait au moins deux cents personnes ici !!! Des sénateurs, des gouverneurs, des PDG, des officiers de l'armée, et quelques célébrités même… Jasper voguait de l'un à l'autre avec aisance, ne lâchant jamais mon bras, m'introduisant parfois auprès de quelques personnes dignes d'attention. Il me présenta même à une écrivaine devenue populaire récemment pour ses œuvres traitant des vampires que j'avais moi-même lues avec passion il y avait peu.

Et puis soudain, alors que nous bavardions plaisamment, il attrapa ma main et m'attira vers le balcon prétextant un besoin d'air urgent. Je ne discutai pas et le suivis, pas dupe une seule seconde.

_« Tu l'as vue n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Jazz, épargne-moi ce genre d'idioties, elle est ici non ? Maria… »_

Il soupira et allait me répondre lorsqu'une jeune femme brune, assez hâlée de peau posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. Je sus tout de suite que c'était elle. Une beauté hispanique, élancée, aux traits fins et à la poitrine généreuse se tenait maintenant devant nous. Je la détestais déjà.

_« Jasper ! Enfin je te retrouve ! »_

_« Maria… Je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais… »_

_« Oh, idiot va ! Evidemment que je te cherchais ! Tous ces vieux sont d'un ennui affligeant ! Et les rares jeunes qui pourraient être dignes d'intérêt sont déjà pris… »_

_« Alors tu viens vers moi ? »_

Je me raclai la gorge à ce moment. Leur petit jeu m'agaçait profondément, mais pas autant que les minauderies qu'elle lui adressait… Jasper, un peu embarrassé, se tourna alors vers moi et se chargea de faire les présentations.

_« Euh… Maria, je te présente Alice, ma compagne. Alice, voici Maria, mon… »_

_« Ex-fiancée, oui je sais. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Maria. »_

La jeune femme me dévisagea un moment, et les quelques instants que nos regards se croisèrent, je puis affirmer avoir aperçu un éclair de colère de son côté aussi. C'était officiel, nous étions en guerre pour le même mâle. Sauf que j'avais quelques tours d'avance sur elle, dont un de presque trois mois…

_« Tes standards ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient Jasper, une simple femme du peuple ? »_

_« Je te prie de modérer tes paroles Maria, si tu redescendais un peu de ton nuage doré tu t'apercevrais que les gens ne sont pas tous des pestes dans ton genre. »_

_« Si tu le dis… Reste qu'à une époque les pestes dans mon genre étaient plutôt ton type si je ne m'abuse… »_

_« Et vois où ça m'a mené… maintenant excuse-nous, mais j'ai encore des personnes à saluer… Passe une bonne soirée Maria. »_

Et à ses mots il me prit par la taille possessivement et m'emmena de nouveau à l'intérieur. En moi, mon cœur battait la chamade et je devais me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Cette confrontation avec Maria s'était incroyablement bien passée ! Jasper lui avait cloué le bec avec brio et avait clairement affirmé qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle. Lorsqu'il la regardait, j'avais clairement vu de la colère et du mépris pour elle, et bien qu'il s'agisse de sentiments négatifs, je m'en réjouissais…

Nous fûmes bientôt invités à passer à table, et par chance je fus installée face à Emmett et Rosalie, ma crainte étant de me retrouver avec les parents de Jasper ou encore son ex-fiancée… Aussitôt Rose harcela son frère pour savoir comment les retrouvailles s'étaient passées. Comme il ne semblait pas trop enclin à parler, je le fis à sa place, racontant comment mon homme avait envoyé baladé cette bourge qui se croyait plus haut que tout le monde. Emmett riait très fort, trop fort, causant des œillades un peu trop appuyées et ennuyées de nos voisins…

_« C'était incroyable ! Et si vous aviez vu le regard qu'il lui a jeté ! »_

_« J'imagine bien Jazz, oh oui ! Exactement comme quand tu essaies d'influencer la Cour dans tes procès, tu sais être bien effrayant ! »_

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper se remémorer des souvenirs de cas traités ou préparés ensemble. Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, et parfois j'étais un peu jalouse de la complicité qu'ils avaient. En même temps je ne connaissais Jasper que depuis quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas trop en demander non plus. Mais moi aussi un jour je rirais ainsi avec lui devant le souvenir de cette soirée, alors que nous serons vieux et ridés…

Le dîner fut relativement agréable, excepté pour les regards de travers que m'offraient les parents de Jasper. Lorsque des musiciens commencèrent à jouer, quelques invités se lancèrent sur la piste de danse, et rapidement Jasper m'y entraîna pour une valse. Ravie, j'acceptai avec joie et constatai que la danse faisait également partie de ses points forts. C'était à se demander si cet homme possédait un quelconque défaut…

Là où je fus surprise, ce fut au moment où le père de Jasper demanda à son fils s'il m'accordait une danse. Tout aussi étonné que moi, il n'eut d'autres choix que de le laisser faire, et je le regardai rejoindre sa chaise, inquièt. Prestement Jasper Sr s'empara de ma taille et de ma main, et commença à me faire valser à un rythme soutenu.

_« Alors Alice, que pensez-vous de cette soirée ? »_

_« Et bien… C'est assez incroyable… Tous ces gens… »_

_« Bah, des pique-assiettes pour la plupart. Mais bon, je suis content que mon fils ait ramené une jeune femme avec lui, ça met un peu de fraîcheur dans le lot ! »_

_« Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment… »_

_« Mon fils a toujours eu bon goût en matière de femmes, voyez vous-même, Maria, vous… Si seulement il pouvait revenir à la raison sur son mode de vie alors il aurait tout ce qu'un jeune homme de son âge peut rêver ! »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Allons Alice, nous savons tous les deux que Jasper Jr ne pourra pas faire mumuse avec le droit toute sa vie. Sa destinée est ici, avec les siens, à Houston. Viendra le jour où il lui faudra reprendre les rennes de notre compagnie, et qu'il songe à se poser définitivement ! »_

_« Etes vous en train de dire que ce qu'il y a entre nous, notre vie, ce n'est pas réel ? »_

_« Alice vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, je peux le voir, vous devez bien vous rendre compte que mon fils n'est pas du même calibre que vous. Voyez vous-même comment il évoluait avec grâce tout au long de la soirée avec les invités alors que vous sembliez complètement perdue ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes mondes… »_

_« Il n'est pas question de mondes Monsieur, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois sachez que votre fils est un grand avocat, avec une carrière prometteuse. Nous vivons très heureux à Philadelphie ! »_

_« Et que compte-t-il faire pour Anita ? »_

Je savais qu'il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans le but de me secouer. Et ça avait bien fonctionné, car je m'étais arrêtée de danser, figée, l'incompréhension se lisant sur mon visage. Anita ? Qui était Anita ? Une autre femme ? Me cachait-il encore autre chose ou bien s'agissait-il d'un piège inventé par cet homme qui à première vue semblait charmant, mais qui en réalité tel un serpent distillait son venin imperceptiblement, vous mordant au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins ? La danse toucha à sa fin, et comme il me remerciait poliment je retournai rejoindre la table où Jasper m'attendait.

_« Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon ange, tu veux que nous remontions à ta chambre ? Peut-être qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien… »_

Encore songeuse, je secouai la tête. Je ne donnerais pas satisfaction à ces gens en remontant dans ma chambre avant la fin de la soirée ! Je serais brave, et j'attendrais le moment opportun pour parler à Jasper. Je ne cèderais pas à la tentation d'un scandale qui les régalerait eux et leurs amis.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Quand les derniers invités quittèrent la maison, j'invitai Alice à rejoindre sa chambre. Je l'y accompagnai et voulus l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Etonnamment, elle détourna la tête, mes lèvres atterrissant sur sa joue. Avais-je fait quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère ?

_« Alice, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Je voulais attendre demain pour te demander, mais… Ca va m'empêcher de dormir si je ne le fais pas maintenant… »_

_« Alors je t'écoute… »_

_« Jazz, qui est Anita ? »_

Le coup fut atrocement douloureux. Pétrifié sur place, je ne réalisai pas encore complètement. Comment avait-elle appris pour Anita ? Qui lui en avait parlé ? Rose et Emmett avaient pourtant eu des instructions claires à ce sujet !!! Ma respiration s'accéléra, je cherchai les mots qu'il fallait pour lui répondre… La nuit allait être aux révélations…

* * *

**_Hihi, je le sens, vous allez me détester ^^... Enfin bref, le chapitre suivant n'est encore pas écrit sauf dans ma tête, mais promis si ce soir je rentre pas trop tard, je m'y atèle pour que vous l'ayez demain dans la matinée... Au pire, ce sera dimanche, vous pensez tenir jusque là?_**

**_Je me suis bien embêtée pour trouver un nom au père de Jasper, et puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me suis dit que ça irait bien Jasper Sr... Ca sonne un peu comme dans les Dallas et compagnie lol. En plus dans le Sud des Etats-Unis ils ont tendance à être assez conservateur, y compris pour les noms... bref..._**

**_Sinon z'avez noté ma petite référence à Stephenie Meyer? ;)_**

**_Ah, et pas d'inquiétude, Maria reviendra par la suite hein, vous verrez! :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, excepté pour la partie sur le passé de Jasper qui sort tout droit de mon imagination._**

**_A/N: Hallelujah j'ai terminé ce chapitre! Ca a été difficile, je l'ai écrit, et réécrit, et remodifié, mais j'y suis arrivée. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, et je compte sur vous pour me le faire savoir. A présent trèves de bavardages, vous avez de la lecture en prévision!^^_**

**_Merci encore pour toutes les supers reviews que vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser, cette histoire semble vous plaire, j'en suis ravie! Continuez comme ça et je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 - Révélations

JPOV

Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais parler de cette histoire à quiconque, surtout pas à Alice. Alors qu'elle mentionne Anita comme ça, dans une conversation innocente… Qui pouvait bien lui en avoir parlé ? Et je me souvins l'avoir vue se figer à un moment pendant qu'elle dansait avec mon père, se pouvait-il qu'il lui ait tout raconté ? Non, sinon elle ne serait pas là, elle se serait déjà éloignée de moi depuis longtemps…

_« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »_

_« Ton père… Mais ça n'a aucune importance Jasper, dis moi plutôt qui est cette Anita ! »_

_« Alice, pas ici, pas maintenant… s'il te plaît »_

Mon père… Il avait osé rompre le secret… J'avais pourtant eu confiance en lui à ce sujet, mais sans surprise il m'avait trahi une nouvelle fois. La dernière chose que je voulais était devoir raconter à Alice toute l'histoire sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, à portée d'oreilles de n'importe quelle personne mal intentionnée dans cette maison.

_« Alors quand ? »_

_« Cela peut-il attendre que nous rentrions à Philadelphie ? »_

_« Jazz ! »_

Je soupirai bruyamment, les épaules basses. Je n'allais pas pouvoir gagner beaucoup de temps on dirait… mais j'avais si peur de la perdre, et par la même de perdre mon bébé… Que ferais-je si après mon récit elle me considérait comme un monstre et me quittait ? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je la serrais soudain dans mes bras et l'embrassai avec passion, la prenant par surprise. Elle ne lutta pas, laissant ses mains sur mes épaules et répondant à mon baiser. D'une main j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, et nous y fit entrer discrètement. Je pris soin de la refermer derrière moi, fermant le loquet.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Il était différent de d'habitude. Son baiser n'avait pas du tout le même goût, le même sentiment. On eût dit que c'était le dernier que nous échangions, comme s'il avait soudain peur de me perdre. Cette Anita était-elle quelqu'un de si important pour lui que même notre bébé et moi ne pouvions gagner contre elle ? Mon estomac se serra à cette pensée. Imaginer devoir reprendre ma vie d'avant m'était tout bonnement impossible. Vivre sans lui m'était impossible. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais plus être pareil, et cet enfant qui grandissait en moi serait là pour me le rappeler chaque jour… Mais je ne devais pas être négative, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un énorme malentendu ?

_« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener ici… Nous étions si heureux à Philadelphie… »_

_« Ce qui est fait est fait. Qui est Anita ? »_

_« Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années… »_

Par je ne sais quel miracle je ne m'effondrai pas à sa réponse. L'air passait mal dans mes poumons, et mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher à tout instant. Avais-je bien compris ? Avait-il bien parlé d'une fillette ? Il avait donc déjà une enfant ? Je n'en revenais pas, jamais il n'avait parlé d'elle avant, jamais son nom n'était apparu dans aucune conversation, jamais je n'avais trouvé quoi que ce soit dans ses affaires qui aurait évoqué qu'il était déjà père… Je comprenais à présent mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas paniqué à l'annonce de ma grossesse, je n'étais donc pas la première… Cette pensée m'attrista énormément…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'annoncer si abruptement, que le choc serait rude. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre manière franche de le lui expliquer. Je vis qu'elle encaissa le coup difficilement, son visage pâlissant encore davantage. J'étais prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait, mais elle semblait tenir bon. Juste une immense tristesse qui habitait son regard, mais elle restait silencieuse, attendant que je continue. Si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière, même de quelques jours seulement, que j'ai le temps de lui raconter tout dans d'autres circonstances…

_« Tu devrais t'asseoir, c'est une longue histoire… »_

Sans me quitter des yeux elle acquiesça et prit place sur le grand lit préparé pour la nuit. Bien qu'il y ait largement assez de place à son côté, je m'installai dans la causeuse en face d'elle. Par où commencer ? Mes souvenirs se brouillaient dans mon esprit, comme pour mieux m'empêcher de me rappeler ces temps difficiles…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je m'assis sur le grand lit comme il me l'avait demandé. Il était aussi nerveux que moi, sinon plus lorsqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Il se tordait les mains, et cherchait visiblement par où il devait débuter l'explication. Je pensai un instant faire marche arrière et me jeter dans ses bras en disant que peu importait ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, je l'aimais tel quel. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Aussi tentant cela soit-il, il me fallait savoir. Etait-ce de la curiosité ? Ou de l'instinct ? Je misais plutôt sur la sécurité de cet enfant à naître, notre bébé qui aurait le droit de savoir s'il n'était pas seul… Mais j'étais également terrifiée à l'idée de devoir un jour dire à cet enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais son père si le récit qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire était trop dur…

_« Alice, je pense te l'avoir déjà plus ou moins dit mais… Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été celui que je suis aujourd'hui… Il y a eu une période de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier, et que j'ai toujours essayée de cacher… »_

_« Pourquoi ? On a tous fait des erreurs dans le passé… »_

_« Lorsque j'avais seize dix-sept ans, j'étais en pleine phase de rébellion. Tout ce qui pouvait contrarier mon père était bon à mes yeux, et c'est comme ça que je m'étais teint les cheveux en noirs, que je portais des blousons en cuir et des jeans troués. Sans parler de ma moto que je prenais plaisir à faire pétarader sous les fenêtres de son bureau… »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la mention d'un Jasper au look de voyou. Lui qui était toujours si propre sur lui, toujours si élégant et séduisant, l'imaginer en rebelle était assez étrange. Si je l'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais adolescente, je serais surement tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui !

_« Bref, tu vois le tableau. Cette moto, c'était toute ma vie. Elle représentait ma liberté, mon besoin d'évasion face à une famille trop froide et conservatrice à mon goût. Il m'arrivait souvent d'aller rouler plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avec pour seuls bagages un sac à dos, et ma moto. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à fréquenter Maria… Elle était comme je te l'ai dit la fille de notre plus gros actionnaire. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, et je devais reconnaître qu'à seize ans, elle était diablement sexy pour l'ado que j'étais… »_

_« Ah les hommes et leurs hormones… »_

_« Oui bon, tu peux parler toi et tes hormones… »_

Je souris légèrement, c'était vrai que sur ce sujet je n'étais peut-être pas bien placée pour faire des commentaires. Mais mon excuse était valable, j'étais enceinte, moi ! Quelle était son excuse à lui pour être attirée par la reine des garces, j'ai-nommé Maria ?

_« Bref, j'ai cédé à la tentation et je suis sorti avec elle après qu'elle m'ait séduit. Pour elle j'étais comme le gros lot, jeune, plutôt bien de ma personne, et surtout immensément riche et puissant. Cela combiné à la notoriété déjà existante de son père, elle serait en passe de devenir la nouvelle 'First Lady' du Texas, et peut-être un jour du pays… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je me rappelai sans mal cette période. Je me souvenais avoir essayé vraiment dur d'impressionner Maria pour attirer son attention. Je n'avais pas l'assurance d'aujourd'hui, et jouait souvent les gros durs pour cacher ma timidité. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec moi, j'avais eu l'impression d'être celui qui était chanceux, et j'étais prêt à toutes les idioties pour m'assurer son affection.

_« Durant la période où nous formions un couple, je me suis transformé radicalement. Je suis devenu un peu comme un chef de gang, et j'étais à la tête de beaucoup de mauvais coups en ville… Bien sûr la puissance de mon père effaçait mes bêtises, si bien que je restais impuni. Pour lui j'étais en train de faire ma crise d'adolescence, mais au moins je fréquentais une fille de notre cercle, et je saurais revenir sur le droit chemin en temps voulu… »_

_« Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de remontrances ? Jamais puni ? »_

_« C'est ce que je voulais dire quand je te parlais de notre futur bébé. Il bénéficiera de tous les avantages financiers que j'ai eu, certes, mais jamais je ne deviendrai aussi détaché que mon père l'a été pour moi. J'avais besoin de limites, et il ne me les a jamais données… »_

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, repensant à ce qu'aurait donné ma vie ensuite si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ne serait arrivé… Jamais… Je serais différent, cet enfant grandirait en ayant un père et une mère présents, et nous serions toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, et nous nous poserions aussi comme figures d'autorité. Je regardai Alice un instant. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses jambes se balançant doucement sans toucher le sol, elle était merveilleuse, même inquiète. Dire ce qui allait suivre me ferait mal, et je redoutai maintenant plus que tout de la perdre…

_« Jasper, quel lien avec cette Anita ? »_

_« J'y viens, j'y viens. Tu vois avec ce que je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas exactement quelqu'un de fréquentable… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il me racontait tout ça. Si cette Anita était une enfant comme il le disait, alors quel besoin avait-il de m'expliquer tout cela ? Il avait été un adolescent agité, soit, et surement avait-il eu cette enfant avec Maria ?... Auquel cas effectivement ce serait une nouvelle difficile à accepter, mais qui n'exigeait pas qu'il se mette dans tous ses états. Non vraiment, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer, préférant le laisser dire les choses de lui-même, à son rythme. J'aurais bien le temps pour des questions plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait tout dit.

_« Jasper, c'était il y a plus de dix ans et visiblement tu manquais de repères, on ne pouvait pas vraiment te blâmer pour quelques bêtises… »_

_« Alice, n'essaie pas d'interpréter trop vite, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Un jour, alors que j'étais à moto avec Maria, j'ai voulu l'impressionner. Comme ces petits jeunes sans cervelle, j'ai commencé à faire des figures avec ma moto, et à prendre de la vitesse malgré les limitations en vigueur… Maria riait beaucoup, et moi j'étais content… Je roulais vite, beaucoup trop vite… Je n'ai pas vu la voiture qui arrivait au carrefour… Je n'ai pas ralenti… »_

Instinctivement, j'avais mis mes mains devant ma bouche, consciente de ce qu'il allait dire… Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, mais il le fallait, alors j'attendis en retenant mon souffle, inquiète.

_« Le choc était inévitable, quand j'ai vu la voiture, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter… j'ai donné un coup de guidon, mais trop tard. J'ai juste eu le temps de pousser Maria sur le côté, pour qu'elle tombe sur le trottoir à côté. La collision s'est passée comme au ralenti. Je me souviens avoir percuté le pare-choc de la voiture, et d'avoir volé dans les airs quelques secondes. Ensuite j'ai percuté le sol, puis plus rien. J'ai cru être mort…»_

Déjà les larmes menaçaient de couler de mes yeux. La simple idée d'imaginer Jasper blessé et inconscient m'était insupportable. J'aimais cet homme plus que ma vie, et qu'il ait failli perdre la sienne me paraissait inconcevable. Il était si grand, si fort…

_« Mais tu n'étais pas mort, puisque tu es là aujourd'hui à mes côtés… »_

_« Oui Alice, mais tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que cet accident a provoqué… Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais à l'hôpital, les deux jambes plâtrées et des bandages partout sur mon corps. D'après les médecins, c'était un miracle que j'ai survécu à la collision. J'avais eu plusieurs côtes cassées, dont certaines avaient causé une perforation de mon poumon droit, et j'avais été plus ou moins empalé sur un morceau de métal dans ma chute. Mes deux jambes étaient cassées, mais je pourrais remarcher avec de la rééducation. Par chance j'avais pu être soigné à temps, et j'avais survécu. »_

_« Et le conducteur de la voiture ? »_

_« C'était une femme, Marta Moralez. Elle n'a pas eu ma chance… Parce que j'ai immédiatement été identifié comme Jasper Whitlock, le fils de l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, j'ai été soigné en priorité… Mme Moralez a succombé à ses blessures, pourtant moins graves que les miennes, une fois dans l'ambulance. J'ai tué cette femme Alice… Si je n'avais pas fait l'imbécile à moto, cette femme serait encore en vie… »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui, il avait tué cette femme… Il était pleinement responsable de sa mort alors que lui avait survécu uniquement grâce à son père. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il se sente misérable pour ça. Je savais à présent comment il avait eu ses nombreuses cicatrices… Mais quel était le lien avec Anita, je ne voyais toujours pas…

_« Mais ce n'est pas tout… Dans la voiture, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… »_

Mon cœur se mit à battre très rapidement… Se pouvait-il que ?

_« Sur le siège arrière, solidement attachée dans son rehausseur, pleurait un petit bébé. Une petite fille d'à peine quelques mois, un an tout au plus. Les ambulanciers l'ont emmenée avec pour procéder à des tests et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure ou lésion interne. Dieu merci, elle était en vie, et indemne. »_

Je relâchai ma respiration. S'il m'avait dit avoir tué ce bébé, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Particulièrement sensible dans mon état, les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Alice pleurait. Non content de me faire du mal à moi-même en déterrant cette vieille histoire, il fallait que je la blesse elle aussi. J'étais un monstre, et les monstres ne méritaient pas d'être aimés. Je ne méritais donc pas l'amour que me portait Alice. Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait le crime que j'avais commis. Mais je devais continuer de lui expliquer, elle devait à présent tout savoir, pour tout comprendre. Si elle décidait de partir à l'issue de mon histoire, alors je devrais me résoudre à lui laisser la distance qu'elle avait besoin, même si je me savais incapable de vivre sans elle.

_« Anita est cette petite fille. Elle a eu la vie sauve, mais sa mère est morte par ma faute. A cause de moi, elle a perdu sa seule famille, n'ayant jamais eu de père. Aucun membre qui lui fut lié ne s'étant manifesté, les services sociaux l'ont emmenée, et l'ont placée dans un orphelinat. Afin de faire taire tout scandale, mon père a payé une somme considérable à l'hôpital pour leur silence, et tous les mois depuis ce jour je fais une donation à l'orphelinat qui s'occupe d'Anita. J'ai été nommé son tuteur légal, car je paye pour tous ses frais aussi bien scolaires que de la vie courante… »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement adoptée ? »_

_« Alice, voudrais-tu vivre avec l'homme responsable de la mort de ta mère ? Accepterais-tu que cette personne s'occupe de toi, dorme sous le même toit, ou même partage la même table que toi ?... Je n'ai jamais été la voir, et j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'elle n'apprenne pas mon existence. Mon père a fait jouer ses relations. C'est pourquoi il fait pression sur moi. En refusant de prendre les rennes, il révèlera au grand jour ce que j'ai fait, et je serai fini… »_

_« Mais cela le desservirait aussi non ? »_

_« Plus aujourd'hui. Il lui suffirait de me renier, et alors il nommerait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place le jour où il se retirera des affaires. Moi, en revanche, je perdrais toute la confiance et la crédibilité que j'ai acquise avec les années, et je pourrais dire au revoir à ma carrière d'avocat… Entre autres choses… »_

En parlant de cette histoire à Alice, mon père avait merveilleusement bien joué son coup. Il me forçait à choisir… Ou bien je revenais à la maison et cette vieille affaire ne sortirait jamais de ces murs, ou bien je continuais ma vie à Philadelphie, avec Alice et notre bébé, auquel cas tout serait révélé au grand jour, ruinant chaque parcelle de ma vie actuelle… Je le haïssais, maintenant plus que jamais. Il était un homme d'affaires impitoyable je le savais, et pourtant je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se servirait de cette partie de mon passé contre moi. J'aurais dû savoir que la 'gentillesse' qu'il m'avait témoignée à l'époque n'était pas désintéressée, et que je devrais payer un jour. Ce jour était arrivé, et le prix en était conséquent. Seulement il allait devoir comprendre une chose, c'est que rien n'avait plus d'importance dans ma vie qu'Alice, notre vie ensemble, et notre futur bébé. Aucune richesse, aucune reconnaissance ne m'était vitale, tant que je les avais eux…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps, puis je demandai à Jasper de rester dormir avec moi cette nuit. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de sentir ses bras autour de mon corps. Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit, et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Sans se soucier d'où nous étions, ou de qui pourrait nous entendre, nous fîmes l'amour avec fougue durant des heures. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de ça, que c'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer toutes les émotions accumulées ce soir.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était endormi, je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il m'avait révélé. Son père tenait des atouts imparables pour le retenir. Cette histoire pourrait lui faire bien du tort, et il pourrait perdre sa place d'associé si on apprenait ce qu'il avait fait. Ce serait injuste, vu tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié et tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour obtenir cette place, et cette vie. Chacune des choses qu'il possédait aujourd'hui, il avait travaillé dur pour les obtenir, et cela m'incluait. Mais aujourd'hui, en partie à cause de moi il se retrouvait tiraillé entre son père et ses rêves. J'étais un obstacle sur le chemin, et Jasper Sr me l'avait bien fait comprendre… Nous appartenions à des mondes différents, et il ne méritait pas d'être chassé du sien juste pour quelqu'un comme moi…

Discrètement, et des larmes dans les yeux, je pris la seule décision que je jugeai raisonnable. J'attrapai des vêtements confortables, mettant le reste dans mon sac, et griffonnai quelques mots sur une feuille de papier avant de descendre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. A la porte je tombai sur Alfred, le majordome, occupé à lustrer l'argenterie utilisée ce soir.

_« Mademoiselle Alice compte-t-elle sortir ? »_

_« Oui Alfred, je vais rentrer je crois. Pourriez-vous remettre cette lettre à Jasper lorsqu'il se réveillera demain matin ? » _

_« Bien sûr mademoiselle, comptez sur moi. »_

_« Je vous remercie Alfred, j'ai été contente de vous connaître. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »_

N'attendant pas qu'il me réponde, je quittai la demeure familiale sans me retourner, et grimpai dans le premier taxi pour l'aéroport de Houston.

* * *

**_Alors, alors? Vos impressions? Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein? Beaucoup tendait vers la thèse de la fille cachée, vous n'en étiez pas si loin tout compte fait! :p_**

**_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Les autres, ben on va dire qu'ils m'appartiennent. La belle affaire, hormis Alfred ils sont pas sympas... ;)_**

**_A/N:Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé!!! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde le WE ayant été bien chargé, mais ce sera chose faite cette semaine, promis!!_**

**_Enfin, enfin je suis arrivée à bout de ce chapitre! Ca n'a pas été chose facile, car plein d'idées mais pas toutes compatibles. Et puis pas évident de rester cohérente. D'ailleurs je suis bien incapable de vous dire combien de temps s'écoule dans ce chapitre... Tant pis on s'en fiche, le plus important c'est ce qu'il s'y passe. Alors bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Un réveil douloureux

JPOV

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Petit à petit mes souvenirs de la veille vinrent prendre place dans mon esprit. J'avais tout dit à Alice, et elle ne m'avait pas traité de monstre, ni repoussé quand j'avais voulu serrer son corps contre le mien. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, et nous avions fait l'amour aussi. A cette pensée je resserrai mon étreinte… dans le vide ? Où était-elle ? Alice n'était pourtant pas très matinale d'habitude. Peut-être était-elle à la salle de bain, le bébé l'ayant réveillée de bonne heure…

Je me levai, un peu groggy, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte, aucune trace d'Alice. Etrange, s'était-elle risquée à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner sans moi ? Décidant d'aller vérifier de mes propres yeux, je fis un rapide tour par la salle de bain pour me doucher, me raser et m'habiller. Même si ma douce avait exprimé son goût pour ma barbe de deux jours, il n'était même pas envisageable que je descende ainsi négligé devant mes parents… Fin prêt, je rejoignis donc la salle à manger, espérant y retrouver mon petit ange. Je me sentais léger, soulagé d'avoir pu lui parler la veille.

Mais en arrivant dans la pièce, je ne la vis nulle part. Prenant place autour de la table après avoir salués des parents de plutôt bonne humeur, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Rosalie et Emmett m'interrogeaient du regard, ce à quoi je ne pus répondre que par un haussement d'épaules singulier. C'est à ce moment qu'Alfred apporta les cafés, et avec ma tasse était jointe une enveloppe consciencieusement pliée. Mon nom était écrit dessus d'une écriture fine et arrondie que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ma gorge se serra… Alice… Sous les regards curieux de mes convives, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et lus la lettre.

_« Mon doux Jasper,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre alors c'est que je suis déjà loin. J'ai écouté chacune de tes paroles hier soir, et ressenti chacune des émotions que tu y as transmises. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, mais nous savons tous les deux que les circonstances ne nous permettent pas de vivre pleinement cet amour. Je refuse de m'engager plus avant dans une relation qui je le sais est vouée à nous briser le cœur à tous les deux. _

_Tu ne le verras peut-être pas au tout début, mais tu réaliseras que c'est la seule chose à faire pour nous éviter de souffrir un jour. Je t'en supplie n'essaie pas de me retrouver, si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, alors tu comprendras…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Alice. »_

Mes mains tremblaient, mes yeux étaient humides, ma gorge nouée… Alice était partie… Elle m'avait quitté… La lettre glissa de mes mains, tomba au sol. Rose la ramassa prestement comme ma mère demandait d'un ton irrité la raison d'un tel manque de tenue. Je l'ignorai, quittant brusquement la table pour rejoindre sa chambre, celle là même où la veille je l'avais étreinte des heures durant. Ses affaires n'y étaient plus, je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure… Sa valise avait disparu, et avec le lit déjà refait par Alfred, on eut dit que cette pièce n'avait jamais reçu personne.

Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule. Rosalie… La lettre entre ses doigts, elle échangea un regard peiné avec moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra soudain, et l'émotion me submergea. Alice était partie… Tombant dans les bras de ma sœur, je cédais à une réaction qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis des années… Je pleurai, fort, longtemps, et désespérément. Rose ne dit rien, se contentant de m'enlacer doucement, caressant mon dos. Elle m'entraîna vers le lit où nous nous assîmes un instant, le temps que je me reprenne.

Alerté par le vacarme, mon père finit par faire irruption dans la chambre. N'exprimant pas la moindre émotion, il me toisa froidement avant de finalement se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

_« Fils, un homme ne montre jamais ses faiblesses, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. Et une femme ne vaut certainement pas une telle comédie. »_

C'en était trop. Je me levai brusquement, et saisis mon père par le col. En cet instant je n'étais que rage et colère. C'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas parlé à Alice, s'il ne l'avait pas forcée à m'interroger sur mon passé, rien de tout cela ne serait en train d'arriver. Elle ne serait pas partie, nous serions en train de déjeuner plaisamment en échangeant des clins d'œil complices suite à notre nuit d'amour…

Le coup partit avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de contrer ou de répliquer. Aussitôt Emmett sortit de je ne sais où et m'écarta de mon père, non sans mal.

_« Emmett lâche-moi ! Il mérite que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'est pas Dieu, et qu'il ne peut pas décider de l'avenir des gens comme des mouvements des pions sur un échiquier !!! »_

_« Jasper calme-toi. L'important est d'abord de retrouver Alice tu ne crois pas ? Etant donné son état j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle ne doit pas être au meilleur de sa forme, et ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences ! »_

Le bébé ! Je n'y pensais même plus avec toute cette pagaille dans mes sentiments ! Evidemment, elle devait être complètement bouleversée, et le bébé devait surement réagir de manière excessive… Elle n'avait pas encore passé le premier trimestre, tout pouvait donc arriver ! Je devais la retrouver, Emmett avait raison !

Mon père se releva alors, et me défigura un instant, interdit.

_« Etant donné son état ? »_

Avec le ton le plus méprisant dont j'étais capable, je réussis à formuler :

_« Alice attend notre enfant. J'avais en tête de vous le dire après le mariage de Rose et Emmett, mais j'imagine que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! Alfred ! J'ai besoin que tu me réserves un billet pour le premier vol pour Philadelphie que tu trouveras, pendant ce temps je vais essayer d'appeler Edward, des fois qu'elle se soit réfugiée chez lui. »_

_« Bien Monsieur »_

_« Jasper, je viens avec toi ! »_

_« Non Rose. Merci de ton aide, mais je dois la retrouver moi-même. Je dois lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments pour elle vont bien au-delà de ceux que je porte à cette famille. Père, considère à compter d'aujourd'hui que tu n'as plus de fils. Libre à toi de raconter ce que tu veux à la presse, je m'en contrefiche. Rose, Em', je vous recontacte dès que j'en sais plus ! »_

_« Jasper, tu as conscience qu'en quittant cette maison tu renonces également à l'héritage qui t'es dû, ainsi qu'à l'argent dont tu bénéficiais jusque là ? Cela impliquera de vivre de ton maigre salaire d'avocat ! »_

_« Si tu savais comme je me fiche de l'argent, de l'influence et tout le tintouin ! Adieu Père, transmettez le message à Maman, je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie de savoir qu'enfin je ne ruinerai plus sa réputation au club de bridge. »_

A ces mots je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne et faire mes bagages. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour remettre les quelques affaires sorties la veille à l'intérieur. J'avais essayé de joindre Edward plusieurs fois, mais malheureusement il devait avoir coupé son téléphone… Déjà je rejoignais le lobby. Alfred m'y attendait avec ma réservation, et d'un signe de la tête me souhaita bonne chance. Je franchis le seuil de la maison, et me retournant une dernière fois, réalisai que je ne souffrais aucunement de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Le trajet jusque l'aéroport passa très vite, ma sœur et moi échangeant des messages par téléphone. Elle disait que l'atmosphère à la maison était survoltée, et que nos parents étaient encore sous le choc de mon départ. Elle ne me blâmait cependant pas pour ma décision, bien au contraire. Cette histoire avec Anita avait assez duré, il était temps que tout cela sorte au grand jour et que j'affronte la réalité pour enfin vivre pleinement ma vie. Elle m'assurait de son soutien, et m'apporta un grand réconfort en ajoutant que son mariage n'étant que le mois prochain, elle aurait toujours la possibilité de revoir Alice !

Mais bien sûr, son travail, c'était sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr où je pourrais la trouver ! J'appellerais Bella et Edward une fois arrivé à Philadelphie, avec un peu de chance ils accepteraient de me parler, et de me renseigner sur l'endroit où se cachait Alice. Arrivé à l'aéroport je sautai dans l'avion, et pris mon mal en patience jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Fort heureusement Alfred avait eu la présence d'esprit de me réserver une place en première, je ne fus ainsi pas dérangé par des voisins bruyants ou des touristes bavards.

Une fois sur place, je tentai d'abord d'aller voir chez nous sans grande conviction. Il y avait peu de chance que je la trouve à la maison, elle n'y était surement pas repassée, ou alors juste pour récupérer quelques affaires. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, et le trouvai vide, affreusement vide. Alice était déjà venue, et avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. De son passage ne restaient que quelques photos, souvenirs de nos quelques mois passés ensemble, et un paquet de céréales entamé qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir manger…

Dans notre chambre, les penderies étaient horriblement vides… Plus de vêtements débordant des placards, plus de chaussures empêchant le passage vers le lit… Plus non plus de flacons de parfum sur la commode, et la petite photographie habituellement sur notre table de nuit avait également disparue. Elle l'avait emportée avec elle… En temps normal siégeait une photo de nous prise lors d'un week-end au tout début de notre relation. J'avais emmené Alice voir un spectacle de dauphins à Orlando. Et en fin de journée, nous étions allés nous promener sur la plage et avions croisé un couple de touristes à qui nous avions demandé de nous prendre en photo. Elle portait cette petite robe en coton blanc, toute simple qui la sublimait… Je portais quant à moi un pantalon de lin beige et un polo blanc. Elle avait dit que je ressemblais à un acteur américain habillé comme ça… C'était sa photo de nous préférée

Je m'assis un instant sur le lit qui avait abrité nombre de nos ébats. Comment avait-elle pu avoir la force de renoncer à tout cela, à tous nos souvenirs ? Je me relevai, plus décidé que jamais. J'allais la retrouver, et lui faire entendre raison. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était évident, et maintenant que je m'étais libéré du joug de mon père, j'allais pouvoir vivre sans regret mon amour pour Alice.

Composant le numéro d'Edward sur mon téléphone, je préparai mentalement mon discours…

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Edward ? C'est Jasper. »_

_« Ah… Jasper… Non elle n'est pas là… »_

_« Je m'en doute, sinon je serais déjà venu la chercher tu penses bien. Elle t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_« Pas exactement. J'ai seulement compris que ça avait à voir avec ta famille… »_

_« En quelque sorte. Ecoute, je dois la retrouver et lui faire entendre raison. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de la laisser m'échapper de la sorte, surtout dans son état ! As-tu la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve actuellement ? »_

_« Jasper… Elle m'a fait jurer à moi et à Bella… »_

_« Edward, crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle pourra être heureuse seule avec cet enfant alors qu'il n'y a pas même eu une seule dispute entre elle et moi ? Elle croit agir au mieux, mais c'est faux, elle fait une bêtise monstrueuse, et je veux la retrouver… Avec ou sans ton aide, je la retrouverai… »_

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel je devinai qu'il réfléchissait à déterminer si oui ou non il allait me dire ce qu'il savait…

_« Seattle… Elle a dit qu'elle allait aller chez nos parents quelques temps… »_

_« Merci Edward. »_

_« Jasper, ramène-là, et pitié de ne la mets jamais plus dans ces états là tu entends ? »_

_« Tu as ma parole. Merci. Au revoir. »_

Je raccrochai mon téléphone. Seattle, bien sûr, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ! Ses parents pourraient prendre soin d'elle et de son bébé, et c'était assez loin de Philadelphie pour que nous ne puissions pas nous croiser de sitôt ! Et avec son père médecin, elle était assurée de pourvoir obtenir les meilleurs soins pour notre enfant… Attrapant un simple sac-à-dos dans lequel je mis un jeans, un pull et des sous-vêtements de rechange, j'attrapai les clefs de la moto et me mis en route une nouvelle fois pour l'aéroport, cette fois-ci direction Seattle…

Nul besoin de m'étendre sur mes conditions de voyages qui furent déplorables, n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix que la seconde classe et ses enfants braillant de toutes parts, sans parler de ma voisine qui semblait éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à me raconter comment son mari avait gagné un voyage dans un jeu télévisé et qu'ils se rendaient tous deux à Seattle pour réclamer leur prix.

La délivrance finit par arriver et avec soulagement je descendis de l'avion à l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma. Là je trouvai un taxi et lui donnai l'adresse des parents d'Alice où j'espérais bien la trouver. Par chance il s'agissait d'un quartier résidentiel dans le sud de la ville appelé Mount Baker. Bon choix pour y établir une maison bien à l'ancienne… Mais nous aurions le temps pour les tergiversations d'ordre immobilières. Je me trouvai bientôt face à une grande demeure d'apparence chaleureuse, rien à voir avec celle de mes parents… Finalement devant la grande porte de chêne, j'hésitai un instant avant de frapper. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire si jamais sa mère venait ouvrir ??? Que leur avait dit Alice en arrivant ici ? Tant pis, je ferais ce que je faisais toujours, j'improviserais ! A quoi me servaient mes longues années d'études du droit si je n'étais pas capable de convaincre mon auditoire !!!

Je frappai finalement, et comme je m'y attendais Esmée vint m'ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de me voir ici, et mon apparence ne devait certainement pas aider à la rassurer. En effet, n'ayant pas dormi depuis presque deux jours, ou si peu dans les avions et les taxis, je portais les mêmes vêtements qu'en quittant Houston, et n'avait même pas pris le temps de me doucher ou d'avaler quelque chose en rentrant chez moi. Je m'étais juste assuré qu'il y avait de l'essence dans ma moto, et j'étais parti à l'aéroport, la laissant au parking pour quelques jours en espérant que personne ne me la vole. Et quand bien même, cela n'aurait aucune importance si je revenais avec ma belle…

_« Jasper, mon dieu que faîtes-vous ici ? »_

_« Mme Cullen, je sais qu'Alice est ici, et je dois lui parler, je vous en prie… »_

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Elle est assez mal en point. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais elle semble vraiment blessée. »_

_« Raison de plus pour que je la vois. Elle est partie alors que tout allait si bien entre nous… Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se terminer comme ça… Il faut que je lui parle, je vous en supplie… »_

Je devais vraiment être convaincant, ou provoquer la pitié, car Esmée soupira profondément avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer. Elle m'indiqua la chambre d'Alice, à l'étage, dernière porte à gauche. Je la remerciai sincèrement et parcourus fébrilement les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la femme de ma vie. Je frappai doucement, et mon estomac se serra quand j'entendis Alice ravaler un sanglot à travers la porte. Elle m'invita à entrer. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle fut terriblement surprise de me trouver ici.

_« J… Jasper ? »_

_« Alice, pour l'amour du ciel te voilà ! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Les deux derniers jours avaient été terribles. Je n'avais fait que pleurer, n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure, et le bébé semblait se rebeller contre mon manque d'attention à ma santé. Les nausées s'étaient faites plus fréquentes, et j'avais souvent mal au ventre. Inquiète, j'avais fait la seule chose raisonnable, j'avais appelé mon père, lui racontant toute l'histoire, et il avait suggéré que je vienne à Seattle pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de moi et de mon bébé. Il avait été surpris certes, mais en bon père aimant, il ne m'avait pas sermonnée, ni crié après moi. Il m'avait simplement ouvert ses bras, et je ne savais même plus combien de temps j'y avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Alors quand tout à coup Jasper était apparu sur le seuil de ma porte et qu'il avait accouru vers moi, me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, j'étais restée complètement figée, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Comment avait-il su que j'étais ici ? Personne ne savait, sauf Bella et Edward. Avaient-ils trahi mon secret ?

Je repris mes esprits en sentant la douce chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et réalisai à quel point il m'avait manqué. Lui aussi avait visiblement souffert de notre séparation. De grosses cernes bordaient ses yeux, témoignant de son manque de sommeil. Une légère barbe se dessinait sur ses joues, et je pouvais aisément deviner que les vêtements qu'il portait dataient d'il y a deux jours eux aussi. Jamais il ne se serait présenté nulle part avec une chemise froissée et un pantalon sali en plusieurs endroits…

Mais aussi heureuse sa présence pouvait-elle me rendre, il allait falloir qu'il comprenne que nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble… Je le repoussai donc doucement, et m'écartai un peu de lui.

_« Jasper pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? N'as-tu pas eu mon message ? »_

_« Idiote, croyais-tu sincèrement que cela suffirait à me convaincre de renoncer à toi ? »_

_« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions… Ton père ne nous laissera jamais être ensemble. »_

_« Alice, nous ne sommes pas au XVIème siècle dans une tragédie à la Shakespeare. »_

_« Jazz… »_

_« Non Alice laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout. Mon père ne peut rien faire contre ce que je choisis. Et sache que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quelle carrière, et n'importe quelle réputation. Bon sang Alice, j'ai assommé mon père, j'ai renoncé à mon héritage… Pour toi ! Parce que je t'aime. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, et avec notre bébé… Je t'aime Alice. Je suis fou de toi… Je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde de ma vie sans toi… »_

A nouveau les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Il avait renoncé à son nom, à sa fortune, et avait peut-être compromis toute chance de carrière, pour moi… Mon cœur battait si fort, je me sentais si mal…

_« Je t'aime Alice. »_

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas simplement tomber dans ses bras.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Qu'il se taise… Pitié qu'il cesse… C'était trop dur… Ca faisait si mal…

_« Jasper, je t'en prie… »_

_« Non Alice, je ne renoncerai pas. Je ne quitterai pas cette maison sans toi. »_

Mes résolutions s'effondraient une à une devant le désir de croire à ses paroles. Je nous imaginais déjà à nouveau ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés dans le canapé du salon à deviser sur le futur prénom de notre bébé…

_« Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Alice. »_

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de prononcer mon prénom de cette façon… C'était si difficile. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer.

_« Mon amour, toi et ce bébé êtes toute ma vie à présent, ne me retire pas la seule chose qui compte vraiment… Je ne pourrai pas… Plus maintenant… Je ne peux pas vous perdre tous les deux… »_

Son regard était brillant. Il était sur le point de pleurer lui aussi. Devant mon mutisme, il s'était relevé du lit, et déjà s'éloignait de moi pour partir.

_« Maintenant si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites… »_

Il avait sa main sur la poignée, quand le déclic se fit en moi. Brusquement je bondis du lit et attrapai son poignet. Il se retourna et allait me prendre dans ses bras quand une douleur brutale dans le bas ventre me cloua au sol.

_« Alice ! Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »_

_« Ah… J'ai mal… J'ai très mal… »_

Immédiatement je pensai au bébé. Je priai tous les saints que ce ne soit pas ce que je pensais, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout allait s'arranger… Jasper appela ma mère à l'aide. Papa était encore à l'hôpital, mais nous allions utiliser l'autre voiture pour m'y conduire. Me prenant dans ses bras, Jasper me porta jusqu'au véhicule et m'y déposa avec délicatesse. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules, massant doucement ma nuque pour essayer – en vain – de me détendre. Ma mère avait pris place au volant, et roulait plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vue le faire. La douleur se faisant plus forte, je serrai sa main restée libre.

_« Ca va aller Alice, je suis là… Je te promets que je n'irai nulle part… Tout ira bien…»_

J'acquiesçai doucement. Intérieurement, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre mon bébé… Notre bébé… Je me promis alors que si tout s'arrangeait, alors jamais plus je ne quitterai Jasper… Car je réalisai combien il m'était indispensable, et peut-être cet évènement était-il en train d'arriver pour me le démontrer…

* * *

**_Alors? Verdict? Bah oui, je pouvais décemment pas les faire se tomber dans les bras à la "tout est bien qui finit bien"... Sinon comment relancer l'intrigue? ^^ Allez courage, vous saurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre! ;)_**

**_Et pour la petite histoire, je pense bien que nos tourtereaux n'en ont pas encore fini avec la famille Whitlock, entre autre... ++_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je pense que ça commence à rentrer ^^_**

**_A/N: Bien, je ne vous fais pas mariner trop longtemps, voici le chapitre suivant où l'on découvre enfin ce qui arrive à Alice et au bébé. je sais, je suis sadique de lui en faire baver comme ça, mais avouez, c'est pas génial de voir notre Jazz préféré se décarcasser pour sa dulcinée? ^^ Oui bon ok, j'abuse peut-être un peu, mais pas grave, c'est moi "l'auteuse" alors je fais ce que je veux :p En attendant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 – Inquiétudes

JPOV

Trop lentement, nous roulions trop lentement… Pourquoi y avait-il autant de circulation justement maintenant ? Et pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il alors qu'enfin j'étais sur le point de la convaincre de revenir ?! La serrant contre moi, je me sentais impuissant, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire… Enfin Esmée nous arrêta devant les urgences. Accompagnant Alice jusqu'aux admissions, je perdis rapidement patience devant l'apathie évidente de la jeune femme tenant l'accueil. Pour une fois, je pus me servir de mon nom pour faire accélérer le processus, et Carlisle nous rejoignit presqu'aussitôt.

_« Alice, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je me suis levée du lit et tout à coup j'ai eu très mal… Papa, je ne veux pas perdre le bébé ! »_

_« Ne panique pas ma chérie, nous allons faire des tests, et alors nous saurons ce qui ne va pas ! Jasper, vous voulez bien rester avec Alice ? Je vais aller chercher mon ami en obstétrique, je vais faire vite. »_

_« Ne vous en faites pas Mr. Cullen, je ne la quitte pas d'une semelle ! »_

Il me toisa du regard un instant, comme pour évaluer si je disais vrai. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, après tout par ma faute sa fille avait souffert, et j'étais indirectement responsable de son état actuel. Mais je dus le convaincre, ou une fois encore provoquer sa pitié de par mon apparence, et il acquiesça rapidement avant de courir chercher son collègue. J'attirai Alice sur le côté, lui désignant un fauteuil de libre. Elle s'y assit tandis que je m'accroupis à son côté, et posai une main tremblante sur son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me pris à prier. S'il y avait vraiment un Dieu là-haut, alors pitié, qu'il fasse que notre enfant s'en sorte, et qu'Alice n'en subisse pas les conséquences !

Carlisle revint au bout de quelques minutes avec l'obstétricien, et ils nous firent entrer dans une salle d'examens. Alice fut allongée sur un lit, et déjà le praticien sortait de quoi faire une échographie. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été extatique à l'idée de voir les premières images de mon bébé. Là j'étais complètement effrayé. Le médecin commença son examen, passant et repassant l'appareil sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'Alice. Il restait muet, ou échangeait des explications avec Carlisle dans un jargon qui leur était propre, mais qui nous était parfaitement inintelligible !

_« Excusez-moi messieurs, mais l'un de vous compte-t-il nous expliquer la situation ou quoi ?! »_

_« Jazz, calme-toi s'il te plaît… »_

_« Non Alice, pas avant de savoir que tu es hors de danger, et que le bébé va bien ! »_

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers nous, et Carlisle sourit en regardant ma main serrer nerveusement celle de sa fille. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de nous, et tandis que son collègue continuait ses examens, il accepta d'enfin nous révéler les premiers résultats.

_« Bon, apparemment, le bébé va bien, il est toujours fermement accroché à l'intérieur… »_

_« Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal comme ça ? Ce n'est pas normal ! »_

_« Selon le Dr Stevenson, ça pourrait simplement être dû à un gros choc émotionnel. Dans notre cas ça me semblerait plausible avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Néanmoins pour nous rassurer, nous allons te garder en observation cette nuit, et d'autres examens complémentaires vont être faits pour vérifier qu'aucun autre trouble ne t'affecte toi ou le bébé. »_

Et là le poids qui obstruait ma poitrine s'envola comme par enchantement. Elle n'était pas en train de faire une fausse couche… Nous allions toujours avoir notre bébé… j'embrassai sa main que je tenais toujours et elle soupira profondément.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Ce n'était donc rien de grave, notre bébé allait toujours bien, il était simplement inquiet pour moi… Pour nous… je me sentais soudain si lasse… la seule chose que je voulais, c'était rentrer à la maison à Philadelphie, et me poser dans les bras de Jasper. Lui aussi avait été bien secoué, me prouvant une nouvelle fois la force de ses sentiments pour moi et pour le bébé à venir. Délicatement il se pencha vers moi et me vola un baiser. Je souris, heureuse que les choses rentrent finalement dans l'ordre. Mon père continuait de discuter avec le docteur, mais je ne les écoutais plus, il n'y avait plus que Jasper et moi, et le fruit de notre amour. Le médecin se racla alors bruyamment la gorge, nous ramenant à la réalité.

_« Mademoiselle Cullen, peut-être devriez vous écouter ce bruit… »_

Il voulait me faire écouter le battement du cœur du bébé ? Soit, je l'avais déjà fait lors de ma précédente visite, mais j'étais toujours heureuse de pouvoir me rapprocher davantage de ce petit être en devenir. Il me passa alors les oreillettes de son stéthoscope, et j'écoutai attentivement.

_« C'est plus rapide que la dernière fois… »_

_« C'est normal, le bébé a été stressé par les émotions que vous avez ressenties récemment. Mais c'est tout ce qui vous choque ? »_

_« Je ne comprends pas docteur… »_

Jasper demanda à écouter à son tour. Il se concentra intensément, avant de soudain changer d'expression. Avait-il saisi quelque chose que j'avais laissé échapper ? Je le questionnai alors du regard, et déjà il se rasseyait, comme sonné alors que le médecin hochait la tête avec un sourire, répondant à la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait.

_« Je n'ai pas rêvé docteur n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait bien un autre bruit plus sourd n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« C'est de cela dont je voulais parler oui… Mademoiselle Cullen, jeune homme, je crois que ce ne sera pas un mais deux bébés que vous allez accueillir dans quelques mois… J'avais bien cru apercevoir une ombre sur l'écho, mais le bruit des cœurs vient de me confirmer ma supposition !»_

J'étais scotchée, sans voix, interdite. Deux bébés ?!!!! Des jumeaux ? Ce n'était pas possible, ma gynéco aurait dû s'en apercevoir lors de ma dernière visite il y avait quelques semaines ! Deux bébés… Non, impossible… Deux d'un coup… Fébrilement, je tentai de croiser le regard de Jasper. Il était livide… Comment allait-il réagir une fois sorti de son état de choc ?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Deux battements… Deux vies… Deux bébés… Mes bébés… J'allais avoir deux enfants d'un coup. Serais-je capable de gérer pareille responsabilité ? Et avec ma situation actuelle, déshérité par ma famille, pourrais-je subvenir aux besoins de la mienne ? Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir conserver mon poste d'associé si mon père faisait des siennes, et j'allais certainement devoir revendre mon appartement pour quelque chose de plus modeste. Alors avec une femme – car je comptais bien régulariser notre situation dès que possible – et deux enfants, allais-je pouvoir gérer ? Serais-je à la hauteur ?

Et puis mon regard croisa celui d'Alice. Elle aussi avait surement peur, mais elle semblait plus sereine. La douleur était toujours présente, je pouvais le voir à ses traits contractés, mais elle se réjouissait déjà de cette surprise totalement inattendue. Nous allions avoir deux bébés, et elle aurait besoin de tout le soutien que je pourrais lui apporter. Je n'avais pas le droit de paniquer. Je devais être fort pour elle, pour nous, et tout irait bien. Je travaillerais plus dur, et elle choisirait de retourner à son poste d'agent matrimonial, ou bien d'embaucher une nourrice. Personnellement je préférais la savoir à la maison avec les enfants, mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire ce choix, nous vivions à une époque où les femmes pouvaient autant que les hommes subvenir aux besoins d'une famille.

_« Alice… Nous allons avoir deux bébés… »_

_« Oui. Tu tiens le choc ? »_

_« Je crois. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… »_

_« Moi non plus tu sais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu seras avec moi n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit Alice, jamais je ne te quitterai. »_

Elle me sourit alors, et toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent en un instant. Nous allions réussir à passer cette épreuve ensemble. Carlisle nous félicita tous les deux pour la bonne nouvelle, et après consultation de l'obstétricien, il fut convenu qu'Alice resterait en observation pour la nuit et qu'elle pourrait sortir le lendemain. Nous reprendrions l'avion pour Philadelphie dans deux jours, j'appellerais le bureau pour les avertir de mon absence, et elle ferait pareil avec son agence. Dans le fond, heureusement que tout cela était arrivé pendant la semaine de Thanksgiving, nous avions au moins vécu toutes ces émotions en étant en congé, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné si le travail était venu s'interposer au milieu de toute cette pagaille !!!

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre, Carlisle nous avertissant qu'il rentrerait avec Esmée, et qu'il l'informerait des derniers évènements. Pauvre Esmée, avec tout ce grabuge, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était restée dans la salle d'attente à s'inquiéter pour sa fille… Dire que c'était aussi grâce à elle que j'avais pu 'reconquérir' Alice, et que je ne l'avais même pas encore proprement remerciée pour ça…

Je décidai de rester aux côtés d'Alice pour la nuit. Si elle devait encore souffrir de ces sortes de contractions, alors je voulais partager cela avec elle. Elle ne devait pas être seule à vivre la douleur, je la méritais autant qu'elle pour l'avoir provoquée. Je restai donc assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, passant de temps à autre un linge humide sur son front lorsqu'elle avait mal, et attendant que le mal ne passe et qu'elle s'endorme. Ce qu'elle fit deux heures plus tard, la souffrance ayant complètement disparue. Les bébés étaient calmés, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je posai une main apaisante sur son ventre. Bientôt il serait tout rond, et je pourrais sentir bouger les deux petits êtres à l'intérieur. Je pourrais leur parler, les rassurer… Il me tardait déjà de connaître leur sexe, de leur donner un nom, et de pouvoir les tenir dans mes bras…

Une chose à la fois Jasper, il fallait déjà parer au plus urgent. Sortant discrètement mon Blackberry que j'avais omis d'éteindre, je consultai ma banque. Comme je m'y attendais, mon père avait déjà gelé mes comptes. Je me félicitai d'avoir mis de côté l'argent gagné au cabinet, il allait se révéler très utile. Consultant mes acquis, je notai que mon appartement m'appartenait toujours, je pourrais donc en disposer librement. J'en discuterais avec Alice plus tard, mais il nous faudrait surement le revendre pour acheter quelque chose de plus approprié. Je n'avais pour le moment aucun message de mon patron, on pouvait donc considérer que je faisais toujours parti de la firme. Le convaincre de me garder maintenant que je n'étais plus un Whitlock à proprement parler allait se révéler difficile, mais il était plus que temps qu'il reconnaisse mes capacités en tant qu'avocat. Il y avait aussi un message de ma sœur.

_« Jazz,_

_Suis rentrée à Philadelphie. Les parents sont devenus complètement fous, ils veulent que j'épouse l'un des assistants de Papa pour qu'il devienne l'héritier. N'importe quoi. Si Em' ne m'avait pas retenue, j'aurais fait comme toi. On a alors sauté dans le premier avion pour la maison. Ca craint hein ? ^_^_

_Comment vas-tu? Et Alice ? Tu as pu la convaincre de revenir avec toi ? Tiens-moi vite au courant, je me fais du souci pour toi._

_XXX_

_Rose. »_

Je souris. Elle aussi avait fini par exploser. Quelle famille modèle nous formions! Il n'allait pas être facile pour mon père de devoir annoncer à la presse qu'il déshéritait ses deux enfants car ceux-ci avaient refusé de céder à ses demandes. Avec un peu de chance, il serait même obligé de nous laisser tranquille, ou au moins Rose pour ne pas se retrouver acculé. Je lui répondis rapidement, lui confiant également l'incroyable nouvelle. Par chance elle reçut le message aussitôt, et me félicita vivement, demandant que je la prévienne dès que nous serions de retour.

Les choses n'étaient pas aussi dramatiques que je le croyais. Au moins j'avais toujours un travail, un toit, ma sœur, et surtout, Alice était toujours mienne. Sur cette douce pensée je laissai mes yeux lourds se fermer, et pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, je dormis profondément.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Deux jours plus tard, aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

_« Alice, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Vous pourriez rester encore quelques jours avec nous tu sais… »_

_« Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Et puis Jasper et moi devons bien rentrer pour aller travailler ! Surtout maintenant que l'on sait qu'il y aura deux bouches à nourrir, autant gagner de l'argent tant qu'on le peut encore ! »_

_« Mme Cullen, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de prendre soin d'Alice. Je ne la laisserai pas se tuer à la tâche. Mr Cullen, j'attends votre appel pour me dire quel médecin Alice devra consulter pour la grossesse. »_

A ces mots mon père et Jasper se serrèrent la main, tandis que je tombai dans les bras de ma mère, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi ces derniers jours. Mon père me donna quelques conseils de dernières minutes, et ajouta qu'il était content qu'un homme comme Jasper prenne soin de moi. C'était à ses yeux un homme bien puisqu'il prenait ses responsabilités, et était sérieux.

Promettant de les laisser venir nous voir bientôt, nous reprîmes l'avion pour Philadelphie, main dans la main. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, je ne la lâcherais pas de sitôt !

* * *

**_Alors alors? Je sais, le coup des jumeaux, c'était peut-être too much. J'ai hésité, et puis en fait je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Donc je suis partie sur le cas des jumeaux. Et puis Jasper est jumeau avec Rosalie, donc ça reste dans les gênes ^^_**

**_Allez, j'espère à demain pour la suite, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, rien de nouveau sous le soleil (qui semble s'être déjà fait la malle de par chez moi^^)_**

**_A/N: Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec des POV de pleins de personnages, Alice, Jasper, mais aussi Emmett et Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si j'ai eu du mal à le débuter ^^ Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer après! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Bachelor Party

JPOV

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre retour de Seattle. Après m'être assuré qu'Alice et les bébés allaient mieux, j'avais repris le travail, et avait dû faire face à bien des problèmes. Dans un premier temps, j'avais dû rassurer mon banquier en lui expliquant que oui, mes comptes étaient bloqués, mais qu'il pouvait transférer mes paiements sur celui ouvert plus récemment. Cela sembla le calmer, au moins temporairement. Il me fallut aussi avoir une discussion avec mon chef, qui n'était visiblement pas ravi de ma nouvelle situation. Je tâchai de lui expliquer brièvement les circonstances, et à l'issue de notre entretien, j'étais tout de même content de conserver ma place et mon salaire, à défaut de ma popularité au sein du conseil. Une aubaine que je sois passé Associé il y avait peu, sinon avec un simple revenu d'employé juridique, je n'aurais jamais pu subvenir aux besoins d'Alice et des bébés, si j'avais seulement eu la chance de garder mon job…

Ensuite, j'avais dû appeler mon courtier en bourse, et lui avait demandé de vendre plusieurs de mes titres, et de basculer les gains sur mon nouveau compte courant. Ainsi, j'aurais de quoi voir venir dans les mois qui suivraient la naissance des enfants. Après une conversation animée avec Alice, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle arrêterait de travailler un mois avant d'accoucher, et qu'elle ne reprendrait qu'une fois les bébés prêts à être confiés à une nourrice. Nous n'étions pas encore bien d'accord sur le quand, mais bon, au moins nous étions parvenus à un compromis satisfaisant.

A côté de cela, je devais organiser la fête d'enterrement de vie de garçon pour Emmett. Le mariage approchait à grands pas, et c'était mon rôle en tant que témoin de lui organiser une petite soirée. J'avais bien sûr promis à ma sœur – dont j'étais aussi le témoin – que tout serait sous contrôle, et que je surveillerais son fiancé pour ne pas qu'il finisse dans le même état qu'à l'époque de leurs fiançailles. Alice avait aussi menacé de faire engager un stripteaseur à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rose si j'embauchais une stripteaseuse… je devais avouer que l'idée d'un autre homme se dandinant devant ma sœur et ma petite amie ne m'enchantait guère… Mais Emmett me détesterait à vie si je ne lui offrais pas un tel spectacle avant qu'il ne renonce à son célibat… Et puis, j'avais toute confiance en Alice, je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien de mal… Le dilemme le dilemme !!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

EmPOV

J'étais assez impatient. Ce soir avait lieu mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Jasper s'était chargé de tout, et nous avions rendez-vous à notre bar habituel où tous les autres devraient nous rejoindre. J'étais un peu nerveux, mais surtout parce que Rose me guettait du coin de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure en soupirant bruyamment.

_« Ce genre de fête, c'est vraiment dépassé Em… »_

_« Mais Rose… »_

_« Je sais, je sais, tu as envie d'y aller, et Jasper est ton meilleur ami blablabla… Mais que j'apprenne UNE chose, une seule qui me déplaise, et ce mariage, tu iras tout seul !!! »_

_« Rose… Bébé… Je ne vais rien faire de mal. On sera quelques mecs, quelques bières, et un peu de musique, rien qui puisse t'inquiéter… »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

Elle était fâchée, ou plutôt contrariée, c'était évident. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'aller à cette soirée. Avec tout le bazar de ces derniers jours, une soirée détente était la bienvenue ! Et ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas retrouvé un peu seul avec Jasper au vu des derniers évènements… Entre le mariage, Alice, les bébés et ses problèmes familiaux, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps de libre à me consacrer, mais je ne l'en blâmais bien sûr pas.

Ca me faisait drôle de voir les évolutions de nos vies. Lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés à la fac, on était des gamins, tout juste bon à faire la première bêtise qui nous passait par la tête. On avait tout de suite accroché, et on était vite devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Lui avait ensuite obtenu un poste dans l'une des firmes les plus importantes de la ville, et moi dans un plus petit cabinet, mais pas moins prestigieux. Malgré les heures de travail à n'en plus finir, ma relation avec Rosalie, et maintenant son histoire avec Alice, nous avions tout de même réussi à conserver notre amitié. J'en étais heureux, car il était la seule personne digne de confiance que je connaissais…

Sortant de l'appartement après avoir embrassé une Rosalie toujours en colère, je me dépêchai de rejoindre notre bar habituel où Jasper m'attendait déjà. Deux ou trois bons collègues devaient nous retrouver ici un peu plus tard pour un verre, mais cette soirée, c'était essentiellement entre nous, comme au bon vieux temps ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un ballon de basket, et on aurait pu revenir dix ans en arrière !

_« Hey Em' ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu es pire qu'Alice quand tu te fais beau hein ?! »_

J'éclatai de rire, le genre de rire qui provoquait généralement des regards surpris ou des sursauts chez les gens autour de nous. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était comme ça qu'on s'exprimait de par chez moi !! Je saluai donc mon ami d'une bonne accolade qui l'aplatit contre le comptoir du bar, lui coupant le souffle une seconde.

_« Bah alors Jazzy, on perd ses vieux réflexes ? »_

_« Comme si quiconque pouvait résister à l'une de tes bourrades… Ca va, tu as réussi à t'éclipser sans que ma sœur ne pique une crise ? »_

_« Ouais, enfin tu sais comment que c'est, je suis bon pour lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs demain matin… Et toi, Alice n'a pas trop râlé que je te monopolise toute une soirée ? »_

_« Non, ça va, j'ai convaincu sa meilleure amie de venir passer la soirée avec elle. Ca va causer layette, biberons et bébés. Donc bon, je pense qu'elle ne devrait même pas remarquer que je suis parti… »_

Nous rîmes de concert en imaginant la scène. Mais même s'il se la jouait cool et détendu, je savais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour Alice en permanence, et que l'arrivée de ses bébés occupait son esprit nuit et jour. Je l'enviais d'une certaine façon, il allait fonder une famille, et épouserait surement la femme de ses rêves bientôt… J'avais bien entendu trouvé celle qui partagerait ma vie moi aussi, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir père, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir toutes ces choses tout de suite. Je l'enviais d'être déjà si mature, déjà si adulte…

_« Em', ne tire pas cette tête, on est à ton enterrement de vie de garçon !!! Tiens bois ça, ça devrait te remettre dans de bonnes dispositions !!! Et maintenant, Fiestaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »_

J'attrapai la bière qu'il me tendait, et mon humeur s'améliora aussitôt. J'aurais bien le temps de penser à toutes ces choses sérieuses une fois la corde au cou ! Je rejoignis Jasper à notre table, et la fête put enfin commencer.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je m'inquiétais. Jasper était parti à la fête de son ami… Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en lui… Mais dans ces fêtes, il y avait toujours une stripteaseuse non ? Une jeune femme jolie et mince… Bien plus mince que moi… Et célibataire… Et il y avait le facteur alcool aussi. De quoi serait-il capable s'il devenait ivre ? Après tout lorsqu'on s'était rencontré la toute première nuit, il m'avait bien avoué ne pas être dans son état normal non ? Je me faisais du mauvais sang pour rien… Le docteur avait bien insisté, je devais me calmer, ou sinon les bébés pourraient en pâtir.

Il me tardait d'être à la semaine prochaine, j'avais rendez-vous chez mon obstétricien pour une échographie qui permettrait peut-être de déterminer le sexe des bébés. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Nous avions commencé à discuter des éventuels prénoms, mais rien n'était encore définitif. Jasper avait été plutôt arrangeant sur le choix des noms, il avait seulement refusé catégoriquement que je nomme nos enfants après des créateurs de mode célèbres… Il n'avait vraiment aucune sensibilité esthétique… Enfin pas pour ce genre de chose. J'avais fini par céder, à condition qu'il accepte de me laisser gérer leur garde-robe une fois nés. Et oui, ces petits ne pouvaient décemment pas être vêtus de guenilles trouvées ici et là ! Ils auraient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, enfin dans la mesure de nos moyens évidemment.

J'avais bien pris conscience des difficultés financières de Jasper suite à ses problèmes familiaux, et avait commencé d'économiser sur mon salaire. Ce qu'habituellement j'aurais dépensé en vêtements, chaussures et sorties, je le plaçais maintenant sur un petit compte épargne pour plus tard, lorsque les bébés seraient là. Ainsi entre son salaire plus que raisonnable et le mien, nous pourrions nous en sortir convenablement. Et même si mon homme se refusait à accepter l'aide de mes parents, nous pourrions toujours nous arranger autrement.

Vingt-trois heures. Il n'était bien sûr pas rentré. Pourtant je m'inquiétais. Je n'aimais pas le savoir dehors la nuit. Et je n'aimais pas être 'seule' à la maison. J'étais cruelle, je n'étais pas vraiment seule, Bella était avec moi. Mais elle n'était pas de très bonne compagnie, elle s'était chamaillée avec mon frère, et passait plus de temps à me raconter leur dispute qu'autre chose. Quelle mauvaise amie je faisais !!! Un peu de nerfs Alice, elle avait toujours été là pour toi, à ton tour de la consoler un peu !!!

_« Tu comprends Alice, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un objet au milieu de ses possessions déjà nombreuses… Je ne suis pas un accessoire qu'on affiche lors des soirées mondaines !!! »_

_« Allons Bella, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'Edward est fou de toi, il t'aime sincèrement et je suis sure que d'ici à demain il t'attendra avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, et qu'il s'excusera platement devant toi. »_

_« Mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème ! »_

_« Alors parles-en avec lui ! »_

Elle était vraiment bornée parfois. Avec Jasper, quand on se disputait, on finissait toujours par tout mettre sur la table et on réglait notre problème. Pas que ce soit arrivé bien souvent, mais par exemple quand il s'était énervé suite à mon côté légèrement désorganisé, plutôt que de me hurler dessus sans raison, il avait attendu que l'on soit tous les deux allongés dans le canapé, et il m'avait gentiment suggéré d'acheter une nouvelle commode pour y ranger mes vêtements qui s'empilaient dans un coin de la chambre ! Oui, enfin après ça on avait fini au lit, d'où la réconciliation… Mais quand même, elle devait davantage communiquer avec mon frère !!

_« Tu as sans doute raison Alice… Excuse-moi je suis de bien mauvaise compagnie ce soir ! Dis-moi plutôt un peu comment ça se passe là-dedans ! »_

Elle avait posé une main sur mon ventre un peu plus proéminent. Je lui expliquai alors tous les changements que je vivais au quotidien, et comment ils m'affectaient. Je lui racontai aussi combien Jasper était merveilleux avec moi, et patient, et surtout complètement en admiration devant les transformations qui s'opéraient en moi. Depuis peu, il avait commencé à parler aux bébés en posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Souvent il se contentait de leur dire qu'il les aimait, parfois il leur promettait monts et merveilles.

_« J'espère qu'Edward et moi auront rapidement des enfants nous aussi… »_

_« Oui ! Comme ça tes enfants joueraient avec les miens, et ils tomberaient amoureux et nous serions réunies et … »_

_« Alice, tu oublies que nos enfants seront cousins et cousines… »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'en épousant mon frère tu ne seras plus juste ma meilleure amie mais aussi ma belle-sœur… A propos, votre mariage, ça avance ? »_

_« Alice !!! On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas boulot !!! »_

_« Oups… » _

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

BPOV

Alice était épanouie, je pouvais aisément le voir. Elle riait, pétillait de vie, et instinctivement, je la voyais souvent poser ses mains sur son ventre avec tendresse. Elle allait faire une mère fabuleuse. Et Jasper semblait être l'homme idéal pour elle. J'étais heureuse de la voir comme ça. Elle avait tellement souffert après sa rupture avec James, et j'avais tellement été triste de la voir dire que jamais plus elle n'aimerait quiconque… Nous en avions discuté avec Edward, et lui aussi s'inquiétait pour elle. Il n'aimait pas la savoir seule.

Mais il n'avait pas accepté Jasper tout de suite non plus. Méfiant de nature, il l'avait étudié patiemment, observant chacun de ses gestes pour sa sœur, chacune de ses paroles. Et puis, après un moment, il l'avait reconnu. Jasper était quelqu'un d'honnête, et il semblait évident qu'il était fou d'Alice, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il la regardait. On eût dit qu'elle était le joyau le plus brillant de toute la planète chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde. Et lorsqu'il posait sa main sur son bras ou sa cuisse en parlant, c'était comme s'il devait prendre garde de ne pas la briser tant elle était fragile. Edward s'était même pris d'amitié pour lui avec le temps, et je savais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement.

La phase confession intimes étant passée – non sans quelques fous rires et larmes selon les anecdotes – la session sobrement intitulée 'film pour filles' commença. Après de longues délibérations, les deux nunuches que nous étions optèrent pour un grand classique, 'Orgueil et Préjugés', la version avec Colin Firth, dont nous étions toutes les deux fans devant l'éternel. Ah ce monsieur Darcy… Il lui rappelait Jasper selon Alice. Moi j'y revoyais mon Edward et ses manières si chevaleresques…

Elizabeth et Darcy unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller dormir en voyant Alice bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_« Mais je veux attendre que Jazz rentre pour aller me coucher ! »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls je t'ai vue ! Tu n'as même pas fait de commentaires sur la robe de mariée d'Elizabeth ! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'eus beau protester, Bella fut intransigeante, et après m'avoir aidée à ranger notre bazar – et par là j'entendais popcorn, glace et jus de fruits – je me mis au lit après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Je m'endormais tout juste quand j'entendis des pas dans notre chambre. Jasper… Mais s'il essayait d'être discret, alors c'était raté, on aurait dit un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !!! Il se déshabilla rapidement, avant de me rejoindre dans notre lit.

_« Aliiiice… Tu dors bébé ? »_

_« Jasper… Tu empestes l'alcool ! »_

_« Noooooon. J'ai bu juste quelques bières ? »_

Intriguée par son comportement et indisposée par son haleine chargée, je m'assis soudain et allumai la lumière. Dans notre lit se tenait bêtement mon 'noble' compagnon, un sourire niais aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants. Lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa jugulaire, je notai une autre chose qui me déplut fortement. Pointant le doigt dessus, je perdis patience.

_« Et ceci ? Je présume que tu as une explication toute trouvée ? »_

_« ??? »_

_« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri, pourquoi as-tu une trace de rouge à lèvres dans le cou ?! Tu avais dit pas de stripteaseuse Jasper ! »_

_« Y en a pas eu… »_

_« De mieux en mieux ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser à présent, je vais aller dormir avec Bella, elle au moins ne me ment pas ! »_

Sur ce je quittai le lit, le laissant là, encore à moitié ivre mort et complètement hébété. Bella eut la décence de ne pas poser de question, à moins qu'elle n'ait simplement été trop endormie pour vraiment réaliser ma présence, se contentant de me tendre un bout de couverture. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Monsieur aurait dessoulé, nous aurions une 'petite' explication…

* * *

**_Et oui, je n'en ai jamais assez des complications... :p_**

**_Pour la petite histoire, je suis une grande fan de la version d'Orgueil et Préjugés jouée par Colin Firth. Je trouve qu'il incarne Mr. Darcy à la perfection. Au risque de me faire des ennemis, la version avec Keira Kneightley ne m'avait pas plus emballée que ça... J'aurais bien mis le film de twilight, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu too much ^^. Et comme je sais que Bella aime les auteurs classiques comme Jane Austen ou les soeurs Brontë, ben voilà quoi! :o)_**

**_Hihi, à très vite pour la suite!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer..._**

**_A/N: Bon, alors je dois reconnaître, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, parce que c'était comme s'il se déroulait devant mes yeux et que je le décrivais à mesure qu'il se passait. J'imagine tout à fait un Jasper s'applatissant devant Alice, et un Emmett embêté mais pas tant que ça... J'espère que vous trouverez ça sympa aussi, alors bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 25 – Lendemain de fête

JPOV

Le réveil fut difficile. Ma tête était lourde, et compressée comme dans un étau. J'ouvris un œil, pour me rendre compte que la lumière du jour était beaucoup trop vive. Très lentement, j'entrepris de m'asseoir dans le lit. Une minute, un lit… Bon, au moins j'avais retrouvé le chemin de la maison. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil m'indiqua qu'il était huit heures. Bien, il n'était pas trop tard, Alice ne m'en voudrait pas de m'être levé à des heures indues alors que nous avions tous les deux la journée de congé !

Mais… D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit déjà debout ? Depuis qu'elle était enceinte Alice restait généralement plus longtemps au lit le matin, et plus particulièrement quand j'y étais aussi… Un flash de la veille me revint en mémoire. Je la revis en colère contre moi, me pointant du doigt. Ohoh… Je sortis péniblement du lit, maudissant chaque pas qui me donnait l'impression de résonner à l'intérieur de ma tête.

J'arrivai finalement à la salle de bain, et j'allumai la douche. Cela devrait m'aider à me remettre d'aplomb. Je tentai un regard dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment sale mine, j'avais dû réellement abuser hier soir !!! Et puis une marque rouge attira mon attention. Non je ne rêvais pas, là, juste au niveau du cou, c'était bien une marque de rouge à lèvres que je voyais non ? Et pour ce que j'en savais, ce n'était pas celui d'Alice, elle n'en portait pratiquement jamais… L'image de celle-ci me faisant une scène réapparut devant mes yeux. Bon sang, qu'avais-je donc fait ?! Sautant dans la douche en me remémorant la soirée de la veille, je savonnai vigoureusement la naissance de mon cou pour y retirer la trace qui s'y accrochait.

Emmett était venu me rejoindre au bar comme convenu. Nous avions discuté, et j'avais tenté de le dérider un peu. Une ou deux bières plus tard, nos collègues étaient arrivés à leur tour, et chacun avait payé sa tournée. Ensuite on s'était fait une partie de fléchettes et ceux qui étaient déjà mariés avaient commencé à raconter toutes les choses auxquelles Emmett n'aurait plus droit une fois le traditionnel « Je le veux » prononcé. L'ambiance était joviale, et nous avions tous commencé à être légèrement éméchés. Les collègues avaient fini par rentrer chez eux nous laissant seuls au bar, et c'était là que mon black-out commençait…

Je sortis de la douche, et tombai sur une Alice pas commode, les pieds plantés dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches, ventre en avant. Quelque chose me disait que les minutes à suivre n'allaient pas être particulièrement agréables…

_« Hi Honey… »_

_« Pas de ça avec moi Jasper. »_

_« Ah… Tu es toujours fâchée… »_

_« Evidemment ! Puisque tu sembles avoir finalement dessaoulé, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai récupéré complètement ivre et avec la marque d'une autre femme sur toi hier soir? »_

Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais remarqué que sa voix était assez stridente quand elle montait dans les aigus ? Mon mal de crâne était insupportable… Mais je ne pouvais pas me défiler, elle avait droit à une explication… Sauf que je n'en avais aucune à lui fournir…

_« Et bien en fait, pour être honnête… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je te jure seulement une chose Alice, c'est que je n'ai rien fait de mal. »_

_« Ou bien tu étais tellement saoul que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »_

C'était bien possible aussi… Comment allais-je pouvoir me rattraper cette fois-ci ? Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, m'excuser, platement, oui oui, c'était ça, il fallait que je lui fasse mes excuses car il semblait évident que j'étais en faute. Et ensuite il faudrait que je prenne un café pour me remettre les idées en place. Et aussi passer chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter des fleurs, ça calmerait peut-être un peu sa colère ? Quel idiot je faisais, comme si un simple bouquet de roses pouvait racheter la confiance de la femme que j'aimais ! Elle n'était pas si facile ! Avec une paire de chaussures en revanche…

Oulà, est-ce que l'alcool était encore dans mon organisme pour penser à des choses pareilles ? Dans un premier temps, je présentai mes excuses à Alice pour être rentré dans cet état, et pour le baiser dans mon cou qui n'était pas le sien, nous en étions à présent certains. Je lui avouai également que je n'avais aucun souvenir de la veille, mais que je comptais bien tirer tout cela au clair en appelant Emmett un peu plus tard.

_« Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! »_

_« Je suis navré Alice. J'ai agi de manière irresponsable, je comprends que tu sois en colère… »_

_« Arrête de jouer les hommes matures et adultes, c'est bien toi qui souriait bêtement hier soir en te mettant au lit »_

_« Je te demande pardon… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je détestais quand il faisait ça. Quand il prenait ce ton si comme il faut, si parfait. Ca lui allait bien de jouer les hommes parfaits alors que quelques heures plus tôt il n'était même pas capable de faire deux pas sans trébucher ! Mais ce regard désolé qu'il arborait… Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter ce qu'il avait fait… Et s'il était effectivement saoul, il n'avait surement pas réalisé que cette femme l'avait embrassé…

Mais pourquoi je lui cherchais des excuses comme ça !!! Il mériterait que je ne lui parle plus pendant quelques jours, qu'il comprenne qu'on ne se joue pas de moi impunément !!! Mais j'en étais bien incapable… A la vérité la seule chose à laquelle je pensais tout de suite, c'était à l'envie que j'avais de me blottir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, et de traîner toute la journée avec lui dans le canapé…

_« Bon, je dois aller faire deux trois courses pour Rosalie, je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux. Si tu es vraiment désolé, tu pourras peut-être essayer de ranger le bazar que tu as mis en rentrant hier soir. Les vêtements que tu portais sont éparpillés dans toute la maison et je refuse de ramasser derrière toi. Ca marche peut-être pour Emmett, mais certainement pas pour moi !! »_

_« Je suis désolé Alice, je vais m'en occuper… »_

_« Et arrête de t'excuser comme ça, c'est agaçant à la fin, ça me donne l'impression d'être la méchante ! »_

Je ne savais pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'était comme si à ce moment il avait compris que je n'arrivais pas à rester en colère contre lui. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, était venu me serrer dans ses bras, et m'avait embrassée avec passion. J'avais d'abord voulu le repousser – si si, au moins une fraction de seconde – mais j'avais aussitôt changé d'avis, mes hormones prenant le pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste d'être ainsi victime de mes propres sautes d'humeur !!!

_« Ne crois jamais que tu es la méchante Alice, jamais… C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas…»_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête maintenant, ou j'allais céder et lui pardonner. Mais pas avant de savoir comment cette marque de rouge à lèvres avait atterri là !!! J'essayai d'avoir l'air en colère contre lui, avec plus ou moins de succès, puis quittai ses bras pour attraper ma liste de choses à faire et mon sac à main. Je lui indiquai que j'avais mon portable sur moi en cas de problème, et qu'il ferait mieux d'être en meilleur état quand je rentrerais à la maison.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Pendant ce temps chez Rosalie et Emmett…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

EmPOV

_« Bébé je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas baisser d'un ton ? Tu me vrilles les tympans là… »_

_« Oh tiens donc ! Que MOI je baisse d'un ton ? Mais à qui tu crois parler là ? Dois-je te rappeler qui est rentré dans un état lamentable hier soir ? »_

Rose était un tantinet contrariée ce matin, et si elle n'arrêtait pas de crier je pensais bien que ma tête allait littéralement exploser. Elle avait raison cependant, je m'étais vraiment mis à l'envers la veille avec Jasper, mais nous avions passé une super soirée ! On avait évoqué des vieux souvenirs de nos années d'étudiants, et on avait ri, et même pleuré, et surtout beaucoup bu. Même Jasper y avait été fort, rares étaient les fois où je l'avais retrouvé aussi ivre que moi. Seulement il y avait une différence entre nous, c'est que moi, même si j'étais éméché, je me rappelais mes actions. Au contraire, lui, on pouvait très bien lui avoir fait courir tout nu tout autour de la grand place, si on le lui demandait ses souvenirs le lendemain, il serait incapable de se rappeler l'avoir fait avant des heures, voire des jours !

C'était marrant. Il avait vraiment relâché la pression hier soir, il en avait besoin. Toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient ces derniers temps avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et cette petite fête était tombée à point nommée. J'espérais seulement qu'Alice soit suffisamment tolérante pour ne pas lui faire le même genre de scène que j'étais en train de subir…

_« Rose, c'était ma dernière soirée en célibataire, j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ? Allez, pour me faire pardonner je t'emmènerai manger au restaurant ce soir d'accord ? »_

_« Es-tu en train d'essayer de m'acheter là ?! »_

En effet. Elle était vraiment perspicace… J'adorais cette femme. Oui elle avait un sale caractère, oui elle était parfois tyrannique et insupportable. Mais j'étais fou d'elle, de son corps, de sa voix, de ses yeux, et de son tempérament de feu. J'avais été assez chanceux pour que mes sentiments soient réciproques, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce qu'elle avait pu me trouver en premier lieu. Mais contrairement à mon ami Jasper, je ne me posais pas tant de questions, et me contentais de profiter de ce cadeau du ciel !

Tentant une autre approche, je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, avant de l'enlacer pour un baiser. Elle me foudroya du regard, mais ne me repoussa pas pour autant. Le désir était bien là, et gueule de bois ou pas j'étais toujours partant pour une partie de jambes en l'air passionnée… C'était la meilleure façon de se réconcilier que je connaissais…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'avais fini de ranger tout l'appartement, y compris ce qui n'était pas vraiment mes affaires. Le déjeuner était même en train de cuire, et j'étais en train de faire les comptes. Nous avions considérablement ralenti nos dépenses, ce qui nous laissait assez à l'aise pour le moment. J'avais envisagé d'emmener Alice au restaurant pour me faire pardonner, mais n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte et surtout que les bébés lui laissent garder un repas complet. Car ces derniers semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la rendre malade pile après le dessert…

J'avais quand même eu le temps de passer chez le fleuriste acheter un bouquet de roses blanches, ses préférées. A défaut de me faire pardonner, je pourrais au moins apaiser son courroux. J'avais également passé un coup de fil à Emmett, qui avait mis un certain temps à me répondre. Apparemment, il était dans le même état que moi, sauf que lui se rappelait bien ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je lui avais alors demandé s'il savait comment cette marque de rouge à lèvres avait atterri dans mon cou, et il avait explosé de rire au téléphone. Selon ses souvenirs, nous étions complètement bourrés, et je m'étais amusé à le maquiller à l'aide du rouge à lèvres emprunté à la barmaid. Je lui avais aussi fait les yeux, et nous avions commencé à délirer. Tant et si bien qu'à un moment, il m'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé dans le cou, pour rire évidemment !

_« Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?! Je ne donne pas dans les mecs au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Alice m'a fait une scène terrible à cause de tes bêtises ! »_

_« Oups, désolé ! Mais c'est toi aussi, tu n'avais pas besoin de me maquiller ! »_

_« Tu sais bien que je fais n'importe quoi quand j'ai trop bu… Tu aurais dû m'arrêter ! »_

_« Avoue que c'était quand même marrant… »_

_« Si je m'en souvenais, peut-être… »_

Et puis nous avions quand même fini par rire de la situation, et j'avais raccroché. J'étais soulagé, je n'avais rien fait de mal, et j'étais resté fidèle à Alice. Nouvelle résolution, ne plus toucher à un verre d'alcool avant un bon bout de temps !!!

Lorsqu'elle rentra de ses courses, l'humeur d'Alice semblait s'être améliorée. Je m'empressai de récupérer les lourds sacs qu'elle transportait, et m'activai pour les ranger au frigo et dans les placards.

_« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… »_

_« Oui, une aspirine et ça repart… Alice… Je suis encore une fois désolé pour hier soir. Mais si ça peut te consoler, j'ai téléphoné à Emmett tout à l'heure. La marque de rouge à lèvres, c'était lui… »_

Elle me fixa un instant, choquée. Puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, avant d'exploser de rire. Je ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement drôle, plutôt humiliant en fait, mais je supposais que je l'avais bien mérité. Elle rit pendant plusieurs minutes, puis comme elle aperçut les fleurs que je lui tendais, elle me sourit gentiment et m'embrassa.

_« Merci. »_

_« Tu me pardonnes ? »_

_« Pour cette fois. Mais ne t'avises pas de me refaire des frayeurs pareilles ! »_

_« Je n'aime que toi Alice. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jazz. »_

* * *

_**Bon, voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien quand même ^^. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive jamais à les garder fâchés bien longtemps. A très vite pour la suite!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Alors une fois de plus, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**A/N: Nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindres puisqu'on apprend enfin le sexe des bébés!!! :) Hihi, pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ce chapitre devant le DVD bonus de Twilight Fascination que j'ai enfin reçu hier!!! ^^ J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite demain, mais je n'en suis pas certaine au vu du programme de ministre qui m'attend. Au pire, vous aurez la suite dimanche! Pardonnnn! ^^ Allez, bonne lecture et à très vite! R&R!**_

* * *

Chapitre 26 – Filles ou Garçons ?

APOV

J'étais survoltée. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. J'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin pour une échographie. J'en étais maintenant à un peu plus de quatre mois, et normalement il nous serait possible de découvrir le sexe des bébés. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je savais que rien n'était certain, que peut-être leur position nous empêcherait de savoir. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que le docteur pourrait nous le dire.

Jasper était au moins aussi excité que moi. Comme il le disait, de savoir si ce serait des jumeaux ou des jumelles, ça donnerait une nouvelle réalité à notre vie. Nous pourrions commencer à choisir des prénoms, et à décorer leur future chambre. J'avais bien sûr déjà en tête des idées bien arrêtées quant aux couleurs et aux meubles, mais je laissais Jasper croire qu'il aurait son mot à dire. Il avait déjà le droit de donner son avis pour les prénoms, il pouvait bien me laisser jouer les décoratrices d'intérieur !

Il s'apprêtait à partir au bureau, et comme il m'embrassait pour me dire au revoir, il me redemanda confirmation de l'heure du rendez-vous. Dix-huit heures ! Combien de fois le lui avais-je déjà dit ?! Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, moi aussi j'avais du mal à me rappeler mes rendez-vous avec tous ceux du mariage de Rosalie. Plus que deux semaines et ce serait le grand jour, son grand jour. Tout était presque prêt, restaient juste quelques détails à finaliser, et ça c'était mon travail. Autant le dire, il n'était pas évident de se faire respecter devant une pléiade d'ouvriers qui accrochaient mal des décorations dans une cour quand on était enceinte de plus de quatre mois, de jumeaux qui plus est.

Car en fait, c'était simple, on eût dit que j'en étais déjà à cinq ou six mois. Depuis quelques temps, je grossissais à vue d'œil ! Cela faisait beaucoup rire Jasper, qui m'appelait affectueusement sa « petite fée ventrue », surnom qui avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Fort heureusement je ne prenais pas de poids de partout, juste du ventre ! Souvent il posait ses mains sur celui-ci, et s'émerveillait du miracle qui se produisait jour après jour. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ses capacités à faire un bon père, non que j'en aie jamais eu.

_« Non Rosalie ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rappelé le fleuriste… Oui ils auront les lys blancs pour le mariage… Comment ? Les robes ?... Oui j'ai rappelé le tailleur pour qu'il retouche la robe de Melissa. Ah, et les costumes d'Emmett et Jasper seront prêts demain, j'irai les chercher… Oui ils ont pris en compte tes remarques de la dernière fois… La pièce montée ? Oui oui je m'en suis occupée…»_

Non, elle n'était pas stressée du tout… Si peu… Non elle était en fait complètement insupportable, plus tyrannique que jamais, et cherchait absolument à tout contrôler. Mais je ne l'en blâmais pas car non seulement elle était la sœur de mon compagnon, mais elle était aussi ma cliente, sans oublier que peut-être un jour nous ferions parties de la même famille, alors mieux valait l'avoir pour alliée que pour ennemie… Je craignais d'ailleurs la confrontation avec ses parents qui seraient présents le jour du mariage, et priais intérieurement que Jasper ne finirait pas ce qu'il avait commencé à Houston avec son père…

_« Ah, tu préfères qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?... En fait j'ai une échographie à passer à six heures… Oui oui Jasper vient aussi… J'espère aussi, en plus on va peut-être enfin savoir le sexe des bébés !!... Oui promis je t'appellerai en sortant. Bien. Donc on garde le rendez-vous demain matin ?... Ok, alors à demain ! Ciao ! »_

Je raccrochai finalement. J'avais bien fait de mentionner le rendez-vous chez le médecin, sinon elle m'aurait obligée à annuler tous mes plans quels qu'ils soient pour un meeting qui n'aurait duré qu'une demie heure tout au plus. Dès qu'il s'agissait des bébés, elle redevenait agréable et attentive, presque normale en somme.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles, il me restait une tonne de choses à faire avant de descendre en ville chez l'obstétricien.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je ne tenais plus en place. Je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, la maudissant pour ne pas afficher une heure plus tardive. A cause de mon travail, j'avais manqué presque tous les rendez-vous chez le médecin depuis le début de sa grossesse. Alors s'il y en avait bien un à ne pas manquer, ce serait celui d'aujourd'hui. J'allais enfin pouvoir voir plus clairement mes enfants, et peut-être même connaître leur genre ! Je n'avais pas de réelle préférence, peu m'importait que ce soit deux filles, deux garçons ou un de chaque. Pourvu qu'ils soient en bonne santé et normaux, alors je serais un homme comblé !

Alice aussi était excitée par la situation, et elle me parlait déjà de la décoration de la chambre, et des prénoms possibles. Je n'avais aucune objection contre les noms qu'elle avait proposés, mais j'avais mis mon veto pour repeindre la chambre en rose bonbon si c'était deux filles. Pitié, ces pauvres bébés n'allaient pas survivre dans une pièce aussi… traumatisante… C'était le genre de chose qui faisait qu'à dix ans il leur faudrait déjà un psy pour les aider !!!

Nouveau regard à ma montre. 15h30. Pfff, encore deux heures à attendre avant de quitter le bureau. Non que le travail manque, les affaires affluaient toujours, et à grand renfort d'heures supplémentaires j'avais convaincu mes supérieurs que même déshérité j'étais toujours un atout pour cette firme. L'un des anciens du conseil avait même applaudi ma décision de renier mon père pour ma dulcinée, et l'idée que je me pose en tant que père de famille était assez rassurante pour lui. Du coup je n'avais au moins plus à m'inquiéter de garder mon travail, et faisait tout mon possible pour toucher un bonus honorable.

Revérification de ma montre. 15h35. Mais cette aiguille était-elle bloquée ou quoi ?! Bon, allez, il fallait vraiment que je me remette au boulot. En deux heures de temps, je devrais être capable de pondre une plaidoirie décente, et surtout suffisamment convaincante pour remporter un procès !

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Deux heures et quart plus tard

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_« Ahhhhh Gina ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rappelé que je devais partir il y a quinze minutes ?! »_

_« Je l'ai fait Monsieur, trois fois déjà… »_

_« Je vais être en retard, Alice va me tuer ! »_

Laissant toutes mes affaires en plan, attrapant juste mon manteau et mon téléphone, je traversais mon bureau et celui de mon assistante à la vitesse de l'éclair, et priai le ciel qu'à cette heure-ci j'arrive à attraper un taxi. Pas la peine de tenter le métro, j'arriverais encore plus en retard. La course contre la montre pouvait commencer…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais déjà au cabinet du Dr. Walch. J'étais un peu en avance, mais avait préféré partir tôt pour éviter les encombrements. Jasper devrait me rejoindre bientôt, et il me tardait qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il n'avait encore jamais assisté à aucun rendez-vous, et ce n'était pas faute de vouloir, mais depuis notre retour de Houston il était tellement débordé que j'étais déjà contente de réussir à le voir avant d'aller me coucher. Je savais qu'il se donnait à fond pour compenser la perte de notoriété qui avait accompagné son déshéritement, et aussi pour gagner un peu plus d'argent.

Nous avions discuté rapidement de notre situation financière, mais souvent le même leitmotiv revenait inlassablement, _« ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en occupe »_… Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais bien que l'argent ne coulant plus à flots, il lui fallait travailler deux fois plus pour maintenir notre rythme de vie… Pourtant j'avais cessé les achats superflus, me limitant à une tenue et une paire de chaussures par mois, ce qui me connaissant était assez exceptionnel ! Il était vrai cependant que nous avions eu des frais pour les affaires pour les bébés, et les quelques travaux entrepris pour transformer le bureau en chambre d'enfants.

Je regardai ma montre… presque six heures, et aucun signe de Jasper. Une autre dame enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à côté de moi me jeta un regard curieux.

_« C'est votre premier n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, des jumeaux. Ou des jumelles, je dois savoir aujourd'hui. »_

_« Et bien, c'est LE rendez-vous à ne pas manquer alors ! Votre mari n'est pas avec vous ? A moins que…»_

_« Non non, il y a bien un père !! Mais il semblerait qu'il ait été retenu au bureau plus longtemps que prévu. J'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt… »_

_« Espérons oui, je sais que l'arrivée d'un enfant est toujours effrayante, alors j'imagine que deux doit être encore pire. D'autant si c'est votre première grossesse ! »_

_« Assez oui. »_

_« J'étais pareille. Là c'est ma cinquième grossesse, alors je suis rôdée… »_

Cinq ?!!! Elle faisait les enfants sur commande ou quoi ??? Cinq enfants, c'était insensé, surtout à notre époque… Et ce n'était pas le tout de les faire, il fallait les élever après ! Cinq grossesses, dire que j'avais déjà du mal avec une seule ! Je n'avais jamais discuté avec Jasper de la possibilité de vouloir avoir d'autres enfants plus tard… En même temps, c'était un peu prématuré comme conversation… Nous aurions tout le temps pour ça pendant nos longues nuits d'insomnies lorsque les bébés seraient là…

La femme commença à me raconter sa vie après ça, rien de bien intéressant à la vérité. J'appris cependant que chacun de ses enfants avait un père différent, et qu'elle en était à son troisième mari… Dire que je ne m'imaginais jamais mariée à un autre homme que Jasper… Enfin mariée… Le sujet là non plus n'avait jamais été abordé entre nous. Peut-être attendait-il le bon moment ? Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis sept mois après tout…

_« Alice je suis désolé je sais je suis en retard mais j'étais pris dans une plaidoirie et Gina m'a appelée soit disant trois fois mais je n'ai pas entendu et il y avait le client qui réclamait un rapport de la session préliminaire et après j'ai dû trouver un taxi et… »_

_« Jazz, calme-toi s'il te plaît ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis !!! »_

Il était complètement en panique, il me fallut donc le rassurer. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir à mon côté et après un rapide baiser lui expliquait qu'il n'était pas en retard puisque nous étions toujours dans la salle d'attente. Il se calma enfin, et posa une main bienveillante sur mon ventre. Il guettait toujours les moments où les bébés bougeaient, ce qui avait commencé d'arriver il y avait quelques jours. Nous étions au salon en train de regarder un film, et soudain j'avais eu une drôle d'impression. Instinctivement mes mains s'étaient portées à mon ventre, et Jasper s'était immédiatement enquis de mon état. Ca avait recommencé, et j'avais compris qu'en fait c'était les bébés qui bougeaient à l'intérieur. Posant une main sur mon ventre il avait pu sentir un petit coup de pied, et jamais je n'oublierais l'expression que j'avais lue sur son visage. Une sorte d'adoration, couplée à une fierté indicible d'être à l'origine de ce miracle. Depuis il surveillait souvent mes réactions pour savoir si les bébés étaient réveillés. Le docteur fit enfin son apparition, et appela mon nom.

_« Alice, je suis content de vous voir. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du père des bébés ? »_

_« Bonsoir docteur, je suis Jasper Whitlock, le compagnon et père des enfants oui. »_

_« Oh, Whitlock, comme dans Whitlock Inc. ? »_

_« Non, aucun lien. »_

Jasper avait répondu d'une voix froide et détachée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et souvent il devait serrer les dents pour renier toute appartenance au groupe détenu par son père. Une fois installée, le docteur alluma l'écran pour l'écho, et enduit mon ventre de cette sorte de gel affreusement froid.

_« Alors Alice, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »_

_« Bien docteur. Récemment j'ai senti les bébés commencer à bouger. C'était incroyable !!! »_

_« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça prouve qu'ils se développent petit à petit. Pas de nouvelles douleurs ? »_

_« Non aucune. Juste une plus grande sensibilité au froid ou au chaud… »_

_« C'est naturel. Alors, voyons un peu si nos petits amis veulent bien se montrer aujourd'hui… Bien, apparemment le cœur bat bien pour tous les deux, pas de problème de circulation sanguine, et ils ont l'air de grandir normalement… Et… Oh mais oui, on dirait que je suis en mesure de déterminer le sexe. Désirez-vous savoir ? »_

J'interrogeai Jasper du regard. Il me sourit et acquiesça avec curiosité. Le moment de vérité que nous avions attendu toute la journée.

_« Oui docteur, dîtes-nous. »_

Le médecin observa attentivement l'écran un petit moment, tournant et retournant l'appareil sur mon ventre pour obtenir des images plus précises. Je serai fort la main de Jasper, tandis que de l'autre il caressait mon front, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, fasciné.

_« Bien, alors là vous voyez, il n'y a aucun doute possible, il s'agit d'un petit garçon. On le voit bien à l'écran puisqu'il semble être positionné devant l'autre bébé. »_

_« Jasper, un petit garçon !!! »_

Mais il ne disait rien. Le regard fixé sur les images que nous montrait le praticien, son visage ne reflétait que surprise et bonheur. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_« Et l'autre bébé docteur ? »_

_« Je suis en train de regarder… Voyons voyons petit bébé, ne joue pas les timides… Ah, voilà… Oui, on dirait… Oui c'est ça, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il s'agit… d'une petite fille ! »_

J'étais au comble du bonheur. Deux bébés, un garçon et une fille, en excellente santé… Je repensais une fraction de seconde que Jasper et Rosalie étaient eux aussi jumeaux, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait transmis ce gène… Le reste de la visite se déroula normalement, le médecin vérifiant que tout était en ordre et me donnant les recommandations d'usage. J'étais folle de joie ! Tellement qu'à la sortie du cabinet, je sautai au cou de Jasper pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, totalement indifférente aux regards des gens présents dans la pièce. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, murmurant quelques mots à mon oreille.

_« Je t'aime Alice… Tu me rends si heureux… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jazz… C'est tellement merveilleux ! Tout ça est tellement merveilleux ! Il faut absooooolument que j'appelle Edward et Bella pour leur dire la nouvelle ! Eddie va être tellement content ! Et Bella va adorer m'aider à redécorer la chambre ! Et j'entends déjà ma mère, elle va être folle quand je vais lui dire qu'elle va être grand-mère d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille !!! »_

_« J'appellerai Rose ce soir, elle voudra surement savoir elle aussi. »_

Je n'étais pas dupe du calme apparent de Jasper. Je savais qu'à l'intérieur tout n'était que bonheur et joie, et qu'une fois rentrés à la maison il laisserait tout sortir. Lui et ses manières… Mais qu'importait, dans cinq mois, nous serions une famille, lui, moi, et nos deux charmants bébés. Dès ce soir, ce serait session de brainstorming pour les prénoms ! Et ce week-end, direction le centre commercial pour acheter des vêtements pour fille et garçon !!!!! et aussi des petites chaussures ! Oh oui, des petites ballerines pour elle, et des petites baskets pour lui !!!

_« A quoi penses-tu mon cœur ? »_

_« A quel point je t'aime bien sûr… »_

* * *

**_Oh, c'est-y pas mignon? ^^ J'adore les vêtements et les chaussures pour bébés!!! C'est trop chou! _**

**_Ah et je m'excuse si la visite chez le médecin n'est techniquement pas réaliste, j'ai fait au mieux, n'en ayant jamais moi-même fait l'expérience... Un jour peut-être! :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer, je pense ne l'apprendre à personne..._**

**_A/N: Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais week-end très très chargé, plus lundi overbooké entre le boulot qui me fait faire des heures de malade (8h-18h non stop) et ma vie perso (si si j'en ai une lol) où j'essaie de voir du monde tout en conservant un minimum d'heures de sommeil, donc voilà, je ne poste que maintenant. En plus vous aurez le droit de râler, c'est un chapitre transition avant le mariage, qui n'apporte rien à l'intrigue, mais j'ai pas eu assez de temps pour développer davantage. Promis je me rattraperai la prochaine fois!!! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, et que ça ne vous empêchera pas de reviewer!_**

**_Bonne lecture en attendant mieux! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 27 – Un jour comme les autres

APOV

J'étais bien au chaud dans mon lit… Les bébés étaient calmes, et les nausées matinales semblaient enfin avoir cessées. Soudain les mains chaudes de Jasper qui se glissaient sous mon t-shirt pour se poser d'abord sur mon ventre, puis remonter vers ma poitrine. Ah oui, c'était vrai, il y avait au moins un avantage à être enceinte. Mon décolleté s'était fait plus généreux, et il y en avait un à qui ça n'avait pas échappé. Je gloussai doucement, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il semblait de bien belle humeur, et me souriait. Je me pressai contre lui, nos lèvres se scellant en un interminable baiser.

_« Tu travailles tôt aujourd'hui ? »_

Il jeta un œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était six heures du matin, et il faisait encore nuit et froid au dehors.

_« Je pense que je peux arriver un peu plus tard ce matin… »_

L'implication de ses paroles me fit sourire, et l'attirant à moi je m'appliquai à utiliser à bon escient ce temps libre. C'était drôle comme en quelques semaines à peine mes hormones étaient arrivées à transformer mes envies de la sorte. Enfin, dans ce cas là, je pensai bien que Jasper n'avait aucune objection…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Elle était si jolie avec ses nouvelles rondeurs… Je m'étonnais tout seul, car jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais toujours fantasmé sur des femmes à la silhouette plutôt fine, mais là, Alice était si belle… Elle avait l'air si épanouie… Et puis, c'était mes bébés qu'elle portait en elle. Mes mains étaient venues se poser d'elles-mêmes sur son ventre comme je venais me coller à elle. Peut-être instinctivement, après tout je n'étais qu'un homme, mes mains remontèrent ensuite plus haut pour caresser ses autres courbes, elles aussi en pleine croissance… Pour une fois elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, merci les hormones, alors je comptais bien en profiter. Cette journée commençait sur de bonnes bases ! Elle se retourna pour me faire face, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un tendre baiser. Baiser qui n'eût bientôt plus rien de tendre, et une vieille histoire de mon assistante se rappela à moi. Elle avait dit un truc dans le genre où à compter du deuxième trimestre de grossesse les femmes étaient plus sensibles, mais dans le bon sens du terme et souvent leur libido crevait le plafond… J'espérais que ce n'était pas qu'un mythe et que pour une fois elle n'avait pas raconté de bêtises ! L'ambiance se réchauffait progressivement, et je retrouvais mon Alice de nos débuts, pleine d'assurance et d'audace.

Et puis, comme tout était trop parfait pour que ça dure, la sonnerie d'un téléphone nous sortit de notre bulle… Mettant fin à notre étreinte, Alice s'écarta légèrement.

_« C'est ton téléphone ou le mien ? »_

_« Alice, oublie ce maudit téléphone… »_

_« Mais c'est peut-être important ! »_

Déjà elle attrapait son portable, car c'était le sien le coupable, et toute l'atmosphère était retombée d'un coup… Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était ma sœur… Pour sa défense, son mariage était dans une semaine à peine, et elle commençait à légèrement paniquer, bien qu'elle se refusât à l'admettre devant moi. Emmett semblait beaucoup plus détendu. J'étais allé déjeuner avec lui la veille, et il était totalement enchanté de finalement se marier bientôt, n'ayant absolument aucun doute quant au bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Evidemment, puisque c'était ma compagne qui gérait tout ça ! Mais elle exagérait quand même ! Plus le mariage approchait, et plus elle appelait, parfois même à des heures indues comme ce matin, ou avant-hier à trois heures du matin en pleine crise d'anxiété… Vivement que la cérémonie soit passée, qu'on puisse enfin faire nos nuits avant que les bébés ne soient là, et qu'on puisse encore profiter de nos moments d'intimité !

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

_« Oui Rosalie, je suis là, c'est bon. Oui… Ne t'en fais pas tout est prêt… Oui j'ai reçu toutes les réponses des invités… Quoi, maintenant ? Mais il n'est que sept heures… Jasper ? Oui il est ici… Euh… D'accord je te le passe… »_

Je me contentai de lui tendre l'appareil, souriant devant sa mine boudeuse. Parler à sa sœur ne faisait sans doute pas partie de ses plans pour ce matin. Comme il expliquait à Rosalie qu'il apprécierait qu'elle ralentisse avec les heures sup', je vins me serrer contre lui, tirant la couverture sur nous deux. J'étais si bien… Les bébés dormaient encore, je ne les sentais pas bouger. Si cela était possible, je resterais comme ça au lit dans ses bras toute la journée ! Mais j'avais une montagne de choses à m'occuper, dont le paiement des factures pour le mariage de Rosalie, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle le montant de nos frais pour son mariage avait augmenté. Les amendements au contrat s'étaient multipliés, et la somme exigée s'élevait maintenant à près de 100,000 dollars !!! Ayant entendu Jasper mentionner sa dispute avec leur parents, je lui avais demandé si ça irait pour le règlement. Elle avait simplement souri en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça, qu'elle vivait tout à fait indépendamment de la fortune de sa famille. C'était là qu'elle m'avait avoué avoir un travail, et cela me surprit grandement. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait mentionné !!!

En fait, Rosalie était chroniqueuse pour un magasine de mode, et tenait également une rubrique dans un petit quotidien de Philadelphie. A cela se rajoutait les cachets qu'elle recevait pour quelques photos de mode, mais cela ne m'étonna pas tellement. Avec le physique qu'elle avait, aucun doute que les plus grands photographes devaient se battre pour une séance de shooting avec elle !

Jasper raccrocha finalement et me rendit mon téléphone, que je reposai sur la table de chevet à mon côté. Il soupira en voyant le réveil qui indiquait déjà sept heures et quart. Je savais qu'il ne lui restait plus tellement de temps, et à moi non plus, mais tant pis, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le laisser se sauver de la sorte, pas alors que nous avions démarré la journée de manière si plaisante. Je commençai alors à déposer de petits baisers sur son torse, mes doigts dessinant chacune des cicatrices qui lui rappelaient son triste passé, et bientôt lui non plus ne se soucia plus de l'heure avancée.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Plus tard dans la journée…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_« Bella ? Ah je suis contente de te voir ! »_

_« Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à la maison ! Ton frère n'arrête pas de me questionner !!!»_

_« Je suis désolée, avec Jasper nous avons eu beaucoup à faire, et puis le mariage de Rosalie me prend un temps fou ! C'est te dire, encore ce matin alors que nous étions … enfin tu vois, elle m'appelait ! J'ai cru que Jazz allait détruire ce pauvre téléphone par le simple regard meurtrier qu'il lui a jeté ! »_

_« J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! »_

_« C'était assez effrayant je t'assure ! Sinon je suis venue voir Edward en fait, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ma visite chez le médecin ! Tu ne lui as rien dit encore hein ? »_

_« Non non j'ai tenu ma langue ! Viens, rentre, il est dans son bureau mais je vais aller le chercher. »_

J'entrai donc dans le salon et m'installai sur le canapé. J'avais prévu d'annoncer à mon frère qu'il serait tonton d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. Déjà qu'il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui avais dit que ce serait des jumeaux, alors qu'il y en aurait un de chaque allait surement le ravir ! En fait c'était simple, il se comportait exactement comme Jasper, surprotecteur et légèrement gaga.

Il arriva enfin au salon, Bella sur ses talons. Il vint m'embrasser, et salua également les bébés en posant une main sur mon ventre avec tendresse. Quand je disais qu'il était complètement accro à ses neveux et nièces !

_« Alors Alice, qu'y a-t-il de si important que tu viennes me voir en pleine journée ? »_

_« Je suis allée à mon échographie l'autre jour… »_

_« Ah ? Il y a un problème avec les enfants ? »_

_« Non non, aucun, ils sont en pleine santé ! Non en fait j'étais venue t'annoncer que je sais leur sexe ! »_

Il me regarda alors, les yeux grands ouverts, impatient. Je savais qu'il lui tardait de savoir, car dès lors il commencerait de les couvrir de cadeaux ! J'en avais discuté avec Jasper, mais nous le choisirions pour parrain d'un des deux enfants. Emmett serait le parrain du second, et pour marraine Bella et Rosalie seraient tout naturellement désignées. J'étais aussi venue leur annoncer ça, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin qu'ils soient présents tous les deux.

_« Alors, Edward, tu as le choix. Soit tu peux être le parrain de ton neveu, soit celui de ta nièce ! Pareil pour toi Bella, Jasper dit qu'il est d'accord pour que tu sois la marraine d'un des deux enfants ! »_

Edward avait les yeux brillants, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il avait cinq ans, et que je lui annonçais qu'il allait rencontrer le Père Noël, et qu'il pourrait lui demander directement son cadeau… Bella me tomba naturellement dans les bras, me remerciant pour l'intention, et me promettant que le jour où elle connaîtrait ce bonheur à son tour, je serai moi aussi la marraine de son bébé. J'attendais toujours une réaction de mon frère, mais il semblait comme figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'attendais pourtant à une explosion de joie, pas juste cet air limite ridicule…

Enfin il se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, et me serra tout à coup fort dans ses bras. Je pouvais à peine respirer, mais ce n'était rien, je savais que c'était sa façon à lui de me remercier, et de me montrer combien c'était important pour lui. Jasper avait tout de suite accepté que je demande à mon frère d'être le parrain, même lorsque nous ne savions pas encore qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Il avait dit qu'Edward était de loin la personne la plus sérieuse et raisonnable qu'il connaisse, et qu'il remplirait ce rôle à merveille.

_« Alice, tu ne sais pas combien ce que tu fais là compte pour moi… »_

_« Ed tu es mon frère, et tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand ça n'allait pas du tout. C'était normal que je te demande. En plus je crois sincèrement que ces enfants auront beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans leur vie, car tu es de loin la personne la plus responsable que je connaisse. Même Jasper dit qu'il ne fait pas le poids à côté de toi. »_

_« Jasper est d'accord avec ça ? Il veut bien que je sois le parrain d'un des enfants ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Et en fait, même quand nous pensions qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un, il était déjà d'accord ! Vu qu'il y en a deux, il va demander à son meilleur ami de parrainer l'autre bébé. Mais je voulais que tu puisses choisir d'abord. »_

A nouveau il me serra de toutes ses forces, simplement heureux que je sois là, et que je lui rappelle combien il était important pour moi. Car il l'était, après tout, c'était mon frère, mon grand frère, et je ne voyais personne d'autre que lui de plus qualifié pour ce rôle, bien que de nos jours les concepts de parrains et de marraines soient un peu dépassés. L'émotion passée, Edward se mit alors à me parler de toutes les choses auxquelles il allait falloir penser maintenant que nous savions qu'il y aurait un bébé de chaque sexe. Il s'enquit de savoir si nous avions déjà choisi des prénoms, et si nous avions déjà pensé à aménager l'appartement en prévision de leur arrivée. Pire que Jasper le frangin !

Mais j'étais heureuse d'être là à discuter avec lui, et maintenant qu'il savait nous allions appeler nos parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle à leur tour. Il décida même de le faire dans l'instant, et je lui laissais l'honneur de leur dire, comme s'il était le père. Jasper ne m'en voudrait pas trop de ne pas l'avoir attendu, il était prévu que nous allions les voir d'ici quelques semaines, après le mariage de sa sœur. Il avait fortement insisté pour que nous y allions, je ne savais pas pourquoi… Peut-être voulait-il s'excuser auprès de mon père pour ce qu'il s'était passé à Houston… Oh qu'importe, j'avais assez à faire, nous verrions après le mariage…

A propos de mariage, j'avais assez bullé pour aujourd'hui, il fallait que je repasse au bureau, et que j'aille rejoindre Rosalie chez le coiffeur pour déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire pour la cérémonie. Toujours au pas de course, j'embrassai mon frère et Bella, avant de rejoindre la rame de métro la plus proche. Plus que quelques jours à courir…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'ai pensé que ce chapitre était une bonne opportunité pour annoncer à Edward qu'il aurait un neveu et une nièce, et qu'il serait parrain. A très vite pour la suite, si je trouve le temps de l'écrire! ++_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Allez, enfin, le chapitre du mariage de Rosalie et Emmett. Parce que finalement, c'était autour de cet évènement que toute l'histoire s'est formée, et qu'elle aurait très bien pu finir. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je compte continuer, pour encore quelques chapitres. Je pense avoir bossé dur sur celui-ci, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des reviews!_**

* * *

Chapitre 28 – Wedding day

APOV

Je me tenais dans la grande pièce, prête à intervenir à tout instant. Rose était en train d'enfiler sa robe, et j'avais pour mission de l'aider à se préparer, tout en empêchant quiconque de mettre un pied ici tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête. Nous étions enfin arrivés au jour tant attendu, d'ici quelques heures Rosalie serait enfin la femme d'Emmett. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse serait un doux euphémisme, elle respirait littéralement la panique. Mais en fait ce n'était pas tant de dire le sempiternel « oui » qui la stressait, tant que d'être sure que les festivités se déroulent sans encombre.

J'avais passé la matinée à la rassurer sur ce point, lui disant de ne s'inquiéter de rien puisque c'était mon boulot que de veiller à la bonne tenue de la cérémonie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et je la soupçonnais de se servir de cette organisation comme d'un prétexte pour ne pas avouer son anxiété à l'idée de se marier. En même temps je ne pouvais pas vraiment la blâmer non plus, c'était un pas immense à franchir, et je ne savais pas moi-même dans quel état je serais le jour où mon tour viendrait… Néanmoins j'aimais tellement Jasper que je ne pensais pas un instant douter de vouloir l'épouser un jour… En plus avec les enfants ce serait finalement une formalité pour faire de nous une famille aux yeux de la loi et de l'Eglise, car nous étions déjà en quelque sorte liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de m'imaginer moi aussi dans une robe de mariée de rêve, avec des fleurs, pleins de fleurs, et mes amis, et ma famille à mes côtés… Et Jasper serait certainement éblouissant, et il me regarderait remonter l'allée vers lui au bras de mon père…

_« Alice, je sors, alors tu me dis ce que tu en penses, et sincèrement !!! »_

_« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, allez montre moi ! »_

Et là elle fit un pas hors des paravents, et je fus soufflée. Rosalie avait opté pour une robe bustier écrue dont la taille était resserrée par un ruban. C'était sobre – très inhabituel pour elle – mais mettait davantage en avant ses atouts personnels. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos, et j'avais passé des heures à y installer des petites fleurs assorties à sa robe. Elle avait choisi de porter un collier de perles qui rendait justice à son décolleté généreux, et un bracelet qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. Sa jarretière était bleue, et je lui avais prêté mes boucles d'oreille de cristal auxquels je tenais particulièrement. Pour le neuf, nous avions convenu que sa paire d'escarpins directement importés de France feraient l'affaire.

Reculant de quelques pas, j'admirais le tableau dans son ensemble. Elle était fabuleuse, et allait attirer tous les regards sans aucun doute. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout tout à fait fidèle au personnage.

_« Tu es incroyable Rosalie, vraiment tu ferais rougir n'importe quelle autre mariée… »_

_« Merci Alice… Maintenant je suppose qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'église non ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai fait appeler le chauffeur, il devrait être là d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais juste passer un coup de fil à Jasper pour voir où ces messieurs en sont, et on se mettra en route. Et Rose arrête avec ton maquillage, tu es parfaite je t'ai dit ! »_

Sortant mon portable de ma petite pochette, j'appelai mon compagnon qui s'occupait de coacher Emmett. Apparemment ce dernier était beaucoup moins à l'aise que sa promise, et Jasper avait dû user de tout son savoir faire pour le calmer un peu. Selon lui, son dernier recours serait de l'assommer – s'il était possible d'assommer quelqu'un comme Emmett – et de l'amener de force à l'église… Le pire ce n'était pas qu'il doute de vouloir épouser Rosalie, mais plutôt qu'il ait peur d'affronter toute l'assemblée qui les attendait, et de faire un faux pas.

Dans un sens je pouvais le comprendre, Rosalie avait vraiment voulu faire les choses en grand, et il était impressionnant de voir les proportions qu'avait prises ce mariage. Entre le nombre d'invités, la décoration, le lieu et l'argent investi dans cette cérémonie, n'importe qui de censé ressentirait une pression énorme. Et quand on s'apprêtait à épouser une femme dont les parents possédaient la moitié du pays, forcément c'était assez normal de paniquer…

Moi aussi je m'inquiétais de la présence des parents de Jasper. Je ne les avais bien sûr plus revus depuis notre épisode à Thanksgiving, et je redoutais devoir les affronter seule. Bien sûr Jasper avait dit que je n'aurais pas à le faire, mais dans la mesure où j'assistais à ce mariage en tant que professionnelle, je ne pouvais pas être certaine d'être toujours en sa compagnie, et ce serait surement l'un de ces moments que Mr et Mme Whitlock choisiraient pour m'aborder…

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à toutes ces choses, il y avait plus important. Aujourd'hui était le jour de Rosalie, et je devais me comporter en professionnelle ! Après avoir raccroché d'avec Jasper j'appelai le chauffeur pour m'assurer de sa présence en bas du bâtiment, et aidai la mariée à descendre les escaliers sans se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Une fois dans la voiture j'enchaînai les coups de fils entre les différents services pour vérifier que tout était en place, ce qui était le cas. Jusque là tout allait comme sur des roulettes, et je priai intérieurement que toute la journée continue de la sorte. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'église sans trop de retard malgré la circulation, et déjà Jasper arrivait vers nous.

Il embrassa sa sœur, la complimenta sur son apparence, souriant. Je savais qu'il était heureux de voir sa jumelle épouser son meilleur ami, car au fond il était aussi fleur bleue que moi. Il était convenu qu'il emmènerait sa sœur jusqu'à l'autel, celle-ci ayant strictement refusé que leur père s'en charge. Elle n'avait pas annulé leur invitation pour le mariage, ce n'était déjà pas si mal ! Jasper m'aida ensuite à m'extraire de la voiture et m'embrassa tendrement, mais s'éloigna rapidement, désireux de ne pas me déranger pendant mon travail. Bien, il avait correctement appris sa leçon ! Nous étions certes ensemble pour la fête, mais restait que même en robe de demoiselle d'honneur, j'étais là pour m'assurer que tout se déroulait à la perfection jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de reluquer mon cher et tendre alors qu'il accompagnait sa sœur à l'intérieur. J'étais totalement conquise, un Jasper en smoking et cheveux disciplinés valait son pesant d'or… Vivement la fin de cette journée pour que nous puissions profiter un petit peu l'un de l'autre… Mes douces rêveries furent interrompues par l'arrivée peu discrète des parents dans une limousine aussi voyante qu'inutile. Mr. Whitlock sortit le premier, séduisant dans un costume qui devait probablement coûter mon salaire annuel brut. Il aida ensuite sa femme à sortir, et une fois de plus je dus me rendre à l'évidence, ces gens étaient réellement d'un autre monde. Elle portait une robe noire cintrée à la taille, et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon stylisé dont aucune mèche ne s'échappait. La parfaite femme du monde… Je me sentais presque ridicule avec ma pourtant bien jolie robe de mousseline bleue, réajustée par le tailleur au niveau du ventre qui était devenu impossible à camoufler.

Les rumeurs avaient couru un temps au bureau, et j'avais finalement annoncé il y avait quelques semaines à ma chef ma grossesse. Elle n'avait pas été ravie, mais ne pouvant rien y faire avait dû se contenter d'accepter les faits. Depuis, le grand jeu de mes collègues était de deviner qui était le père, et Bella prenait goût à lancer des noms de gens au hasard pour brouiller les pistes. Il était convenu qu'à compter du lendemain, plus rien ne m'empêcherait de me montrer au bras de Jasper en public, et ce dernier ne pouvait plus cacher son impatience…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Il serait bientôt temps. J'avais attendu cette journée depuis si longtemps… Je revoyais encore le jour où j'avais innocemment présenté Emmett à Rosalie. Nous étions occupés à réviser ensemble pour un partiel dans notre chambre à la fac, quand elle avait débarqué comme une furie. C'était juste après que je sois parti de Houston en claquant la porte, et elle était 'légèrement' fâchée que je ne l'aie pas prévenue avant. Elle avait donc fait irruption dans notre chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper, et avait commencé à me hurler dessus sans nous laisser le temps de placer une parole. Loin d'être perturbé, Emmett avait explosé de rire, comme à son habitude de manière bruyante, et cela avait arrêté net une Rosalie complètement ahurie, et qui réalisait seulement que je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre. J'avais alors fait les présentations, et elle avait commencé à minauder comme seule Rose savait le faire. Une histoire était née, car à peine ma sœur repartie Emmett me disait qu'il venait de rencontrer la femme de sa vie et qu'il épouserait cette fille à la chevelure dorée…

Et j'étais si fier d'elle en ce moment… Elle était resplendissante, comme toujours, et j'étais si content de la voir enfin épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pendant des années notre père l'avait poussée à se mettre avec l'un de ses associés, ou encore avec des assistants zélés, en vain. Elle avait toujours repoussé les avances des jeunes cadres aux dents longues qui lui tournaient autour, clamant avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie en Emmett. Et qui mieux que mon meilleur ami pourrait être digne d'elle ?

Mes doux songes furent interrompus par l'arrivée fracassante de mes parents, toujours tirés à quatre épingles quelque soit l'occasion. J'avais été comme eux pendant longtemps, mais j'avais appris à me détendre au contact d'Emmett et d'Alice, appréciant à présent les dimanches à traîner à la maison en jean t-shirt ou en ne me rasant pas pendant deux jours… Cela restait occasionnel, mais c'était agréable de relâcher un peu la pression. Eux ne savaient pas ce que c'était… En fait je n'avais aucun souvenir de les avoir jamais vus s'amuser, ou même rire en public. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne me rappelais pas les avoir jamais aperçus s'embrasser ou se témoigner de l'affection…

Ils se retrouvèrent bien tôt à ma hauteur, et comme je m'y attendais mon père ne tourna même pas la tête pour me saluer. Je souris, trouvant ça étonnamment comique et ridicule. Mais qu'importait, je n'étais pas là pour eux. C'était la journée de Rose, et ça le resterait. J'espérai juste qu'ils ne viennent pas ennuyer Alice, elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec le mariage. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'extasier sur sa beauté aujourd'hui – ainsi que les autres jours d'ailleurs… la robe que ma sœur avait choisi pour ses demoiselles d'honneur lui seyait parfaitement, et malgré ses nouvelles formes plus marquées qu'avant, elle était resplendissante. J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, mais elle était en plein rush, et pour elle l'heure était au travail.

Emmett avait pris position au bout de l'autel, et bavardait avec le prêtre pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Je le voyais boutonner et déboutonner son veston inlassablement, signe d'une extrême nervosité chez lui. D'un signe de tête je lui témoignai ma sympathie, sans doute n'en mènerais-je pas large non plus le jour où Alice deviendrait ma femme… Je rejoignis quant à moi la petite annexe où m'attendait Rosalie, attendant avec elle que tous les invités soient assis et que son tour arrive. Une fois seuls dans la pièce elle vint se jeter dans mes bras, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'elle venait de se faire charrier par des garçons plus grands qu'elle. Je la serrai contre moi, tâchant de la réconforter de mon mieux.

Bientôt la musique retentit dans la grande église, et chacun se tut pour se tourner vers la grande porte qui allait nous faire entrer.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

RPOV

Lorsque j'entendis le célèbre air nuptial, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le bras de mon frère plus fort. Il posa son autre main sur la mienne et me murmura quelques mots de réconfort. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là. J'allais être le point de mire de cette journée, et l'avoir à mes côtés me réconfortait beaucoup. Je vérifiai une dernière fois ma robe et mon allure dans le miroir mural, et finalement m'emparai du bouquet de roses que me tendit Alice. Je devais penser à la remercier après la cérémonie, pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli depuis le début, et pour avoir supporté chacun de mes caprices. C'était vraiment une fille bien, et je lui souhaitais sincèrement d'être heureuse avec Jasper, car je ne pouvais rêver meilleure belle-sœur pour moi. Et avec l'arrivée des bébés, nous allions pouvoir nous voir plus souvent, et nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous entendre dans un cadre non professionnel. Et toutes ces virées shopping que j'allais faire avec elle ! Car il était hors de question que mes neveux et nièces portent des vêtements classiques, ils n'auraient que le meilleur ! Et lorsqu'Emmett passerait Associé dans son cabinet, nous pourrions nous aussi agrandir la famille et être heureux tous ensemble !

La grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, et je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je rayonnais… J'aperçus mon homme à l'autre bout de l'allée, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas courir dans ses bras. Il était si séduisant en costume… Cela faisait ressortir son impressionnante carrure, et me donnait envie de… Oui enfin nous aurions tout le temps pour ça pendant notre lune de miel… J'avançai précautionneusement, prenant garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe, et fit attention à ne pas croiser les regards figés et inexpressifs de mes parents en chemin. Ils ne m'avaient certes pas reniée comme pour Jasper, mais je leur en voulais terriblement, et me positionnais clairement dans le camp de mon frère. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, et n'avait maintenu leur invitation que pour éviter qu'on ne jase encore davantage sur ma famille, et surtout pour qu'on les laisse un peu tranquilles avec Alice.

Enfin j'arrivai à l'autel, et après une dernière embrassade avec mon frère préféré, je pris le bras d'un Emmett éblouissant de bonheur, qui je pouvais le voir se contenait pour ne pas me faire une réflexion inappropriée sur ma tenue…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Jusque là, tout se passait à merveille. Tout le monde s'était tu à l'entrée de la mariée, et exactement comme elle l'avait voulu, tous les regards n'étaient que pour elle… Elle avait remonté l'allée jusque l'autel au bras de mon Jasper, qui était fier comme un paon. J'imaginai une fraction de seconde cette même scène, le jour où il conduirait sa propre fille jusqu'à son futur époux… Mais retour à la réalité Alice, le temps n'était pas aux rêveries, il y avait encore fort à faire.

Pendant le monologue du prêtre, je tâchai de m'assurer que tout se passait bien pour la suite, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à mon téléphone que je n'avais mis qu'en silence. Je m'arrêtai cependant pour le temps du « Je le veux » et de l'échange des anneaux suivi du traditionnel baiser. J'avais beau faire ce métier depuis plusieurs années, et avoir assisté à un nombre impressionnant de mariages, je m'émerveillais toujours devant ce moment sacro-saint, imaginant qu'un jour mon tour viendrait, où je serais celle qui dirait 'oui', celle qui porterait la bague, celle qu'on embrasserait passionnément…

Rhoooo, j'avais dit pas le temps de rêver ! Bien assez vite la cérémonie à l'église prit fin, et il fallut enchaîner avec la mairie. Là encore je fus fort occupée et il me fallut réellement me dépêcher pour arriver à la salle de réception avant tout le monde pour briefer une dernière fois les serveurs et accueillir les invités. J'installai stratégiquement Jasper et ses parents chacun à un bout de la grande table réservée à la famille, et m'étais faite aussi discrète que possible lorsque je venais picorer quelque chose dans son assiette.

_« Alice mon cœur, tu devrais t'asseoir un moment, ce n'est pas raisonnable de te surmener comme ça… Je suis sûr que les bébés doivent t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment… »_

_« Je vais bien Jazz, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis le plus dur est passé, d'ici quelques heures tout cela sera fini et je pourrai me reposer. »_

_« Bien, mais tu dois me réserver une danse promis ? »_

Il avait dit ça de son ton le plus charmeur qu'il pouvait, et lui dire non m'était tout simplement impossible. Après tout, je pourrais bien trouver cinq minutes où l'on n'aurait pas besoin de moi ? Mais déjà j'étais appelée en cuisine pour discuter d'un détail avec le chef choisi par Rosalie et que j'aurais volontiers étripé tant ses exigences étaient démesurées.

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, car à peine mes soucis culinaires réglés que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec… la mère de Jasper… Et elle n'avait pas l'air bien commode… Elle me toisait avec mépris, et une fois de plus je dus être la première à faire usage de la politesse.

_« Bonjour Madame Whitlock, j'espère que vous appréciez les festivités… »_

_« Ces enfant sont-ils vraiment ceux de mon fils ? »_

Elle avait désigné mon ventre arrondi avec dédain, comme si elle parlait de quelque chose de répugnant. Et en plus elle doutait de ma fidélité envers Jasper ? Mais de quel droit ? J'avais été gentille la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'y obligeait ! Menton relevé et ventre en avant, je passai à l'offensive.

_« Evidemment !! Je ne suis pas aussi tordue pour tomber enceinte d'un homme puis venir pleurnicher auprès d'un autre pour qu'il m'aide à les élever ! »_

_« Mais vous savez que Jasper n'a plus la richesse et le pouvoir d'alors ! »_

_« Mme Whitlock, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai piégé votre fils dans cette relation, que je suis tombée enceinte délibérément, tout ça pour profiter de son nom et de son argent ?! Vous êtes pathétique, madame, et je vous plains sincèrement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'ai des obligations à honorer, et un mariage à superviser ! »_

_« Quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire, Jasper est l'un des nôtres, et il ne pourra pas supporter longtemps cette vie de débauche. Il reviendra un jour ou l'autre, et alors vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer. »_

_« Soit, nous verrons. Mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! Car nous avons quelque chose que vous ne semblez pas avoir, quelque chose de bien plus fondamental que l'argent ou le pouvoir ! Nous nous aimons, que ce soit dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté ! »_

Et à ces mots, je pris congé de celle que je décidai de renommer affectueusement la harpie, rejoignant la grande salle où ma présence était requise. Je vaquai donc à mes occupations, et bientôt Rosalie et Emmett vinrent ouvrir le bal en offrant la première danse. Je les observai avec satisfaction, m'émerveillant de la perfection et de la complicité qui les unissaient. Elle lui souriait affectueusement, à cent lieues de la despote qu'elle avait été ces dernières semaines. Ses traits étaient détendus à présent, et comme elle évoluait gracieusement entre les bras de son nouvel époux, je m'autorisai pour la première fois de la journée un soupir de satisfaction.

Soudain les mains familières de Jasper surgirent de derrière moi pour venir m'enlacer et se placer sur mon ventre où les bébés s'agitaient un peu. Il sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser à la base de mon cou, provoquant une vague de frisson dans tout mon corps. Je me pressai contre lui, notant au passage le regard courroucé de ses parents. Comme les invités commençaient à rejoindre le couple de mariés sur la piste, j'y attirai à son tour Jasper, et il fut plus qu'heureux de partager ce petit moment avec moi.

_« Je suis désolée Jazz, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, mais ta sœur avait vraiment vu les choses en grand, il fallait que je surveille tout ça ! »_

_« Et tu as fait des merveilles ma petite fée… »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison maintenant que tout est presque fini… Mais il faut que je reste jusqu'à la fin pour organiser le rangement et le nettoyage de la salle… Et je dois aussi m'assurer que ta sœur a bien tous ses papiers pour leur voyage de noces. Et que ton ami/beau-frère a bien pensé à récupérer les billets d'avion ! Bref je ne suis pas encore prête de rentrer… »_

Un peu désolé, il se contenta de me serrer plus étroitement avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Nouant naturellement mes bras autour de son cou, j'entendis avec satisfaction le soupir ulcéré de son père, qui ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle. Si j'avais vraiment voulu exagérer, j'aurais carrément fait mine d'attirer Jasper dans un coin sombre de la pièce et l'aurait un peu débauché. Mais nous étions au mariage de sa sœur, et j'étais là pour le travail, je n'avais donc pas intérêt à me faire trop remarquer.

Jasper Sr se leva finalement et vint vers nous, et je plantai involontairement mes ongles dans les épaules de mon compagnon. La dernière fois que nous avions vécu cela, la soirée avait fini de manière assez désastreuse… Enfin surtout les jours qui avaient suivis…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

_« Jasper, allons parler au dehors. »_

_« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »_

_« Alors tu écouteras ce que moi j'ai à te dire. »_

_« Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres, je ne suis plus rien pour toi tu as oublié ? »_

Vraiment je me contenais. Parce que j'étais au mariage de Rose et que je ne voulais pas lui gâcher sa journée. Et aussi parce que je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Alice n'assiste à un pugilat en public, surtout pas dans son état. Mon père était toujours si suffisant, si plein de dédain pour tout le monde, ça m'écœurait, et je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu suivre ses règles pendant si longtemps.

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, par les liens du sang tu seras toujours mon fils. »_

_« Qu'as-tu donc de si important à me dire ? Car en fait, la seule chose qui vaudrait la peine d'être entendue, ce serait des excuses, et ça tu peux tout à fait le faire devant Alice, car tu lui en dois au moins autant qu'à moi. »_

_« Jasper, ne commence pas. Toute cette histoire est ridicule ! Renoncer à tout un avenir glorieux pour une paire de jambes, c'est tout bonnement stupide ! As-tu pensé à ce que tu ferais une fois l'enfant né ? Tu t'engages pour une vie, pas juste le temps d'une saison ou deux ! »_

_« Evidemment que je sais tout ça ! Je ne suis pas toi, je saurai être un bon père moi ! »_

_« Balivernes ! Tu étais si prometteur ! En épousant Maria tu aurais été promis à une carrière, à un nom, tu serais quelqu'un ! »_

Il parlait toujours de la même chose. Il ne réalisait pas que tous ses arguments n'avaient aucun poids à mes yeux, puisque mes seuls objectifs dans la vie étaient maintenant d'être heureux, et de rendre Alice et mes enfants heureux également. Et même si l'argent ne coulait plus à flots, le bonheur restait toujours à portée de nos mains. Pitoyable… Cet homme était pitoyable et pathétique… Je ne pus retenir un rire ironique, et peut-être un peu moqueur face à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, et qui pensait tout savoir de la vie. A la vérité, il était si loin de la vérité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le bonheur malgré tout l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il avait amassés avec les années.

Tenant fermement Alice par la taille, je le laissai planté là, et repris notre danse sans cesser de rire. N'ayant pas perdu une miette de la scène, Rose m'adressa un clin d'œil tout en virevoltant entre les bras de son mari. A présent c'était certain, plus aucun lien ne m'attachait à cette famille, ma sœur exceptée.

_« Jazz, ça va aller ? »_

_« Bien sûr, à la vérité ça n'a jamais été aussi bien ! »_

Alice et moi dansâmes encore un moment sur la piste, puis finalement je la laissai s'échapper pour je ne savais quelle tâche lui incombant. De ma chaise, je la regardai courir à droite et à gauche, sa petite silhouette au ventre arrondi donnant un spectacle attendrissant. Mon regard se porta un instant sur Rosalie et Emmett, totalement absorbés dans la contemplation de l'autre, puis revint sur Alice. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait, j'avais pris ma décision…

* * *

**_Alors, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? j'ai mis des heures à l'écrire et à le modifier ce chapitre! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!! Parce qu'on voit que c'est les vacances hein, les visites sont moins nombreuses!!! Allez je rigole, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite! :o)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, faites passer le message!_**

**_A/N: Désolée, je sais, deux jours pour poster un si petit chapitre c'est une honte, je m'excuse!!! Mais ces derniers temps j'ai énormément de choses à faire les soirs après le boulot, j'ai à peine le temps de dormir, et même dans le train je roupille en priant de ne pas manquer mon arrêt! Promis bientôt je reprendrai un rythme plus régulier, mais pour encore une bonne semaine mes postages devraient être sporadiques!_**

**_Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais, qui relance encore l'intrigue, au moins un petit peu, en attendant que je trouve une fin crédible et digne d'intérêt à cette fic. Et comme ça j'aurai le temps de réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire à commencer. Bonne lecture et à très vite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 29 – Un repos bien mérité ?

APOV

Enfin cette journée était finie, terminée, achevée… J'étais tellement soulagée ! Tout s'était passé à merveille, il n'y avait eu aucun faux pas, malgré les prémices d'un soulèvement syndical de la part des serveurs qui considéraient leur salaire comme trop dérisoire par rapport à la masse de travail. J'avais rapidement calmé le jeu et tout était rentré dans l'ordre avant la fin du service. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une émeute en cuisine !!!

J'étais rentrée avec Jasper une fois tout bouclé, et nous reposions maintenant au lit dans notre chambre, épuisés, vidés, mais heureux. J'étais emmitouflée dans les couvertures, ses bras autour de moi. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, le moment était parfait. Suite à toute l'animation et l'énervement de la journée, les bébés se rappelaient à moi en donnant quelques coups, au grand bonheur de mon homme qui semblait ne plus toucher terre.

_« Ils n'ont pas sommeil on dirait… »_

_« Non, mais il faut dire que je ne les ai pas épargnés aujourd'hui, ils ont passé leur temps à courir avec moi… Alors ils me le font payer, enfin en quelque sorte… »_

_« Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir me mettre à ta place, pour pouvoir te soulager un peu… Tu dois être tellement fatiguée… »_

Il n'avait pas tort, ça devenait réellement difficile de tout gérer dans mon état. Mon travail avait été éreintant ces derniers jours, et avec deux bébés qui absorbaient tout ce que j'ingérais, les forces me manquaient parfois. Le docteur m'avait d'ailleurs mise en garde sur ma santé, je devais prendre un peu de poids si je voulais mener cette grossesse à terme. Ca ne voulait pas dire me goinfrer de hamburgers ou de choses grasses et sucrées, non, seulement manger un peu plus, toujours dans l'équilibré. Je m'étais bien sûr gardée d'en parler à Jasper, ce dernier ayant tendance à dramatiser chacune des remarques que je recevais des médecins. Si je l'avais mis au courant, il m'aurait déjà forcée à finir les presque vingt semaines à venir au lit avec pour seule activité le droit de me lever pour manger ou aller à la salle de bain ! Pire qu'en prison !

Néanmoins maintenant que le mariage de Rosalie était passé, je me demandais si je devrais vraiment me relancer dans l'organisation d'une autre cérémonie, sachant qu'à l'issue je serais quasiment à terme… Et refiler le dossier à quelqu'un serait particulièrement ardu et ennuyeux. Je savais que Jasper serait ravi de me savoir à la maison, mais j'avais quand même un peu moins de cinq mois à tenir ! Qu'allais-je faire pendant tout ce temps ? Il était hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire, pendant que lui se tuerait à la tâche pour nous permettre d'élever nos deux enfants à venir ! D'autant que je n'étais pas du genre à rester toute la journée dans le canapé à regarder la télé, sauf quand Jasper était avec moi. Et encore, nous avions l'habitude de vite changer d'occupation dans ces moments là.

_« Je ne suis pas en sucre Jazz, je vais bien ! »_

Il était presque fatigant à toujours vouloir me couver, mais en même temps c'était assez plaisant de se sentir chouchoutée par son homme. Si seulement il pouvait juste cesser de croire que j'allais me désintégrer au moindre mouvement… J'avais d'ailleurs bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il en fallait bien plus pour m'abattre !!!

Délicatement, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre au coin de ses lèvres, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Il sourit, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Il se laissa faire un moment, puis ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille pour m'attirer sur lui. Il se redressa lui aussi, et nos lèvres s'unirent en un long et doux baiser. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, me serrant encore davantage contre lui. Soupirant d'aise, je le laissai caresser mon dos et mes reins, avant que ses doigts ne se glissent sous mon t-shirt. Enfin techniquement c'était le sien, seulement il était tellement confortable de part sa taille que je l'utilisais comme chemise de nuit depuis que je ne rentrais plus dans mes nuisettes. Moins sexy certes, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger !

Ses mains exploraient maintenant chaque parcelle de ma peau nue, s'arrêtant sur mon ventre, comme toujours, puis faisant passer le fin tissu par-dessus ma tête. J'entrepris à mon tour de le défaire de son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et zébré de cicatrices. Du bout des doigts je les parcourus une à une, le faisant soupirer, avant de les remplacer par mes lèvres. Cela lui arracha un frisson, et il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Pour quelqu'un de fatigué, je le trouvai bien vigoureux moi… La nuit s'annonçait moins reposante que prévu, mais étonnamment je m'en moquai complètement !

Toute fatigue oubliée, je laissai mon homme prendre les rennes de ce qui fut une énième nuit de plaisirs partagés.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Il devait être dans les trois, quatre heures du matin. J'étais profondément endormie, emmitouflée dans la couette de notre lit, confortablement lovée contre Jasper qui sommeillait à mon côté. Nous fûmes tous les deux réveillés brutalement par la sonnerie inattendue de la porte. Je bondis dans le lit, surprise, et me retrouvai face à un Jasper aussi étonné et groggy que moi.

_« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »_

_« Pas à ma connaissance… Reste ici mon ange, je vais voir ce que c'est. Celui qui ose interrompre ma nuit a intérêt à avoir une raison valable ! »_

Je retins un petit rire. J'avais en effet pu remarquer au cours de nos quelques mois de concubinage que mon compagnon n'était pas exactement facile au réveil, excepté s'il le faisait de lui-même… Cela avait occasionné bien des histoires au début de notre cohabitation. Mais j'avais appris à le ménager…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Le pas hésitant, je parcourus les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'entrée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose vienne interrompre les bonnes soirées ? Franchement, à chaque fois que je finissais par avoir un peu d'intimité avec Alice, c'était gâché ou bien pendant, ou bien après par un coup de fil, ou une visite. Une fois encore ça n'avait pas loupé ! Aurais-je jamais le droit de passer du bon temps avec la femme de ma vie et d'enchaîner sur une bonne nuit de repos ?... Moi, grincheux au réveil ? Si peu…

J'arrivai donc à la porte d'entrée, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver une Bella en larmes, gelée, et limite incohérente. Elle me tomba immédiatement dans les bras, balbutiant des suites de mots qui j'imaginai devait former une once d'explication à sa présence chez nous au milieu de la nuit…

_« Jasper… Edward… Boulot…Dispute…partie… »_

_« Euh… Bella, calme-toi, ça va aller. Là, installe-toi sur le canapé, je vais aller te chercher Alice d'accord ? Et je vais faire du café, à mon avis on va tous en avoir besoin ! Aliiiice !»_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Quand Jasper appelait sur ce ton, c'était qu'il était en panique. Enfilant à nouveau son t-shirt j'accourus au salon, où je trouvais Bella complètement dévastée. Aussitôt je fus à son côté, et elle me tomba dans les bras. Elle pleura d'abord toutes les larmes de son corps pendant un bon quart d'heure, et une fois les grosses émotions passées, elle put enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Entre temps Jasper m'avait amené un peignoir et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour moi, café pour eux, et je l'en remerciai grandement.

_« Bon, explique-moi maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es disputée avec Edward ? »_

_« Oui. En fait… Nous devions aller passer quelques jours à Phoenix et voir ma mère. Nous avions planifié ce voyage depuis si longtemps ! Il devait m'emmener visiter plein de choses et je me faisais une joie de l'avoir pour moi toute seule pour une fois… »_

_« Laisse-moi deviner… Il a annulé… »_

_« Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en douter, il le fait toujours… mais ce voyage était tellement important… En plus j'avais prévu de dire à ma mère que nous avions enfin arrêté une date pour le mariage… Mais c'est terminé, tout est terminé !»_

Grrrrr, si j'avais eu mon frère en face de moi à cette seconde, je l'aurais volontiers frappé de toutes mes forces ! Je savais qu'en tant que directeur de sa propre société il avait énormément de responsabilités et de travail. Seulement depuis quelques mois, son boulot lui prenait tellement de temps que c'était à peine s'il voyait Bella, et je me rendais bien compte qu'elle en souffrait. Sans doute la crise de ce soir était elle le résultat d'une accumulation de frustrations… Elle qui était si patiente, il avait dû beaucoup la décevoir… J'avais une position délicate, d'un côté il s'agissait de mon frère pour lequel j'éprouvais un amour sans bornes, mais de l'autre il y avait ma meilleure amie, presqu'une sœur, et la seule personne à qui je pouvais faire totalement confiance et confier le moindre de mes secrets. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, notamment quand j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte, ou lorsqu'après mon retour précipité de Houston j'étais passée chez eux en catastrophe.

Mais je ne devais pas commencer à prendre position. Pour l'heure, la priorité était d'arriver à réconforter Bella et de m'assurer que tout le monde finisse sa nuit dans cette maison. J'envoyai Jasper préparer la chambre d'amis tandis que je défis mon amie de sa petite valise, l'entrainant à la salle de bain pour la débarbouiller un peu. Tout le monde savait que larmes et maquillage ne faisaient pas bon ménage ! A la suite de quoi, je l'installai dans la chambre, la mis au lit et après avoir expliqué à mon compagnon la situation qu'il comprit fort bien, je terminai ma nuit avec elle, caressant ses cheveux lorsqu'une nouvelle crise de larmes pointait, l'écoutant lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler. Une nuit peu reposante en somme !

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

BPOV

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil perçait au travers des volets de la chambre. Je n'étais pas chez moi… Ah oui, ça me revenait, après ma violente dispute avec Edward, j'étais venue me réfugier chez Alice. En bonne amie, elle m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et m'avait laissée dormir chez elle. Elle avait même passé la nuit avec moi, délaissant Jasper dans la chambre à côté. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres au souvenir de son air paniqué lorsqu'il m'avait ouvert la porte. Sûr qu'il n'avait pas exactement l'habitude de gérer ce genre de crise !

Je regardai autour de moi et ne trouvai aucune trace d'Alice. Elle devait déjà être levée… Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua qu'il était dix heures. Dix heures !!! Mon Dieu j'étais plus qu'en retard au travail !!! Je sautai donc hors du lit, me demandant encore comment j'avais pu me réveiller si tard. Je devais vraiment être perturbée pour ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt ! Je sautai rapidement sous la douche, l'eau d'abord fraîche achevant de m'éveiller, puis enfilai maladroitement un pantalon et un pull. Je sortis ensuite de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine où je trouvai finalement Alice.

_« Bonjour Alice. »_

_« Ah Bella ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »_

_« En retard ! Alice pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? La Chef va me tuer quand je vais arriver au bureau ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je les ai appelés pour leur dire que tu étais souffrante et que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Comme je suis en congés moi aussi, je vais pouvoir passer la journée avec toi ! »_

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas en retard. Un jour de maladie ne serait pas un drame, cela faisait plusieurs années que je travaillais chez _DreamWedding_, et je n'avais pas vraiment accumulé beaucoup de jours d'absence. Ils pourraient donc survivre sans moi cinq minutes ! Et puis une journée seule avec ma meilleure amie, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant.

_« Où est Jasper ? »_

_« Il est parti à son travail tôt ce matin. »_

_« Je suis navrée, il devait être épuisé par ma faute… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il est résistant. Son assistante risque juste de le trouver un peu plus irritable que d'habitude ! Pour ce que ça la changera !! »_

Nous éclatâmes de rire de concert. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer Jasper dur et froid avec quiconque, car je ne le connaissais qu'en totale adoration devant Alice. Vraiment ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés, et même si les choses étaient allées un peu vite entre eux, le résultat n'était pas une erreur pour autant. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et j'étais certaine que ça durerait. Comme pour Edward et moi… enfin comme je le croyais… Déjà les larmes me remontaient aux yeux, et déjà mon amie se précipitait vers moi.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

De nouveau un flot de larmes inondait les yeux de Bella. Cela me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Mon frère et elle formaient d'ordinaire un si beau couple ! Je les admirais depuis si longtemps ! Ils avaient toujours été comme un modèle d'amour et de stabilité pour moi, exactement comme pour mes parents, alors l'idée qu'ils puissent se séparer, cela m'était inconcevable ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire, et foi d'Alice, j'allais trouver quoi!

* * *

**_Oui oui, je sais, j'ai pas le droit de faire se séparer Bella et Edward! Mais c'est moi qui écrit lol, je fais ce que je veux! Et puis faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça, Alice veille au grain, les choses ne vont pas en rester là! ^^_**

**_Please review!!! Vous savez combien j'adore vos commentaires, c'est la première chose que je lis en rentrant du boulot le soir! ++_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même si je doute qu'elle les fasse autant souffrir que moi (enfin pour Alice et Jasper hein, les autres c'est différent)^^_**

**_A/N: D'abord désolée pour vous avoir laissé sans nouveau chapitre pendant tout ce temps. Mais comme je vous avais prévenus, quotidien plus que bien rempli, pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil au compteur, donc pas de temps pour écrire des bons chapitres. En plus je travaille sur un nouveau projet d'histoire, vous verrez ça bientôt, donc pardonnez moi le manque de fidélité de ces derniers jours! _**

**_A part ça ben voici un petit interlude sur la dispute Bella/Edward vue par Alice et Jasper, sans oublier nos deux bébés à venir! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez vos reviews à l'issue! ++_**

* * *

Chapitre 30 – Frères et sœurs

APOV

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Bella avait emménagé provisoirement à la maison. La situation avec Edward ne s'était pas améliorée, et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour l'avenir de leur couple. J'avais essayé de parler à mon frère, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était pour ainsi dire injoignable, parti en voyage d'affaires dans je ne sais quel pays. Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement, je comptais bien lui mettre la main dessus et rapidement le ramener à la raison.

Bella était encore fort affectée, même si elle tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Plus d'une fois je l'avais surprise dans la chambre en train de pleurer, ou de regarder des photos d'Edward et elle du temps de leur bonheur. J'essayais toujours d'être avec elle ou de la soutenir de mon mieux, mais parfois il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire et cela me désolait d'être si impuissante. Jasper était absolument merveilleux, compréhensif au possible, et je remerciais le ciel tous les jours qu'il fût à mes côtés dans ces moments difficiles. Il n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que ma meilleure amie reste chez nous en attendant une solution, et il faisait de son mieux pour nous laisser du temps entre filles, ne réclamant sa part de tendresse que lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans notre chambre à la nuit tombée.

Ayant atteint mon cinquième mois de grossesse, nous avions eu une grande discussion avec Jasper. Il avait pris conscience de ma fatigue grandissante, et n'était plus rassuré de me savoir crapahuter de ci de là pour le bureau. Sans vraiment m'y forcer, il m'avait demandé de réfléchir à l'idée d'arrêter de travailler. Je savais qu'au fond il avait raison, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tout assurer, et je ne tenais pas à risquer de mettre en danger cette grossesse par simple fierté. Ma chef n'étant pas des plus compréhensives, j'avais finalement déposé ma démission, et Bella m'avait promis de me tenir informée de tout ce qui se passerait là-bas après mon départ. Du coup, je me retrouvai à la maison toute la journée, et c'était particulièrement difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi actif que moi. Alors lorsque mon homme rentrait le soir et que mon amie n'était pas encore là, je laissais mon affection s'exprimer, et il n'était que trop heureux de l'accepter et d'y répondre.

Ce week-end là par exemple, Bella avait décidé de rendre visite à son père qui résidait à Forks, nous laissant Jasper et moi seuls à la maison. Confortablement installés dans le canapé, nous regardions un film à la télé. Je somnolais à moitié la tête posée sur son épaule, son bras autour de ma taille et son autre main caressant affectueusement mon ventre arrondi. Le bonheur total. Un peu de calme et de douceur étaient les bienvenus après toutes les péripéties de ces dernières semaines, et je savais que même s'il ne se plaignait pas, Jasper regrettait nos moments d'intimité de nos débuts.

_« Jazz, à quoi tu penses ? »_

_« A rien, j'imaginais ce que serait notre vie dans quelques mois. Je veux dire, une fois les bébés parmi nous, ce genre de moments n'arrivera plus guère… »_

_« Je sais, c'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Elle était si jolie, si calme. A moitié assoupie dans mes bras, il me fallait toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas simplement prendre ses lèvres et l'emmener directement dans notre chambre. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait tout de suite. Pour l'heure elle avait besoin de tendresse, de douceur, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir lui en donner. J'appréciais aussi ce petit week-end en amoureux, la présence de Bella ces dernières semaines nous ayant un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, bien que je comprenne parfaitement la situation. J'avais essayé de joindre Edward moi-même, mais il ne consultait visiblement pas sa messagerie, alors j'avais envoyé un email à son adresse professionnelle.

Il m'avait répondu la veille, m'expliquant sa version de l'histoire. Sachant Alice partagée entre les deux, je ne lui en avais pas parlé pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. En fait, la dispute était belle et bien partie de cette affaire de voyage annulé. Mais il y avait eu bien d'autres problèmes soulevés après ça. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il se posait des questions sur le bienfondé de leur relation. Il aimait Bella, de toute son âme, mais avait conscience de n'être pas disponible pour elle. Il souffrait de devoir lui infliger ses absences répétées, ses annulations à la dernière minute. Mais comme pour moi, son travail revêtait une importance cruciale, surtout en ces temps de crise financière. Alors il avait commencé à se demander si elle ne méritait pas mieux qu'un fiancé jamais disponible, si elle ne serait pas plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand le soir là ils s'étaient un peu disputés, il avait décidé de la laisser partir, pour son propre bien. Depuis il souffrait le martyr, mais priait chaque jour pour qu'elle soit heureuse et que lui parvienne à tourner la page.

Bien que je comprenne ses motivations à vouloir faire le bonheur de Bella, j'avouai ne pas bien comprendre comment il comptait la voir s'épanouir loin de l'homme qui lui était évidemment destiné. Car au même titre qu'Alice et moi, ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques mois certes, mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour puissant et sincère, et que jamais ils ne pourraient refaire leur vie l'un sans l'autre.

Cette situation faisait souffrir Alice, car Bella était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et celle avec qui elle partageait tout. Mais en parallèle j'avais pu comprendre qu'une profonde complicité les liait avec son frère, et qu'il avait beaucoup fait pour elle par le passé. A l'occasion de quelques soirées passées à discuter autour d'une bière avec lui, j'avais appris qu'il avait joué un rôle prépondérant dans la vie de sa sœur, et qu'il était toujours intervenu chaque fois qu'elle avait des problèmes. Ca avait été le cas avec son ex-petit ami d'après ce qu'il avait bien voulu en dire.

_« Jazz, tu crois que Bella et Edward vont se remettre ensemble ? »_

_« Je le leur souhaite ! Ils s'aiment, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure ! Seulement j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu une accumulation de choses qui ont entachées cette relation… »_

_« Oui mais c'est Bella et Edward… Mon frère et ma meilleure amie, il ne peut en être autrement. Je suis sure qu'il doit être misérable à l'heure qu'il est. Je me rappelle à l'époque où Tanya et lui avaient rompu. On aurait dit une vraie loque ! »_

_« Quand bien même Alice, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est à eux de se bouger s'ils désirent se redonner une chance. »_

_« Mais je ne peux pas rester plantée là à les voir malheureux tous les deux ! »_

C'était bien mon Alice. Ne jamais baisser les bras, toujours faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour aider ceux qui lui étaient chers. Seulement là, je doutais que notre intervention puisse changer quoi que ce soit. C'était un problème personnel, auquel ni elle ni moi n'étions autorisés à prendre part.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Bella était mon amie, et Edward mon frère. J'avais donc tout à fait le droit de m'en mêler. Un coup de pied de l'un des bébés me confirma qu'ils étaient eux aussi d'accord avec moi ! Mais tout à la joie d'avoir senti le coup, Jasper oublia ce dont nous parlions pour se concentrer sur mon ventre. Il y déposa un rapide baiser, murmurant quelques mots à leur intention. Il allait être un papa formidable...

_« Jazz, est-ce que tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour arrêter des noms ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais nous pouvons toujours en discuter ! »_

_« Pour notre fille, ce sera Emma. »_

_« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… Mais j'aime assez ce prénom, c'est court, joli, et portable pour un enfant comme un adulte. Et ce n'est pas trop excentrique… »_

J'étais contente qu'il soit d'accord car je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'obtenir de compromis sur ce prénom. Depuis des années j'avais décidé et répété à tous mes proches que si j'avais un jour une fille, elle s'appellerait Emma. Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, j'avais décidé de cela il y avait fort longtemps. Doucement il chuchota le nom de notre fille au dessus de mon ventre. Je la sentis remuer, du moins j'imaginai.

_« Elle a l'air d'aimer ce nom… »_

_« Je crois aussi. Bon, j'ai choisi pour elle, as-tu des désidératas particuliers pour le garçon ? Une tradition familiale ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? »_

_« Non. J'ai assez souffert de porter le même nom que mon père, je ne tiens pas à transmettre ça à mon fils. »_

_« Jasper est un joli nom… »_

_« Dans ta bouche, il sonne merveilleusement bien Alice, mais malheureusement il me rappelle sans cesse l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde… »_

Tout en disant cela, ma main était venue se poser doucement sur sa joue, et nos regards s'étaient aussitôt plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je savais qu'il souffrait de sa séparation d'avec sa famille, seulement pour moi, tout en lui était parfait, y compris son prénom. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement, et je ne pus contenir le soupir de contentement qui m'échappa lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras. J'y étais tellement bien, détendue et en sécurité… Un nouveau coup de pied nous ramena à la réalité, m'arrachant un petit rire.

_« On dirait que notre petit bonhomme est jaloux de ne pas avoir de nom ! »_

_« Alors il va falloir y remédier rapidement ! »_

_« Oui, alors, tu as des idées de ce que tu aimerais ? Attention, si c'est trop moche je mets mon veto hein ! »_

_« J'aime bien Evan. Ou Ethan. La consonance me plaît. En plus ça commence par un E, comme pour Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Oui… J'aime bien aussi… Ca fait Anglais...»_

_« Bien, alors va pour Ethan. Ethan et Emma. Leur donner un nom les rend tellement plus réels ! »_

Tout en disant cela j'avais posé mes mains sur mon ventre, comme pour me connecter à mes bébés… A nos bébés… Ce week-end en amoureux, bien que dans des circonstances peu joyeuses, avait pris une tournure bien agréable, et c'est avec bonheur que je laissais mon homme de nouveau s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Nous restâmes ainsi dans le canapé plusieurs heures durant, nous embrassant comme deux adolescents, ses mains se glissant parfois autour de mes épaules, parfois autour de ma taille, tandis que je me blottissais contre lui, me repaissant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Tout aurait été parfait si bien plus tard, alors que j'avais opté pour une sieste entre ses bras, je n'avais pas été réveillée par la sonnerie de la porte. Jasper se leva pour aller ouvrir en m'intimant de rester dans le canapé.

Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que déjà je savais qui était là. Edward se tenait dans l'ouverture, plus mal en point que jamais. Je l'entendis saluer mon compagnon d'une voix lointaine, avant de demander à me voir. Déjà j'étais à son côté et l'amenai au salon pour discuter. Je le fis s'asseoir à côté de moi, gardant ses mains glacées dans les miennes, tandis que Jasper s'installait dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Mon frère avait toujours été très mince, et son look avait toujours été... particulier. Néanmoins pour son travail il faisait toujours l'effort d'être élégant... Cependant, ce soir là, il était effrayant.

Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux soulignés par de lourdes cernes témoignant de son manque de sommeil, et on pouvait voir qu'il avait dangereusement maigri, soulevant la possibilité qu'il ne se nourrisse pas du tout. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, n'ayant probablement pas rencontré un peigne depuis plusieurs jours. En bref, mon frère n'allait pas bien, et ça me brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi.

_« Alice, elle me manque, c'est terrible… »_

_« Eddie, je sais… Il faut que vous discutiez et que vous trouviez une solution à votre problème ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! »_

_« Elle est ici ? »_

_« Non, elle est partie passer le week-end chez Charlie à Forks… Papa et maman sont au courant, ils doivent la ramener à l'aéroport pour Philadelphie demain…»_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état. Lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, il ressemblait à un mendiant dans la rue. A en juger de son apparence il avait à peine dû se défaire de son costume pour le boulot, et enfiler les premiers jeans et chemises qui traînaient sans se soucier de savoir si c'était propre ou repassé. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, et je soupçonnai même qu'il ait beaucoup pleuré de par ses yeux rougis.

Même si ses motivations avaient été honorables, il était clair que lui ne serait jamais heureux sans Bella. Il l'aimait, et comme moi pour Alice, il était trop dépendant de cet amour pour vivre sans. Je réalisai que j'avais sans doute le même air le jour où j'avais débarqué à Seattle pour récupérer Alice, et je compris un peu mieux les visages effarés de ses parents lorsqu'ils m'avaient vu.

J'avais également compris que ma douce ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés dans cette affaire, et qu'avec ou sans mon aide elle avait bien l'intention d'aider son frère à se rabibocher avec Bella. Comment elle comptait s'y prendre je l'ignorais, mais par égard par celui qui un jour deviendrait mon beau-frère et pour éviter un nouveau stress aux bébés, je donnerais le maximum pour les aider.

_« Et si elle ne veut pas me parler ? Et si elle avait décidé d'effectivement refaire sa vie ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle Alice… Elle est toute ma vie… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas Ed, on va trouver un moyen. Sois assuré d'une chose, elle t'aime toujours, je le sais. Reste maintenant à déterminer comment nous allons régler votre problème d'emploi du temps incompatible… »_

* * *

_**Bon, alors pour la petite histoire, Emma est le prénom féminin dont je rêve pour mon bébé le jour où j'en aurais un, et Ethan c'était pour rester dans les lettres E. En plus j'aimais bien, mais si ça ne vous plaît pas alors faites le savoir, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer!**_

_**Allez, à bientôt, ++**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Ah non attendez, le prêtre et la soeur n'en font pas partie looool_**

**_A/N: Allez, un chapitre qui était attendu, et dont je ne suis pas peu fière.^^ J'ai essayé d'inclure autant de Edward POV que possible, mais excusez-moi si ça ne vous paraît pas plausible, je ne suis pas une grande habituée du personnage. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, parce que j'ai bossé dur pour faire un beau chapitre émouvant et tout et tout! Alors bonne lecture à tout le monde!_**

* * *

Chapitre 31 – Quand l'amour s'en mêle…

EPOV

Je n'étais pas chez moi, pas dans mon lit. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus y dormir, il me rappelait trop Bella… Ma Bella… Celle avec qui j'avais passé les cinq dernières années, oubliant combien elle m'était indispensable. Elle me manquait tellement… Ah oui, j'étais chez Alice. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je reprenne le volant hier soir après que nous ayions discuté. Elle avait été formidable avec moi, et elle m'avait promis de m'aider à récupérer ma dulcinée. Mais quand bien même Bella accepterait de me revenir, l'un de nos problèmes fondamentaux subsistait. Je serais toujours débordé, et peu disponible pour elle. Et alors elle me quitterait de nouveau, mais cette fois je n'y survivrais pas.

Je me levai finalement du sofa où j'avais somnolé quelques heures cette nuit, et entrepris de me faire un café à la cuisine. J'y trouvai un Jasper déjà levé, lavé et habillé, en train de lire le journal. Il m'adressa un signe de tête, respectant mon besoin de solitude. Je me préparai donc un remontant plus que nécessaire et m'assis à la table sans un mot.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment, puis il me tendit la page économique du quotidien. Je l'acceptai volontiers, et je le vis commencer à pianoter sur son BlackBerry.

_« C'est ce genre d'engin qui a mis fin à ma relation Jasper, fais attention… »_

_« Je ne l'utilise que lorsqu'Alice dort encore. Ca me permet de continuer à traiter des dossiers tout en restant avec elle. Et je crois qu'une fois les bébés parmi nous, cet engin me sera vital ! »_

_« Surement… Et ça va, vous ne paniquez pas trop avec la naissance et tous les changements qui vont en découler ? »_

Jasper m'adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Evidemment qu'il était effrayé, on le serait à moins, mais il respirait aussi la confiance en lui. Il affichait cette sérénité qu'il arborait en présence d'Alice, comme pour dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il gérait tout. Cela me rassura, car ainsi je savais que ma petite sœur ne serait pas seule et dans le besoin. Néanmoins, des jumeaux pour une première fois, c'était fort en émotions quand même ! Nous aussi nous avions ce genre de projets avec Bella… Des enfants, une famille… Mais une fois encore, avec le temps que me prenait mon travail, je n'aurais probablement pas beaucoup eu d'occasions de voir mes enfants grandir…

_« Jasper, tu abandonnerais ton travail pour lequel tu as tout sacrifié pour Alice ? »_

Il parut surpris par ma question. Pourtant lui aussi était un accro du travail, et il semblait avoir laissé de côté pas mal d'aspects de sa vie pour parvenir au niveau où il était aujourd'hui. Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt, et il haussa des épaules.

_« Edward, Alice est toute ma vie. Bien sûr que je renoncerais à mon poste pour elle. Seulement je ne le fais pas car nous avons besoin de l'argent pour les enfants. Mais sans cela, oui, sans hésiter. Je n'envisage pas ma vie une seule seconde sans elle à mes côtés… A quoi me serviraient la puissance et la richesse si en fin de compte je me retrouvais entièrement seul sans personne avec qui partager ma réussite ?»_

Il avait raison, je le savais… J'avais réussi, c'était vrai. J'étais respecté dans ma branche, et d'un simple employé fils de médecin, j'étais devenu un PDG fort en vue dans l'industrie musicale. Mais cette réussite n'était rien en comparaison de mon amour pour Bella. La conquérir constituait sans doute ma plus belle réussite, et mon plus grand bonheur… A l'époque je travaillais dur, mais je trouvais toujours le temps pour elle, pour un rendez-vous, une sortie, ou même un week-end en amoureux. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencé à changer ? Où nos chemins s'étaient-ils séparés ?

_« Tu as raison… Je dois reconquérir Bella. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

_« Alors tu vas devoir passer par la case salle de bain, parce que dans cet état tu risques surtout de la faire fuir ! »_

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris de me voir entrer. Lui qui était toujours si attentif aux moindres bruits, il ne m'avait même pas entendue arriver. Pourtant mon pas était plus lourd ! Enfin c'était ce que Jasper avait l'habitude de dire pour me taquiner ! J'embrassai donc mon frère et mon compagnon, l'un plus affectueusement que l'autre, avant de prendre place autour de la grande table. Comme je louchais sur la cafetière Jasper l'enleva de ma vue, rouspétant que ce n'était même pas la peine d'imaginer en boire une goutte. Tyran ! Il rit, avant de ponctuer ma moue boudeuse d'un baiser et de me servir un grand verre de jus de fruits frais. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de ne pas s'occuper de moi ! Mais j'aurais tué pour un café !

_« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour la reconquérir au juste ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais dans un premier temps je vais démissionner de mon travail pour en prendre un moins envahissant… Après tout j'ai des économies, et de bons placements, ça devrait suffire à nous assurer une vie confortable non ? »_

_« Tu es sûr ? Tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là où tu en es maintenant… Même si je dois admettre que ça résoudrait bien des problèmes entre vous ! »_

_« C'est la seule chose à faire. J'aime Bella… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, elle est toute ma vie maintenant. »_

Je souris à ses mots, les ayant déjà entendus par le passé. Il semblait avoir pris sa décision, et visiblement ne comptait pas revenir dessus. Un vrai Cullen, bien borné et difficile à faire changer d'avis ! J'offris de passer un coup de fil à Bella, mais il refusa, prétextant vouloir résoudre cette histoire par lui-même. Il était même déjà sur le point de partir mais je le poussai en premier dans la salle de bain, lui interdisant d'en ressortir sans être présentable. Et il avait intérêt à se raser ! Si la barbe de deux jours était très sexy sur Jasper, ça ne ressemblait à rien sur le visage si fin et porcelaine d'Edward !

Comme il obéissait sans mot dire, je vins trouver refuge dans mon endroit préféré, les bras de mon homme. Il m'y accueillit avec joie, me demandant comment je me sentais. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour, j'avais bien dormi et les bébés ne semblaient pas vouloir trop remuer.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

EPOV

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me remettre d'aplomb. Une bonne douche, un coup de peigne, le passage du rasoir et j'étais comme neuf ! Bon d'accord j'avais toujours une mine affreuse, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et mon estomac commençait à se rappeler à mes souvenirs, mais au moins j'étais présentable. Mes vêtements laissaient certes un peu à désirer, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Au pire je pouvais toujours faire un détour par la maison pour récupérer au moins un jeans propre et une chemise. J'en aurais bien emprunté une à Jasper, mais il semblait de loin plus charpenté que moi, et j'aurais eu l'air ridicule. Et ce n'était pas l'effet que je souhaitais donner… Je devais pouvoir éblouir Bella… Ma Bella…

Je ressortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Alice surexcitée, comme à son habitude. Et sa grossesse était loin d'arranger les choses, bien au contraire, c'était pire qu'avant. Elle m'informa que Bella était en route pour Philadelphie, nos parents l'ayant amenée à l'aéroport. A eux aussi il faudrait que je leur explique la situation… Déjà qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup à digérer pour la situation d'Alice, voilà que je leur en remettais une couche avec mes problèmes de couple…

Comme je rejoignais le salon, Jasper s'approcha et me tendit un papier. Je le lus, perplexe. Il s'agissait du mail que je lui avais envoyé en réponse à ses coups de fils répétés de ces derniers jours. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

_« Voilà ce qu'il faut que tu lui dises. Tu as couché sur ce papier tous tes sentiments, alors vas l'attendre à l'aéroport et redis-lui ce que tu m'as confié. »_

Une ébauche de sourire se dessinant sur mon visage, j'acquiesçai en silence. Cet homme était impressionnant ! Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il visait toujours juste. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ma sœur l'avait choisi. Attrapant ma veste, je me mis en route pour l'aéroport, le cœur en bandoulière.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je regardai mon frère sortir, remotivé. Il semblait en bien meilleur état qu'en arrivant la veille, mais serait-il capable de regagner le cœur de mon amie ? Je le souhaitais, plus que tout, car ils étaient véritablement fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais Bella avait beaucoup souffert, et elle m'avait confié que durant son court séjour à Forks, elle avait renoué avec Jacob, son ex-flirt de l'époque. Elle m'en avait parlé pendant tout le temps de notre relativement courte conversation au téléphone, pendant que mon frère était parti se remettre en état. Certes il ne s'était passé que deux jours, et sa violente dispute avec Edward l'avait bien marquée, mais mieux valait être prudents… Etait-il nécessaire de dire que je ne portais pas Jacob dans mon cœur ? Pour moi c'était un garçon immature et trop rêveur, qui ne pourrait jamais permettre à Bella de s'épanouir comme elle le devrait. Alors j'espérais sincèrement que le frangin allait littéralement s'aplatir devant elle, la supplier de lui pardonner et de lui redonner une chance. Si effectivement il abandonnait son poste, il aurait plus de temps pour elle, et pourrait réparer ce qui s'était brisé avec le temps.

Je sentis les bras de Jasper se refermer sur moi, et sa douce chaleur m'envahir. Lui aussi était inquiet, je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

_« Tu crois que nous devrions l'accompagner à l'aéroport pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien ? »_

_« Je crois que nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions à notre niveau. Edward doit maintenant prendre son courage à deux mains et assumer la force des sentiments qui le lient à Bella. Et il faut espérer que celle-ci y répondra positivement… »_

_« Et s'il s'y prend mal ? S'il dit des bêtises et qu'elle repart à Forks ? »_

_« Alors nous devrons l'accepter et aider ton frère à surmonter sa perte. Même si je pense qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement. »_

Je soupirai. Pourvu qu'Edward dise les mots justes… Il avait toujours été doué pour ces choses là, que ce soit avec nos parents, ses professeurs à l'école puis à l'université, et maintenant avec ses partenaires commerciaux. Mais avec Bella, il avait toujours perdu ses moyens, et sans mon aide ces deux là n'auraient jamais franchi le pas et ne se seraient jamais avoués leurs sentiments !...

Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme au ralenti. Je regardais l'horloge tous les quarts d'heures, surveillant le téléphone à tout instant. Je voulais être sure de pouvoir décrocher si jamais l'un des deux appelait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jasper essayait de me rassurer en disant que s'ils n'appelaient pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se réconcilier. Je contrai l'argument en soulignant qu'ils restaient peut-être silencieux car trop dépités pour appeler après une rupture violente et brutale ! Il secoua la tête tristement, préférant s'en tenir à sa version.

Je me demandai ce qu'il se passerait si effectivement ils se séparaient. Comment pourrais-je gérer de les voir séparément ? Il me faudrait aussi éviter de les mentionner l'un à l'autre. Et je ne pourrais plus me référer à nos vieux souvenirs tous les trois, puisqu'ils ne les considèreraient peut-être plus comme heureux… Et pour les bébés, comment cela se passerait-il ? Ils étaient censés être les parrains et marraines de nos enfants, pourraient-ils se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre au baptême ? Et si un jour Jasper et moi nous mariions, viendraient-ils quand même ?

Autant de questions qui m'angoissèrent des heures durant, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté mon compagnon ne put rien y faire pour me les ôter de la tête. Et puis, sur le coup des 17h, Jasper et moi reçûmes un message sur nos téléphones portables. Le même. Moi de Bella, lui d'Edward.

_« Retrouve-moi au __21 S. 13th Street d'ici une demie heure. Très important. »_

Un peu surprise, je levai un regard incrédule vers Jasper. Il semblait ne pas plus comprendre que moi, mais suggéra de nous y rendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'acquiesçai en silence et m'habillai rapidement, enfilant une robe de grossesse achetée récemment, tandis que Jasper cherchait désespérément les clefs de la voiture. Il les retrouva finalement dans le bol à fruits de la cuisine – et pour savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là bon courage – et nous nous mîmes en route. L'adresse donnée m'était inconnue, et nous fûmes contents d'avoir investi dans un GPS pour ne pas nous faire perdre de temps.

Je m'imaginai déjà une scène de ménage monumentale avec une Bella hurlant après mon frère, lui reprochant mille et une choses. Pourtant, lorsque nous arrivâmes au lieu dit, j'eus la surprise de me trouver devant une église. Et pas des moindres, puisqu'il s'agissait de St John's… Je croisai le regard de Jasper, qui eut un petit sourire. Il attrapa ma main et m'emmena à l'intérieur tandis que je resserrais vainement les pans de mon manteau sur ma poitrine.

Bella n'était nulle part en vue, mais Edward attendait patiemment contre l'un des bancs de bois, plongé dans ses pensées. J'accourus dans sa direction.

_« Edward, bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et où est Bella ? »_

_« Ah vous voilà, Alice je crois que Bella a besoin de toi dans la petite pièce à côté ! »_

Il souriait tendrement, et je n'eus pas le courage de m'énerver contre lui pour me laisser ainsi dans le flou. Au lieu de ça j'entrai doucement dans ladite pièce adjacente, et y trouvai une Bella occupée à arranger ses cheveux, un bouquet de fleurs posé négligemment sur une commode à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna brusquement en m'entendant entrer, et me tomba aussitôt dans les bras.

_« Bella, je ne comprends rien. »_

_« Nous allons nous marier Alice, ce soir, ici. »_

_« Quoi ????!!! Mais enfin, je croyais… Il… Tu … »_

_« Il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Nous avons discuté. Il était vraiment mal… Tu aurais dû me le dire. Il m'a invitée à prendre un café, et nous avons parlé longtemps, de tout ce qui n'allait pas. Il a promis de me consacrer plus de temps. Il voulait quitter son travail pour moi, je l'en ai bien sûr empêché, mais il a promis qu'il allait embaucher un assistant. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Il a dit qu'il n'aurait de répit tant que je ne serais pas sa femme aux yeux du monde entier ! Oh Alice je vais épouser Edward !!! »_

Déjà son léger maquillage commençait à rendre l'âme et il me fallut intervenir de toute urgence. Une chance que je ne sorte jamais sans mon nécessaire de beauté ! J'entrepris de lui donner une apparence convenable pour un mariage organisé à la dernière minute et eut une idée.

_« Tiens, prends cette pince pour tes cheveux, elle m'appartient, elle est toute neuve, et elle est bleue. Ca fait déjà trois en un ! »_

_« Oh merci Alice ! Pour le vieux, on aura qu'à dire que les boucles d'oreilles que je porte feront l'affaire, je les ai depuis des années ! »_

_« Bien, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Une chance que tu portes déjà une tenue appropriée pour l'évènement, sinon j'aurais été obligée de te prêter ma robe taille XXL !!! »_

Nous rîmes toutes les deux et je ressortis prévenir les garçons que nous étions prêtes. Edward alla s'installer au bout de l'autel avec Jasper tandis que je retournai arranger les derniers détails avec le prêtre qui avait été un peu pris de court. Heureusement que je connaissais mon métier ! Une fois tout en place, j'allai chercher Bella, et la cérémonie put commencer.

Une bonne sœur se chargea de la musique et commença à jouer de l'orgue. Bella sortit alors de la petite pièce, son bouquet de fleurs offert par Edward dans ses mains, les yeux brillants. Je pus voir tout l'amour que ces deux là se portaient juste en observant la façon dont ils se regardaient alors que je l'accompagnais jusqu'à son fiancé, et un grand sourire traversa mon visage. Un jour, moi aussi je descendrais cette allée, au bras de mon père, et Jasper m'attendrait tout au bout et me jurerait de m'aimer pour l'éternité. La seule différence viendrait de ce que nos enfants assisteraient à la cérémonie…

Je la laissai bientôt rejoindre Edward, et vint me placer à sa gauche, la débarrassant de son bouquet de fleurs. Les paroles du prêtre résonnèrent dans la grande église vide, prenant d'autant plus d'ampleur. Edward et Bella se jurèrent alors de s'aimer pour toujours, et au moment de l'échange des vœux je sentis les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Emotions et grossesse ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage ! Les essuyant d'un revers de la main, je rendis son sourire à Jasper qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Lui aussi était ému, et je savais qu'il pensait tout comme moi qu'un jour nous serions à leur place.

Les traditionnels _« Je le veux »_ prononcés, les mariés s'embrassèrent, et nous nous tombâmes tous dans les bras. Ils respiraient la joie, et tout au fond de moi je priai que leur bonheur reste le même jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jasper prit alors ma main, et y déposa un baiser, avant de répéter ce geste sur mes lèvres. Je jurerais alors l'avoir entendu me dire tout bas _« Je te le promets, bientôt, ce sera toi qui prononcera ces mots… »_

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout par review!!! :o) Ah et je crois l'avoir déjà dit dans d'autres fics, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Jacob, que ses admiratrices me pardonnent et continuent quand même de lire mon histoire! Pleaaaase *regard du chat potté dans Shrek* ou bien *regard d'Alice à qui on vient de refuser une sortie shopping* au choix! ^^**_

_**A très vite, si l'inspiration le veut bien! **_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Un petit chapitre rédigé hier soir, pas très long je sais, mais j'ai profité du week-end pour buller après une semaine pour le moins chargée. Promis je vais me remettre plus sérieusement au travail, et finir correctement cette histoire. Je travaille toujours sur une nouvelle, mais ça n'avance que tout doucement. Toujours est-il que je recentre un peu l'intrigue sur Alice et Jasper dans ce chapitre, après avoir fait la part belle à Bella et Edward ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous me laisserez vos impressions à l'issue! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 32 - Suspicions

APOV

Jasper me cachait quelque chose. Je le sentais. Je savais qu'il était débordé avec le travail et tout ça, mais c'était louche. Habituellement, il ne rentrait jamais au-delà de sept heures le soir, et prenait toujours le dîner avec moi. Pourtant depuis maintenant un mois, il me faisait régulièrement faux bond, ne rentrant qu'à dix-onze heures le soir. La plupart du temps j'étais déjà endormie, et je le sentais à peine se glisser sous les draps et s'endormir contre moi. J'en avais bien entendu parlé à Bella, mais cette dernière étant tout récemment rentrée de son voyage de noces en Australie avec mon frère, sa capacité d'attention était pour le moins réduite. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, j'étais même ravie qu'elle ait fini par épouser Edward, ces derniers rayonnant littéralement de bonheur depuis la cérémonie. Mes parents avaient été un peu déçus de n'avoir pas pu assister à leur mariage, mais nous avions prévu d'organiser un grand dîner lors de leur prochaine visite à Philadelphie. Depuis elle me racontait inlassablement toutes les merveilles qu'ils avaient découvertes là-bas, et combien mon frère avait changé pour se transformer en un gentil toutou affectueux. Il baisait littéralement le sol sur lequel elle marchait.

Mais pour en revenir à Jasper, j'étais persuadée qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mon frère, à qui j'en avais aussi glissé un mot, m'assurait que je me faisais des idées, que mon compagnon était simplement dans une phase assez intense au travail, et qu'il devait sans doute préparer un maximum de choses avant la naissance des bébés. Peut-être avait-il raison, il était prévu que j'accouche dans deux mois, et tout n'était encore pas prêt. Nous avions déjà débarrassé l'ancien bureau pour en faire la nursery, et j'avais organisé et dirigé les travaux de peinture et tapissage de la pièce avec l'aide de ma famille et de nos amis. Comme il y avait un garçon et une fille, je n'avais pas pu opter pour du bleu ou du rose alors avec l'accord de Jasper nous avions choisi de mettre du saumon sur les murs. C'était neutre, lumineux et stimulant pour les enfants. Rosalie m'avait aidé à choisir la couleur, son avis m'étant très précieux en matière de déco. Nous avions déjà acheté ensemble les berceaux, une commode et une table à langer. Il nous fallait encore adapter la maison avec les sécurités enfants, bien que Jasper dise que j'anticipais beaucoup trop, que les petits ne marcheraient pas encore avant plusieurs mois, et donc qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tant en faire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si mon instinct maternel prenait le dessus ?

Mon homme ne cessait de me dire d'y aller doucement, de me reposer. Bien sûr je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, mais l'apparition des premières contractions dues à la fatigue me rappelèrent vite à l'ordre. Ca et les fréquentes insomnies qui me tenaient éveillée la nuit, alors que Jasper dormait profondément à mon côté. Généralement je finissais par me relever et aller boire un verre d'eau, ou manger quelque chose. Parfois il se réveillait en ne me sentant plus dans le lit, et venait me rejoindre à la cuisine. Il nous arrivait ainsi de faire des minis-repas nocturnes, qui finissaient bien souvent en séance de massage pour mes lombaires douloureuses… J'avais conscience que je ne devais pas être au top de ma séduction pour Jasper, entre mes maux de dos, ma démarche de pachyderme et ma silhouette de plus en plus énorme, d'où mes inquiétudes de ces derniers temps.

Et s'il avait une aventure ? Il avait changé d'assistante il y avait peu de temps m'avait-il dit … Et si elle était jeune et jolie, et attirante ? Et s'il me quittait pour elle ? Après tout qui voudrait d'une femme grosse moche et enceinte de jumeaux ?! Mais pourtant il était toujours plein d'attentions pour moi… Il me disait qu'il m'aimait presque tous les jours… Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit plus sincère ? Etait-ce une feinte pour mieux me tromper ? Disait-il ces mêmes mots à son assistante à moitié nue sur son bureau ? Ahhhhh je devais vraiment me retirer ces idées de la tête !!! Mais la nuit quand je ne dormais pas elles revenaient me hanter inlassablement…

_« Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »_

Arf, je l'avais réveillé, à force de me retourner dans le lit. J'optai finalement pour une position sur le dos, sans doute la moins inconfortable d'entre toutes. Il vint immédiatement poser sa main sur mon ventre devenu énorme depuis quelques temps, et m'embrassa tendrement. Se pouvait-il que je me fasse seulement des idées à propos de cette assistante ?

_« Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout. Les bébés remuent pas mal, et je réfléchissais à plein de choses… »_

_« Tout semble plus intense ces jours-ci non ? »_

J'acquiesçai, n'osant pas avouer ce qui me perturbait réellement. Et quand il commença à se coller contre moi, ne me dissimulant pas ses intentions, je dus avouer avoir cédé à la facilité et au plaisir que même enceinte de sept mois il était capable de me donner. Et au final tout ne fut pas perdu, puisque je trouvai le sommeil, confortablement lovée contre son corps nu. S'il ne m'aimait plus, il faisait bigrement bien semblant…

Malheureusement au petit matin, bien plus tôt qu'en temps normal, je le sentis se lever et se dépêcher de prendre sa douche et de se préparer pour partir au travail. Je l'avais rejoint à la cuisine pensant pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner avec lui, mais il annonça n'avoir pas le temps et après avoir avalé un café en un temps record, il s'éclipsa pour son très cher bureau. De nouveau des images de l'homme de ma vie enlaçant une grande blonde mince et séduisante s'imposèrent à moi, et je dus combattre très fort les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Je pris alors une importante décision.

Une fois habillée, à peu près coiffée et maquillée – ça devenait de plus en plus difficile avec le temps – j'enfilai un manteau que je pouvais encore fermer et sortis de la maison. Depuis que j'avais arrêté de travailler, mes seules sorties se limitaient à la boulangerie et au teinturier du coin de la rue, mon expédition d'aujourd'hui serait donc bien plus périlleuse. En chemin vers ma destination je passai un coup de fil à Bella, ayant besoin de son soutien dans cette affaire.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Bella ? C'est Alice. Tu es levée ? »_

_« Maintenant oui… Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec les bébés ? »_

_« Non rien à voir. Non en fait je voudrais que tu me rejoignes au Starbucks qui fait le coin de la compagnie de Jasper. »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Rejoins-y-moi dans vingt minutes ! Allez je raccroche, je dois payer le taxi. A tout à l'heure ! »_

Je raccrochai aussitôt l'appareil, et payai le chauffeur de taxi qui avait eu l'amabilité de m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Et oui, enceinte de sept mois il était beaucoup plus difficile de faire ce genre de mouvements ! C'était même amusant, lorsque je lui avais fait signe pour qu'il m'emmène où je voulais, il avait d'abord cru que j'allais accoucher ! C'est dire si j'étais grosse pour qu'on puisse croire que j'étais à terme !

Une fois sur le trottoir, je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait la grande tour où travaillait Jasper juste devant, et quelques boutiques le long de l'avenue. Bien sûr la plupart n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, il était encore trop tôt, alors je me contentai de regarder les vitrines en attendant Bella, rêvant à des tenues que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais porter, ou en tout cas pas tant que j'aurais toujours l'air d'une baleine. Lorsque le froid de Mars se fit sentir je décidai d'entrer dans le café et de me commander quelque chose pour me réchauffer. Les bébés semblaient encore endormis, alors je profitai du répit qui m'était accordé. Quelques minutes plus tard mon amie arriva, encore un peu endormie et confuse.

_« Alice, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Je crois que Jasper me trompe. »_

J'avais dit ça tout haut, et même si l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, le dire à haute voix me fit le même effet qu'à Bella. Elle me regarda avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, comme dans les dessins animés. Elle était sous le choc, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la serveuse s'approcher de nous et s'enquérir de nos commandes. Je commandai un chocolat chaud pour moi et un capuccino pour elle, ainsi que deux pâtisseries.

_« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?!!! »_

_« Je te dis que je crois que Jasper a une liaison. »_

_« Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? »_

_« Bella, il part très tôt le matin, n'est jamais joignable la journée, et rentre très tard le soir. En six semaines, nous avons dû faire l'amour genre deux ou trois fois, et chaque fois que je lui parle de notre futur il semble évasif… »_

_« Ca n'a pas de sens Alice ! Jasper est amoureux de toi, c'est évident ! »_

_« Il me parle souvent de sa nouvelle assistante… Victoria… Je suis sure qu'elle est jolie et plus attirante qu'une petite amie geignarde et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux… »_

Bella secoua la tête, incrédule. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour ne pas me croire, j'avais encore moi-même du mal à accepter l'idée. Depuis le début de notre relation Jasper avait toujours été amoureux, attentionné et n'avait pas peur de le montrer. Même ma grossesse ne l'avait pas effrayé, et il avait renoncé à sa filiation pour moi. Alors comment pouvait-il maintenant m'abandonner pour une gamine aux jambes surement interminables et aux courbes plus harmonieuses que les miennes ?

_« Non Alice, je refuse de croire à cela. »_

_« C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Nous allons le suivre. »_

_« Euh… Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Nous allons surveiller son bureau, et si jamais il sort de là, nous le prendrons en filature. J'ai vu comment ils font dans les films policiers, un jeu d'enfants ! Ainsi je saurais si oui ou non il voit quelqu'un en cachette ! »_

Je vis Bella secouer une nouvelle fois la tête, incrédule. Sans doute devait-elle penser que j'étais folle, que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle lubie de femme enceinte. Après tout elle n'avait pas été trop présente ces derniers temps du fait de son récent mariage, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir la différence aussi bien que moi. Mais je ne rêvais pas, j'avais bien noté un changement dans l'attitude de Jasper ces derniers jours, et j'allais en trouver l'origine, coûte que coûte !

* * *

**_J'ai hésité à couper le chapitre, mais finalement je l'ai fait, comme ça je pouvais en poster la première partie aujourd'hui, la suite venant demain ou après-demain. Comme ça vous restez pas trop longtemps sans lecture! ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews!!! :o)_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (Encore que, ça reste discutable vu le nombre d'épreuves que je leur ai infligés jusqu'à maintenant! Et si je dis 's'il vous plaît', vous croyez qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis? Je recueillerais bien un petit Jazz à la maison, pour égayer mes longues soirées d'été lol. Bon allez j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi^^)_**

**_A/N: Pfiou, un gros chapitre de fini! J'ai bien eu besoin de mes deux jours pour le peaufiner correctement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances! Je ne vous cache pas que j'arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fiction, le nombre de possibilité de rebondissements diminuant sérieusement. Allez, je vous laisse juger le chapitre par vous même! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 33 – You're the One that I Want

JPOV

Je profitai d'être tout seul au bureau pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne tenais pas à ce que mes collègues, ou pire, mon assistante, me surprennent en train de passer des coups de fils personnels, ou à surfer sur le net pour faire des achats. Victoria était très compétente dans son travail, mais elle avait la langue un peu trop pendue dès qu'il s'agissait de discrétion. Sur ce point mon ancienne assistante me manquait quelque peu. Juste sur ce point…

Je repensai à la nuit précédente… Cela faisait un moment qu'Alice et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvés si complices… Cela me manquait, mais je savais qu'elle était épuisée le soir, et que je devais faire preuve de patience avant de pouvoir clamer de nouveau mon droit à son corps… Mais elle était si belle avec son petit ventre tout arrondi, et ses courbes de femme enceinte… Elle semblait si épanouie… Je regrettai de devoir passer si peu de temps avec elle ces derniers jours, mais le matin et le soir étaient les seuls moments où je pouvais réellement accomplir mes tâches sans empiéter sur le travail, qui lui non plus n'allait pas en ralentissant. J'essayais vraiment de résoudre un maximum d'affaires avant la naissance des enfants, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois nés je ne serais plus aussi disponible qu'avant.

Il était sept heures du matin. Je passai un coup de fil à Rosalie, je la savais aussi matinale que moi. Je voulais avoir confirmation qu'elle avait accompli la mission que je lui avais confié quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Rose ? C'est Jasper. Je ne te réveille pas ? »_

_« Non, Emmett m'a réveillée de bonne heure ce matin… hum… Enfin bref, que me vaut un appel si matinal ? »_

_« Tu as été chercheré ce que je t'ai demandé ? »_

_« Oui oui, hier matin. Veux-tu que je t'amène les papiers à ton bureau ? »_

_« Pas maintenant, je préfère attendre encore un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Tu crois qu'elle aimera ? »_

_« Jazz, quelle femme n'aimerait pas que son amoureux la demande en mariage ?! Evidemment qu'elle va aimer, en plus ta demande va être super originale, elle va s'en souvenir toute sa vie ! »_

Je soupirai. Si j'avais l'approbation de ma sœur, alors tout irait bien. Je redoutais un peu qu'Alice trouve cela précipité, ou inapproprié étant donné son état, mais après le mariage de ma sœur puis d'Edward et Bella, j'avais pris ma décision. Je ne passerais pas plus de temps sans savoir si j'allais ou non unir ma vie à la femme qui avait complètement bouleversé la mienne. Alice était celle faite pour moi, j'en étais certain, et je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom, qu'elle soit mienne aux yeux du monde entier.

Restait maintenant à trouver le bon moment, et la bonne façon. Pour la demande en elle-même, j'avais déjà une petite idée. J'avais demandé à Rosalie de passer à l'ancienne agence d'Alice pour récupérer un formulaire d'organisation de mariage. J'avais en tête de me faire passer pour un client ayant demandé expressément Alice comme agent suite à la recommandation d'un ami, sans qu'elle ne le sache bien sûr. Ainsi elle serait obligée de revenir travailler chez DreamWedding dès la fin de son congé maternité, la somme que j'avais l'intention de dépenser couvrant largement les frais qu'encourraient la société en la réembauchant avec un bonus.

Elle n'apprendrait qui j'étais qu'à la toute dernière minute, découvrant alors que ce serait notre mariage qu'elle se préparait à organiser. Ainsi une fois qu'elle aurait dit oui, elle aurait le choix entre gérer elle-même notre cérémonie, ou laisser la place à Bella, tout en gardant un œil sur la situation. Tout se mettait tout doucement en place, et il me restait encore à acheter la bague pour que tout soit prêt. J'avais prévu d'y aller ce soir après le travail, les dernières bijouteries visitées n'ayant pas ce que je cherchais. C'était Alice, elle devait donc avoir ce qu'elle méritait, et donc le meilleur. Je voulais vraiment trouver LA bague de fiançailles, celle qui ferait chavirer son cœur, et qui la ferait dire oui sans hésitation. Non que je la crois achetable avec un simple bijou, mais je connaissais son goût immodéré pour la mode et le style… Elle pourrait tout à fait refuser ma demande si la bague n'était pas à la hauteur…

J'aurais pu demander à Rosalie, ou même à Bella de m'accompagner pour choisir, mais je tenais à faire ça seul. Au risque de paraître mièvre, je voulais vraiment que ça vienne de moi, et qu'elle sache que cette bague serait le reflet de mes sentiments pour elle…

Après une matinée for bien remplie, je décidai d'aller prendre mon déjeuner au restaurant en face de mon bureau. J'invitai Emmett à me rejoindre, cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas pu nous retrouver, depuis son mariage avec ma sœur en fait. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'en rejoignant la – hum – formidable famille des Whitlock il nous serait plus simple de nous voir, mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire… En plus Rosalie monopolisait son mari encore plus qu'avant, le dressant comme un bon petit toutou. Bon d'accord j'étais un peu dur, compte tenu de ma propre attitude avec Alice. Elle aussi faisait ce qu'elle voulait de moi… Mais mon meilleur ami me manquait…

J'attrapai donc mon manteau, songeant que je pourrais presque le prêter à ma (je l'espérai bientôt) tendre moitié, cette dernière ayant de plus en plus de mal à trouver des vêtements suffisamment larges pour recouvrir son adorable bidon. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son manque d'assurance. Elle disait se trouver hideuse depuis quelques semaines, bouffie et moche. Personnellement, je la trouvais absolument merveilleuse, épanouie, et toujours aussi désirable qu'au premier jour. Peut-être un peu plus ronchon, mais ses hormones étaient mises à rude épreuve avec sa grossesse. Elle disait avoir peur que son corps ne redevienne plus jamais aussi ferme et svelte qu'à l'époque. J'étais persuadé du contraire, et quand bien même j'aurais tort, cela ne changerait en rien les sentiments ni l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Je sortis donc du bâtiment et parcourus les quelques pas qui me séparaient du restaurant. Je crus entendre quelqu'un prononcer mon nom aussi je me retournai et regardai autour de moi. Non, personne. Je devais avoir rêvé. Haussant les épaules, je traversai la rue et rejoignis le bâtiment où je demandai une table pour deux. J'étais en train de commander deux menus du jour quand Emmett arriva, me saluant d'un bonjour tonitruant. Il avait bonne mine, et semblait radieux.

_« Alors mon vieux, comment vas-tu ? »_

_« La grande forme, comme d'hab ! Je suis bien content que tu m'ais proposé ce déjeuner ! »_

_« Oui, j'ai pensé que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était vus, et comme en ce moment je suis assez occupé le soir après le boulot, je ne suis pas trop dispo pour une bière. Alors le déjeuner est le meilleur compromis que j'ai trouvé ! »_

_« Tu as bien fait Jazz ! Mais je devrai rentrer pas trop tard, moi aussi j'ai du travail figure toi ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration, la simple idée d'un Emmett débordé derrière un bureau m'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire, et ne me paraissait pas tellement plausible. A la vérité je m'étais souvent demandé comment il avait pu décrocher son diplôme à la fac, n'ayant comme souvenirs de lui qu'une image de fêtard invétéré et pas trop rat de bibliothèque… Mais tant mieux s'il avait réussi, il le méritait, et je savais que ma sœur l'avait toujours beaucoup soutenu dans sa carrière professionnelle.

Nous discutâmes gaiement le temps du repas, lui me racontant son nouveau bonheur conjugal, et moi l'informant de mes intentions concernant Alice. Il parut enchanté de mes projets, et me confirma que mon idée était bonne. Lui aussi était persuadé que ma compagne allait adorer ma demande en mariage, ou du moins sa mise en scène, et il lui tardait déjà de savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Il fut également soulagé de savoir que Rose était dans la confidence, m'avouant ne pas être sûr d'être capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Sacré Emmett !

Il dut prendre congé rapidement pour remonter à son bureau, mais je décidai de rester encore un peu prendre un café et passer quelques coups de fils. Je pris même le temps d'envoyer un petit message à Alice, et étonnamment je crus percevoir le bruit de sa sonnerie presqu'aussitôt. Quel idiot, je devais rêver, et puis Alice n'était pas la seule à avoir cette musique sur son téléphone ! J'attendis quelques instants une réponse, mais fut interrompu par une voix féminine trop bien connue…

_« Hey Jasper ! Quel hasard de tomber sur toi ici ! »_

_« Maria ! »_

Je sursautai en me retrouvant face à elle, mais pour éviter d'attirer l'attention je l'invitai à s'asseoir.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Prendre Jasper en filature n'avait pas été aussi difficile que la situation le laissait penser. Certes il m'était plus compliqué de camoufler ma présence largement imposante, mais Philadelphie était une grande ville pleine de monde, et surtout pour une fois ma petite taille me servit pleinement ! Bella avait appelé au bureau pour leur dire qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas travailler l'après-midi, se libérant ainsi pour m'accompagner.

Nous avions donc attendu dans le café une partie de la matinée, et avions fini par le voir sortir pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il semblait vouloir aller au restaurant d'en face, mais au moins il était seul. Je fus assez soulagé de le voir rejoint par Emmett, et non par une assistante jeune et sexy. Le voir manger son plat fut un véritable calvaire, alors je décidai d'entrer dans le restaurant avec Bella, et de prendre une table assez éloignée pour continuer de l'observer sans être vue. Je pus ainsi commander un menu du jour, et rassasier les deux petits monstres affamés qui se rappelaient à moi. Je pris soin de parler à voix basse tout du long, manquant juste de me faire prendre quand il m'envoya un texto qui déclencha ma sonnerie de téléphone. Il sembla reconnaître la petite musique, mais abandonna aussitôt l'idée alors que je me cachai derrière le menu.

_« Alice, tu as beau cacher ton visage derrière ce carton, il t'est impossible de dissimuler ton ventre… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je veux dire, tu as bien vu, Jasper est allé déjeuner avec son ami, et maintenant il travaille. On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu as l'air fatiguée et… »_

_« Bella ! Regarde !!!!! »_

Ma main lâcha le carton, le choc étant de taille. Une jeune femme à la silhouette familière se tenait maintenant devant Jasper. Si ce n'était pour sa crinière maintenant blonde, j'aurais reconnue cette femme n'importe où… Maria… De toutes celles avec qui il aurait pu me tromper, il fallait que ce soit avec son ex !!! Mais je voulus lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être était-ce un hasard et Jasper allait-il l'envoyer balader comme il l'avait fait avec ses parents… Après tout, elle était une des personnes qui lui rappelait douloureusement son triste passé non ?

Mais au lieu de la mettre dehors, ce qui aurait été le geste approprié, je le vis regarder tout autour de lui de manière suspicieuse, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à sa table. Avait-il rendez-vous avec elle ? La revoyait-il en secret ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je pouvais sentir les bébés remuer inconfortablement à l'intérieur. L'heure était grave.

_« C'est complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait avec lui ? Je croyais qu'elle habitait au Texas ?! Et pourquoi Jasper l'a-t-il invitée à s'asseoir ?! »_

_« Bell', j'en ai assez vu, je vais rentrer à la maison je crois… »_

_« Alice… »_

C'était la vérité. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, et je ne pouvais pas supporter un seul instant de plus de les voir minauder en se croyant seuls au monde. Je me levai maladroitement, payai pour nos repas, et tâchai de sortir du restaurant sans me faire remarquer…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Maria était de passage à Philadelphie avec son fiancé du moment. Mais comme il était occupé à travailler pour compenser les nombreuses dépenses superflues de sa belle, celle-ci faisait les boutiques de la ville. Elle avait soudain eu envie d'un café et en passant devant le restaurant m'avait aperçu à travers la vitrine.

_« Jasper, au fait, tu es toujours avec… comment c'était déjà… »_

_« Alice. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t'en souvenais pas. Et oui, je suis toujours avec elle. Nous filons le parfait amour. Nous allons même bientôt avoir des enfants figure-toi. »_

_« Déjà ?! Je ne savais pas que tu aspirais à ce genre de vie…»_

_« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi Maria… »_

_« Peut-être, mais je sais reconnaître une femme triste quand j'en vois une. Ce n'est pas ta belle qui vient de sortir du restaurant en pleurant à moitié ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Elle me sourit de manière machiavélique. Tssss, qu'avais-je pu lui trouver à l'époque? Je me retournai pour apercevoir très rapidement la chevelure ébène d'Alice, ainsi qu'un bout de son manteau habituel. Mon Dieu, elle m'avait vu en compagnie de Maria, discutant avec elle comme si nous étions proches ! Qu'avait-elle été s'imaginer, elle qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle ces derniers temps ?! Je devais absolument la rattraper.

Jetant un billet de cent dollars sur la table – ça couvrirait plus que largement le repas et le café – je ne pris même pas le temps de saluer Maria et sortit à toute vitesse du restaurant. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir s'engouffrer dans un taxi, il était trop tard. J'en hélai un autre, qui bien sûr me passa sous le nez, et il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en voir un s'arrêter. Je donnai l'adresse de la maison au chauffeur, pensant bien qu'Alice finirait par y rentrer. Du moins je l'espérais.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais montée dans le premier taxi que j'avais trouvé dans la rue. Je n'avais même pas attendu Bella qui m'avait pourtant suivie. Je lui textai un message pour lui dire que j'étais rentrée à la maison et que je ne voulais voir personne pour quelques heures, le temps de faire le point dans ma tête. Lorsque je passai la porte d'entrée, je jetai un œil hagard autour de moi. Sur le guéridon trônait une photo de Jasper et moi prise lors du fameux week-end en Nouvelle Orléans, celui-là même à l'origine de bien du chambardement dans nos vies. Je me saisis du cadre, caressant l'image qui me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Etait-il vraiment possible que Jasper ait renoncé à ce bonheur pour Maria ? La même Maria dont il ne me parlait jamais qu'en termes peu élogieux ? Avait-il menti à ce sujet aussi ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une relation purement physique ? Pourtant hier soir encore, il semblait plus qu'attiré par mon corps, malgré les quelques kilos gagnés récemment…

Je reposai la photo, cachant l'image qui me narguait. Je me rendis ensuite dans la chambre, où je sortis une valise à roulettes achetée lors d'une virée shopping avec Rosalie. Pour tous les voyages que je ferais avec Jasper, avait-elle dit... J'y jetai quelques vêtements, et autres affaires qui pourraient m'être utiles en attendant de récupérer le reste… Soudain du grabuge à la porte. C'était lui, je le savais…

_« Alice, ouvre s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas mes clefs… »_

_« Non. »_

C'était bizarre, il semblait complètement paniqué, comme s'il savait que je l'avais vu au restaurant, et que je m'apprêtais à le quitter… Le quitter, rien que l'idée me fit un coup au cœur, encore accentué par le désespoir qui pointait dans sa voix alors qu'il m'intimait de le laisser entrer.

_« Alice, ouvre la porte. »_

J'entrebâillai la porte, juste pour éviter qu'il ne nous fasse remarquer par les voisins en parlant trop fort. La dernière chose que je voulais était un nouveau scandale…

_« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Jasper. »_

_« Ce que tu as vu au restaurant, il y a une très bonne explication à ça. »_

_« Quoi, une explication autre que celle où tu revois ton ex en toute amitié pour un café ? Épargne-moi celle-ci, je ne suis pas idiote. »_

_« Cette rencontre avec Maria était le fruit du hasard, je te le jure ! D'ailleurs elle est fiancée, avec un type qui travaille pour mon père ! »_

_« Comme si c'était le genre de détail qui pourrait l'arrêter… » _

_« Je te jure, sur ce que tu veux, qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, c'est ridicule voyons, tu sais que je n'aime que toi… »_

_« Pas de grandes phrases avec moi, je t'en prie. Si tu ne tenais pas à t'engager dans cette histoire de grossesse, alors tu avais eu tout le temps de m'en faire part il y a des mois ! Pourquoi te débiner maintenant Jasper ? Pourquoi maintenant ?! Tu pensais sincèrement que je ne me rendrais compte de rien ? Qu'en me faisant l'amour une fois de temps en temps je ne me douterais pas que tu avais changé ? Je suis enceinte Jazz, pas stupide ! Maintenant laisse-moi ! Je dois finir ma valise et quitter cet endroit ! »_

Comme si ce n'était pas encore suffisant, il me répéta encore et encore que sa rencontre avec Maria était purement fortuite, qu'il n'avait absolument pas planifié de la revoir dans le siècle à venir, et qu'il n'aimait que moi. Je le confrontai alors à son comportement de ces dernières semaines. S'il m'aimait autant qu'il le disait, alors pourquoi passait-il de moins en moins de temps avec moi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de partir si tôt et de rentrer si tard le soir, ne passant que quelques minutes par jour à mes côtés ? Pourquoi refusait-il systématiquement toutes les sorties que je lui proposais les week-ends, pour passer des coups de fils étonnamment secrets ?

Profitant de ma détresse, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra. Il la referma derrière lui et s'assit par terre à côté de moi. Il voulut poser une main sur mon bras, mais je l'en empêchai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, pas s'il avait caressé une autre femme avant…

_« Alice, je ne te trompe pas, je t'en fais le serment. »_

_« Pourquoi me mentir ? C'est trop tard de toute façon… »_

_« Je ne te mens pas… Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit tu es toute ma vie, toi et les enfants… Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse vous blesser tous les trois… »_

_« Alors comment expliques-tu tout ça ! Toutes ces cachoteries, ce rendez-vous avec Maria, je ne comprends pas…Je sais que je ne suis pas facile en ce moment, mais quand même… »_

Déjà je sentais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. J'étais là, assise dans l'entrée de chez moi, à la limite de pleurer, à chercher des explications au comportement plus que suspect de l'homme pour lequel mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et dont je portais les deux vies… Instinctivement mes mains se portèrent à mon ventre, cherchant à les rassurer… Aussitôt Jasper s'enquit de mon état, inquiet. Quel fou surprotecteur…

_« Je te promets, mon ange, je te le jure, jamais je n'ai même songé à aller voir ailleurs. Je te respecte et t'aime trop pour ça… »_

_« Alors pourquoi étais-tu avec Maria ce midi ? »_

_« C'était un hasard, un malencontreux hasard ! Je venais de déjeuner avec Emmett, et j'étais en train de t'envoyer un message quand elle est arrivée ! Elle était de passage à Philadelphie et m'a vue en passant devant la vitrine du restaurant. Ce n'était absolument pas planifié ! »_

Il semblait vraiment convaincant. Son histoire tenait bien la route, et il était vrai qu'il avait exprimé une sorte de surprise non dissimulée au restaurant lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Mais ça n'expliquait pas la surprenante courtoisie dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. On ne copinait pas avec ses exs, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir !!!

_« En admettant que cela soit vrai, pourquoi l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir à ta table, et à bavarder avec toi ? Je croyais que tu la méprisais… »_

_« Bien sûr. Sauf que je ne voulais pas faire de scène en plein restaurant, et que je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille avant de m'avoir parlé… »_

De la maladresse. Jasper avait simplement fait preuve de maladresse… Du moins c'était ce dont j'étais en train d'essayer de me convaincre. Peut-être avais-je un peu grossi toute cette histoire de tromperie… Peut-être était-ce le résultat de mon bouleversement hormonal combiné à mon inactivité à la maison qui avait tout remué dans ma tête. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il si distant, si peu disponible ?

_« Et pour ton attitude de ces dernières semaines ? Tu as une explication aussi ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant, je voulais patienter encore un peu… J'avais préparé toute une mise en scène… Mais je suppose que ça n'en vaut plus la peine… Sans doute serait-il plus avisé de tout te dire maintenant… »_

Il semblait embarrassé. Il se passait la main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était embarrassé. Il me cachait donc bien quelque chose, je le savais. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'autre qu'une tromperie ??? Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je ne pleurais pas encore, mais j'en étais proche. Et c'était sans parler des bébés qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur…

_« Jasper… »_

_« Comme je te l'ai dit Alice, je t'aime. Du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon âme. Je n'envisage pas une seule seconde vivre loin de toi. Je veux que tu sois près de moi pour toujours, je veux me lever à tes côtés tous les matins, et m'endormir avec toi tous les soirs... Alors quelle meilleure solution qu'en faisant de toi ma légitime épouse ? Est-ce que tu m'épouserais Alice ? Moi qui ne suis qu'un homme faible, idiot, maladroit, qui ne mérite pas un ange tel que toi, qui parfois même a l'audace de faire couler des larmes sur tes joues ? Deviendras-tu ma femme ?... »_

Et là, mon cœur explosa. Enfin pas littéralement. Mais l'émotion était là. Tout d'un coup tout prenait sens. Les mystérieux coups de fils, les papiers rangés hâtivement dans le tiroir sécurisé de son bureau, ses incessants allers et retours au « bureau »… Il était en train de me préparer une demande en mariage probablement romantique et hors du commun… Et j'avais tout gâché… J'avais ruiné ses plans avec ma jalousie maladive, et il devait être déçu… Je me mordis la lèvre, baissant les yeux, honteuse. Les larmes se mirent à couler... Il pressa ma main nerveusement.

Je réalisai alors soudain que, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Et qu'il commençait à croire que je ne voulais pas l'épouser !!! Je me ressaisis aussitôt, me jetant à moitié dans ses bras.

_« Oh Jasper je suis désolée, pardonne-moi !!! Oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !! Je suis tellement navrée j'ai tout gâché… »_

_« Ca n'a aucune importance Alice, du moment que la réponse ne change pas… »_

_« Jamais Jazz, jamais. Je t'aime… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur… »_

A ces mots nous échangeâmes le baiser le plus passionné de notre histoire. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, mais peu importait, j'étais entre ses bras, là où rien ne pouvait m'arriver. A l'intérieur les bébés s'étaient calmés, et petit à petit je repris mes esprits. Lorsqu'après plusieurs minutes nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte, il m'entraîna sur le sofa pour m'y installer plus confortablement.

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su t'organiser la demande en mariage de tes rêves Alice. Mais je te promets de t'offrir la vie que tu mérites, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »_

_« Ce n'est rien Jazz… Il y a juste un petit détail que j'aimerais savoir… »_

_« Ce que tu voudras ! »_

_« Tu… Tu avais déjà acheté une bague ? »_

_« Je devais y aller ce soir après le travail. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à trouver LA bague faite pour toi… »_

_« Tu y verrais un inconvénient si on partait à la recherche de cette bague ensemble ? Par exemple, je ne sais pas… ce week-end ? Je sais que chez Tiphany's ils ont de superrrrrbes modèles, et ils ont toujours ma taille là-bas… »_

* * *

_**Hihi, bah oui, je pouvais pas laisser le chapitre se terminer trop bien, fallait qu'Alice y mette son petit grain de sel! :o)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions par review, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir! A très vite pour la suite! ++**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Allez, un petit chapitre tout simple, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'imaginer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous fera patienter en attendant que je rédige le suivant. Alors tout simplement bonne lecture à vous!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 34 – La bague de fiançailles

APOV

Je ne touchais plus terre ! Pas plus tard que la veille, Jasper m'avait finalement fait sa demande, et j'avais bien sûr accepté. Bon d'accord, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées exactement comme il l'avait prévu, et j'avais quand même failli le quitter, mais qu'importait, puisque demain, nous allions aller faire le tour des bijouteries de la ville pour trouver LA bague de fiançailles de mes rêves !

Mais comme on disait, chaque chose en son temps. Il me fallait d'abord appeler Bella et Edward, et aussi mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ! Ils allaient être si contents pour moi ! Et nul doute que ma meilleure amie allait sauter de joie quand j'allais lui expliquer qu'en fait je m'étais fait tout un cinéma purement inutile, puisque mal interprété. Je profitai donc que Jasper était parti chercher le pain et les croissants pour le petit déjeuner – il s'en voulait encore tellement pour m'avoir mise dans tous mes états hier alors que j'aurais dû être celle qui s'excusait – pour attraper mon téléphone. D'abord Edward, parce que c'était mon frère.

_« Alice, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour me réveiller à cette heure ci !!! »_

_« Oh, Môssieur est grincheux au réveil… Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai effectivement une très bonne raison pour raccourcir ta nuitée ! »_

_« Annonce alors… »_

_« Hihi, Jazz m'a fait sa demande hier soir !!! Ed', nous sommes fiancés !!! »_

J'avais du mal à contenir mon excitation, si bien que je pus deviner Edward éloigner le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas finir sourd ou avec les tympans crevés. De le dire à haute voix rendait l'évènement encore plus extraordinaire, et je voulais absolument que mon frère me donne ses réactions à chaud.

_« Ouah, pour une nouvelle ! Félicitations Alice, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! »_

_« Merci ! Oh si tu savais le cirque que ça a été ! En fait je croyais qu'il me trompait avec Victoria, son assistante. Alors je l'avais suivi à son bureau. Mais en fait il allait simplement déjeuner avec un ami. Et puis Maria est arrivée. Maria c'est son ex de quand il habitait au Texas. Et comme il ne l'avait pas repoussée j'ai cru qu'en fait il me trompait avec elle. Alors j'ai fait une grosse scène et je suis partie dramatiquement. J'allais vraiment le quitter, ma valise était presque prête, mais il est rentré à la maison, et il m'a tout expliqué. Et en fait il me préparait une surprise pour me demander en mariage mais j'ai tout ruiné mais il a dit qu'il voulait toujours m'épouser. Alors j'ai dit oui ! »_

_« Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te demander de recommencer tout ça un peu moins vite… »_

Mais déjà Bella qui s'était réveillée lui prit le téléphone des mains pour me parler. Quand je lui annonçai la nouvelle, elle poussa un cri de joie qui ressemblait davantage à ce que j'attendais, et je lui racontai comment ça s'était passé après que nous ayons été séparées au restaurant. Je lui expliquai ensuite que Jasper et moi allions faire le tour des bijouteries pour me trouver une bague le lendemain, et que je passerai la voir pour la lui montrer et parader devant mon frère.

Comme je raccrochai après avoir été félicitée une nouvelle fois par Edward et Bella, j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte que l'on refermait. Mon homme était de retour. D'un pas que je voulus léger – pas sure que ça soit bien efficace dans mon état – je vins le rejoindre à la cuisine et l'accueillis d'un baiser. Il me sourit tendrement, me faisant presque rougir. Je le débarrassai alors de son sac de victuailles pour qu'il puisse aller reposer son manteau, et j'installai les croissants et autres pâtisseries absolument pas raisonnables mais surement délicieuses sur une grande assiette, mettant en route le café pour lui, et sortant la bouteille de jus de fruit pour moi. Je fermai les yeux avec ravissement quand deux bras familiers vinrent se placer autour de moi, me laissant aller contre lui. J'étais tellement heureuse !

_« Jazz, j'ai déjà appelé Eddie et Bella pour leur dire, je ne pouvais plus attendre ! »_

_« Et ? Comment ton frère a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »_

_« Je crois qu'il ne réalise pas encore complètement, il avait l'air un peu amorphe… »_

_« Alice, il est cinq heures du matin, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »_

_« Bella a crié de joie au téléphone, et semblait aussi excitée que moi ! »_

Il eut un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête. Je quittai ensuite ses bras et m'installai à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner, c'est que je mourrais de faim... Il s'assit en face de moi, son sourire ravageur ne quittant pas ses lèvres pendant ce moment si complice. Si seulement ce genre d'instants pouvait arriver plus souvent… Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je décidai qu'il était temps d'appeler mes parents. Je pris soin de vérifier l'heure qu'il était chez eux, histoire de ne pas les réveiller trop tôt, et Jasper vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon. La sonnerie retentit trois fois, puis mon père décrocha enfin.

_« Carlisle Cullen j'écoute ? »_

_« Papa ? C'est Alice ! »_

_« Ah ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien, très bien ! »_

_« Tant mieux, mes futurs petits-enfants poussent bien ? »_

_« Dans la mesure où je me rapproche de plus en plus d'une montgolfière, je dirais que oui… Mais ce n'est pas des bébés dont je veux te parler. Maman est près de toi ? Il faut que tu mettes le haut-parleur ! »_

Je l'entendis appeler ma mère et enclencher le haut-parleur. Je serrais maintenant très fort la main de Jasper, mon cœur battant à toute allure. C'était toujours quelque chose de devoir leur faire part d'un changement dans ma vie, alors mon mariage…

_« Papa, Maman, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… Hier soir, Jasper m'a officiellement demandé de devenir sa femme ! Et… J'ai dit oui ! »_

Je pus entendre le cri de surprise de ma mère, suivi d'un battement de mains. Il ne me fut pas difficile d'imaginer mon père sourire chaleureusement en prenant sa femme par l'épaule. La surprise passée, ils nous adressèrent toutes leurs félicitations, et mon papa demanda à parler à Jasper en privé. Je lui passai donc le combiné, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Je ne le sus jamais, mais surement des recommandations ou ce genre de choses typique d'un homme à son gendre. Néanmoins lorsque mon fiancé raccrocha, il avait un sourire très émouvant sur son visage, et il me serra fort dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Le lendemain matin…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je dormais profondément. J'étais bien. Au chaud, confortablement allongé dans mon lit, Alice reposant à mes côtés. Nous étions Samedi, je ne travaillais donc pas. Instinctivement, j'entourai ma belle de mes bras, pour les refermer sur du vide. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était déjà levée, et était en train de fouiner dans son armoire qui débordait littéralement de vêtements, enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Et à en juger des grognements qui émanaient de sa petite silhouette, je devinai que la miss n'était pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

_« Hey sweety… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques de si bonne heure ? Viens donc te recoucher un peu… »_

Elle se retourna, constata que j'étais réveillé, et vint me rejoindre à nouveau au lit. Elle m'embrassa puis afficha une mine contrite.

_« Jazz, c'est affreux, je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre… »_

Je faillis m'étrangler en l'entendant prononcer ces mots pourtant si clichés et si typiques de ces dames. Mes affaires tenaient dans une commode, sous-vêtements inclus. Alice avait réquisitionné une armoire complète avec penderie, un portant et un tiroir de ma commode pour sa lingerie… Et c'était sans parler de ses chaussures. Et elle n'avait rien à se mettre ???

_« Euh… Tu es sure que tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu là ? »_

_« Mais enfin, tu ne comprends pas, si on part à la chasse à la bague de fiançailles, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je revête une tenue parfaite qui me permettra de faire mon choix ! C'est comme si tu allais acheter une paire de chaussures d'hiver pieds nus ! C'est idiot, tout le monde sait qu'il faut avoir des chaussettes pour mieux se représenter l'ensemble ! Bah là c'est pareil ! »_

Alice et son grand sens du style. Je ne pus retenir le fou rire qui s'emparait de moi. Elle me donna un petit coup dans les côtes, affichant une moue boudeuse et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lorsque je me calmai, je déposai un doux baiser sur sa joue d'abord, avant de glisser – tout à fait par hasard – sur ses lèvres. Rapidement elle ne m'en voulut plus du tout de m'être un peu moqué de son côté dramatique, mais alors que j'envisageais une séance câlin cette dernière avait autre chose en tête, et me repoussa gentiment.

_« Non Jazz, pas maintenant ! D'abord ma bague, ensuite les câlins ! »_

Tout en disant cela elle avait sorti le bout de sa langue, à la manière d'une petite fille à qui on avait promis un cadeau. Je soupirais en souriant, comprenant que je n'obtiendrais rien d'elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas son caillou brillant à son doigt. Je capitulai donc et allai prendre une douche pendant qu'elle se décidait sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter.

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, elle semblait radieuse. Elle avait finalement opté pour une tunique orange et une paire de leggings noires à la ceinture ajustable et avait mis un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Adorable. Je m'occupai d'aérer la chambre et de refaire le lit pendant qu'elle allait préparer le petit déjeuner, puis je la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Assise sur le tabouret elle ne tenait pas en place, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son impatience.

Finalement nous fûmes prêts à partir, et je nous conduisis dans le centre de la ville où se trouvaient la majorité des bijouteries de ma connaissance. Y entrer avec Alice me fit un drôle d'effet. Lorsque j'entendis la vendeuse nous aborder en demandant si elle pouvait nous aider, je ressentis une certaine forme de fierté à dire que nous voulions voir leurs modèles de bagues de fiançailles. Car oui, j'étais extrêmement fier de pouvoir présenter Alice comme ma fiancée, officiellement. Elle-même était à la limite de l'explosion tant l'impatience se lisait sur ses traits, un grand sourire ornant son beau visage.

On nous apporta un premier plateau où brillaient des dizaines de bagues de tailles et de formes différentes. Alice réprima un petit cri de surprise, admirant chacune d'elle comme une œuvre d'art. Elle se retourna ensuite pour me faire face, légèrement rougissante.

_« Jazz, avant que je ne commence à regarder de plus prêt, peut-être… Enfin je veux dire… Quelle est la limite ? »_

_« Tu n'en as pas mon ange, choisis celle qui te plaira le plus. J'aurais voulu faire cela moi-même, mais je suppose qu'il est plus simple – et plus sûr – que tu choisisses celle que tu veux. »_

_« D'accord, mais alors tu m'aides à choisir. Comme ça tu as aussi ton mot à dire ! »_

Commença alors notre chasse au trésor. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant qu'Alice essaya absolument toutes les bagues de la boutique, pour finalement annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé celle de ses rêves. Je souris, mais devais avouer une légère inquiétude quant à la durée de notre recherche. Si c'était comme pour acheter ses chaussures, alors on en avait pour la journée… Mais elle semblait si heureuse…

Nous étions en route pour une autre bijouterie. A nouveau un vendeur nous présenta un plateau couvert de bagues toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres, aux pierres de toutes tailles. Alice en essaya une bonne partie, mais semblait toujours hésitante. C'est alors que pendant qu'elle réfléchissait j'aperçus un petit solitaire dans la vitrine. Assez sobre, l'anneau était fait d'or blanc mais la pierre était joliment taillée. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je l'imaginai parfaitement au doigt d'Alice. Si j'étais venu seul ici, je pensai bien que j'aurais acheté cette bague-ci. Mais je n'osai pas la lui montrer, pas après lui avoir dit qu'elle pourrait choisir celle qu'elle voulait… Mais ne me voyant plus à ses côtés, elle se retourna et me vit penché sur une autre vitrine. Elle vint me rejoindre, et aperçus à son tour le solitaire.

_« Ce solitaire est très joli… »_

_« Oui, je trouve aussi qu'il t'irait très bien… »_

_« Peut-être devrais-je l'essayer ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'avais vu la petite étincelle qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux quand j'avais dit que je trouvais la bague jolie. Je savais aussi qu'il avait flashé dessus, mais qu'il n'osait pas m'imposer quoi que ce soit après m'avoir donné carte blanche pour mon choix. Mais cette bague devait être le symbole de son amour pour moi, alors j'estimai qu'il était normal qu'il ait son mot à dire dans la décision final. C'était pourquoi je lui proposai de l'essayer. Le vendeur la sortit de son écrin et la tendit à Jasper pour qu'il la passe à mon doigt. Ce n'était pas la première que j'essayai, et pourtant je sentis comme quelque chose de solennel au moment où l'anneau glissa le long de mon annulaire.

Tendant ma main pour juger de l'effet, je vis que Jasper aimait le résultat. Il souriait tendrement, ses yeux fixés sur la pierre qui brillait à la lumière. Nul doute que mon choix était fait, ce serait ma bague de fiançailles…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle me va plutôt bien non ? »_

_« Elle est parfaite… Enfin… Je veux dire c'est comme tu veux, ce n'est que mon avis je ne t'impose rien… »_

_« Idiot… Tu as raison, cette bague est parfaite, ce sera donc celle-ci ! »_

_« Tu… Tu en es sure ? »_

_« Aussi sure que je veux t'épouser dès que ma taille me permettra d'enfiler une robe de mariée !! »_

Glissant mes bras autour de son cou je l'embrassai amoureusement, et ce ne fut que le raclement de gorge discret de l'employé qui nous ramena à la réalité. Je retirai la bague de mon doigt le temps qu'il la passe en caisse, et Jasper refusa de me laisser en voir le prix. Je décidai de me plier à son manège, après tout s'il souhaitait jouer au gentleman sudiste je pouvais bien le laisser faire cette fois ci. Une fois réglée, nous retournâmes à la maison, où il ressortit l'écrin de sa poche une fois au salon. Ce n'était plus aussi romantique que la première fois, mais ça m'était égal, car l'émotion était toujours la même.

Cette fois-ci il fit les choses dans les règles et s'agenouilla à terre tandis que je restais dans le sofa. Doucement il prit ma main dans la sienne, et tendit l'écrin qui contenait la bague. Il l'ouvrit habilement, et prit une grande inspiration.

_« Je sais, ce n'est plus aussi magique, mais je veux vraiment faire les choses dans les règles. Alice, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Oui oui oui, cent fois oui !!! »_

A nouveau il m'embrassa fougueusement, avant de s'écarter pour glisser l'anneau à mon doigt. J'étais folle de joie, et les petits étaient aussi excités que moi à l'intérieur. Jasper me prit dans ses bras, sa main reposant possessivement sur mon ventre. Nous étions en bonne voie pour devenir une famille…

* * *

**_Bon alors juste pour que ce soit clair, je ne sais absolument pas si les bijouteries sont au centre-ville à Philadelphie, je n'ai pas vérifié. Si ce n'est pas le cas désolée, mais j'ai estimé qu'il devait bien y en avoir, comme partout! ^^ Et pour l'histoire de décalage horaire, normalement Seattle a trois heures de moins que Philadelphie si je ne me trompe pas._**

**_Voili voilou, n'oubliez pas les reviews! Je sais c'est les vacances, mais y en a qui bossent, et qui adooooorent lire vos impressions en rentrant le soir à la maison! ++_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Allez, un nouveau chapitre assez léger et amusant que j'ai terminé hier soir! Je me suis tout de suite imaginée la scène dans ma tête, c'était très agréable à écrire! Nous savons tous et toutes qu'Alice ne fait jamais rien dans la demie-mesure, ce chapitre en est la preuve! ^^ Bonne lecture à tout le monde! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 35 – La valise

APOV

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Après une petite grasse matinée bien méritée, j'avais pris un long bain chaud, avec soins et lavage de cheveux en règle, avant de m'attaquer à un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Si Jazz avait été là, il se serait moqué de moi à n'en pas douter ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien si mes deux petits anges mourraient de faim en même temps que moi… Après ça j'avais appelé ma mère histoire de discuter un peu, et j'eus la bonne surprise de l'entendre me dire qu'elle et mon père comptaient venir à Philadelphie le week-end prochain, et resteraient quelques semaines, au cas où l'accouchement arriverait sans prévenir. J'avais beau leur répéter que ce n'était pas pour maintenant, que j'avais encore un petit mois devant moi, mon père insistait toujours lourdement, si bien que j'avais cessé de poser des questions et me réjouissais simplement de leur venue. Jasper serait content de les revoir, et ils pourraient discuter de choses un peu autres que bébés et organisation pour une fois.

Après ma petite séance bien-être et téléphone, j'avais commencé à faire un peu d'ordinateur, regardant avec curiosité les offres d'emploi pour ma branche. Car j'avais bien espoir de pouvoir reprendre le travail aussi vite que possible, bien qu'on ne cesse de me répéter qu'avec la naissance des jumeaux, j'allais avoir les mains occupées pour au moins trois ans, le temps qu'ils soient en âge de rentrer à l'école. L'école, ça me paraissait encore bien surréaliste tout ça. Ils n'étaient encore même pas parmi nous, et on parlait déjà de quand ils trotteraient à mes côtés pour aller se remplir la tête de tout un tas de choses importantes… Mes bébés… Me connaissant, je savais déjà que je serais du genre mère poule, et qu'il faudrait que Jasper me raisonne constamment pour ne pas que je les étouffe. Je me demandais par contre quel type de père il ferait. Il serait merveilleux, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, mais je m'étais souvent posé la question de savoir s'il serait plutôt du genre papa sévère-mais-juste ou plutôt papa gâteau, cédant aux moindres caprices de ses enfants. Il serait protecteur, c'était certain à voir comment il s'occupait de moi, et ça me rassurait de le voir s'impliquer autant.

Oh, un coup à l'intérieur. Les bébés étaient réveillés. Je m'installai dans le canapé pour regarder un programme à la télévision, zappant de chaînes en chaînes jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Un nouveau coup… oui oui, j'avais bien compris qu'ils étaient réveillés, sacrés petits monstres ! Ca ou bien ils n'aimaient pas l'émission que j'avais choisie… Au bout d'une petite heure, je commençai à en avoir marre et décidai de m'attaquer à la préparation de ma valise pour le jour où il me faudrait partir à la maternité. Jasper m'en parlait souvent, et chaque fois je repoussais à plus tard. Il avait raison, mieux valait s'occuper de ça maintenant, tant que j'étais encore valide et en état de le faire, plutôt que de devoir aller à l'hôpital sans mes affaires, et d'envoyer mon homme chercher mon nécessaire tout seul. Il serait encore bien capable de me ramener un pyjama dépareillé, ou pire, une paire de chaussures non assortie avec mon pantalon. Non non, autant il savait gérer les situations de crises, autant côté mode féminine, il n'avait pas l'œil du tout. Enfin sauf pour savoir apprécier le résultat final, là rien à redire, il n'était pas avare de compliments !

J'attrapai donc ma valise de sous mon lit, exercice des plus difficile quand vous êtes enceinte de huit mois, qui plus est de deux futurs adorables bambins, et la déposait grande ouverte. Je récupérai la feuille que m'avait remise le médecin lors du précédent rendez-vous, qui regroupait à peu près tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin pour le jour J. Tout d'abord l'administratif : le livret de famille. Ah… Ben ça commençait mal, je n'étais pas sure d'avoir ce genre de documents ici… Oh, un coup de fil à Edward ferait l'affaire, il avait toujours des copies de tout… Si si, il avait une armoire remplie de classeurs qui allait de sa date de naissance à aujourd'hui, c'était assez impressionnant. Je l'appelai donc rapidement, et il me confirma avoir conservé le précieux document, et qu'il passerait me le déposer le soir après le travail. Ouf, une chose en moins à penser.

Ensuite, le carnet de maternité. Ca j'avais, c'était dans mon sac à main en permanence ! Je le sortis donc du sac et le déposai précautionneusement dans la valise. Papier suivant, la carte de groupe sanguin… Ah oui, il me semblait bien que le docteur m'en avait remise une… Où l'avais-je mise ? Bizarre, impossible de me rappeler ce que j'en avais fait… Bah, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. Ensuite, carte de sécurité sociale, ça c'était dans mon sac à main, puis venaient les échographies, les bilans sanguins, etc. Mouais… Les échos c'était facile, je les avais accrochées sur le frigo, et parfois nous passions le dîner à les commenter Jasper et moi… Le reste par contre… Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution, appeler l'homme de la situation.

_« Allo j'écoute ? »_

_« Jazz, je suis en train de faire ma valise… »_

_« Hein ? Quoi ?! »_

_« Nooooon pardonne-moi je me suis mal exprimée. Je prépare ma valise pour la maternité… »_

_« Bon sang Alice ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça… Enfin bref, voilà une bonne initiative. Tu t'en sors ? »_

_« Bah en fait… Sur la liste du docteur, ils demandent ma carte de groupe sanguin, mes échos, mes bilans sanguins et ma fiche d'anesthésie… Je trouve ça où ? »_

Jasper eut un petit rire, non surpris de me voir si désordonnée. Pffff, quel rabat-joie… Enfin bon, il m'expliqua qu'il avait tout rangé dans un classeur bleu et rose se trouvant sur son bureau dans la chambre d'amis, et que si je ne trouvais pas les documents nécessaires, je n'avais qu'à prendre le classeur complet dans la valise il chercherait lui-même au moment venu. Il s'enquit ensuite de mon état, et je raccrochai pour le laisser travailler tranquillement.

Bon, pour l'administratif j'en avais terminé. Venait maintenant le plus important, la partie textile… D'abord pour moi. « 2 à 3 chemises de nuits ouvertes »… Je réfléchis un instant. Parce qu'il y avait des chemises de nuit fermées ??? Sans chercher à comprendre, j'attrapai celles achetées en compagnie de Bella quelques jours auparavant. Ensuite, la liste disait une robe de chambre et des chaussons. Ah, intéressant. Je me saisis de la robe de chambre de satin offerte par Jasper lors de notre sixième mois d'anniversaire de rencontre, la déposant délicatement pour ne pas la froisser, et y ajoutai la paire de chaussons assortis. Car même si je n'allais pas à un défilé de mode, je tenais au moins à donner naissance à mes enfants avec classe. Non mais ! Ensuite, ce fut le tour du linge de toilette, ainsi que la trousse contenant tout le nécessaire. Je fus surprise de n'y voir mentionnés que shampoing, savon, brosse à dents et thermomètre. Ne pensaient-ils pas à la brosse à cheveux, au crayon de maquillage et au gel pour les cheveux ? Ah vraiment, ce devait être un homme qui avait établi cette liste ! Allez zouh, dans la valise quand même ! Ensuite, sèche-cheveux, ça va, j'avais, brumisateur, j'en avais acheté un il y avait deux jours, soutiens-gorges d'allaitement et coussinets, ok. Ensuite venaient l'appareil photo, les magazines et le carnet d'adresses. Pour l'appareil Jasper prendrait le sien, je me chargerais du reste. Parfait, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Etrangement, on ne demandait pas de vêtements de sortie. Etait-ce à dire que je devais rentrer en chemise de nuit ? Pas question, j'ajoutai une jupe ample et confortable, ainsi qu'un petit pull léger. La saison était plus douce, pas besoin d'un gros manteau non plus. Un jeans serait peut-être plus agréable à porter ? Dans le doute, j'en mis un dedans, ainsi que deux ou trois petites choses.

Venait ensuite la partie pour bébé. Bébé-s dans mon cas. En principe, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir pour eux, entre les cadeaux de mes parents, de mon frère et de Rosalie, je devais être fin prête. Mais au cas où, je revis la liste en détail. Il était dit cinq bodies. Donc dix pour moi. Je m'en occupai immédiatement, m'extasiant sur les tout petits vêtements aux couleurs vives. Ensuite il me fallait six brassières en laine. J'ajoutai ça à la pile déjà conséquente d'affaires dans la valise. Ensuite, dix pyjamas. Heureusement nous en avions rachetés le week-end dernier avec Jasper, sinon je n'en aurais pas eu assez. Il nous fallait aussi trois paires de chaussons et de chaussettes pour chaque bébé, et je perdis tout sens commun en me saisissant des minuscules chaussons que j'imaginais déjà à leurs petits petons. Je voulais acheter des petites chaussures que j'avais vues en vitrine la dernière fois, mais Jasper avait été formel, ce n'était pas encore d'actualité, et nous avions déjà fait assez de dépenses pour le mois en cours… Quand je disais qu'il était rabat-joie… J'essayai enfin de faire rentrer le matériel de toilette dans la valise, poussant désespérément les autres articles pour faire de la place, et finit enfin par déposer leurs tenues de sortie respectives sur le dessus. Une petite robe toute mignonne pour Emma, et un petit survêtement « de mec » comme avait dit Emmett, pour Ethan. Je les imaginais déjà dans leur accoutrement, ils seraient absolument adorables !!!

Voilà, j'avais tout, mais restait à présent un léger petit problème… Ma valise était trop grosse, et ne fermait pas. Avais-je le droit d'en prendre une deuxième ? Et puis je réfléchis. Si Jasper devait porter deux valises, il ne pourrait pas m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, puis dans l'hôpital, il aurait besoin d'un bras de libre… Je consentis à retirer quelques magazines et livres qui prenaient de la place, pensant bien que mon compagnon irait m'en prendre à la petite boutique au coin de la rue. Le classeur prenait encore beaucoup de place, mais j'imaginai déjà Jasper me faire une scène si je retirais les documents administratifs nécessaires au bon déroulement de l'intervention… Si j'avais pesé quelques kilos de moins, peut-être aurais-je tenté de m'asseoir sur la valise pour la forcer à se fermer, mais là je pouvais à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre sans perdre l'équilibre alors…

Et puis je réalisai que j'avais faim, un coup d'œil à la pendule m'indiqua qu'il était déjà une heure et demie passée, et que ma valise pouvait bien attendre la fin de mon repas. Alors je me rendis à la cuisine où j'entrepris de me préparer un déjeuner bien copieux pour rassasier tout mon petit monde. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la préparation de ma valise avait pris autant de temps ! M'installant à la salle à manger où la chaise me permettait encore de m'asseoir sans risquer de céder sous mon poids, je me ruai comme à mon habitude sur mon assiette, et ne relevai le nez qu'au dessert, lorsque j'entendis la clef tourner dans la serrure.

_« Hello mon petit ogre adoré ! »_

_« Grrr Jazz, je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ce surnom désagréable !!! Je te rappelle que je dois nourrir tes enfants en plus de moi !!! »_

_« Je le sais mon cœur, je te charrie… »_

Sur ce il vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, et de placer une main apaisante sur mon ventre. C'était sa façon à lui de saluer les bébés. Il aimait aussi beaucoup leur parler, et je savais qu'ils étaient sensibles à sa voix au vu des mouvements et coups qu'ils donnaient lorsqu'ils l'entendaient.

_« Tu rentres tôt ! »_

_« J'ai pu me libérer après ma plaidoirie de ce midi. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de rentrer un peu à la maison pour te tenir compagnie ! Je leur ai dit que j'étais joignable sur mon Blackberry en cas d'extrême urgence. »_

_« Donc je t'ai pour moi toute seule tout le reste de la journée ? »_

_« C'est à peu près ça ! Et si pour commencer tu me montrais cette valise que tu as préparée ? »_

Prenant sa main, je l'attirai vers la chambre où reposait la valise encore ouverte. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le monticule de vêtements et d'objets en tout genre qui se superposaient dangereusement. Il me jeta ensuite un regard perplexe, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »_

_« Juste les affaires dont nous aurons besoin à l'hôpital ! Et ne râle pas, je n'ai fait que suivre la liste du docteur ! »_

_« Je… Je peux jeter un œil à cette liste ? »_

Sure de moi, je lui tendis ladite liste résumant les choses indispensables à emmener à la maternité. Il la parcourut rapidement, la mémorisant, puis regarda ma valise en soulevant une ou deux affaires.

_« Hum… Alice, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu 'lisseur' dans les objets nécessaires… »_

_« Mais Jazz, je dois avoir l'air correcte si on me rend visite une fois les bébés nés ! Tu sais bien que mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens quand je les laisse sécher sans les lisser un peu !!! Même s'ils sont courts ! »_

_« Et pour cette paire d'escarpins, je peux savoir quelle utilité tu en feras ? »_

_« Toujours parer à toutes les éventualités… »_

_« Bien sûr… Et… ton ordinateur portable ? Alice sérieusement ?! »_

_« Il était dit que je devais emmener des distractions en attendant que le travail commence ! Et les livres et magazines n'étaient pas de la bonne taille ! »_

Il secoua la tête avec circonspection, se demandant si j'étais folle. Je le vis retirer la paire d'escarpins de la valise, ainsi que les pantalons et jupes diverses, ne me laissant qu'une robe en coton et des sous-vêtements appropriés, mes strings et culottes en dentelle ne lui convenant apparemment pas… pfff… Il fit ainsi le tri pendant quelques minutes, allégeant considérablement ma valise, pour finalement la refermer sans effort. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, et ignorant ma moue boudeuse m'attira à côté de lui sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Bientôt » me murmura-t-il, « bientôt »… Sa main de libre était posée sur mon ventre, l'autre jouant distraitement avec la bague de fiançailles qui brillait à mon doigt.

C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que pour lui aussi, les choses commençaient à s'accélérer…

* * *

**_Voilà! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerais beaucoup faire l'accouchement, mais là encore, mes connaissances sont extrêmement limitées, alors tous vos conseils seront les bienvenus! J'espère être en mesure de poster lundi, on verra bien comment j'avance! ++_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Emma et Ethan, qui sont miens ^^_**

**_A/N: Pardon pardon pardon!!! Je sais, je vous ai laissés sans nouveau chapitre plusieurs jours d'affilés, mais je dois reconnaître que cette partie fut particulièrement dure à écrire, mon manque d'expérience en la matière ayant fortement contribué à mon angoisse de la page blanche. Mais ça y est, j'y suis arrivé, et le résultat n'est pas si mal. C'est loin d'être mon meilleur chapitre, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir réussi à l'écrire jusqu'au bout. Il s'agit bien sûr de la naissance des bébés de Jazz et Alice! Bonne lecture à tout le monde! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 36 – You are my whole world now...

JPOV

Je crois bien que ce week-end serait ancré dans mon esprit pour le restant de mes jours. Tout avait commencé le samedi, et je devais aller chercher les parents d'Alice à l'aéroport. Je m'étais mis en route de bonne heure pour éviter les embouteillages, et tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes. Elle était de bonne humeur ce matin-là, quand je l'avais laissée confortablement installée dans le canapé, heureuse de revoir ses parents et d'avoir son père à proximité vu l'imminence de son accouchement. Je devais avouer me sentir légèrement plus rassuré de savoir Carlisle parmi nous, le grand jour approchait dangereusement et ma plus grande crainte était de la laisser seule en plein travail alors que je serais au bureau.

Ces derniers jours j'essayai de rentrer le plus tôt possible à la maison, et gardais mon téléphone sur moi en permanence. Alice disait que j'en faisais trop, et que je devais cesser de stresser de la sorte… Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de pouvoir être joignable à tout moment. Et elle serait bien contente de pouvoir m'appeler en urgence si les bébés arrivaient alors que je n'étais pas chez nous.

J'arrivai à l'aéroport, et ne tournai sur le parking qu'une fois ou deux avant de trouver une place. Je repérai rapidement le vol de Carlisle et Esmée sur le grand tableau d'affichage, et allai les attendre au terminal. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et les retrouvailles furent agréables. Les parents d'Alice étaient toujours aussi charmants, et ils m'accueillirent comme un fils, renouvelant leurs félicitations pour nos récentes fiançailles. Tout en bavardant gaiement, nous retournâmes tous ensemble à la voiture, et j'en profitai pour jeter un œil à mon téléphone. Un appel en absence… Alice !!! Aussitôt je recomposai le numéro, légèrement nerveux.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Alice, chérie, tu m'as appelé ? Il y a un problème ? »_

_« Non, non, je vais bien. Je voulais simplement te demander d'aller chercher du pain sur ton trajet du retour. Mais en fait j'y suis allée, donc plus besoin de faire de détours… »_

Ouf, rien d'important, juste le pain. Je devais vraiment gérer mes crises d'angoisse, ou sinon ce serait moi qu'on emmènerait à l'hôpital… Mais au fait… Elle avait bien dit qu'elle était allée chercher le pain elle-même ?!

_« Tu y es allée toute seule ?! »_

_« Evidemment ! Jazz, la boulangerie est au coin de la rue, à même pas 50m. Et puis je me sentais en forme aujourd'hui, et ça m'a fait prendre l'air ! »_

Les paroles du docteur résonnaient dans ma tête. « Repos total », avait-il dit. En cas de grossesse gémellaire il était recommandé à la maman d'en faire le moins possible, de se reposer au maximum…

_« Je n'aime pas te savoir partie en expédition toute seule mon ange, ce n'est pas prudent dans ton état ! Et si le travail s'était déclenché ?! »_

_« J'aurais appelé un taxi, et je serais allée à l'hôpital gros bêta ! Tu as récupéré mes parents ? »_

_« Oui, ils sont avec moi. Nous allons rentrer, on devrait être là dans une petite demie-heure. Ca ira ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas mourante Jazz, je suis seulement enceinte ! A tout à l'heure ! »_

Et elle raccrocha, me laissant toujours inquiet. Aller jusqu'à la boulangerie à pieds, était-elle inconsciente ? Dans son état, elle pouvait très bien accoucher à tout instant, le médecin nous avait prévenus ! Elle devait se reposer et ne prendre aucun risque ! Etant donné qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux, ils n'iraient probablement pas à terme, et chaque jour de plus dans le ventre de leur maman serait autant de temps en moins en couveuse !

Plongé dans mes pensées, je me montrai de bien piètre compagnie pour nos invités pendant le trajet retour. J'aurais le temps de m'en excuser plus tard, le plus important pour le moment étant de rentrer au plus vite à la maison où Alice attendait toute seule. Il ne me fallut que dix minutes-un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination, et déjà j'attrapai prestement la valise d'Esmée pour gagner du temps.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, je fus soulagé de voir Alice de nouveau installée dans le canapé, occupée à lire un magazine de mode. Elle leva la tête en entendant du bruit dans l'entrée, et vint aussitôt nous accueillir. Après un rapide baiser à mon intention elle tomba dans les bras de sa mère, avant de passer à son père. Elle avait tellement de chance d'avoir une famille si aimante et chaleureuse. Jamais mes parents ne nous avaient accueillis de la sorte Rose et moi… Ensuite nous rejoignîmes tous le salon, où je m'assurai qu'elle était à l'aise. Carlisle ne put retenir un petit rire en me voyant m'activer autour d'Alice, mais fut vite repris par une Esmée attendrie.

_« Oh ne fais pas le fier mon chéri, rappelle-toi comment tu étais quand j'étais enceinte d'Edward à l'époque ! Et même pour Alice si j'ai bonne mémoire, ta petite princesse… »_

Le reste de la journée fut des plus agréables, alternant entre discussions et jeux de cartes, les seules activités auxquelles Alice pouvaient encore participer. Après un bon dîner en famille il fut temps d'aller se coucher, et je me laissai envahir rapidement par le sommeil du juste. Je dormais bien, profondément, bien au chaud dans mon lit, aux côtés de la femme de ma vie… Femme de ma vie qui semblait bien agitée… Et qui secouait bizarrement le lit… Difficilement, j'ouvris un œil pour trouver une Alice toute paniquée.

_« Jazz, il y a quelque chose de pas normal, les bébés remuent beaucoup trop ! »_

_« Tu… Tu as des contractions ? »_

_« Oui, enfin je crois… Vas chercher mon père, il pourra mieux dire ! »_

Parfaitement réveillé à présent, je me dépêchai d'aller réveiller Carlisle, ignorant le fait qu'il soit dans les minuits et quelque, la panique ne me faisant pas trop prendre de gants. Fort heureusement Carlisle était un homme très compréhensif et dieu merci, il avait le sommeil léger. Il se leva presqu'aussitôt et se rendit au chevet de sa fille pour déterminer si oui ou non le travail avait commencé.

Les contractions étaient encore bien espacées, nous avions encore du temps, cependant il jugea plus prudent d'emmener Alice à l'hôpital afin de ne pas être pris de court. Cette dernière acquiesça avant de prendre ma main dans les siennes. C'était à partir de maintenant qu'elle allait avoir besoin de moi, le temps n'était pas à la panique, j'aurais tout le temps pour ça plus tard ! Je pris donc une profonde respiration, et décidai que dorénavant, je serais l'homme de la situation, son roc. Je saisis donc son bras pour l'aider à se lever, tout en attrapant le poids lourd que constituait sa valise pour la maternité. Carlisle était allé chercher Esmée et j'aidai Alice à enfiler quelques vêtements pratiques et confortables. Et une nouvelle fois, je dus lui expliquer que non, un jeans Diesel n'était pas considéré comme vêtement pratique et confortable, et que non, elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses mules de marques non plus, que des simples ballerines ou des baskets feraient l'affaire.

Une fois tout le monde prêt nous nous mîmes en route pour l'hôpital, la circulation au milieu de la nuit étant bien plus fluide que la journée. J'avais laissé le volant à Carlisle, ma concentration étant bien trop altérée pour conduire. Mentalement je comptais les minutes entre les contractions d'Alice qui me broyait littéralement la main à chaque fois. Mais soit, elle souffrait par ma faute, je pouvais donc bien supporter ce genre de petits désagréments. Elles revenaient toutes les vingt minutes environ, et elle n'avait encore pas perdu les eaux. Tout se passait très bien pour l'instant.

Arrivés à la maternité Carlisle nous fit gagner un précieux temps en s'occupant des formalités d'admission, et Alice fut emmenée dans une chambre où une sage-femme releva ses constantes, les informations relatives à ses contractions, l'heure de son dernier repas etc. J'essayai de me rendre utile au possible, mais pour certaines raisons je semblais plus l'agacer qu'autre chose… On lui demanda si elle désirait une péridurale, mais elle refusa, sa peur des aiguilles prenant le dessus. On l'informa aussi que selon la position des bébés, il faudrait peut-être procéder à une césarienne en urgence, on la fit donc signer plusieurs papiers assez effrayants. Après ça on la mit sous monitoring pour surveiller tout un tas de choses qui m'échappaient complètement, et ils parlèrent de mesurer « l'effacement du col ». C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour perdre les eaux, nous confirmant que c'était pour bientôt. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Formidable, je venais de perdre les eaux devant et mon père, et la sage-femme, et Jasper. Absolument parfait. Je sentais qu'on me la ressortirait souvent celle-là. Enfin, j'étais contente d'avoir suivi le conseil de mon compagnon en ne mettant qu'une vieille jupe large. Au moins je n'avais pas ruiné un beau pantalon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours eu dans l'idée qu'une fois la poche des eaux rompue, tout irait très vite. Sans doute à cause des films à la télé. Enfin bref, c'était encore une idée préconçue totalement ridicule, car une éternité sembla s'écouler sans que les bébés ne veuillent sortir.

J'avais mal, très mal, mais fidèle à mes convictions, je refusais toujours la péridurale, n'ayant pas confiance en une aiguille plantée dans mon dos. Jasper était toujours près de moi, et même s'il m'agaçait fortement en me demandant si j'allais bien toutes les cinq minutes, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Il me tenait la main, et d'une certaine façon je savais qu'il souffrait au moins autant que moi. Enfin pas autant, sinon il serait à genoux par terre… Ca pourrait peut-être m'aider… Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, alors je l'envoyai se chercher un café, lui promettant de ne pas accoucher avant qu'il ne remonte – comme si c'était techniquement possible. Ma mère prit le relais à mon chevet, mon père observant le moniteur qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque des bébés et du coup les éventuelles contractions qui devenaient bien plus douloureuses et fréquentes.

De temps en à autre la sage-femme venait mesurer la dilatation du col, mais apparemment mes petits anges semblaient prendre leur temps, car je n'en étais pas assez loin… Jasper réapparut moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et m'informa qu'il avait passé un coup de fil à mon frère pour lui expliquer la situation. Edward et Bella nous rejoindraient dès la naissance, nous devions les tenir au courant. Mes parents décidèrent d'aller prendre un café à leur tour, nous laissant Jasper et moi seuls dans la pièce. J'étais vraiment sensible à ses intentions, vraiment, seulement pour des raisons inconnues, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être insupportable avec lui…

_« Alice, je crois qu'une contraction arrive… »_

_« Jasper tais-toi je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas amusant ! »_

_« Je ne plaisante pas ma chérie, regarde le monit… »_

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase que la douleur me submergea, et une nouvelle fois je lui serrai violemment la main, m'efforçant de respirer comme appris pendant les sessions de préparation à l'accouchement auxquelles nous avions participé ces derniers mois. La sage-femme revint quelques instants plus tard, procéda à l'examen qui devenait presque routinier maintenant, et déclara simplement.

_« Je crois que c'est bon, allons-y. »_

Bon, d'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à une annonce officielle avec banderoles et fanfare, mais quand même, elle aurait pu y mettre du sien non ? Jasper souligna qu'il était encore tôt, et qu'elle avait probablement été de garde toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas se taire et se contenter de me tenir la main lui ? Pfff… Il l'avait si facile, assis sur son tabouret à me regarder souffrir… Bon c'était vrai, il avait vraiment l'air désolé de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus… Et puis il était là, mais… Ouch, en voilà une nouvelle… Douloureux… Souffler, souffler, souffler… La douleur s'éloignait de nouveau. Je regardai la main que je serrai. Les jointures étaient toutes blanches… Oh, je m'excuserais plus tard, il survivrait ! Un coup d'œil à la pendule de la chambre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Nous aurions donc nos bébés pour l'heure du petit déjeuner, ces voraces…

On m'emmena en salle d'accouchement, Jasper nous suivit, et il fut préparé pendant qu'on me mettait dans les étriers. Bizarre ces choses, vraiment… Enfin bref, mon homme nous rejoignit rapidement, et sa présence me rassura grandement. Le moment tant attendu et redouté allait enfin arriver, et j'étais littéralement terrorisée. Je cherchai son regard un instant, et repris courage en sentant sa main caresser mon front. Il était là.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, nul besoin de le décrire en détail. Mes souvenirs étaient un peu confus, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, je n'avais jamais autant poussé de toute ma vie. Un premier bébé sortit après bien des efforts. La sage-femme me rassura en me disant qu'il était sorti par la tête, et le cri qu'il poussa presqu'aussitôt nous informa qu'il respirait normalement. C'était un petit garçon, c'était donc Ethan… Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le serrer de suite dans mes bras, il fut directement emmené à la toilette pendant qu'on procédait à la sortie de bébé numéro deux. Tout se passa sans problème, et ce fut avec un émerveillement sans bornes que je vis sortir notre petite Emma, qui elle aussi se mit à pleurer rapidement après une petite claque sur les fesses du médecin.

Presqu'aussitôt, on m'amena mes deux petits anges, les déposant contre ma poitrine. J'étais complètement émerveillée, sans voix. Toute la douleur éprouvée ces dernières heures semblait s'être envolée comme par magie… Ces bébés étaient les plus belles petites choses que j'avais jamais vu, et aucune paire de chaussures, aussi chères soient-elles, ne pourrait jamais égaler leur perfection…Mes amours, mes bébés… Un regard vers Jasper m'indiqua qu'il était aussi ému que moi. Ses yeux brillaient, et je pouvais sentir l'admiration et la fierté émaner de lui. Le souffle court, il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front, reportant aussitôt son attention sur notre progéniture. Je pouvais déjà deviner qu'il rêvait de pouvoir les serrer contre lui. Mais déjà il nous fallait nous séparer d'eux quelques instants, le temps pour les professionnels de procéder aux examens de routine.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Les sages-femmes s'éloignèrent avec nos bébés pour les examiner, me laissant seul avec Alice quelques instants. La demi-heure qui suivit fut moins agréable, cette histoire de délivrance ne faisant pas dans le réjouissant. Mais au bout d'une heure on nous emmena dans une sorte de chambre de surveillance à proximité de la salle d'accouchement, et nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par nos deux petits miracles. Je fus enfin autorisé à prendre un des bébés dans mes bras, alors qu'Alice prenait l'autre qui pleurait, de faim selon la sage-femme. Elle lui donna alors le sein, sur lequel il se jeta goulument. Petit sacripant, il ne perdait pas le nord ! Je regardai Emma avec attention. Elle reposait là, dans mes bras, sagement. Elle était si petite, j'avais peur de la briser rien qu'en la touchant… Elle avait quelques cheveux tout blonds, et agrippait de ses touts petits doigts l'un des miens qui venait caresser sa joue. Elle était si adorable… Je vins m'asseoir près du lit où Alice nourrissait son frère, m'émerveillant de chaque nouveau geste, ou bruit émis par l'un des bébés. C'était tellement incroyable de me dire que ces deux petits êtres étaient en fait une petite partie de moi… Pendant ces huit derniers mois, ils avaient grandis à l'intérieur d'Alice, et elle avait appris à les aimer, les sentir comme une extension d'elle-même, mais pour moi, c'était une toute nouvelle émotion… Je dus réellement prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser l'émotion me submerger et me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. C'était mes enfants…

Un instant je pensais à Rose et moi. Nous aussi nous étions nés jumeaux, et tout comme Emma et Ethan nous avions une ressemblance frappante… La professionnelle nous indiqua que malgré les trois semaines de prématurité nos enfants se portaient bien, et qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de couveuse, ou si peu. Pour moi, je n'avais retenu que la partie où on nous avait dit qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, car c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Alice posa quelques questions, et il fut ensuite temps d'échanger les bébés. Elle prit alors Emma tandis que je la libérai d'Ethan pour quelques minutes. Je fus ravi de constater qu'il avait lui aussi hérité de la crinière blonde des Whitlock, ma sœur serait enchantée de l'apprendre. Pour le nez et la bouche, nul doute possible, c'était ceux d'Alice tout crachés. Nous verrions avec les années s'ils tenaient plus d'elle ou de moi…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

C'était l'après-midi à présent, et j'étais revenue dans la chambre avec les petits. Mes parents se tenaient de chaque côté du lit, s'émerveillant continuellement devant leurs petits-enfants. Ma mère était littéralement en extase devant eux, et je ne doutais pas que nous aurions souvent leur visite à Philadelphie dans les mois à venir. Non que je m'en plaigne, j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible une fois rentrée à la maison. Jasper s'était absenté à contrecœur pour passer des coups de fils, et nous attendions l'arrivée d'Edward et Bella à tout instant. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en chemin, et je me disais que ça faisait beaucoup de monde d'un coup… Heureusement mon homme faisait barrage à l'entrée, ne faisant entrer qu'un groupe à la fois à la manière d'un videur de boîte de nuit.

Mon frère et ma meilleure amie arrivèrent enfin, pendant que mes parents étaient descendus chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria.

_« Bon sang Alice, j'ai jamais grillé autant de feux rouges qu'aujourd'hui de toute ma vie !!! »_

_« Idiot ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant les enfants, tu vas leur donner une mauvaise image de leur oncle !!! »_

Il s'excusa d'un sourire avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter. J'étais épuisée, devait avoir une tête affreuse, mais j'étais heureuse de les voir. Bella m'embrassa rapidement puis se tourna vers les petits lits où reposaient Ethan et Emma. A en juger du regard complètement ébahi qu'elle afficha, je devinai aisément qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de convaincre Edward de lui donner un bébé à son tour. Ce dernier demanda s'il pouvait prendre Emma dans ses bras, et Jasper se chargea de la sortir de son petit lit pour la lui installer contre lui. Il était amusant de voir comme ils agissaient avec précaution, de peur de lui faire mal. Pourtant la sage-femme avait répété à Jazz qu'il ne devait pas avoir si peur de la blesser, elle n'était pas si fragile que ça ! Mais c'était un spectacle attendrissant que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.

Edward regardait avec tendresse sa toute petite nièce, et Jasper le charia en disant que vu son attitude, elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire ce qu'elle voudrait de son oncle dans quelques années. Ce à quoi je répliquai que cela s'appliquait très probablement à son père aussi. Tout le monde se mit à rire, conscient qu'effectivement, nous serions tous surement aux pieds de ces petits anges…

Un peu plus tard, après le départ de mon frère Rosalie arriva dans ma chambre, Emmett loin derrière, et se rua directement vers les petits lits. Elle aussi s'extasia sur mes deux miracles, nous félicitant tous les deux.

_« Mon Dieu Jazz, pour une fois tu peux être fier de ce que tu as produit ! »_

_« Euh… je suppose que je suis censé prendre ça comme un compliment… »_

_« Oh Alice, ils sont si adorables ! Si petits, si mignons… Tu imagines comme on va s'amuser quand il faudra les habiller pour les anniversaires, ou les premiers jours d'école ?!!! Oh ça va être formidable !!! Tu sais qu'ils font des petits ensembles pour enfants fabuleux chez IKKS !!! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

C'était à ce moment que je commençais à me sentir légèrement de trop dans la pièce, parce que soudain Alice semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité, et discutait avec animation des différents types de tenues qu'elle envisageait pour les enfants… Fort heureusement Emmett arriva enfin, venant à ma rescousse et à celle des petits anges qui ne savaient rien des complots maléfiques qu'échaffaudaient leur maman et leur tante. Il nous félicita à son tour, et fut surpris qu'ils fussent si petits.

_« C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi minuscules ? Je sais qu'Alice n'est pas une géante, mais avec Jazz je pensais qu'au moins… »_

Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête, soulignant sa bêtise avec un soupir lourd de sens. Je trouvai ça plutôt drôle, mais me gardai de toute réflexion. Elle lui expliqua alors que les bébés ne naissaient pas en mesurant deux mètres comme lui, et qu'ils grandiraient progressivement comme tous les enfants du monde… Même Alice eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, et je l'embrassai furtivement pour ne pas que Rose s'en aperçoive. Reprenant ma position initiale sur le fauteuil, je fus heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de la mienne, et compris en la voyant papillonner des yeux qu'elle était fatiguée. Nous discutâmes encore un moment avec ma sœur et son mari, puis je leur demandai discrètement de repasser le lendemain pour laisser à tout le monde quelques heures de sommeil. Ils comprirent tout à fait et prirent congé de notre petite famille.

Une fois tout le monde parti, il n'y avait plus qu'Alice et moi, et les bébés. C'était la première fois depuis le moment où nous étions sortis de la salle de surveillance bien des heures auparavant.

_« Merci de les avoir fait partir… »_

_« J'ai bien vu que tu es épuisée… Tu as bien mérité quelques heures de sommeil ! »_

_« Tu vas rentrer à la maison ? »_

J'avais senti le ton presqu'appréhensif dans sa question. Evidemment que je comptais rester avec elle cette nuit ! Je n'allais pas l'abandonner toute seule ici, même si une armée d'infirmières était assignées à la pouponnière, nous assurant que nos bébés étaient en de bonnes mains !

_« Non, je me suis arrangé avec les infirmières, je vais rester ici avec toi cette nuit. »_

_« Jazz, tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux rentrer dormir aussi ! Après tout tu es aussi levé depuis une heure du matin !!! »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce fauteuil sera parfait pour moi ! Allez, dors mon bel ange, profite tant que tu le peux encore… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Il m'aida alors à m'allonger et à m'installer confortablement, avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Passant mes bras autour de son cou je prolongeai quelque peu notre étreinte, désireuse de lui témoigner ma gratitude pour toute l'aide et l'attention qu'il m'avait témoignées tout au long de la journée. Lorsqu'il se rassit dans son fauteuil, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je me sentis glisser dans les bras de Morphée à vitesse grand V, un sourire sur mes lèvres, et le cœur en joie. J'étais maman…

* * *

**_Et voilà! J'espère avoir été aussi cohérente que possible, je vous le rappelle je n'ai encore jamais connu ce bonheur, c'est donc une tentative! Si jamais des choses clochent de trop dites le moi, je modifierais en conséquence dès que possible!_**

**_Il est fort probable que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier, je réfléchis encore, mais préparez-vous quand même! ^^ _**

**_A bientôt je l'espère, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est super important pour moi et mon moral!!! ++_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer: Voilà, c'est la dernière fois que je vous embête avec ça sur cette fic, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Mais j'ai quand même bien pu jouer avec ^^_**

**_A/N: Et voilà, c'est avec une certaine nostalgie que je poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre d'Un Mariage de Rêve... Il s'agit bien sûr de la cérémonie de Jasper et Alice. J'ai fait très simple, je le sentais mieux comme ça, j'espère que vous aimerez. J'espère aussi que cette fic dans son ensemble vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont fidèlement suivi et laissé des reviews quasi systématiques! Allez, je vous laisse lire la fin de l'histoire!_**

* * *

Chapitre 37 – Un mariage de rêve

APOV

Je me regardai dans le miroir, encore étonnée de l'image qui s'y reflétait. Je pouvais être fière de moi, car huit mois après avoir donné naissance à mes deux petits anges, j'avais retrouvé ma taille d'avant… Et ce n'était pas Jasper qui allait s'en plaindre !!! J'avais travaillé dur, repris le sport, et arrêté de manger tout et n'importe quoi. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de trivialité. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, LE jour le plus important de ma vie… Enfin après celui de la naissance de mes enfants. Car on pouvait le dire à présent, ils étaient devenus ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, et je comprenais tellement mieux toutes ces femmes qui disaient que la maternité avait changé toute leur vision de la vie en général. C'était pareil pour moi. Des tas de choses qui me semblaient vitales à une époque avaient perdu de leur intérêt comparé à ces deux petites vies qui dépendaient de moi, de nous.

Comme on aurait pu s'en douter, Jasper était lui aussi un papa poule. Il était aussi protecteur avec eux qu'avec moi, et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que pendant ces moments où nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre, chacun un bébé dans les bras. A maintenant huit mois, Emma et Ethan pouvaient se tenir assis tous seuls, et parvenaient à se mettre debout en s'aidant des barreaux de leur lit. Ils prononçaient encore des sons indistincts, mais j'étais certaine qu'ils diraient 'papa' avant de dire 'maman'. C'était incroyable la fascination qu'ils vouaient à leur père, et ce dernier le leur rendait bien.

Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison le soir après son travail, c'était toujours le même rituel. D'abord il venait m'embrasser, et comme nous ne prêtions plus attention à nos deux petits monstres pendant quelques secondes, ils appelaient leur père à coup de « hééé » sonores en tendant leurs bras. Chaque fois il devait alors les prendre à tour de rôle dans ses bras pour un câlin, avant de les remettre dans leur parc. C'était amusant de les voir s'agiter, attraper tout ce qui était à leur portée, et même jouer ensemble. Je m'extasiais sur chacune de leurs actions, et n'avais pas de plus grand plaisir que de me retrouver avec ma petite famille le dimanche à la maison. Généralement Jasper et moi nous reposions dans le canapé pendant que les petits s'amusaient sur la couverture avec leurs jouets au milieu du salon. D'autres fois nous allions au parc tous les quatre, et pique-niquions en famille si le temps le permettait.

La transition d'amants à parents n'avait pas été trop difficile pour notre couple, bien au contraire. Ca avait même renforcé nos liens, et je n'avais jamais été plus amoureuse de Jasper qu'en ce moment. Il était tellement adorable, et compréhensif, et il m'aidait autant que possible lorsqu'il n'était pas au bureau ! Sa présence m'avait réellement été d'un grand secours les premiers temps, et il se levait chaque fois en même temps que moi pour s'occuper d'un bébé pendant que je nourrissais l'autre. Qu'attendre de plus de l'homme idéal ? Tant et si bien que lorsqu'un soir, après que les enfants soient couchés, il m'avait reparlé de notre mariage, j'avais de suite accepté que nous nous y mettions sérieusement. Il avait semblé ravi que mes sentiments à ce sujet soient toujours les mêmes, et nous avions aussitôt commencé à tout organiser. J'avais bien sûr demandé à Bella de se charger du gros œuvre, cette dernière étant de loin la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche, et elle était la seule personne en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour s'en occuper.

Et donc j'étais là, aujourd'hui, devant mon miroir, élégamment vêtue de la robe de mariée de mes rêves, occupée à accrocher les fermoirs de mes boucles d'oreilles préférées, cadeau de Jasper au tout début de notre relation. Ma mère serait là d'une minute à l'autre, pour m'aider à attacher le dos de ma robe. J'étais sure que mon fiancé adorerait défaire un par un les lacets qui fermaient l'arrière, et maintenant que j'avais perdu tous les kilos de grossesse, le résultat me semblait assez probant. Mon seul regret était d'avoir perdu un peu en décolleté, mais le principal intéressé disait qu'il s'en fichait royalement puisque le reste était toujours là ! Ma mère et Bella entrèrent alors dans la pièce, ne cachant pas leur émotion en me voyant ainsi vêtue.

_« Alice tu es magnifique ! »_

_« Oh mon bébé qui va se marier… »_

_« Ah non maman, tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurer, sinon mon maquillage que Rose a passé deux heures à appliquer va tout couler aussi !!! »_

_« Snif… Enfin… Ma petite fille qui se marie, c'est tellement merveilleux… »_

_« Les garçons sont tous en place ? »_

_« Oui, Edward est déjà installé avec Emma et Ethan, je crois qu'il s'en tire plutôt bien. Et ton père est en bas, il attend que tu sois prête. »_

Tout en repassant en revue les indispensables très professionnellement, Bella s'occupa de fermer les lacets de ma robe, et m'aida à compléter les quatre traditions. Je lui avais emprunté une barrette pour mettre dans mes cheveux, ma mère m'avait remis un collier de perles ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère, les chaussures que je portais étaient toutes neuves, et ma jarretière était bleue, donc tout était parfait. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, je pourrais donc profiter pleinement de ma robe bustier d'un blanc immaculé, assortie aux chaussures à talons qui m'avaient coûtées une petite fortune. Mais c'était un bonheur de les avoir aux pieds, les occasions se faisant plus rares depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

J'étais fin prête, et il était grand temps de rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle. Je descendis les quelques marches en prenant garde à ne pas glisser ou me prendre les pieds dans ma robe, et agrippai avec gratitude le bras que me tendit mon père. Je pouvais voir cette petite étincelle de fierté briller dans son regard, et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

_« Ma petite princesse… Tu es absolument magnifique… »_

_« Merci papa, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »_

_« Jasper est un homme chanceux, j'espère qu'il en a conscience ! »_

Je savais bien qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il adorait Jasper, et qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Surtout depuis la naissance d'Emma et Ethan, ils ne cessaient de discuter des meilleures écoles dans lesquelles il nous faudrait les inscrire, quelles étaient les dernières avancées médicales en matière de pédiatrie, et si oui ou non il nous fallait cultiver leur ressemblance durant leur enfance… C'était amusant de les voir débattre de sujets qui me paraissaient encore si loin, si abstraits, et pour l'heure ma seule préoccupation était de me dire que dans quelques heures, je serais Madame Alice Whitlock, et qu'il serait _mon_ mari.

Mon père m'amena doucement vers la porte de chêne qui nous séparait encore de la foule d'invités qui avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Bella, en bonne organisatrice de mariage et demoiselle d'honneur, me tendit mon bouquet de roses blanches en souriant. Le grand moment était arrivé. Je respirai profondément, me rappelant que cette épreuve serait sans doute bien moins douloureuse qu'un accouchement. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit, et je fis un pas en avant.

L'église était pleine de monde. Ma famille, mes amis, ses amis, des collègues, et même des visages qui m'étaient inconnus. Tout de suite je repérai Edward au premier rang avec son neveu et sa nièce assis sagement sur le banc. Ma mère vint vite le rejoindre, et prit Ethan sur ses genoux tandis que mon frère s'occupait d'Emma. Ils étaient tellement adorables dans leurs petits ensembles de cérémonie !!! Ethan portait un petit costume gris avec des petites chaussures noires, représentation fidèle de la tenue que devait porter son papa. Emma quant à elle portait une jolie petite robe assez similaire à celle de Bella, version huit mois bien sûr. Et nous avions trouvé des petites ballerines absolument craquantes dans une boutique de chaussures, il me tardait de voir les photos que ça allait donner !!!

Et puis enfin, mon regard vint croiser celui de Jasper. Depuis le tout premier jour, j'avais trouvé qu'il était un homme séduisant naturellement. Mais là, il était à couper le souffle. Les costumes lui rendaient vraiment justice, et j'étais heureuse qu'il ait finalement décidé de laisser ses cheveux au naturel, ses boucles blondes retombant avec panache sur son front. Il me sembla qu'il se mordit la lèvre en m'apercevant. Je souris. Je savais qu'il aimerait la robe… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et je sentis mon père serrer mon bras plus fort.

La musique commença, et je fis un pas dans l'allée centrale, n'ayant cure des différents commentaires des gens autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus que Jasper, l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants, celui avec qui je comptais passer le restant de mes jours. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, et cette immense allée qui nous séparait encore de notre destin…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

A la seconde où Alice entra dans l'église, le silence se fit, seuls les babillements de nos enfants résonnèrent dans l'édifice. Elle se tenait là, à l'autre bout de l'allée, au bras de son père. Une vision angélique, la perfection faite femme. Enfin je pouvais apprécier sa robe qu'elle avait tant tenu à me cacher jusqu'à maintenant, et je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Elle était absolument sublime, sans bretelles, et cintrée à la taille, mettant en valeur ses jolies courbes enfin retrouvées. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait recoupés récemment étaient maîtrisés par des pinces blanches et argentées d'où pendaient quelques perles qui se faisaient l'écho du collier qu'elle portait. Elle avait choisi de mettre les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offert il y avait si longtemps, et je ne pouvais qu'admettre que Rosalie avait fait un travail d'artiste pour son maquillage. Naturel et léger, et pourtant tellement chic et sophistiqué… Alice tout craché… Esmée était revenue s'asseoir au premier rang pour aider Edward à gérer les petits, et Carlisle affichait le sourire d'un père si fier de présenter sa fille au monde entier… Je n'avais pas invité mes parents, Rose les avait avertis de la cérémonie, et ils avaient fait mine d'ignorer l'évènement.

Les quelques instants qui s'écoulèrent pendant qu'elle remontait l'allée au bras de son père me semblèrent une éternité, et quand enfin elle se trouva à ma hauteur, je fus heureux de voir briller la joie et l'impatience dans ses yeux. En bon fiancé traditionnel, j'avais craint un moment qu'elle ne change soudain d'avis et ne veuille plus m'épouser, surtout en voyant l'heure tourner et son retard s'accumuler. Mais elle était là à présent, plus belle que jamais, tout cela pour moi… Je lui tendis mon bras et elle le prit sans la moindre hésitation, laissant son bouquet à Bella.

Le prêtre commença alors la cérémonie, et je dus reconnaître qu'à l'instar d'Emmett ou d'Edward, les paroles prononcées par le Saint Homme me passèrent par-dessus la tête, mes pensées toutes entières tournées vers la merveilleuse femme qui se tenait à mon côté. Il me fallut cependant reprendre mon sérieux au moment de prononcer mes vœux…

_« Alice, ma douce Alice. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que parler à un petit bout de femme vêtue d'une robe extrêmement séduisante le soir des fiançailles de mon meilleur ami m'amènerait un jour à prononcer mes vœux dans une église pleine à craquer ? Oui, nos débuts ont été différents des autres, et oui encore, nous avons fait les choses un peu dans le désordre. Mais quand je regarde les deux merveilles que nous avons créées, alors je me dis que ma vie n'aurait pas pu mieux tourner, et que je bénis chaque jour que Dieu fait ma sœur pour avoir choisi ton agence pour organiser son mariage… Je t'aime Alice, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, et je te fais le serment de te donner la vie heureuse et pleine de joie à laquelle tu aspires, et que plus que quiconque tu mérites. »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer… Mon dieu il savait réellement ce qu'il fallait dire pour me faire chavirer, et j'en perdais le fil de la cérémonie. C'était à présent mon tour de prononcer mes vœux, mais il me fallut une minute pour me reprendre et refouler les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de mes yeux.

_« Jasper, d'habitude j'ai toujours beaucoup de choses à dire, et pourtant aujourd'hui, me voici presque muette tant l'émotion me submerge. Depuis le premier jour, tu as fait battre mon cœur, comme aucun homme n'a jamais su le faire. Toujours tu sais quels mots je veux entendre, quel geste j'attends de toi. Aujourd'hui encore tu ne me déçois pas, et me comble de bonheur. Je croyais que vivre à tes côtés suffirait à me rendre heureuse, mais c'était sans compter sur le cadeau que tu m'as fait. En donnant la vie à nos enfants, j'ai finalement pris conscience de ce qui était vraiment important… Alors à tes côtés, en tant que ton épouse, je veux qu'ensemble nous formions une famille, et que nous vivions jusqu'à la fin de nos jours dans ce bonheur perpétuel que tu m'as offert… Je t'aime Jasper, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, et je te promets moi aussi de tout faire pour te rendre heureux et te donner la vie à laquelle tu aspires depuis si longtemps… »_

Ma voix trembla légèrement sur la fin, mais j'étais heureuse. Rhétoriquement, le prêtre demanda d'abord à Jasper s'il voulait me prendre pour épouse. Il répondit d'un « oui » fort et clair qui me rendit le sourire. A mon tour il me demanda si je voulais également prendre Jasper pour époux. Je me retournai alors vers mes parents, mon frère, et mes bébés, qui étaient tous suspendus à mes lèvres, attendant ma réponse. Je fis donc face à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, inquiet et impatient, toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

_« Oui… Oui je veux t'épouser Jasper Whitlock!!! »_

D'une main légèrement tremblante il glissa la bague à mon doigt, et je répétai ce même geste avec lui. Puis le sempiternel _« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme »_ fut prononcé. Nous échangeâmes alors un baiser plein de passion, un de ceux que nous ne gardions généralement que pour les moments d'intimité, mais qui en cet instant nous parut parfaitement approprié. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, nos regards se croisèrent furtivement. Un amour profond et sincère pouvait se lire dans nos pupilles, nous promettant une vie longue et pleine de joie.

Tout le monde se leva alors, et s'agglutina autour de nous pour nous féliciter. Je pouvais maintenant le dire, pour avoir assisté à nombre de cérémonies dans ma carrière, celle-ci était de loin la plus réussie. Je l'avais finalement eu, mon mariage de rêve…

* * *

**_THE END snif..._**

**_Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a peu, je suis sur le point de poster une nouvelle fic, elle s'appellera "Cher journal", et ce sera toujours autour de Jasper et Alice. Donc si vous ne m'avez pas mise en alerte, surveillez mon actualité, je devrais pouvoir poster d'ici la fin de semaine! Encore mille mercis pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, et à très vite!_**


End file.
